Pets Again
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Like my Pets story, Megatron captures the Armada kids but in this version, they remain humans. The first thirty five chapters are actually the same as Pets but chapter thirty six takes the story in a different direction. So if you wanted to know what would happen if the kids remained human, then this is the story for you. Enjoy. Brand new chapter 36 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. I really loved writing my Pets story and if you've been following it, you'll have seen it's taken a certain direction with the story. I'm loving it but I kind of fancy doing an alternative story where the story goes in a different direction, namely where the kids remain human. So for the first 35 chapters, everything remains the same but then it becomes different to the original Pets. So if you've already read Pets, just jump to chapter 36 if you don't want to read all of this again._

_Most of this chapter is taken directly from the Armada episode Confrontations. _

_Enjoy and please review_.

Rad's POV.

The day had started well enough, he had gotten up, had his breakfast before meeting his two best friends Carlos and Alexis. It was a Saturday, meaning the three of them could spend the whole day with their friends the Autobots. It was a lovely sunny day, making it perfect to ride their Minicons. However things had sort of gone downhill from there.

First Billy and Fred who had been getting suspicious of their activities had tried to follow them. It hadn't been hard losing them, but as they entered a wooded area, Cyclonus found them. When he went for them, Rad had yelled to split up and the helicopter had gone straight for him. And no matter how much he peddled, Cyclonus kept cutting him off till he was forced to hide behind a tree. The Decepticon had gotten great delight shooting the area around the tree before advancing with the intention of making Rad his prisoner.

However just as Cyclonus was reaching a hand out Rad, leapt out from behind the tree and zapped Cyclonus's outstretched hand with Laserbeak, the spybot. That had sent Cyclonus reeling back, clutching his hand.

"Yow" Cyclonus howled. "You little brat."

Rad had immediately sped away on Highwire with Cyclonus following.

"You need an attitude adjustment, punk" the Decepticon yelled.

He managed to lose the Decepticon in the thick foliage but had forgotten about Billy and Fred. Spotting them, Cyclonus broke off his search and pursuit of Rad and went straight for the two boys who didn't realise the danger until it was too late. Rising into the air with them, he called over his shoulder to Rad.

"Hey kid, you tell Optimus Prime I'll trade him these little punks for some Minicons" and with that, he flew away, the two boys struggling in his grip.

"That creep" Carlos snarled as he raced over to Rad, waving a fist in the direction of Cyclonus's retreating form. "He's taken them both hostage."

"What'll we do?" said Alexis running out with Grindor to join the boys. Rad suddenly remembered Laserbeak and sent him straight after Cyclonus.

"Okay Laserbeak, go follow him" he called as Laserbeak soared into the air and after the Deceptcion helicopter. As fast as their Minicons could take them, Rad and his two friends raced to the hidden Autobot base to tell Optimus, Hotshot and Red Alert what had happened.

"What, he's taken the children hostage? Optimus cried when he heard what had happened, adding grimly. "Only Cyclonus would do something like that"

"What a dirty trick. Now what do we do?" Hotshot said angrily, punching the nearest wall.

"We have to rescue them, as soon as we've got their position, we'll move out" Optimus said firmly.

"This time, they've gone too far" Hotshot declared hotly.

"Laserbeak's still on their trail" Alexis spoke up as Rad and Carlos nodded, everyone string at the computer screen that was tracking Laserbeak's progress. A few minutes later.

"Optimus, sir, I've locked onto the coordinates" Red Alert cried, quickly downloading the coordinates.

"Good" Optimus said scooping the kids up into his hands, they had already transformed into their orange jumpsuits.

Everyone raced for the Warpgate and once there Optimus and the others transformed, allowing the kids and Minicons to get inside.

"Launch" Optimus said as soon as everyone was ready and within moments had disappeared.

In no time at all, they had arrived at their destination which appeared to be a deserted old Western town. Loyal Laserbeak was watching from a post, the place where Billy and Fred were being held. Tumbleweed slowly tossed across the empty landscape. As yet they couldn't see Cyclonus or any other Decepticon but they knew they were there.

"Our best bet is to split up, you guys" Rad said looking around.

"Be careful out there" Optimus he warned as the kids started to move away.

"Hey, we'll be just fines" Carlos said cheerfully.

"Let's move out men" Optimus called.

"You bet" Hotshot said before yelling. "Transform."

"Transform" Red Alert yelled as well.

"Transform" Optimus yelled and there stood three robots. Optimus and his two soldiers quickly rushed off to find the Deceptcions leaving the kids and their Minicons alone.

"Hey Laserbeak, let's go" Rad called to the spybot who flew down onto his out stretched hand. "We need you to show us where Fred and Billy are."

The kids carefully made their way among the old buildings which creaked ominously. Rad hoped no one was guarding the two boys, he felt really bad for the situation they were in. Hopefully, Billy and Fred would understand and keep this whole thing a secret.

There was the sudden sound of laser fire and a building blew up, the Autobots had engaged the Deceptcions. They couldn't see, but it was Cyclonus, Demolisher and Starscream Optimus and the others were fighting. But then a purple beam shot through the building they were heading for, causing the three kids and their Minicons to halt in their tracks, what was happening?

"They're in trouble" Alexis said in alarm.

"We gotta get them out of there right now." Carlos said decisively.

"And we're going to need your help Minicons" Rad said, turning to smile at their robotic friends who beeped their agreement. Everything was boarded up so the kids held onto their Minicons as they scaled the building that Billy and Fred were being held in. Once they were in through a broken window they made their way along a beam overlooking the interior of the building. It was a total mess, there was piles of junk everywhere.

"Who are they?" Billy and Fred both said at the same time as they looked up and saw the Minicons.

The three Minicons leapt down either side of Leader One who had been guarding the two boys and starting beeping to each other. Rad grinned down at the amazed boys and called.

"You guys okay down there?"

"Yeah but what's with the costumes?" Billy said, staring.

"Never mind, that's not important now" Carlos said, waving a hand. "We came here to save you guys."

"You're going to save us?" Billy said eagerly.

"Aren't you glad to see us" Alexis teased.

"Sure, Alexis" Billy and Fred both said, smirking.

Jumping down onto a very high pile of scrap metal, Rad, Carlos and Alexis had soon made their way down. Thankfully both boys looked fine, they just needed to get out, alert Optimus and the others so they could Warp back home.

"So, what's he saying?" Rad said, turing curiously to Highwire who had been speaking to Leader One. But before the Minicon could answer, the very ground around them seemed to shift and move.

"What's going on?" Billy cried as a sudden loud rumbling was heard.

"TRANSFORM"

And from under a huge pile of junk, a mass of green and purple metal burst forth. The kids yelled at the sight, but soon they were screaming as they were suddenly surrounded by static. The static consumed them until the five kids and three Minicons were trapped in a ball of electricity. Megatro laughed as he raised them into his palm.

"It's better than I expected, not only do I have the Minicons, but I have hostages now. Perfect." Megatron said, smirking.

Megatron laughed even more as when he increased the voltage they yelled even more. Turning, he literally smashed his way out of the building, sending wood and old metal flying. The Autobots stared in horror as he emerged, his prisoners on view in his hand for everyone to see.

"Optimus, sir" Red Alert exclaimed.

"Megatron" Optimus growled.

"Quite a handful, isn't it?" Megatron said smirking, examining the ball in his right hand.

"No way" Hotshot whispered as Cyclonus laughed.

"You Autobots fell right into our trap" Cyclonus said gleefully, shooting at Hotshot.

"Transform" yelled Hotshot as he turned back into his robot mode, he had been fighting in his vehicle one. "That's it" he yelled as he soared through the air and punched Cyclonus squarely. The force of the blow sent Cyclonus crashing to the ground, putting him out of action for the time being.

"That's one down and three to go" Hotshot said triumphantly turning to face the others..

"Stay right there, or I'll put the squeeze on your friends" Megatron said, his smile turning ice cold, as Optimus held up a hand to Hotshot.

"Megatron, release those children, this has nothing to do with them" Optimus demanded, glaring at Megatron who merely smirked even more.

"Oh, I was just thinking of keeping them as pets" he replied offhandedly.

"No way" Red Alert growled stepping forward but was restrained by Optimus who gave Megatron an even colder glare.

"Easy Red Alert" Optimus said, his Spark twisting as he saw the kids in pain. Megatron laughing now, as Optimus clenched a fist.

"Alright, if you let the children go, we'll turn over all the Minicons" Optimus said grimly, furious at what he had to do.

"Yes, now you're talking. If that's the deal, I agree" Megatron growled.

"No don't, don't give him the Minicons" Rad yelled through the prison he and the others were in.

"No don't do it Optimus" Alexis pleaded as well.

"If you do, they'll become too powerful" Carlos yelled as loudly as he could, his face twisted in pain.

"I'm sorry, I will not allow you kids to be harmed" Optimus said sorrowfully.

The kids however all continued to yell their protests, Billy and Fred joining in. This however annoyed Megatron.

"Be quiet, you brats" Megatron clenching his fist, increasing the static surrounding them. And though the kids yelled with pain, they continued to yell at the Autobots not to do it. But they had no choice.

"Red Alert, Hotshot, give your Minicons to Megatron right now" Optimus said, no emotion escaping his voice as he said it. "That's an order."

"Yes sir Optimus" Red Alert detaching his Minicon.

"Aww, what a rip off" Hotshot said as he did the same.

"Oh, no dudes we gotta do something" Carlos said desperately, they couldn't let the Autobots do this, the Minicons were too important.

"Hey Laserbeak" Rad managed to gasp, as he remembered his encounter with Cyclonus and reached for the spybot.

"Send those Minicons over here" Demolisher ordered from beside Starscream, the two Decepticons were behind the Autobots who were facing Megatron.

"I'm sorry my friends, go on" Optimus said sadly to the Minicons at his feet who obeyed and started walking over to Megatron.

Starscream marched up to Hotshot and took his Minicon. Hotshot could only stand there gritting his teeth as Starscream smirked.

"We've come through with our part of the deal" Optimus said as the Minicons moved away. "Now release the children, Megatron."

"Oh no, I don't think so" Megatron replied as Optimus cried "What."

"You double crossed us" Hotshot yelled angrily.

"I might need these humans to bargain with in the future" Megatron said sneering but suddenly he yelped in pain as something zapped his right hand.

"This'll teach you to break your promises, you rat" Rad yelled as he reached through the ball to zap Megatron with Laserbeak. Megatron snarled with pain before ordering Leader One who was on his shoulder to deal with Rad.

Leader One did as ordered, reaching down to grab Rad. This caused Rad to drop Laserbeak and he landed on right on Megatron's hand. The impact sent a particularly large shock through Megatron's hand and with a roar he dropped them.

The kids fell through the air but the Minicons transformed and caught them. Red Alert grabbed Demolisher while Optimus had hold of Starscream. Hotshot meanwhile lunged at Megatron but.

"_**Enough**_."

Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of Megatron who had recovered and was now snarling.

"You will do what I say, or this kid is history" and he raised Rad in one clenched hand.

There was a tense silence in which no one moved. With a groan Fred sat up and saw Laserbeak lying right in front of him. He reached over and took it as he picked himself up.

"Now give me the rest of the Minicons" Megatron ordered, his grip tightening a fracture on Rad who barely had enough air to gasp in pain. The sight of this stirred something in Fred and before he or anyone else knew what he was doing he had charged right at Megatron. Howling curses he used to zap Megatron right on the foot with a high voltage.

"What? That little brat" Megatron snarled as he felt and saw what was happening. "Go finish him off" he ordered Leader One who leapt down to obey.

"Don't you hurt my friend" Fred screamed as he continued.

"Run for it Fred" Billy yelled at the same time as Carlos. "Get out of there, now" both too shocked to move.

Leader One advanced on Fred who turned to regard him and said miserably.

"Remember me, why can't we be friends?" Fred asked staring the Minicon down. For a long moment the two stared at one another until Megatron snapped

"What? What are you doing?"

But his distraction gave Hotshot the opening he had been waiting for.

"It's lights out Megatron" Hotshot yelled as he ran forward and high kicked Megatron's arm and sending Rad flying. In one fluid movement, Hotshot caught Rad and punched Megatron right in the face, sending him flying.

"Transform and combine" Hotshot yelled as his Minicon obeyed

"Transform and combine" Red Alert yelled as he did the same. The two powered up Autobots faced the two standing Decepticons with Optimus at their side. Starscream and Demolisher quickly hurried to where Megatron and Cyclonus were lying.

"Megatron sir, are you hurt?" Demolisher asked in concern bending down to help his leader.

"Of course not" Megatron snarled, shoving Demolisher's offered hand away.

"Transform" Cyclonus had finally recovered.

"Cyclonus, I should have known better than to trust _you_ with a plan."

"Please forgive me Megatron" Cyclonus whimpered as Megatron glared furiously at him.

"We'll discuss this back at the base" Megatron said sternly as he pushed himself from the ground. Meanwhile Hotshot had set Rad back on his feet where Carlos and Alexis immediately hugged him.

"Rad you okay?" Alexis asked, her voice full of concern.

"You're not hurt are you?" Carlos said looking him up and down.

"No I'm fine" Rad replied before looking up at his rescuer. "Hey, thanks a lot Hotshot."

As Hotshot grinned down at Rad and the others, Megatron glanced their way as he stood. The sight of their happy faces, especially Hotshot's smug look caused his face to twist in fury. There was no way they were going to get away with that. He turned his back to give the impression he was about to Warp away and subtly gave Starscream a discrete nod.

Thankfully his Second got the message and when Cyclonus got to his feet miserably Starscream immediately shoved him.

"I knew this stupid plan was never going to work" he sneered. "Imagine being outwitted by mere _children_, they're not even transformers."

As predicted, Cyclonus took offence and lunged at Starscream and the two crashed to the ground and rolled to the left. Optimus warily watched them in case they made a grab for the Minicons while Red Alert beckoned Billy and Fred to him. But they weren't the ones Megatron had his sights on.

Hotshot had just moved to heckle him and Demolisher but this revealed those other human brats. Megatron suddenly spun and cables flew out from his arm and shot towards the three kids' closet. Too late, Optimus saw what was happening, but he was too late to grab them as the cables wrapped themselves around the kids. With a vicious yank, Megatron pulled them back to him.

Hotshot lunged forward but a blast from Demolisher's gun sent him flying backwards. The kids screamed as Megatron's fist closed around them once again. As the cables retracted, he shot their bodies full of electricity, this time the voltage was enough to render them unconscious.

Turning to sneer at Optimus who was rushing forward, trying to stop him, he simply said.

"Sayonara."

And he and the other Decepticons Warp'd from the abandoned settlement. They left behind two shocked boys, two grief stricken Autobots and one leader who yelled his anguish into the now still air.

Megatron POV.

Inside the Decepticon Moon Base.

"You made me look a complete fool in front of Optimus Prime" Megatron roared at Cyclonus who cowered on the floor. Starscream smirked as he leaned against the throne that Megatron was sitting on. Demolisher just stood to one side of Cyclonus.

"That" Megatron said firmly, gripping the side of his throne hard with one hand, the other was full. "Is the very last time I listen to a plan of yours. Do you know how long I had to put up with those human brats inane chatter?"

"Please forgive me" Cyclonus begged lowering his head remorsefully. Demolisher decided to speak up.

"Well, it's not all bad sir, you did get one over on those Autobots" he pointed out causing Megatron to grin.

"Yes" he said smugly, puffing himself up. "I did, didn't I. Poor Optimus's face was priceless."

If there was one thing Megatron loved, except fighting, it was getting one over his rival Optimus Prime. And he never missed an opportunity to gloat about it when he did.

"So" Starscream spoke up. "We're going to get the Autobots to give us all their Minicons in return for them." He nodded in the direction of Megatron's right hand.

"No, I'm going to keep them for a little while" Megatron said looking down at the limp bodies in his hand. He gave a smirk.

"I'm sure these three will make very good...pets."

_Author's note. Okay, why the hell didn't Billy and Fred just escape from that building? I know Leader One was guarding them but still, it was an old rotten building, how hard would it have been. Question, how did Megatron get in there in the first place and hide under such a small pile of stuff?_

_Ah well, next chapter the kids wake up. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Well here's the next chapter, where the kids wake up and find themselves prisoners. The way the characters speak may seem to change but that's because I was using the same words from the episode for most of the first chapter. Just so you know._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Autobot Mountain Base.

The mood at the Autobot base was grim to say the least. The Decepticons plan to take the Minicons had failed and for that Optimus was supremely grateful, he had sworn to protect them. But he had also sworn to protect another equally precious team and now they were gone.

"This is our entire fault" Fred wailed, as Billy slung an arm around him also looking like he was about to cry. "If we hadn't been captured, you wouldn't have had to rescue us, and Rad, Carlos and Alexis would still be..." He broke of as his misery over took him.

"It wasn't your fault" Red Alert said bending down to look the two boys in the face. "You did nothing wrong, in fact you behaved very courageously."

"Red Alert's right Fred" Optimus said firmly, turning around to speak to Billy and Fred. "Thanks to you, Megatron wasn't able to get hold of any of the Minicons, no it is my fault for taking my optics off Megatron for even a single click."

"Don't blame yourself sir" Hotshot said utterly dejected. "I was the one guarding them and I let Megatron get right past me and...take them."

His voice broke and he sank to the floor, he cared so much for those kids, they had done so much for him and his two comrades, asking for very little in return. How had this happened?

"I thought we had won" he whispered to the floor. "I thought it was over so I let my guard down. I failed."

"No, Hotshot" Optimus said, bending down to look Hotshot square in the optic. "You didn't fail, and there is no point in us brooding over what might or should have happened."

"Optimus is right Hotshot" Red Alert said quietly. "Right now we need to be focusing on getting those kids back."

"What's he going to do to them" Billy whispered, the fear evident in his eyes.

"I don't know" Optimus said, closing his optics. "He...he won't kill them, there would be nothing to gain from that. But in the meantime...I don't know."

"Once he's cooled off, Megatron will likely try to make us hand over the Minicons again" Red Alert said. "We can't get to their base, we don't have the coordinates. So until they contact us, we're just going to have to...wait."

"Wait" Hotshot exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "While we wait he could be doing _anything_ to them."

At Billy and Fred's cry of terror, Optimus gave him a stern look and said.

"That's enough Hotshot, if there was any way to rescue them I would do it but there isn't."

Hotshot's shoulders slumped as he said.

"I know that, sir. But what if that creeps keeps them even after we've given him all our Minicons, he knows how much they mean to us."

No one had an answer to that. There was an air of utter dejection in the base. Outside three Minicons stared at the sky, their Sparks filled with sadness at being unable to do anything to help their human charges. So they prayed to Primus that their friends would be safe.

The Decepticon Moon Base.

Carlos groaned as consciousness returned. His whole body ached and he had the mother of all headaches. The first thing he noticed was the strange cold surrounding him, had he left a window open in his room? The second thing he noticed was a strange buzzing which really confused him.

"Whuh, what's going on" he thought as struggled to throw off the vestiges of sleep, something in the back of his head was yelling at him to wake up.

He could feel two other bodies pressed against his and this really confused him, he really _did_ need to wake up and now. He moaned again, and his moan was answered by the two bodies on either side of him. Groggily he sat up and opened his eyes.

Immediately his sight was assaulted by bright neon pink that seemed to be everywhere. Clutching his eyes he collapsed backwards and he felt the others stir beside him.

"Oh man, don't open your eyes dudes, it's blinding" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Carlos?" a voice said to his left, and opening eyes he saw Rad blearily sit up beside him. He then glanced to his right and saw Alexis sitting up, rubbing her head in obvious pain.

"Ohhh, what happened" she moaned as the kids tried to focus and get their bearings. All they could see was that strange pink light surrounding them, it was crackling with electricity, wait _electricity?_

"Ahh, you're awake, good" came a voice above them and to their horror as they looked up, they could see Megatron's smirking face through the static. They instantly clung to each other, wary of him hurting them again.

"Megatron" Rad said grimly, glaring up at the Decepticon while Carlos took in where they were. They seemed to be in a large grey room that had little light.

"Where are we?" Alexis demanded fiercely causing Megatron to smirk even more.

"In my base of course, where you are going to remain for quite some time, so I suggest you mind your manners young lady" Megatron said before regarding them thoughtfully.

"I don't suppose Prime has trained you properly in obedience, but rest assured, _I _will not be so sloppy."

"Optimus is going to kick your butt next time you meet" Carlos said hotly, not the smartest of things to say, but he did have a really bad headache.

"Enough" Megatron snapped before Rad or Alexis could add anything to that statement. "You brats are going to sit here quietly, I don't want to hear a sound, understand?"

The kids didn't say anything but Megatron didn't seem to care, turning on his heel he walked away from them. As they watched he went and sat down on what looked like a throne as Cyclonus and Demolisher entered. The two Decepticons didn't even glance in the kids' direction, instead they went straight over to Megatron.

The kids miserably contemplated their situation, they had now remembered all that had happened. As well as headaches, their bodies ached from the electricity they had been hit with, not to mention burns caused by the cables Megatron had grabbed them with. They stared at the three Decepticons for a while, Megatron seemed to be gloating while his soldiers made noises of agreement and enthusiasm. They caught the end of one statement that caused them to roll their eyes.

"Yes, Optimus may be a worthy opponent but ultimately he will never defeat me."

"Well he's sure got confidence problems" Rad said sarcastically, making sure to keep his voice low.

"What wrong Carlos?" Alexis asked seeing the frown on her friends face. Carlos gave a small shrug.

"Well, I'm wondering how Megatron managed to hide under such a small pile of stuff" Carlos.

"Well" said Alexis thoughtfully. "He did yell 'Transform' so he must have been in his tank form."

"Yeah but still" Carlos persisted. "He's not exactly tiny in that form, how did they get him under, in so short a time?"

"He's got a point" Rad mused. "The Decepticons would have had to have gotten him hidden before Cyclonus arrived with Billy and Fred. I suppose they must be more resourceful than we thought."

The kids pondered the problem for a minute before Carlos giggled and smiled slyly.

"Not that we're going to tell them their resourceful" he said laughing, causing Rad and Alexis to grin as well.

"Defiantly not" Rad agreed, chuckling.

"Megatron certainly doesn't need any more ego stroking that's for sure" Alexis said tossing her head. "I mean, have you ever seen anyone preen themselves as much as Megatron does, he looks and acts like a puffed up green and purple peacock."

This statement caused Carlos and Rad to started giggling hard, so hard that they had to smother their mouths with their hands, it was a very funny image. Unfortunately they weren't able to smother their giggles enough because Megatron cast a suspicious glance in their direction.

They quickly tried to look innocent, they suspected Megatron wouldn't approve of them being anything other than miserable. At that moment however, Starscream entered and Megatron's frown become a smirk.

"I have finished them Megatron, just like you asked" Starscream said holding out something in his hand for Megatron to inspect. The kids craned their heads but couldn't see what it was. Megatron seemed satisfied and turning to smirk in the kids' direction, he said.

"Demolisher, bring over our little _guests_."

Demolisher did as ordered, walking over to pick up the ball containing the kids and took them over to Megatron. Depositing them in Megatron's outstretched hand Demolisher respectively retreated. The kids just glared up at Megatron's smug expression as he said.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going to happen to you?"

"We know what's going to happen" said Carlos rolling his eyes. "You're going to trade us for Minicons."

Megatron smirked.

"Perhaps eventually" he said causing the kids to gape at him. "But for now, you are going to remain here, as...my pets."

The kids' jaws dropped in total shock while the Decepticons grinned evilly. Pleased with their reaction, Megatron continued.

"I expect total obedience, anything less will be met with punishment. Furthermore, you will call me your master".

This broke the kids shocked silence and they immediately began to loudly protest.

"Pets? Aww, hell no" Carlos yelled.

"Master? There's no way in hell we're calling you 'master'" Alexis said hotly, her eyes sparkling with fury as Rad said just as loudly.

"If you expect us to 'obey' you, you're crazier than I thought."

"Silence" Megatron roared at them, gripping the ball so that they were shot with static which silenced them. As they continued to glare at him, Megatron said.

"Also you will wear these" and he held out what Starscream had given him. In his hand were what looked suspiciously like.

"_Collars_" Alexis burst out in total disgust.

"Oh no, we are so not wearing them" Rad said while Carlos added.

"And there's no way you can make us."

"I think you'll find I can" Megatron said dangerously. "You _will_ wear them."

Seeing they were about to protest at this, he added.

"Because apart from anything else, you will need to wear them to survive."

At the confused looks he received, he continued.

"You are on your planet's moon and the only reason you are breathing is you are protected in this ball. Outside of it however..."

He didn't need to finish as they knew exactly what he meant.

"And I am not wasting power keeping this going" Megatron added in a very serious voice. "If you want to live, put them on, _**now."**_

The kids' looked at each other but they knew he wasn't bluffing, Megatron was deadly serious. They had no choice. With a few grumbles, they held out their hands and Megatron dropped the collars into them. With expression of disgust they put them on, clicking them together. They felt a strange energy coming from the collars, obviously the thing that would keep them alive on the oxygen deprived planetoid.

Smirking, Megatron opened his hand and the energy ball disappeared leaving the kids' exposed on his palm. As the other Decepticons laughed, Megatron patted their heads, saying.

"Very good my pets. Very good."

_Author's note. The kids are given to different Decepticons but which ones? Find out next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Glad people are enjoying this story, don't worry, I'll try to update my other Armada story sometime soon. Fun fact, Megatron's speech at the end of the last chapter was inspired by Star Wars Robot chicken 2. If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch it on YouTube and try to guess which sketch I'm talking about._

_Remember suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy, please review and a very Merry Christmas to all._

Megatron smirked down at his new pets as they grumbled about having to wear collars. He was in a very good mood. For what was particularly satisfying about this was that there was no way they were going to rebel by removing the collars. Not if they wanted to keep breathing that is. He briefly wondered if it would be a bit too much if he showed Optimus a holo of his precious humans wearing _Megatron's _collars. Nah, nothing was too much when it came to annoying the Autobot leader.

Deciding he wanted a closer look at his new pets, he selected one and took hold of them, lifting them up to into the air. The one he had picked was the lone female out of the entire group of kids (including the two back on Earth) who hung around the Autobots. The two boys protested as Megatron turned her this way and that, getting a better idea of what kind of creature she was. He noted how she seemed to be designed differently to her male counterparts, she was of a more slender build.

Apart from a cry of surprise when he had taken hold of her, the human girl hadn't said anything, just glared as she was examined. Such defiance made Megatron grin, it would be fun making these children into good little pets. Speaking of defiance, he remembered the other little brats giggling earlier.

"Now just what was so amusing earlier?" Megatron asked, peering at Alexis closely. The boys glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, err Alexis was just telling us a funny story" Rad said causally, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, it had something to do with a bird" said Carlos, pretending to think. "Um, what was it again, a Popping Jay, a Penguin?"

"A Peacock" Alexis said with a sniff, adding for the Decepticons benefit. "A vain creature that possesses very little brain and which is only concerned with how good it looks among other males."

The boys snickered as Alexis fought not to smile. Cyclonus also made a sound of laughter but he laughed at everything and anything. Demolisher looked confused.

"I don't get it, what's so funny about that?"

"Umm, you'd need to hear the whole story" Carlos said still sniggering.

There was only one Decepticon who seemed to know what the joke was, and that was Starscream, who said with a smirk.

"What colour is a Peacock?"

Knowing Megatron would instantly know what they were laughing about if she repeated what she had said to the boys, Alexis just said.

"They're blue and green"

It wasn't a lie and didn't give away the joke which was lucky because Megatron was looking suspicious again. However he seemed to just put it down to humans having an odd sense of human as he put Alexis down without another word. Now picking up Rad, he said.

"What strange bodies you have, so weak and fragile" he mused, lightly squeezing Rad who grimaced slightly at the pressure. Below, Alexis and Carlos scowled but didn't say anything as Megatron examined Rad. Deciding he had gleamed enough information for now, he set Rad down again on the arm of his throne where he also deposited the other two kids from his other hand.

Tapping the armrest lightly with the fingers of one hand, lightly for him but the kids had to sit down because of the vibrations, Megatron once again regarded them. The other Decepticons were silent as well, which unnerved the kids a little and they shifted slightly. Finally Megatron said.

"I suppose we'll have to provide for you while you are here" he said thoughtfully. The kids glanced at each other.

"Well" said Carlos hopefully. "You wouldn't have to bother if you just put us back on Earth, we can get everything we need down there."

Megatron just raised an optic-brow at Carlos's statement but didn't say anything. He knew at the very least they would need some sort of sustenance, such a shame they didn't consume Energon. But there was no way_ he_ was going forging for them, it was beneath his dignity for that. So what was he going to do?

"Sir" Demolisher spoke up moving forward slightly. "How are we going to feed them?"

Ah, there was the answer, after all what the point of having subordinates if you didn't delegate jobs you didn't fancy doing. Smirking he said.

"I will leave that up to my loyal soldiers."

Cyclonus stopped giggling, Demolisher looked surprised and Starscream raised an optic-brow at this statement. The kids' jaws had dropped again. Ignoring their reactions, Megatron said.

"Each of you will be responsible for looking after one of my little pets and making sure their healthy" Megatron said with a fanged grin, leering down at his pets who were still looking rather shocked.

"Now let me see" he said, a hand hovering over the children who huddled together as he decided.

"Starscream, since you performed well enough during the recent battle with the Autobots, you shall have...this one" he said tapping Alexis lightly on the head. Megatron shot a grin at his Second as he said.

"You should be honoured, Starscream that I am giving you the only female."

As said 'female' made an indignant noise, Starscream said with a slight roll of his optics.

"Of course I am, Megatron."

Megatron now turned to his other soldiers and Cyclonus immediately said.

"Oh, sir can I pick one?"

"After your ridiculous plan failed?" Megatron snapped causing Cyclonus to duck his head sorrowfully. Megatron's hand hovered over the two boys trying to decide which one would go to Demolisher. He wasn't sure which one Demolisher deserved, they seemed the same to him. He had rewarded Starscream with the girl as she appeared to be the bravest, she hadn't panicked when Megatron had first arrived on Earth and confronted the boys. He then remembered how it was the lighter skinned one who had zapped him back on Earth, so decided that this one would go to Demolisher.

Now tapping Rad on the head, he said.

"This one will be yours, Demolisher."

"Um, thank you sir" Demolisher said, bowing his head respectively at the responsibility Megatron was giving him, though looking a little bemused. Rad rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

Megatron now smiled down at Carlos, who was scowling, and tapped his head. Rad and Alexis were looking indignant on his behalf. Starscream smirked and Demolisher just looked serious.

"And that leaves this one for you Cyclonus" Megatron said as Cyclonus cackled slightly, leering down at his 'charge'.

"Oh swell" Carlos grumbled, his expression of grumpiness matching his friends, making Megatron smirk. He decided to put an end to that as well as a little punishment for whatever it was they were laughing at earlier. He wasn't really sure _what _they had been laughing at but he had ordered them to keep quiet, and they needed to learn that his orders _were _to be obeyed. With this thought in mind he announced.

"It's time you three had a nap."

"What" the kids roared as Megatron picked them up and placed them on his right knee. With his fingers, he made them lie down, but they propped themselves up to glare at him. With a finger, he forced them back down and grumbling they curled against each other.

The kids were furious at Megatron making them do this, like they were five year olds. But the reason they didn't protest more was because they still had bad headaches and really did need a lie down. Their sore bodies certainly weren't complaining.

"Aw, man, this blows" Carlos hissed at his friends who looked equally annoyed as well. "And how come_ I_ get stuck with that manic?"

"Who knows" Rad said grimly as he tried to make himself more comfy on Megatron's hard cold knee.

"At least he didn't give you away because you're a _girl_" whispered Alexis furiously. "Can you believe that?"

"No" said the two boys, feeling just as hard done by.

"I believe" came a very silky voice above them. "That I just put you down for a nap. Naps do not involve talking. If I hear so much as a squeak from you, I will separate the three of you. Do you want that?"

"No" came mumbled replies from the three kids as they huddled closer together and closed their eyes, trying to relax. They felt Megatron's large fingertip against their backs as he gently stroked them. They all decided they would try and talk later, for now they would do as told. There was a lot of shifting as they tried to make themselves as comfy as possible.

Eventually their tiredness and sore bodies took their toll and the kids fell asleep. Megatron smiled as he saw their bodies relax and their breathing become deep. They were actually quite warm against his knee, he realised in mild surprise but decided he liked it.

He idly stroked them some more before glancing up at his troops. Demolisher spoke first.

"Sir how do you want us to proceed with feeding them, at the very least we'll need to return to Earth."

Before Megatron could say anything, Starscream spoke.

"Forgive me Megatron, but the Autobots will be just waiting for us to appear on Earth."

"No doubt" Megatron agreed. "If you run into any Autobots, in order to ensure they don't try to use you to get to this base, Warp away to another location on Earth until you are sure you've lost them."

"Yes sir" they all chorused. Megatron smirked at them.

"You will, once my pets have had their nap, discover what kind of food they need to eat. You will then use the replicator machine to create suitable food. You will each use it to feed the brat I'm trusting you with."

The Decepticons glanced at each other but once again they bowed and said they would do as ordered. After that Megatron waved them away to attend to their duties. The Decepticon leader just sat back on his throne, thinking of ways to procure more Minicons, defeat Prime and generally conquer the Galaxy. As he idly stroked his pets as they slept, he wondered just what Prime and the other Autobots were up too.

"Probably crying their optics out" he thought with a mean sneer and with this comforting thought got back to the serious business of plotting.

_Author's note. If you think it's a bit strange that Megatron would have them sleep on his lap, I just think it's the kind of thing he'd do, after all it makes them seem more like pets and less like sentinel beings. Also if you've seen Transformers Armada, in the first or second episode you see Leader-One sitting on his knee. Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee for her wonderful suggestions. If anyone else has a suggestion, feel free to tell me and I might use it._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Optimus sir" Red Alert said as he walked over to his leader. Optimus Prime was standing outside their mountain base, overlooking the town where the humans lived. It was the town where their two new young friends, Billy and Fred, were at this very moment. The town where three other kids, Alexis, Rad and Carlos, should be at this very moment.

But they weren't, instead they were with Megatron and his Decepticons, hidden away on an unknown base. And the Autobots had no way to rescue them. Optimus hadn't felt so utterly depressed and helpless in a long time. It definitely wasn't a feeling he had missed or wanted to experience again.

He sighed heavily, what were they going to do? The best he could do would be to try and convince Megatron to let the kids go next time they met. But of course even if the Decepticon tyrant was willing to let them go, he wouldn't without first getting some Minicons. Which placed Optimus in another difficult position, he had sworn to rescue and protect the miniature Transformers. Megatron only saw them as weapons with which to conquer Cybertron and the Autobots. Optimus didn't want them reduced to a life of servitude.

But when it came down to it, it would have to be the kids, the Minicons could look after themselves but the kids were so vulnerable. And he knew the Minicons, especially the kids Minicons, were willing to give themselves up in an instant. He knew this because Highwire, SureShock and Grindor had already come up to him to say that he could use them to get Rad, Carlos and Alexis back.

This statement had made his Spark ache, they were so brave and loyal. If only Megatron could see this side to the Minicons, that they were sentential beings, that could think and feel for themselves. But unfortunately that was very unlikely to happen, Megatron was very stubborn when it came to changing his views, things had to be repeatedly shoved in his face before he was likely to believe it. He usually accused Optimus of trying to trick him, even though he considered Optimus a soft Sparked honest fool.

"Damn him" he said softly as Red Alert approached him. Red Alert stood beside him for a moment, gazing out at view. Finally Red Alert spoke.

"Sir, I just heard from Billy and Fred, they are going to tell Rad, Carlos and Alexis's parents that they are all camping together. That solves the problem of making sure no one misses the kids."

"For now" said Optimus bitterly. "But for how long can that work? How long is Megatron going to keep them and how are we going to get them back?"

Optimus buried his face in one hand, as his shoulders slumped. Red Alert didn't move but his expression was grim.

"I just don't know what to do."

"I know" Red Alert said looking up into the night sky.

"Hotshot's taken this badly, Optimus" he said quietly. "He feels so guilty, he blames himself for what happened."

"He shouldn't" Optimus said firmly. "None of you should."

"Don't _you_ blame yourself, Optimus" Red Alert said firmly, looking sternly at his Commander. "How any of us could have foreseen what was going to happen, after all Megatron usually storms off in a temper when he's been bested. Who knew he could control his temper enough to think?"

This caused Optimus to smile ever so slightly behind his facemask but Red Alert could still tell he had cheered up his leader and this made him smile. Feeling slightly better he said.

"Sir, what would the kids be telling us?"

"Not to mope and to think of a plan" Optimus said with a smile in his voice. "You're right, Red Alert, they wouldn't want us to be miserable, and they would be trying to cheer us up. We _will_ think of something and we _will_ get them back."

'Whatever it takes' thought Optimus, 'until then, hang on kids, hang on'.

On the Decepticon Moon Base.

Alexis yawned and stretched lightly, snuggling up to the warmth she felt beside her. She shifted her arm so that her head was pillowed more comfortable. She frowned, though she was against something warm, she seemed to be lying on something and cold. She didn't understand it, so she cracked open an eye to sleepily glace around.

When she saw the gray walls and the boys sleeping beside her, she immediately remembered what had happened. Her hand flew to that horrible collar around her neck as the fact that she, Rad and Carlos were being forced to be Megatron's pets, and that a few hours ago he had made them take a nap on his _knee._ Speaking of Megatron...

She glanced up and her jaw dropped. He was _sleeping_, actually sleeping. His face was leaning on his fist and his mouth was slightly open, and he was _snoring. _Admittedly he was snoring lightly but he was still snoring. The sight was so extraordinary and unexpected, that for a few minutes she could only gaze up at him. But finally she shook herself and turned her attention to the situation at hand.

Quickly looking around the room, she saw that Megatron was alone, there wasn't even a Minicon in sight. Sitting up properly she couldn't help but giggle at the situation she was in. Her two best friends sprawled across the knee of a giant alien robot that was snoring. If only she had a camera. Oh, well.

"Rad" she said quietly as she gently shook him and then Carlos. "Carlos, wake up."

It took a bit to wake them, she didn't want to be loud in case Megatron woke up but eventually they yawned and stretched and opened their eyes. For a moment they sat up and glanced around wildly as they saw they were still in the Decepticon base, and it had not been a bad dream. But before they could loudly groan, she said.

"Shhh, Megatron's asleep."

"Huh" they said as they both glanced up and gawked at the sight that met their eyes. A second later they had clamped hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing at the sight. Alexis tried to give them a stern look, but her mouth was twitching so the effect was ruined.

"Oh, man look at him" Carlos sniggered, pointing a finger as he silently mocked. Rad shook his head noiselessly laughing.

"_Now_ that's a sight you don't see every day."

Turning to Alexis, he said ruefully.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did actually" she admitted, rubbing her head slightly, her most of the ache was gone. "But I'm amazed I managed to with the amount of snoring that was going on."

She stared pointedly at the boys, who looked indignant.

"Hey, are you saying we snore?" Carlos hissed, being careful not to raise his voice.

"Maybe" she giggled, but then took pity on them and said.

"You're not as bad as him" she said, nodding up at the still slumbering Decepticon.

"Let's get out of here, before he wakes up" whispered Rad, and the other two nodded their agreement.

They crawled to the edge of Megatron's knee and saw that his leg was at a slight angle, meaning they could slide down. Carlos went first with a silent cry of glee, it was actually a fun ride. Alexis and Rad soon followed and they quickly made their way across the vast room. Unfortunately, just as they reached the door they ran into the foot of someone who was just walking into the room.

"Hey, where do you little punks think you're going?" Cyclonus demanded as he stared down at them, Starscream and Demolisher flanking him. Before the kids could move, the Decepticons bent down and scooped their charges into their hands.

"Trying to escape" Starscream said with a smirk as he held Alexis up to his face. Alexis simply folded her arms and said.

"No one said we couldn't go exploring."

"Well, we'll see what Megatron has to say about that" Demolisher said sternly as he carried Rad over to Megatron. The sound of the Decpeticons heavy tread caused Megatron to wake. He blinked a couple of times and then his optics narrowed at the sight of the kids.

He sat up straight and said.

"Did I say you little brats could leave my side?" he demanded. He glared at them for a moment before saying "I will overlook this, _this time_ but mark my words you _will _be punished next time."

The kids didn't say anything merely looked defiant. Megatron smirked.

"I think it's time you got to know my men a little better."

Looking up into the faces of his soldiers, he said.

"Take your charge for the hour or so, we'll think about feeding them later. Demolisher, stay here, I want to discuss our strategy with you."

They bowed and Starscream and Cyclonus left, and Demolisher handed Rad back to Megatron. Carlos sent his friend a sympathetic look as he and Alexis were taken out of the room. They were taken down and corridor at the end of which, Cyclonus went in a different direction to Starscream. Alexis gave him a quick wave which he returned before they both lost sight of each other.

Cyclonus went into a room, put Carlos on a high shelf and sat down on what looked like a metal bed which Carlos thought was called a berth by the Transformers. To Carlos's disappointment, it looked like there was no way to get down, unless the helicopter took him down. Cyclonus grinned at him and said.

"Hah, so you thought you could get away? Well let me tell you punk there's no way that that's ever going to happen because."

And Cyclonus abruptly keeled over and started to snore. Carlos stared at him in absolute disbelief, did that guy just fall asleep mid _sentence. _And he was stuck on this high shelf, what on Earth was he going to do for the next hour.

"Ohh, man" he groaned, falling back on the hard surface, life really wasn't treating him well.

Meanwhile, Rad wasn't fairing so well either. After Cyclonus had left with Carlos and Starscream with Alexis, Megatron had moved Rad back to his knee. Demolisher stood to one side of the throne and he and his leader started discussing battle tactics. While Megatron was talking, he began stroking Rad, which started to really grate on Rad's nerves.

What was worse, was that since it was just Rad there, Megatron directed his full attention on patting Rad. Rad started trying to dodge Megatron's fingers, moving his body and ducking his head. Megatron, however, wasn't having any of that.

His hand closed around Rad, holding him in place. Rad squirmed but it was no use, Megatron's grip was too tight, in fact his fingers tightened until Rad's body relaxed. When this happened, Megatron loosened his hold enough so that it wasn't uncomfortable. Rad glared at Megatron as the Decepticon tyrant smirked down at him.

"That's better, my little pet" Megatron sneered as he started rubbing Rad's head with the tip of his finger. This movement caused static and Rad's hair stood on making the boy yelp and cover his head with his hands.

"Stop that" Rad cried as Megatron paused, his finger above Rad's head and then moved his finger back and forth so that Rad's hair moved in the direction of said finger. Megatron just grinned even more, he seemed to think it was highly amusing. Demolisher leaned forward at this.

"Hey, that's funny" he said as he now extended a finger to mess with Rad's hair. Rad tried to cover his hair but Megatron tightened his hold again, after pinning Rad's arms against his sides. Rad struggled but then got a sharp tap on his head by Megatron.

"Now none of that" Megatron growled which caused the hairs on the back of Rad's neck to stand up. "Behave."

Poor Rad was forced to tolerate being petted and patted by the two Decpeticons. It got worse when Demolisher starting poking him and pinching his arms, causing Rad to wince.

"Whatever Carlos and Alexis are doing, I hope they've got it better than me" Rad thought with a grimace as Megatron made him lie down on his stomach as the purple and green Mech started rubbing his back.

"I really hope."

_Author's note. Next chapter is what happens between Alexis and Starscream, and the three Decepticons attempt to create food for their charges, with mixed results. _

_Till next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. I know I said the Decepticons would be messing around trying to create food for the kids but that'll have to be next chapter, I'm afraid. Thank you to Mrs Bumblebee and Kaekokat for their suggestions._

_Happy New Year everyone (lol, this chapter was original published for New Year 2010. Shows how time flies)_

_Enjoy and please review._

Alexis's POV.

Alexis stared at Cyclonus's retreating back as Starscream carried her away. She didn't like being separated from her friends when they were in the company of these hostile robots. They had been with the Decepticons for less than a day and already she really wished they were back with the Autobots. Optimus could be stern but he was so kind and caring that it was a good quality. Red Alert was quiet but he loved to teach them mechanics and he loved to learn about Earth. And Hotshot, he was like an older brother who was fun to be with not to mention he was extremely loyal.

The Autobots were like family.

"Ow" she yelped as without warning she was unceremoniously dropped from a fair height onto a hard table top. Starscream sneered down at her then went over to a storage closet as she rubbed her sore behind. He took out some tools and went back to the table and sat himself down.

The Autobots were like family. These Decepticons on the other hand.

"Hey" she exclaimed as he almost hit her as he stretched out an arm to grab some wires from an overflowing box. She was forced to duck again as he brought his hand back. She glared at him but didn't say anything, she knew he was likely to report any outright defiance to Megatron. And she had a feeling that Megatron was just this close to finding an excuse to punish them in order to exert his dominance over them.

So she allowed her annoyance to disappear and instead let her natural curiosity at what he was tinkering with take over. She took a long look around the room she was in, and saw it was full of different pieces of equipment and computer like parts. It reminded her something what of Red Alert's Med Bay though it was more neatly arranged and cleaner. From what little she had seen of this base so far, it was covered with moon dust. She wondered about this base, it looked somewhat decrepit and somehow she didn't think the Decepticons arrived in it.

She knew that the Autobots had used a huge Warp portal from Cybertron to get here to Earth and had set up base in the remains of the Minicon ship that had crashed there. The Warp Portal only existed on Cybertron meaning the Autobots would have to build a ship in order to return to their home Planet. She wondered was this base also the remains of the Minicon ship as well. Had it crashed here, and then part of it continued on its way to Earth.

She started to smile as she pondered this interesting theory, she would tell Rad and Carlos later. She wondered what Optimus and the others would think, she loved solving problems. The thought of the Autobots made her sad for a moment but then she shook herself, they would see then again and soon.

She looked again to her captor who had a look of concentration on his face as he unscrewed something. Now she had a new problem, what was he fixing? She just watched him for a while, he made no other move to swipe at her. Finally, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and asked.

"What are you fixing?"

"This is for you kids, actually" he said dryly.

"Really?" she said in surprise as he smirked at her.

"This is a replicator for organic material and will be used to create food for you" Starscream said turning back to the machine he was working on. She watched him for a few minutes as he buried his fingers into the device. Then she said.

"So you guys are going to get us food then duplicate it?"

"Not exactly" was the reply.

She stared at him, frowning in confusion then moved so she could see his face. His optics were focused on what he was doing but with one hand nudged her slightly to the left so he could grab a needle like instrument. She watched as this was stuck into the replicator, and then she looked into his face again.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" she asked slowly. His optics shifted so that now he was looking at her though his face was still turned towards the machine.

"We are going to create food for you" he said in his raspy voice. "Instead of getting lots of different foods, we are going to create one or two filled with all the necessary nutrients and minerals needed for you humans."

"Oh" she said softly, this was very interesting. What would a single food item containing all the essentials look and taste like?

"Wow" she said finally, and Starscream gave her a tight smile. "How are you going to do all that?"

"It's too complex for me to explain" Starscream said offhandedly. "But if you could tell me what humans need it would save me the bother of trying to find out."

"Okay" she said eagerly, there was definitely nothing to be gained by resisting. Starscream reached for a nearby shelf and brought a data pad down to write in.

"Calcium is quite important" she started to say. "We get that from dairy products, basically milk. We need iron for our blood and that's found in red meat. Folic acid's another mineral, which comes from leafy vegetables especially spinach, you can actually get iron from spinach too."

"We also need vitamins" she continued as the red Jet wrote what she had said down. "Vitamin A is found in carrots, mangoes, egg yolks and mozzarella cheese. Vitamin B is found in whole-grain cereals, berries and legumes. Vitamin C which is very important can be found in citrus fruits like oranges but also Kiwi fruit and vegetables."

She suddenly frowned and Starscream looked at her.

"What" he said.

"Vitamin D" she suddenly exclaimed causing him to jump slightly. "We need that, it's very important, it helps us absorb calcium which keeps our bones strong."

"And where does vitamin D come from" he said with a raised optic-brow seeing how suddenly serious she was.

"Well normally we get it from sunlight, our skin absorbs it" she explained. "But since we're here..."

She gestured around the room, still filled with moon dust.

"We'll need to get it from a food source like...fish oil" she said.

"Fish oil" he repeated, noting it down on his data pad.

"Starscream" she said, somewhat hesitantly. He looked at her, but didn't answer.

"Could we have something...savoury and something sweet" she asked.

"Savoury and sweet" he said slowly with another raised optic brow.

"That's how we have our meals, something savoury first and then something sweet for after. You could have some of the vitamins like C in the sweet with a little bit of sugar for taste" she said as innocently as possible, she had a feeling Megatron wouldn't approve of sugar but she knew the boys would thank her.

Starscream stared at her for a full minute but then gave a small shrug and wrote it down. Alexis sighed in relief as he looked at her again and asked what else humans needed. And so she told him.

Carlos's POV.

"Come on dude wake up. Come on" Carlos yelled down at the snoring Decepticon. However Cyclonus seemed to be completely out of it and had been for the past half hour. And Carlos was as bored as hell.

He had already been sleeping for most of the day that to overgrown tin-can Megatron and was too wide awake to take another nap. And there was nothing on this high shelf that Cyclonus had put him on so he had nothing to amuse himself with and there was nothing to watch except Cyclonus snore. Which was why for the past five minutes he had been trying to wake the Decepticon up.

He knew once Cyclonus was awake, he would probably be irritated out of his mind by Cyclonus's inane chatter but _anything _was better than this mind-numbing boredom. So he yelled as loud as he could to attract the attention of the helicopter transformers. But nothing he did seemed to make a difference, Cyclonus carried on snoring. And Carlos's throat was starting to become sore with all the shouting but he had no other way of waking Cyclonus up, it wasn't as though he could throw anything at him.

Carlos sat down in frustration, jumping up and down hadn't done anything either. So what was he going to do now?

A sudden noise made him peer over the edge of the shelf and there he saw what could be his salvation. It was a Minicon which had just walked into the room. Said Minicon had been staring at the sleeping Cyclonus but was now looking up at Carlos. Carlos waved excitedly.

"Hey there, I'm Carlos, what's your name?"

The blue and purple Minicon beeped in a somewhat bemused tone back. But Carlos kept grinning down in a friendly way so the Minicon edged closer. Carlos chatted with it for a few minutes, just to make friends. Eventually Carlos said.

"Hey dude, do you think you could get me down, please" Carlos pleaded. "It's just so boring up here."

The Minicon considered his request while Carlos looked down hopefully, not wanting to push it into a decision. But mercifully it nodded and transformed. With a roar of its engine it reversed backwards then sped straight at the wall and went right up it until it reached the shelf Carlos was on. As Carlos stared, it transformed back into its bipedal form and scooping Carlos into its arms leapt down onto a lower shelf that had been too far for Carlos to reach.

Once it reached that shelf it then jumped down to the ground where it then gently put Carlos back on his feet. Grinning, Carlos clapped a hand on its back in a friendly gesture of gratitude. The Minicon smiled but then suddenly started beeping.

"What's that? You have to go? Ah, well it was great meeting you" Carlos said as the Minicon moved to go where ever it was needed.

"Thank you" he called as the Minicon left and he got a happy beep in return. He glanced up at the _still_ sleeping Cyclonus and decided he wasn't going to bother trying to wake him up.

"I'm going to go exploring, maybe I'll run into Alexis."

Rad's POV.

Rad was miserably lying on his front as Megatron continued to run his finger along the length of his back while the two Decepticons talked. When Alexis had woken him up, his aches had for the most part gone, but being continually petted by rough fingers, had brought them back. What was worse, when Megatron had captured them he had grabbed them with cables which had caused burns, and these burns had started to become aggravated with being rubbed.

He winced, trying to ignore the pain being caused by this, and shifted slightly, trying to move so that the same area wasn't being chafed. However there was only so much he could move, because his fidgeting annoyed Megatron who would growl and give him a hard poke until he lay still. He was now just praying for it to be over.

Suddenly Megatron paused in his stroking causing Rad to raise his head from his arms and look towards the door to see Starscream walking in. In his hands were Alexis and Carlos. Rad started to smile at the sight of them but then Megatron started stroking him again.

Seeing Rad's grimacing in pain and seeing how Megatron was stroking him, Carlos yelled.

"Hey, stop that you're hurting Rad."

"Hey, don't _you_ use that tone towards your Master" Demolisher said sternly but the two kids ignored him. As soon as Starscream started lowering his hand towards Megatron, Alexis and Carlos practically leapt from his hand to get to Rad. Megatron eyed Carlos as he said to Starscream.

"Why isn't this one with Cyclonus?"

"He was wandering the base, apparently Cyclonus fell asleep" replied Starscream with a roll of his optics. "I found him as I was bringing the other back so I took him as well."

Turning to Demolisher he said.

"If you could collect these human foods, I could have their meal prepared in no time. I just need to finish with one of the machines and then we can produce their food."

"Very good, Starscream, Demolisher, see to it" Mgatron ordered.

Demolisher bowed but as he was leaving, Megatron called out.

"Oh and Demolisher, don't forget to pick up the items I discussed with you earlier."

The kids looked up at this, curious but Demolisher simply nodded and left. Looking down the Decepticon tyrant saw the two kids fussing over their friend.

"Look what you've done" Alexis said angrily, as she examined the bright red skin under Rad's jumpsuit. "His back's all tender and red because _you've_ been rubbing it."

"I had no idea humans were so delicate" Megatron mused thoughtfully.

"We're not delicate" Rad said indignantly as Carlos glared his agreement. ""But we've all got rope burns on our skin from when you grabbed us with those cables. And you've been rubbing those burns."

"So no more rubbing Rad" Alexis said fiercely causing Megatron to give her a sharp tap on the head.

"I already warned you to mind your manners young lady so watch it" he growled softly before saying. "Well, I'll allow your friend a chance to recover then."

The kids all looked relieved, especially Rad until Megatron took hold of Carlos and started petting him and then Alexis. Rad he scooped onto the arm of the throne leaving Alexis and Carlos on his knee. They of course squirmed but Rad knew too well from experience wouldn't do any good.

In exasperation he said, as he saw his friends bite back cries of pain as they were stroked by rough fingers.

"Can't you do something else with us that _doesn't_ involve stroking us or making us sleep?"

Megatron considered the question thoughtfully as he slid Alexis's hair between two fingers. She _really_ didn't like this.

"I suppose there is" Megatron said finally. The kids looked hopeful, surely anything was better than been chafed raw or made to nap on his knee.

"What tricks do you do?"

_Author's note. Next chapter definitely contains the Decepticons making food for the kids. Also the kids end up disobeying, meaning Megatron has to punish them. And what is it that Megatron told Demolisher to get. Find out in the next chapter. Till next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. __Once again, thanks to all the suggestions that I've been given, they've been a big help._

_Warning for corporal punishment._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"_Can't you do something else with us that doesn't involve stroking us or making us sleep?"_

_Megatron considered the question thoughtfully as he slid Alexis's hair between two fingers. She really didn't like this._

"_I suppose there is" Megatron said finally. The kids looked hopeful, surely anything was better than been chafed raw or made to nap on his knee._

"_What tricks do you do?"_

"_Tricks_" the kids' spluttered indignantly.

"We're not performing monkeys" Carlos said angrily as Megatron gave them a tight smile.

"We'll see about that" he said as he hooked his fingers under Carlos's feet and turned him upside down. Carlos yelped as he dangled from Megatron's hand. Alexis and Rad cried out as Megatron yanked his hand up and then down, making Carlos cry out as he was jerked about.

Megatron suddenly raised his arm as high as it could go, causing all three kids to gasp in fear. They all screamed as Megatron suddenly dropped his arm, making the ground come racing up to meet Carlos who threw out his arms to stop himself from smashing into the hard metal surface. But he didn't smash into anything as he was abruptly yanked to a stop. Carlos sucked in air as his hands touched the cold surface, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Before he could lift his head up to grin at his friends after his near death experience he was suddenly moved forward. As this happened he moved his hands because he was pressed against Megatron's knee so the result was forced to walk on his hands. As he was made to walk backwards, Alexis found her voice.

"What are you _doing?"_

"What does it look like" Megatron sneered as he made Carlos walk the length of his knee. "I'm teaching my little pet a trick."

Megatron loosened his grasp on Carlos's feet, causing the boy to wobble a bit but he managed to recover and continue. After a few more walks, Megatron let go completely and Carlos stumbled a few steps before falling back onto his feet making Megatron chuckle. The Decepticon's optics now turned to the other kids who both backed away a couple of steps.

"Now as for you two" he said as he reached for Alexis who backed away but had to stop when she reached the edge of his knee. He took her in his hand and held her on his palm and looked her up and down.

"What can you do?" he asked.

Not wanting Alexis to be manhandled like Carlos, Rad quickly said.

"She dances."

Before Alexis could protest, Carlos said as he sat up.

"Yeah she dances great, she can do that."

Megatron frowned slightly as Alexis coloured, she could dance, but she didn't like to boost about it. But what Megatron said next surprised the three kids.

"What is dancing?"

They all stared at him and Alexis said.

"You don't know what dancing is? Doesn't Cybertron have music and arts?"

The blank look on Megatron's face told them the answer to that question. Alexis glanced at her friends and gave a shrug. Alexis stood up on the large Mech's palm and lifting her arms started to dance. Watching the young girl's flowing movements, Megatron relaxed as she twirled and turned. Finally with a smile he put her back on his knee and said.

"Very good, my dear, very good. Now I'm afraid there are some things that I must be getting on with."

Scooping all three kids into his hand, he stood up. As Megatron walked with them in his hand, he remarked.

"While I'm gone, you can practice your new tricks and later you can perform for me and your guardians later. If you amuse us I may reward you."

He reached a table and pulled a cloth out of a box on the table, and dropped the material into a little pile. He then dumped the kids onto it and eyed them as they looked around their new vantage point.

"I want you little brats to stay put here, you are not to move from this table otherwise there will be consequences" he said looking down at them sternly. The kids were silent as he spun on his heels and strode off.

The kids watched as Megatron left the room, his heavy tread causing dust to fall from the ceiling onto their heads. There was no doubt that Megatron was a huge powerful robot. As they shook dust from their heads they considered their situation. They were being forced to be the pets of an evil tyrant, not only made to do humiliating things but they had no idea when they were going to get home. However, how many kids got to hang out on _the moon,_ without needing to wear _spacesuits_ so it wasn't all bad.

"So what was Starscream like?" Carlos finally asked.

"Unpleasant but it was interesting to see him working" Alexis said before saying sheepishly. "I'm sorry you guys had such a hard time."

Carlos gave a shrug.

"It wasn't so bad, it was just so boring, he fell asleep and left me on a high self with nothing to do" He said as he turned to Rad. "Dude, you went through pure torture, you had the worst guardian."

"Well not really, Demolisher probably wouldn't have bothered but Megatron kept stroking me so he joined in" Rad said, grimacing in memory. Alexis smiled sympathetically, but then she frowned.

"Did you have to tell him I danced, I felt like an idiot" she asked.

"I didn't want him doing the same thing he did to Carlos to you" Rad said with a shrug as Carlos added.

"Why you so embarrassed Alexis, you're a great dancer?"

"I don't know, just felt a bit weird dancing for a giant robot" she said, shrugging helplessly.

"Like a scene from Star Wars or something, huh" Carlos suggested with a grin causing Alexis to groan. Rad meanwhile was examining the room as he gingerly rubbed a spot on the small of his back, it still hurt from Megatron's attention. Carlos noticed and he said.

"You okay, man?"

"I've been better" Rad shrugged, but he was still feeling raw. And that made him feel mutinous, he didn't want to just sit around, waiting for Megatron to come back and start 'playing' with them for his own amusement. He just wasn't going to do that.

"I'm going to go exploring, do you guys want to come?" he said, standing up.

"There isn't much to see" Carlos said. "I tried exploring earlier, Cyclonus fell asleep and I got bored so I decided to have a wonder. But Starscream caught me and well, he took me and Alexis back in here."

"Starscream's room is full of interesting stuff" Alexis piped up. "But he'll be in there, so we can't go in there. This place is falling about, there's dust everywhere."

"I don't care" Rad said firmly. "Besides, how many opportunities are we going to have to explore a moon base and any things better than just sitting around, waiting for Megatron and his goons."

"You're right" declared Carlos jumping to his feet. "Why should we do what he says, let's go. You coming Alexis?"

"As if I'd stay here" said Alexis jumping to her feet as well. "Come on, let's see if they have a computer room, maybe we can contact Optimus and the others."

And with this thought, the kids set off, not relishing the consequences.

Cyclonus's POV.

Cyclonus was in a bad mood as he and Demolisher walked along the edge of a wood towards a human settlement. First he had been woken up from his nap (which he had been enjoying) and dragged down to Earth. Then he had learned that that little punk kid had snuck off instead of staying put, meaning he'd likely a scolding from Megatron. Also he didn't like wondering around in the dark, trying to find food for those little brats.

"Why couldn't Starscream have gone with you?" he grumbled to Demolisher as he kicked a boulder out the way, it crashed into a tree causing Demolisher to glare at him.

"Starscream's building the replicator and I needed backup in case those Autobots find us" Demolisher said as they neared their target.

"The _Autobots_? Pah, you don't need me for _them_" Cyclonus said contemptuously. "Those guys are pushovers."

"Well next time we meet them" Demolisher said pointedly as they stopped in front of a human food storage called a supermarket. "_You _can take on Optimus Prime and then we'll see who the pushover is."

Cyclonus ignored this and stared at the building in front of them, frowning.

"How are we going to get in and out?"

"We don't" Demolisher said simply as he released his Minicon, an action Cyclonus quickly copied. Demolisher handed them a list and told them to get everything on it. Demolisher then knelt down beside the shop doors and disabled the security system and also made the doors open so that the two Minicons could enter. He then stood to wait patiently beside Cyclonus for their return.

After a few minutes Cyclonus started fidgeting and tapping his foot, while Demolisher glared at him. After a few more minutes, Cyclonus said.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because those kids need feeding but don't worry we won't have to go again" Demolisher said soothingly. "Starscream's taken care of that."

"Those little punks are so annoying aren't they?" Cyclonus said, making conversation. "I can't believe that little brat wondered away."

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep" Demolisher said sternly. "You were meant to watching him."

"I put him where he couldn't get down" Cyclonus whined. "I can't understand how he got down."

Demolisher shrugged and they carried on waiting. Cyclonus started up some inane chatter which started to really to annoy his silent companion. Thankfully for Demolisher's sanity the Minicons eventually emerged, pushing a trolley full of goods. The Decepticon's eyed the strange looking items but shrugged and started gathering everything into their arms. They were just about to Warp away when a voice rang out across the street.

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

It was Hotshot who started moving angrily over to them but stopped at the sight of them. They did look rather silly with their arms full of human food, they reminded the yellow Autobot of his new friend Fred. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing.

Instead he pulled out his gun and pointed it right at them. Demolisher just looked contemptuous while Cyclonus cackled for no good reason.

"If you want those kids to eat tonight, you'd better not stop us" Demolisher said causing Hotshot's optics to widen.

"Those are for the kids? Aw man, what've you been doing to them?" Hotshot cried out.

"Nothing, Megatron has made sure his pets are well cared for" Demolisher replied.

"Pets" Hotshot repeated outraged, but Demolisher was getting impatient. Giving Hotshot a stern look, he said.

"Don't try anything."

Hotshot growled but he lowered his gun. The two Decepticons looked triumphant as they and their Minicons disappeared from sight. Glaring angrily at where they had been, Hotshot now Warped away, intent on telling his two comrades what he had found out.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron got up from the console he had just been sitting at and stretched out the stiff joints in his body. He had been looking over the last reports his men on Cybertron had submitted and also on possible Minicon sightings on Earth. He had also been tapping into Earth satellites in case the Autobots were up to anything. Unfortunately nothing was happening with either the Autobots or any Minicons, but the situation on Cybertron seemed to be going well.

It was a pity about the Autobots, he was really looking forward to seeing Optimus Prime for a good gloat. Prime took things so seriously, he was probably brooding at this very moment over the loss of his little friends. And the best thing about this situation was that there was nothing Prime could do about it, he couldn't reach this base therefore he couldn't rescue those brats. And Megatron would only give them up when _he_ was good and ready. If he gave them up.

Walking out of the Control Room he made his way to Starscream's room to see how his Second was doing with the machines. When he arrived, he saw that the work was going well and that once Demolisher and Cyclonus returned he could get started. Giving Starscream some extra instructions, relating to a special order Megatron had put in for his pets, he left him to it.

In a good mood he wondered out into the corridor and walked along in almost casual fashion. But then a sound reached his audio and he frowned. As he stood he heard sounds coming from a room to his left. Very carefully he moved until he was at the entrance to the door and looked in. What he saw made him narrow his optics in annoyance.

The three human children were climbing a low table that continued data pads detailing Decepticon strategy. As he watched they reached the top and started crawling all over the pads. And to his disbelief, the female started examining the data, looking like she was trying to memorise it. So not only had those little brats deliberately disobeyed but they were looking for ways to undermine his authority. Well, he was going to see about that.

"So" he said coldly stepping into the room causing the kids to almost jump out of their skins in shock. Before they could try to run, he strode over and seized them in his hand. They winced as they were caught and brought up to optic level.

"Did I or did I not tell you that you were to remain where I had put you" Megatron growled as they looked scared. Good, they should be, he was going to ensure they didn't disobey again so easily.

Striding from the room, he continued in a low voice.

"I gave you all a chance, I didn't try to force obedience into you but now I will remedy that."

As he marched back into his throne room he saw that the kids had used the material as a cushion to drop from the table and that was how they had escaped. Well, he'd just have to make sure they had less opportunity to escape.

Sitting down on his throne he sternly put them down on the arm of his throne then linked his fingers together as he examined them. After letting them nervously squirm for a few minutes, he said.

"Tell me, how would you be punished back on Earth?"

They glanced at each other before Carlos said.

"It depends, at school we're given detention, that's where we're kept after school to do extra work or lines."

"If we've done something serious, our parents are told and they'll punish us" Alexis said quietly before adding. "They're the only ones who are legally allowed to punish us unless we've broken the law."

"And how do they punish you?" Megatron asked. It was Rad who answered.

"They ground us, we lose privileges and they impose curfew, that's when we're not allowed out after certain hours."

"Is that it?" Megatron said, his optics boring into their eyes. They looked at their feet, unwilling to answer.

"I thought so."

So saying this, Megatron took hold of Carlos and laid him across his knee. He was just about to take hold of Alexis when Rad suddenly cried.

"Wait it was all my idea, don't punish them."

"Perhaps but I still found the three of you together where you were not suppose to be" Megatron said sternly as he took Alexis and laid her next to Carlos. As he took hold of Rad, he said.

"Even if I find only one of you disobeying, the three of you will still be punished."

"Hey, that's not fair" cried Carlos as Rad was laid next to Alexis.

"It is incentive for you all to behave" Megatron said simply as he laid a hand against their shoulders and backs to hold them in place. They all gritted their teeth as they heard him raise his other hand.

The spanking was hard, even though he only used the tips of his fingers so as not to damage them. He hit them several times until their behinds felt like they were on fire. Finally after what seemed like an age to them, but was probably only a short time, he stopped. Giving each of them a sharp tap, he said.

"I hope I will not need to repeat this" as he freed his hold on them. The boys put their arms around Alexis who had tears streaming down her face. The boys did too, but it made them feel better by comforting their friend.

As they did this, Megatron started stroking them again, gently running his fingers along their backs. He didn't go lower for which they were all very thankful as they all had a very painful sting which wanted to be left alone by giant metal fingers. As they miserably rubbed themselves better, their heads were carefully petted and Megatron said.

"Now, now it's all over. Look my men have finally gotten your food ready."

The kids raised their heads, dashing away tears as the three Decepticon soldiers entered, each with something in their hands.

"Sir, what's happening?" Demolisher asked as he and his fellows drew closer.

"Just a discipline issue that has been resolved" Megatron said as took the kids and placed them on the throne arm rest. The Decepticons moved forward and placed something in front of each kid. Looking at them, they saw that they were...

"Bowls" Alexis said kneeling and picking hers up, it contained what looked like dried food covered in a paste. Megatron smirked.

"I had Demolisher get theses for you, they have your names on them."

The bowls of food did indeed have the names Rad, Carlos and Alexis on them. Hearing Megatron give a slight cough, the three of them said 'thank you'.

"That is your first meal" Starscream said in his raspy voice. "If you eat all of it up, you can have your second meal."

And he held out what looked like bars, and they had colour unlike what was in front of them which was mostly brown.

"These are your sweets" Starscream continued as Demolisher held out bottles of water which the kids took.

Glancing at each other, the kids bravely took a piece of their new food. As Alexis sampled hers, she found it to have a meaty taste with the texture of a vegetable, it wasn't too bad. But as she was about to taste the paste, Carlos made a slight gagging sound before taking a deep gulp of water.

"This tastes of fish" he hissed to his friends.

"That'll be the fish oil" Alexis explained as Carlos's eyes bulged.

"_Fish oi_l?" he repeated, horrified.

"It's very good for you" Alexis hissed back. "It contains Vitamin D and Omega 3 which we need."

As Carlos groaned, Rad said.

"Mix it with the dried stuff, it tastes better" he advised as he took a fingerfull of the stuff and popped it into his mouth. After a lot of gulps of water the food was fished and the kids looked expectantly at Starscream who handed them their bars, looking amused. The Decepticons had enjoyed watching the kids eat, especially the boys facial expressions. Megatro had rubbed their heads as they had eaten.

The boys didn't look too hopeful over their bars, nevertheless they all took a big bite. And found to their surprise that the bars had a nice orange and berry taste with a nice smooth texture. But what was even better was that they tasted sweet, very sweet. The boys were amazed.

Alexis grinned at their delighted expressions and mouthed.

"Well, sugar's very important as well."

_Author's note. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, remember I'm open to suggestions. Till next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. __In this chapter Megatron assures himself of how fair and great he is and the Autobots bemoan the situation with the kids._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron eyed his little pets as they eagerly tucked into their food. They seemed much happier after eating now which intrigued the large Decepticon. Less than half an Earth hour ago, he had spanked them for disobeying his direct orders. Though he had been careful not to damage them, it had hurt enough t leave them in tears by the end of it. But it was almost as though it hadn't happened, though he saw they were kneeling rather than sitting, they all seemed cheerful. Obviously humans were more resilient then he had imagined.

He decided this was a good thing, he preferred them cheerful to sulking. As long as they had learned their lesson and didn't disobey again, everything would be fine. But as he lightly stroked one of them, he somehow doubted this, up to this point they had been as defiant as possible. Never mind, it made things more interesting, though he wouldn't hesitate to punish them again.

Seeing that they had finished, he smiled and gently picked them up. They clung to his fingers as he raised them to face level, and he knew they didn't want to sit down. Well, a lasting sting would help them remember that he wasn't to be trifled with. No doubt Optimus would say he was being harsh but swift discipline was the only way to ensure that his men (and now pets) knew their place. And when everyone knew their place, everything ran much more smoothly.

"I take it you enjoyed that, my little pets" Megatron asked, smiling at them. The kids glanced at each other before looking into his optics.

"It was, um, very unusual" Carlos said, giving a nervous smile.

"But nice" Alexis added quickly. Her face like her friends was somewaht smeared with dried tears and food.

"Good" Megatron said before frowning slightly at the sight of their messy faces. He nodded to his Minicon Leader-One who ran off to obey his master's orders. The kids watched the Minicon curiously, but before they could say anything, Demolisher spoke.

"You were right about the Autobots, sir" he said as he and his two fellow Decepticons watched the kids. "That punk Hotshot showed up just before we left Earth."

"Hotshot" Rad said eagerly, earning himself a stern look from Megatron who then looked at Demolisher and said.

"Did you engage him?"

"No sir" Demolisher replied. "He wanted to but we told him to back off if he didn't want these three to starve."

"Very good Demolisher" said Megatron as Cyclonus now cackled.

"Ooh, you should have seen his face, he probably went home and cried."

The kids looked annoyed at this but at that moment Leader-One came hurrying back over, handing Megatron a clean cloth. Changing his grip on the kids so that they were now gripped in his closed fist he started wiping Carlos's face with the cloth. Carlos spluttered and tried to resist but in the end was forced to accept it. While Megatron was doing this, he shot a glare at Cyclonus and said.

"Cyclonus, why is it that Starscream found your charge wondering around?"

Starscream sneered as Cyclonus cowered under Megatron's annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry sir, I must have dozed off for just a moment" Cyclonus said apologetically.

"A moment" Carlos exclaimed in disbelief as his face was scrubbed. "Man, who's he kidding?"

"They need to be watched" Megatron said sternly, now cleaning Rad's face. "Otherwise they get into mischief. If you're going to leave them unsupervised for any length of time, you must ensure that they stay put."

"But I did Megatron, I put him on a high shelf so he couldn't get down" Cyclonus protested hotly.

"So how _did_ he get down?" Starscream said with a sneer, before saying sarcastically. "Or did he jump."

Everyone looked at Carlso who gave a nervous non-committal shrug. Megatron paused in his cleaning Rad's face to say "Well?"

"Umm" Carlos said stalled, he didn't want to get that Minicon who had helped him into trouble. Alexis and Rad looked a little nervous as well, they knew about the Minicon and didn't know how Megatron would react. Would he dismiss it or would he have the Minicon punished? Not wanting the silence to drag, Carlos quickly said.

"Does it matter, he was totally oblivious, Optimus could've gotten me down for all he would have noticed."

"Be that as it may, I would still like to know how you got down" Megatron said, now cleaning Alexis face. When Carlos hesitated, Megatron said.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell us? Are you planning on using the same trick to disobey in future?" Megatron paused then said optics boring into Carlos's. "Or are you protecting someone?"

Carlos couldn't meet his optics, he looked ground wards as Megatron smirked.

"I thought so" he said knowingly. "Well, which Minicon was it?"

"Aw, you're not going to punish him, are you? He didn't know he was doing anything wrong" Carlos pleaded, looking back into Megatron's optics. Rad and Alexis also shot pleading looks in Megatron's direction. Megatron considered them as he finished wiping Alexis's face. Dropping the cloth into Leader-One's hands, he paused and then.

"You're worried I will punish this Minicon and so wish to protect him?" he said slowly to which Carlos nodded earnestly. "And if I decided you would receive punishment in the Minicon's stead? Remember all three of you will be punished."

The kids all involuntarily winced, they were still sore from their last punishment. However, they weren't about to let an innocent Minicon be punished, especially as Megatron wasn't likely to hold back as much as he did with them. Squaring his shoulders, after a nod from his friends, Carlos said firmly.

"We'd take it."

There was silence for a moment as Megatron regarded them, then he threw back his head and started laughing. Changing his grip on the kids so that they now rested his open palm, he said.

"I think I now see why the Autobots keep you, Optimus would be proud of your spirit" he said, stroking them generously. This made the kids grin, they loved pleasing the brave Autobots they admired so.

To the kids amazement, the other Decepticons were looking somewhat impressed at the fact they were willing to take more punishment, just for a Minicon. Megatron's Minicon looked as he always did, serious, however the kids could have sworn they saw a very small smile on Leader-One's face. Megatron placed the kids back onto his knee, still lightly chuckling.

"Thank your guardians for making you such nice food before they go about their duties" Megatron commanded, resting both hands on his armrests. The three Decepticons looked smug as the kids chorused.

"Thank you Starscream. Thank you Demolisher. Thank you Cyclonus."

"I made the milk and fish based paste" Cyclonus announced proudly, causing Carlos's face to almost crack as he struggled to keep smiling.

"Yeah and I did the dried stuff" Demolisher said offhandedly as he nodded to his leader before turning to Cyclonus. "Come on, let's get some shooting practice."

"Oh goody" cackled Cyclonus as he and Demolisher made their way out of the throne. Starscream, however lingered.

"So your sweet was adequate?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"Oh, yeah it was great" said Rad as Alexis and Carlos nodded enthusiastically. Starscream smirked.

"I thought you'd enjoy it, I made sure to add sugar as Alexis said" he said before turning and following Demolisher and Cyclonus out the room.

Carlos and Rad gave Alexis one-armed hugs, whispering.

"Way to go Amiga." "That was brilliant."

"What's this about sugar?" Megatron said, sounding like a stern teacher. It was Alexis who answered. Giving her best innocent look, she said.

"It's something essential for kids."

Shooting a grin at her friends, she added.

"Especially for boys."

They all laughed as Megatron regarded them suspiciously. Lifting his hand from the armrest, he lowered it and made them lie down, saying.

"I think it's time for another nap" he said firmly, running his finger gently across their backs as they lay on their fronts. "When you've had your nap, you can have some free time which I expect you to use to practice your tricks. And no mischief this time" he warned, waggling a finger at them.

The kids settled down, but were still a little uncomfortable. Not only were they still smarting after their spanking but the hard cold surface of Megatron's knee wasn't the best place for a sleep. They could feel Megatron lightly stroking their backs.

"Milk and fish paste" Carlos hissed, making a face as he squirmed, trying to get comfy. "Why you'd tell them to get fish oil?"

"I told you, it's very important" Alexis hissed back. Rad shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"It wasn't that bad, besides our "sweet" more than made up for it. Think we can convince them to give us chocolate?"

Before either Carlos or Alexis could answer, they felt a tap on their behinds. Wincing and grabbing their bottoms protectively, they turned to see Megatron looking stern.

"I think I have already mentioned what happens during a nap."

"Sorry" the kids murmured as they snuggled against one another to rest. Megatron watched them for a few minutes before he decided they had settled down and relaxed. He wondered when the next Minicon was going to show up, he hated being inactive. At least his pets had provided a distraction.

He wondered, was this why Optimus and the other Autobots really kept these kids, as something to focus on apart from fighting? For little brats, they certainly were somewhat endearing, they didn't cry or cower and if there was one thing he hated, it was snivelling cowards. Funnily enough it was something he and Optimus had in common, though Prime would never put it like that.

Megatron smirked, it was amusing how there were certain parts of his nature Prime liked to deny. Megatron never pretended to be anything he wasn't, not that he was saying Prime wasn't honest, he was. It was just that Prime liked to suppress certain parts of his nature and that's why he was an Autobot and Megatron a Decepticon.

What was Prime up to now? Undoubtedly he would be trying to think f ways to get these kids back. When they next met, Prime would demand they be returned and would no doubt accuse the Decepticon leader of mistreating them. Which was nonsense, he was treating them very well. As he watched the dark skinned boy rub at his neck, he thought, yes he had made them wear collars to show that they were _his_ pets. But those collars were, after all, essential, not only did they allow them to breathe they provided freedom of movement.

Also he had made sure they were well feed and rested. And what did he ask for in return? Just their total obedience which wasn't unreasonable, was it? Of course not. They had been severely punished but they knew exactly why, he wasn't just lashing out at them. As the female shifted uncomfortably, he recalled how they had been willing to take another spanking to spare a Minicon punishment. And he found that utterly incredible, why would they do such a thing? Was it the Autobots influence or were they honestly just that selfless?

As he pondered that question, thinking about the kids and the Minicons made him think of another problem. What was he going to do with his pets when he and his men went hunting Minicons? Obviously taking them was out of the question but he didn't want to leave any of his men behind, he liked to have all three of them. He could leash them but he didn't really want to do that, unless they were disobedient. Besides that would make them very resentful and more likely to plot and misbehave. Some sort of cage perhaps?

But looking up and then glancing around, he decided this was unnecessary. They were after all in the remains of a large spaceship, he could easily deposit them in one of the secure rooms where they would have plenty of space to run about but not be able to escape. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

Megatron smirked to himself as he continued to caress his little pets, even Optimus couldn't deny the fairness of that idea. Everything was going just fine.

Inside the Autobot Base.

"Everything gone so horribly wrong" Hotshot declared, punching the wall in his frustration. Across the room Optimus stood bowed over the computer console, hands gripping the sides. Red Alert was gloomily sitting at a table.

"Demolisher referred to them as Megatron's pets?" Optimus asked slowly, not raising his head. Hotshot just stood with his fists clenched as he answered, he had only just got back. After running into the Decepticons he had gone for a long drive after Warping back into the local area.

"Yeah, that's what he called them" he said, shoulders slumping. Optimus sighed heavily.

"But they were getting food for them, which is something" Red Alert quietly pointed out.

"But we don't know what he's doing to them in the meantime" Hotshot said in frustrated. "He could be torturing them or."

"Hotshot, that's enough" Optimus said sternly standing up straight to turn around and face his two men. Hotshot bowed his head.

"I'm sorry sir."

"There's no point in guessing what Megatron may or may not be doing with the kids" Red Alert said, standing up now. "We know he's feeding them and that's good enough for now."

There was silence for a moment, as each Autobot was absorbed in their own thoughts. Then Optimus spoke.

"Megatron maybe at times cruel and merciless" he begun slowly causing Hotshot's face to twist. "But he's not sadist, he won't hurt them for the sake of hurting them."

He paused as both Hotshot and Red Alert looked at him hopefully. The few Minicons in the room were also listening.

"The kids are smart" continued Optimus. "As long as they don't annoy him or do anything foolish they should be fine."

"Your right Optimus" said Red Alert. "But they're still prisoners."

"I know" replied Optimus sighed. "If I could only talk to Megatron, convince him that the kids are not part of this."

"Trouble is" said Red Alert. "We can't contact the Decepticons and they only show up when a Minicon has appeared."

Before Optimus could say anything to this, Hotshot suddenly spoke up.

"I think I have an idea about how we can talk to Megatron."

_Author's note. If you're wondering about Megatron, I think he would be the type to frequently pat himself on the back as it were._

_Next chapter, the kids think long and hard about their situations and about their captors. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. __You won't find out what the Autobot's plan is in this chapter I'm afraid but don't worry it won't be long until you do. The kids consider their position with Megatron and their guardians._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Aw man, these things are really wearing me down" Carlos moaned, rubbing at his neck. Rad and Alexis gave him sympathetic looks as they sat on the remains of an old battery. After their nap, Megatron had once again put them onto that table and left the room. Before leaving however, he had warned them to stay put or they would be punished again. The kids were suppose to be practicing tricks with which to entertain their Decepticon guardians but so far they had just talked. Thankfully, they could sit down again.

"Hey dude, are you feeling better?" Carlos asked Rad who had been absentmindedly rubbing his arm. Rad had been badly chafed by Megatron who had been stroking cable burns inflicted when they had been captured.

"Hmm? Oh, okay" rad replied looking at his friend. "They just needed to be left alone. Are yours any better?"

"They're fine" said Carlos, waving a hand dismissively, before turning to Alexis.

"What about you, Alexis?"

"Fine, but they could really do with some air" Alexis said, fingering her orange jumpsuit. Unfortunately they were only wearing underwear underneath their suits, the Autobots transformed their normal clothes into these jumpsuits. And though the environment they were in was probably pretty sterile, it was too cold to take off their suits. The boys knew this as well as Alexis so Rad said.

"They'll be okay as long as we don't rub them."

With an effort, Rad stopped rubbing his arm. They sat in silence for a moment before Carlos got up and stretching, made his way a bit from the broken battery. Bending down, he placed his palms on the dusty table surface and pushed himself off the ground so that he was now balanced on his hands. He wobbled so precariously that he had to fall back onto his feet. However after a few more tries, he managed to balance, standing on his hands.

"Well done" Alexis said grinning as she lightly applauded. Rad also gave a grin and a thumbs up. Carlos managed a shaky grin before he over-balanced and fell onto his back. He landed on a piece of cloth so he was okay.

"Man, does Megatron really expect me to have learned how to walk on my hands by the time he gets back?" Carlos asked, not bothering to get up.

"That's probably exactly what he expects" replied Rad with a laugh. "He snaps his fingers and we jump, simple as that."

Alexis scoffed as the boys grinned.

"I suppose we should be thankful he hasn't insisted we call him master, he must have forgotten" she said, tossing her head, before turning to Rad as Carlos muttered "Thank goodness for that."

"What are you going to do for our _master?"_

_"_Well, I was thinking of maybe doing some basic martial arts moves" Rad said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, you doing that in P.E" Carlos said sitting up. "You were really good at it."

"I was okay" said Rad modestly. "How come you guys didn't do it?"

"I was wanted to do boxing" said Carlos as he got back up and stretched. "What did you do, Alexis? Gymnastics?"

"I did self-defence" said Alexis causing Carlos to laugh as he jumped back into the handstand position.

"Woh, self-defence, boxing and karate, man, we can totally take on the Decepticons. Bust some serious ass."

"And that's the point that Megatron walks in" Rad said laughing with Alexis. For the next while they stretched their muscles and practiced their moves. They chatted about things in general until there was lull in the conversation where they all fell silent for a moment. And then Alexis said quietly.

"When do you think we'll get home?"

The boys didn't answer immediately, instead they sat against the side of the battery that was facing an open window. So far they hadn't gotten a glimpse of Earth, none of the Decepticons had taken them to any windows. All they could see were bright stars against a black velvety background.

"I don't know" Rad said finally in a quiet voice. "Until he gets bored of us."

There was another silence and then.

"Our parents are going to miss us eventually" Alexis said softly. "Billy and Fred can only cover for so long. And then there's school."

"It might not be that long" Carlos said. "I mean, whys he really keeping us? He wants to piss off Optimus and get as many Minicons as possible. He'll probably give us back next battle."

"What if he doesn't?" Alexis said. "What if he keeps us? Optimus and the other will be constantly worrying about us so they'll lose Minicons. And if he does give us back, Highwire and the others will be his prisoners in our stead."

"I know but what can we do" sighed Rad.

"Escape" suggested Carlos but it was more of a question than a suggestion.

"Could we?" Rad said. "They'll have locks on their security, I doubt any of the Minicons are allowed access."

"And if they catch us, Megatron will be so angry" whispered Alexis. "And he'll punish us, _really_ punish us. And he'll be less likely to be us go."

There was a very long silence after this. They knew the chances of them managing to escape were slim and any ground gained with the Decepticons were gone."

"Basically until they let us go, we have to be good little pets" Carlos said bitterly.

"Basically, yeah" Rad said as they stared at the twinkling stars, their hearts heavy with sadness. They hadn't been gone that long, little more than a day, but that didn't stop a wave of homesickness wash over them. Just as the seriousness of their situation was starting to get them down, they heard a sudden noise.

They looked around for the source of the strange sound, it was like a melodious computer beeping. And then they spotted several Minicons, including Leader-One standing on the ground below them. They realised the sound was coming from them.

"Dude, what is it? Carlos said in wonder as Alexis said softly "It's beautiful."

"They're singing" Rad said, realising it was the Minicon form of music.

The kids gazed as the Minicons continued, it was nothing like they'd ever heard before. And what was more, it was a happy melody that filled there very hearts with joy. Soon the three of them were grinning as the Minicons swayed to their own music. Eventually the song ended, and the kids clapped and cheered, showing how much they had enjoyed it. The Minicons gave small bows and then Leader-One spoke.

"_Don't despair, you will find a way home_" he said in his serious voice. The Minicons didn't actually speak, they beeped but ever since the kids had discovered Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor, they had been able to understand.

_"The Decpeticons are not all bad"_ Leader-One continued. "_Find a way to reach their Sparks which they do possess, if deeply concealed."_

And with that, the Minicons turned to go. Carlos however, couldn't resist calling out.

"Even Megatron?"

This time, Leader-One really did quirk a small smile.

"_Even Megatron."_

And with that, they were gone as quickly and as quietly as they had come. But their brief visit had achieved its purpose, the kids were happy again. And soon they were chatting and exercising again.

Sometime later.

Megatron paused outside the entrance to the throne room and was pleased to hear the kids chatter coming from inside. Good, they had done as he had said. As he entered, his smile widened as he saw them jumping about the table he had left them on. They stopped as they saw and undoubtedly heard his approach. He grinned as he walked forward, his sense of well-being always improved when people did as he ordered.

Once he reached them, he held out his hand and to his delight they immediately scrambled onto his palm. He brought them up to optic level, smiling widely at their happy faces.

"Now isn't this much better, my dears" he said, lightly stroking their heads. Obviously all they had needed was a firm hand. "When you do as I say, we're all happy."

The kids smiled sheepishly as Megatron curled his fingers around them slightly. He did this so they were more secure in his hand as he took them out of the room. Eagerly they peered all around them as Megatron walked through the dim corridors.

"Where are we going" Carlos asked eagerly causing Megatron to chuckle.

"It's a surprise" Megatron said teasingly, making the kids more excited.

"Where are Starscream and the others" Alexis asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm,working" Megatron said mysteriously.

Eventually they reached a small room and Megatron deposited them onto a semicircle of glowing buttons. Gently patting them, Megatron said.

"Now just relax and stay still for a moment" he said before waving his hand over a panel. A light engulfed the kids for a moment, and when it receded they found they were wearing white spacesuits.

As they examined themselves in wonder, Megatron picked them up again and walked towards a door. It opened and he stepped out with the kids onto the open Moon surface. They all gasped as they stared at the barren grey landscape where few had walked.

"Oh my god, we're on the Moon, really on the Moon" Carlos creid in excitement.

"I can't believe this" Alexis said in awe.

"Pretty incredible" Rad agreed.

Megatron laughed at their awe.

"I forget that humans have barely managed to break through the atmosphere of their own Planet. It is truly amazing that you can find such wonder in such an empty landscape" he said, grinning widely.

"Hey man, this is _the Moon,_ how many kids get to do _this" _Carlos said as Megatron continued walking, though he now had a tighter grip on the kids. Before Megatron could say anything, there was a sudden explosion which made the kids jump.

"What was that?" cried Rad as they all held onto Megatron's hand. Megatron just chuckled and said.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see."

As they crested a particularly large crater and looked down, they saw what had caused the explosion. It was Starscream, Cyclonus and Demolisher and they were shooting at several moving targets. While Starscream and Cyclonus were suing blasters, Demolisher had combined with his Minicon and was using his upgraded firepower. After obliterating a target that had been shooting back, Demolisher stood back with an air of deep satisfaction. As the kids watched, Demolisher said.

"Now how's _that?"_

"Not bad" Cyclonus cackled as he put away his blaster. "But this is how you do it."

And he transformed into his helicopter mode and lifted off the rocky ground to soar high above the targets. with a mad whoop, he charged at the target, firing wildly. Most exploded under his barrage but some managed to shoot back. However he dodged them and landed, transforming to proudly swagger back to his comrades.

"Was that good or what?"

"I'll say the latter" Starscream sneered as he steeped forward. "Watch this."

"Swindle, combine."

Starscream's red Minicon did as commanded, attaching himself to his master's back. When this happened, huge cannons appeared on Starscream's shoulders and he leaped into the air. As he soared upwards, he aimed and blasted the remaining targets. There was a large explosion and when the smoke and dust cleared, the Moon had a new crater.

"That's how you do it" Starscream said triumphantly as he landed. It was at that moment, he spotted Megatron and the kids.

"Megatron, sir" he said respectively causing Demolisher and Cyclonus to turn around.

"Sir, we didn't see you there" said Demolisher, standingto attention and nudging Cyclonus to do the same.

"Woh, you sure annihilated those targets" Carlos said as he and his friends clung to Megatron's fingers as he descended. The Decepticons looked immensely pleased at Carlos's statement.

"Not bad, gentlemen" Megatron said approvingly as he held out his hand with the kids. The Decepticons leaned froward and held out their hands and the kids jumped onto their Decepticon guardians hand. Alexis gave a small cry of alarm as she almost floated into the air but Starscream caught her and the boys watched as Megatron pressed a button on a remote he was holding. There was a beeping sound and several new targets sudden;y appeared. And judging by the clicking sound, they were fully armed and loaded.

"Leader-One combine" Megatron roared and his Minicondid so, meaning Megatron now had a large cannon on his front which he used. In a matter of seconds there was nothing left of the targets who's shots had bounced off the Decepticon leader's armour. Turning to smirk at his soldiers and gaping kids, he said.

"But there's always room for improvement."

The three Decepticons looked both awed and proud at their leader. The kids couldn't help but be a bit impressed themselves.

"Wow sir, Optimus Prime will have no chance" said Demolisher.

"I'm not sure about that" Rad said without thinking.

"What do you mean" Demolisher demanded, holding Rad up to optic level.

"Well it's just that first time we saw Optimus and Megatron fighting" Rad began.

"It was the second time" Alexis interrupted. "When they tried to kidnap us and our Minicons."

"Yeah then and um, you tried to Optimus and you, um.."

"Missed" Carlos interjected helpfully. "And Optimus kinda laughed and you said you were going to get him next time. So you started firing and it was so powerful, you were propelled backwards. And then you sorta tripped and fell" Carlos finished somewhat lamely as everyone stared at him.

"So, um" Carlos coughed. "What happened next? Rad, Alexis?"

"Starscream went over to help Megatron but Optimus grabbed him by the face and tossed him away" Alexis continued. She looked at Megatorn and said slightly nervously. "You sort of Warped away with Starscream and Demolisher. But Cyclonus got two Minicons off us" she finished, trying to smile.

There was a very long silence.

"But hey, you've fought much cooler battles since then" Rad said encouragingly.

"Yeah, like the time we got swallowed by the sand" said Carlos. He grinned over at Demolisher. "Hey is it true you said you'd eaten us."

"Um yeah" said Demolisher, wrinkling his brow. "How did you remember that."

"Oh, we remember it all" said Rad.

"Like when we first met you" Alexis said, directing her statement at Megatron. "You flicked a rock at us."

Megatron smirked.

"Why yes, I did" he said. "I imagine I gave you all quite a startling when I appeared."

"You sure did" admitted Rad. He and Carlos grinned over at Alexis. "Just as well Alexis came to snap us out of it."

Megatronleaned over and petted Alexis on the head, smirking.

"A feisty little thing aren't you, my dear."

Alexis blushedunder her helmet causing Megatron to chuckle.

"So you kids don't think I can defeat Optimus" he continued, raising an optic brow.

"We didn't say that" Alexis said quickly. "It's just we think you're both pretty evenly matched, I don't think either of you could defeat the other easily."

To the kids relief, Megatronsmiled and petted Alexis some more while saying.

"A very clever answer, my girl."

"It's the truth" Alexis insisted, causing Megatron to chuckle again.

"Of course it is. And I can't deny that Optimus Prime is a formidable opponent, and your right" he added with a smile. "It wouldn't be easy. But i would not have it any other way" he said with a predators grin that sent a shivers down the kids backs.

"Now, my little pets" Megatron said briskly. "I'm going to leave you with your guardian for a while."

Turning to his men he said.

"Report to the throne room when you are done."

"Yes sir" his men all chorused and with that Megatron departed, striding away. Once he was gone, the Decepticons stared down at the humans in their hands. The kids just grinned back up.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Next time, the kids spend time out on the Moon surface with their guardians and once again Cyclonus has a misshap resulting in hilarious consequences. Till next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. In this Chapter, Cyclonus manages to have another mishap and the kids get some new perspectives._

_Also check out my story co-written with Mrs Bumblebee, it's about what might of happened if Hotshot didn't manage to save Rad from Megatron. It's called Chains and Collars, check it out and tell me what you think about it._

_Remember, I'm always open to suggestions. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"_Now my little pets" Megatron said briskly. "I'm going to leave you with your guardians for a while."_

_Turning to his men, he said. _

"_Report to the throne room when you are done."_

"_Yes sir" his men all chorused and with that Megatron departed, striding away. When Megatron was gone, the three Decepticons stared down at the humans in their hands. The kids grinned back up._

"So" Demolisher began. "What now?"

"Do what you wish" Starscream said turning his back on Demolisher and Cyclonus. He paused to disengage his Minicon, and then strode off, Alexis held tight in his hand.

Demolisher glanced back down at his charge who smiled back.

"Hmm" the large Decepticon mumbled thoughtfully, flexing the hand that wasn't holding Rad. While this was happening, Carlos grinned up at his guardian.

"So what's happening with you, big guy?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going go for a spin" Cyclonus said gleefully, bending to out Carlos on the ground and then transforming. The helicopter beside Carlos opened one of his doors and said.

"Hop in, kid."

"Sweet" said Carlos as climbed in. After strapping himself in, he called.

"See you later, dude."

"Enjoy yourself" Rad called back with a grin as Cyclonus took off with a cackle. In a matter of minutes, they had disappeared in a cloud of dust thrown up by the helicopters rotors. Seeing that Demolisher was still looking thoughtful, Rad said.

"So, what shall we do together?"

"Humph" was Demolisher's reply and he set Rad down onto the ground. As Rad pumped his arms wildly as he started to float upwards, Demolisher disengaged his Minicon. The Minicon kindly rushed over and pulled Rad to the ground.

"Thanks" Rad said gratefully, holding onto the Minicon's arm. As Demolisher pulled out a blaster, he said, apparently in response to Rad's question.

"I'm doing some more target practise."

Demolisher pushed a button on a remote got into position. Instead of the hovering targets, live holograms of Optimus, Red Alert and Hotshot appeared. These holograms were crouching behind a rocky out-crop and had their guns aimed right at Demolisher. The Decepticon got into position behind his own out-crop and looked like he was about to get started but suddenly paused.

Waving a hand at his Minicon and Rad, he said "Go back a bit, you're in range."

Both Rad and the Minicon obediently went back until Demolisher looked satisfied. He then turned back to focus on his targets. It was strange for Rad to watch holo's of his friends get ready to fire at Demolisher. The teenage boy suddenly felt a rush of sadness, he missed his Autobot friends and hated the position he had put them in. He didn't like to think what would happen when Optimus and Megatron met, it probably wouldn't be pretty.

And Rad was starting to think...it was such a shame. Back on Earth it had seemed much more simple, the Autobots were the good guys trying to save the Minicons from the Decepticons who were the bad guys. Of course the Autobots were still the good guys but...were the Decepticons such total bad guys?

Megatron had hurt them, man-handled them and humiliated them which didn't add up to many brownie points. They were made to wear collars and take naps and were supposed to obey Megatron's every whim.

But on the other hand the Decepticons had made the effort to get them some proper food. And though it was cool to wear spacesuits, it was nice not to have to wear them all the time. And while the Autobots were more fun and likeable, like Leader-One had said, the Decepticons weren't all bad. Starscream seemed to possess a dry humour, Cyclonus was all bark and no bite while Demolisher was gruff but well-meaning.

And Megatron? Well, if the kids considered Optimus as almost a father figure then Megatron was something of a...stern Uncle? Megatron certainly wasn't your cardboard cut-out villain, he seemed much more complicated than that. Rad wondered as he wanted Demolisher dodge shots and return fire, was it possible that him and his friends could be friends with both the Autobots and the Decepticons.

What Rad didn't know as he mulled over these thoughts, Alexis was thinking along the similar lines. The young girl clung to the red Seeker's hand as he strode along, his Minicon Swindle in his alt mode of a racing car following by his master's heels. She looked up at her guardian whose face was expressionless as he marched across the grey surface of the moon.

Starscream seemed to want to put as much space between himself and the target site as possible. She wondered, was he going to be silent the entire time they were together? He definitely wasn't nearly as talkative as Cyclonus or Demolisher. And so it was that when he suddenly spoke, she jumped slightly in his hand.

"So" he said. "I hear you're going to entertain us later."

"Apparently" she answered to which Starscream muttered. "That should be interesting."

Thinking about their _acts_ later reminded Alexis of something.

"Is it true that Cybertron doesn't have any kind of music and art, Starscream?"

He looked down at her sharply.

"Of course we do" he said frowning. "Why would you think that we do not?"

"Well" she said in surprise. "When I told Megatron I would dance, he hadn't a clue what I was talking about."

"He wouldn't" Starscream said dismissively as he as he reached an area that was fairly free of craters and boulders. He bent down and put Alexis on the ground, in front of Swindle who wrapped his arms around her so that she was firmly on the ground. Starscream remained on one knee as hr looked her in the eye and said.

"What you have to understand about Megatron, Alexis, is that he is very single minded. The only art he knows is the art of war and fighting. If is something frivolous and not directly involved with defeating Optimus Prime, he is not interested in knowing about it."

"Oh" was all Alexis said, what Starscream said made sense. But still.

"It still seems strange he didn't know what dancing was" she said with a frown. "I mean, everyone on Earth knows about dancing even if they don't like it or do it."

Starscream smiled as he straightened up and with one fluid movement, detached his wing-sword.

"Perhaps he did once but has long forgotten" was all he said before falling into what looked like a fighting stance.

Alexis watched, as she sat down with Swindle, Starscream perform thrusts and parries. He moved with an incredible fluidity as his glowing red sword cut through the still air. As he went through the motions, Alexis could see how he knew about dancing. Whereas Megatron's fighting style was all about strength and brute force, Starscream's was a graceful speed.

"He's really good, isn't he" she murmured to Swindle who beeped agreement.

After a while, Starscream's technique became more ferocious and he attacked the air with snarls. Alexis wondered if he was imagining cutting down Autobots and the thought depressed her. Of course when she and the boys watched Hotshot practising his aim, he was probably imagining Decepticon targets. It was war for all Transformers concerned.

And that made her wonder, how had the war between the two factions begun? The details were a bit hazy, Optimus had only really explained why the Minicons were so important not why the fighting had started in the first place. Dare she ask Megatron? She didn't want to disturb Starscream while he was busy, she wanted to stay on his good side while he was responsible for her. Maybe when Megatron was in a really good mood, she and the boys could bring the subject up.

After watching the red Seeker for a little longer, Alexis started to get a bit restless. Turning her head, she whispered to the red Minicon.

"Do you fancy going for a short walk?"

Swindle beeped an affirmative and they both got up. Taking Swindle's arm, Alexis set off her Minicon escort. They got quite a bit away before Starscream noticed.

"And where do you think you're going?" he demanded, stabbing his sword into the ground to fold his arms and scowl.

"Just for a walk" Alexis said calmly. "We weren't planning on going far."

"And who said you could go?"

"No one" replied Alexis. "I'm using my own initiative."

"Oh really" he sneered.

"Yes, really" Alexis retorted.

"And if I say you're going nowhere?"

Alexis scowled at him as he smirked.

"Then you're being petty" was her answer.

"Petty, eh" Starscream sneered. "Well, thankfully for you I'm in a good mood so I won't punish you for insolence. Go if you wish but don't go far and don't be too long. Got it?"

"Alright, alright, jeez" Alexis said throwing up her hands in frustration as she and Swindle started walking again. Looking back, she saw Starscream had taken up his sword again and was back into his manoeuvres.

"What a grump" she complained to Swindle who beeped sympathetically. "He's moodier than Megatron."

"I heard that."

She jumped in alarm and turned back to look at Starscream who was eyeing her. Her heart started thudding, would he really punish her? But then he suddenly smirked, an evil smug smirk and she knew he was laughing at her. Tossing her head, she stalked off with Swindle, Starscream chuckling as she left.

"Guys" she thought as she started climbing a crater with the red Minicon. "I'm surrounded by guys."

Carlos's POV.

"Yee hah"

Carlos held on tightly as Cyclonus swooped towards the ground, whooping as he did so. The barren grey landscape may have been boring but the ride certainly wasn't. The helicopter's flying style was fast and erratic and he seemed to have to no regard for personnel safety. Nevertheless, Carlos was enjoying himself immensely.

"Dude, let's go higher" and Cyclonus obliged, it seemed he enjoyed having an audience.

"Woo" Carlos whooped as Cyclonus shot into the air, it felt like he just left his stomach behind. Being in a vacuum didn't seem to affect Cyclonus's manoeuvrability in the slightest.

"Hey, I'm picking something up on my scanner" Cyclonus said suddenly. "Your friends better not have wondered or they'll be in big trouble."

"Maybe it's a Minicon" Carlos suggested as the helicopter abruptly turned to fly in another direction.

"You'd better hope it is cause Megatron will punish you as well" Cyclonus reminded him. "You don't want that, now do you?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad" Carlos said with bravado.

"Oh? Well I guess you won't mind me telling Megatron that, will you" Cyclonus cackled.

"Um, nah you're alright" was Carlos's defeated answer, he really didn't fancy another spanking in so many hours.

A few minutes later, Carlos could make out a spot of colour against the endless dark grey. Cyclonus flew straight towards it. As they got closer, he could make out that it was two figures calmly along. And as they got even closer, he saw that it was Alexis and Starscream's Minicon. They stopped as Cyclonus approached.

"Hey" yelled Cyclonus as he hovered over them. "What do you think you up to?"

"I'm just having a walk with Swindle" she said looking up at the Decepticon.

"Sez who" demanded Cyclonus.

"Say's Starscream" Alexis coolly replied. "He's just over there" and she indicated a point some distance away.

"Oh yeah? Well I think we'll ask him" Cyclonus said and with that he swooped down and grabbed both Alexis and Swindle in each of his hands. With a mad laugh, he headed off in the direction Alexis had indicated.

"Hey" said Carlos indignantly as he saw his friends clinging for dear life. "Don't hurt them."

"Their fine" said Cyclonus dismissively in reply.

Starscream looked up as they approached. In one movement, he reattached his wing-sword and leapt up into the air. Snatching Alexis and Swindle from Cyclonus, he snarled.

"What do you think you're doing with _my_ pets?"

"I found them wondering about so I took charge of them" Cyclonus retorted. "Wait till I tell Megatron you lost them."

"I did not lose them" Starscream yelled in anger. "Unlike you, I knew precisely where _my _charge had gone and was about to come and get her."

"Sure you did" sniggered Cyclonus as he spun around and took off. "See you back at the base."

Starscream hovered there for a moment, seething before he too took off. Held against his chest, Alexis and Swindle clung to each other. Snapping on his comm, Starscream snapped.

"Demolisher, we're bringing these kids in."

"What wrong with you" came Demolisher's cool reply but he acknowledged the order.

"What's with you guys?" Alexis complained as she felt Starscream growl. "Why can't you just chill?"

"Chill? _Chill?"_

Starscream almost literally screeched to a halt and brought Alexis up to face level to glare. "Have you any idea how Megatron's going to react?"

"What do you mean, all he did was yell a little at Cyclonus" Alexis said in confusion.

"Cyclonus is an idiot" Starscream scoffed. "Megatron expects...I'm supposed..."

Starscream suddenly shook his head, sighing. Alexis looked at him in concern as he looked and stared up at the stars.

"Whenever I screw up, Megatron is always...very disappointed" he said softly, still gazing upwards. "He can be very hard on me sometimes."

There was a long silence as Alexis considered this. She remembered how Starscream had had to fight his own faction to obtain his own Minicon Swindle. It seemed the Decepticon leader wasn't just strict with her and the boys.

"I can see how hard it must be sometimes" she began as Starscream slowly looked at her. "But maybe it's because he can see how...great you can be and pushes you to achieve that."

Starscream didn't answer so she continued.

"It's probably very frustrating, he doesn't seem like the type to give credit and more likely to criticise. And I doubt that's how Optimus would push someone to achieve their potential."

"But it's like you said earlier, about Megatron being single-minded. I think when he does something, he does it the only way he knows how."

"Hmm" was Starscream's response as he considered what she had said. There was another silence then.

"I'd better get you back to base" and he held her against his chest as he took off again. Once they reached the base he took her inside and placed her on that strange panel and waved his hand over it. Her spacesuit disappeared and she was once again wearing the orange jumpsuit and collar.

He picked her up, and with Swindle back in his heel again, set off. They passed a couple of doors and then Starscream entered a room without one and over to a table where Rad and Carlos were sitting. They jumped up to greet Alexis and Starscream but the Seeker simply put the girl down beside them. And then left the room without another word.

The boys stared after him then turned to Alexis.

"What's with him?" Carlos asked, perplexed.

"It's complicated" Alexis began but before she could say anything else, there was a crash outside.

"Careful" came Demolisher's voice as Cyclonus came into view. He was carrying a tall beaker of what sounded like liquid.

"Who left those pipes there" Cyclonus complained as he moved towards some shelves next to the table the kids were on. Unfortunately the tall beaker obscured his vision somewhat, and he didn't see the wrench lying on the ground.

"Woh, Cyclonus, watch what you're..."Rad started to say but Cyclonus at that moment tripped over the wrench. He stumbled, managed to regain his balance and miraculously didn't drop the beaker.

However a large amount had sloshed out and landed right on the kids who yelled and tried to dodge. Unfortunately they didn't make it.

"Oh great" Demolisher said as he looked in and spotted the now dripping, filthy wet kids who stood blinking as him. Cyclonus stood with his mouth open, clutching the beaker.

"Whoops."

_Author's note. Next chapter, the kids have a bath and the Autobots plan is put into action. Till next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. The kids have just been covered in oil, so now they need a bath. How's that going to go down? Read on to find out._

_Also, 'snigger', prepare for a moment as they kids discover something about both the Autobots and Decepticons they could have done without knowing. Trust me, you'll know why I'm laughing if you read this, hee, hee._

_Enjoy and please review._

"So, Starscream" Megatron began. "Cyclonus tells me you allowed your charge to go wondering."

"Yes sir" replied Starscream as he stood to attention in front of his leader who regarded him. Megatron's face was impassive, it was impossible to tell whether he was angry or curious.

"She wasn't alone, sir" Starscream finally said. "My Minicon was with her and I made sure she knew not to go far or be long."

"Who does she belong to, Starscream? Megatron asked calmly, his face still not revealing what he was thinking.

"To you Megatron."

There was a silence, and then Megatron leaned forward. Starscream mentally braced himself for whatever was coming.

"Do not forget that" Megatron said softly as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. Starscream bowed his head and stepped to one side as Demolisher and Cyclonus entered. Cyclonus hands were cupped together and it looked like he had spilled cleaning oil they used on their weapons all over them. Starscream suddenly had a very bad feeling. Megatron's optics were narrowed as he spied the dripping hands.

"Um, there a slight accident" Cyclonus nervously said as he opened his hands to reveal three very dirty looking kids.

"Cyclonus" Megatron snarled in annoyance, causing Cyclonus to duck his head in shame.

As Megatron started to rant at Cyclonus, Rad wiped a glob of grease from his hair as he shot a white grin at his friends. His teeth were the only clean thing about him.

"This would happen to us" he said as Carlos mock shuddered and said.

"Dude, have you _ever_ been_ this_ filthy in your entire life?"

"Never" said Alexis as she tried to wipe the sticky oil away. "Argh, how are we going to get clean?"

"A good question, my dear."

The kids jumped and looked up to see Megatron eyeing them distastefully. The kids were uncomfortably aware of how much they stank of oil and grease now.

"You three" Megatron said sternly. "Need a bath."

A while later, the kids were all standing on a table, staring at a very large container of water. The Decepticons were gathered around the table, Megatron and Demolisher sitting while the other two stood. As the container was much taller than them, the kids were just wondering how they were going to get in, when Megatron spoke.

"Well, take off those garments and we'll put you in" Megatron commanded.

The kids hesitated, looking at each other nervously and then Rad said.

"Just these suits?" and he pulled at the sodden material.

"Yes. Why, are you wearing other things underneath?" Megatron asked with a frown of confusion.

"Um, yeah, we've got...ah...undergarments" replied Rad.

"Well, take those off as well."

The kids, despite the oil, blanched. The Decepticons all stared at them in confusion as the kids clutched themselves.

"Dude, you cannot be serious" Carlos cried out before stepping forward to hiss.

"We can't take our clothes off in front of Alexis, she's a _girl_."

"Plus we don't really want to take everything off in front of you" Rad added.

"You don't show your bodies to each other?" Megatron said in mild surprise.

"No. I mean, not our totally naked bodies" Alexis amended, blushing beneath the grime. "We've gone swimming together but we wear swimming costumes. And we don't change in front of each other."

"Wait a minute" said Carlos, seeing the Decepticons bemused looks. "You guys telling me that you don't mind going uncovered in front of each other?"

"No" answered Demolisher as the kids eyes widened.

"Even in view of an Autobot?" Rad aksed.

"We're hardly going to expose ourselves to an _Autobot"_ Starscream said annoyed as Alexis shook her head vigorously, droplets of oil flying.

"No, no, what he meant was, if an Autobot could just see you but obviously not hurt you, would you go...um, armour-less?"

"In that case yes" was Megatron's casual reply causing the kids eyes to pop.

"Sooooo...have you?" Carlos asked finally.

"Seen an Autobot bare? Why yes" Megatron replied as Demolisher said smugly.

"Don't mind showing an Autobot Femme a _real_ Mech's body."

All the Decepticons grinned at this as Alexis rolled her eyes. But what Megatron said next, made all three kids jaws drop.

"Both Optimus and I have seen each other without our armour" he said musingly as the kids looked horrified. Finally Carlos choked.

"Why did...? How did _that_ happen?"

Megatron flashed a fanged grin.

"That's for me to know and you children to stop moving away from the subject in hand. Now get those garments off this instant" he ordered.

The kids, still dazed by what they had just been told, did as ordered, removing their stained jumpsuits. To their dismay, the oil had soaked through to stain their bodies and underwear. The boys politely turned slightly so they weren't staring at Alexis who was blushing under the stares of the Decepticons.

"Well" said Megatron as the kids just stood there. "What are you waiting for? Remove the rest and then you're going in the tub. There's a layer of cleaning solution suitable for humans on the surface of the water so you can clean yourselves."

Rad and Carlos were desperately thinking of a way out of this. Though like Alexis, they really wanted to be clean, they also weren't very keen on the Decepticons seeing their bare bodies. They knew it was much worse for their friends whose normal _feistiness_ was rapidly failing her as she nervously wrapped her arms around herself. Pity it wasn't darker, then they could...

"Close your eyes" Rad suddenly said to which Megatron said "What."

"Close your eyes when you're putting us in the tub. Once we're in, you won't be able to see us...naked and we can get clean" Rad explained.

As Megatron digested this idea, Rad leaned close to his friends.

"You go first, Alexis" he said quietly as Carlos said "Yeah, stir up the water so there's lots of bubbles."

Her eyes shining, Alexis whispered her thanks. Megatron realised how scared the young girl was and this surprised him somewhat. But then he remembered the strange age she was at, when human girl-child's transformed into full females. She had the developing body of a woman with the still shyness of a child.

He decided to indulge this request, after all he had no desire to torture the children in this fashion. Turning to his men, he said.

"Turn your backs until they are all in."

They did as ordered, Starscream and Cyclonus turning fully while Demolisher twisted in his seat so he couldn't see. Megatron then extended an opened fist to Alexis.

"I will close my optics while you undress and when you're ready I will put you in the tub" he said gently, seeing the tear tracks on her face, he added. "I won't open them until you are in the water."

Alexis nodded rapidly, unable to reply. The boys covered their eyes and turned their backs quickly as Megatron's optics closed shut. Alexis took a deep breath, and then before she could lose her nerve, ripped off her underwear. She quickly stepped into the semi-circle of Megatron's hand which closed around her. The feel of her body against his cold metal hand was very strange and she tried to forget about it by focusing on his face.

His optics remained shut as he lifted her into the tub. He gently released her as his fist went into the water. She ducked under the water to quickly scrub at her head then re-emerged to see Megatron smiling down at her. His hand, which was still in the water, started moving around, stirring up the water so that frothy bubbles started to appear. She smiled gratefully.

As he removed his hand, she started splashing about, trying to create even more bubbles. It was just getting nice and bubbly when she looked up and saw Carlos in Megatron's closed fist. She closed her eyes as he was lowered until she heard a splash. When she opened her eyes, she saw Carlos grinning sheepishly at her and she grinned back. In no time at all Rad had joined them and they were able to wash away the horrible oil.

Having been told they could turn around now, Demolisher, Cyclonus and Starscream watched the kids swim about. Because of the bubbles, they could only see the kid's heads but they seemed fascinated by the scene. They watched as the kids ducked under water and splashed each other in warm soapy water.

In the end, the kids had a lot of fun, and were a little disappointed when Megatron said.

"I think your clean enough, time to come out."

"Awww" the kids all groaned as Megatron reached a hand in to lose around Rad. The other Deceptcions all turned their backs once again as Megatron lifted Rad out of the tub. With his other hand, he took hold of a clean cloth and carefully wrapped Rad in it, before popping him onto the tabletop. He repeated this process with Carlos and Alexis so that all three were snuggled up in soft cloths beside each other.

Of course there was now a new problem.

"What are we going to clothe them in, Megatron" Starscream asked, eyeing the remains of their soiled clothing.

"It shouldn't be too hard" Demolisher piped up. "We can just do what the Autobots obviously did. Though they'll still need to be wearing something."

Before Megatron could say anything, a sudden alarm went off and both he and Demolisher leapt to their feet. The kids jumped a little at the sound, but didn't need Cyclonus to say.

"It's the Minicon Alarm."

"At last" Megatron growled, evidently very pleased. He glanced down at the kids whose eyes were wide.

"Starscream, put them in the room with the Energon treats" he ordered. As Starscream scooped them up, Demolisher's Minicon beeped at his master.

"Megatron" he called before his leader could leave.

"What does your Minicon want, Demolisher?"

"He says a Minicon called Motors is volunteering to watch the kids and also dress them in something."

"Fine" Megatron said as he was handed a blaster by Cylonus. "We'll all spend some time together later" he directed at the kids as Starscream held them close.

"If you perform well for us, you'll get a treat" he added as he, Demolisher and Cyclonus disappeared out through the door.

Starscream held the kids close as he also walked out of the room after them, Swindle as always following. Once he reached the room, he entered and carefully laid them on a wide but not very high box.

"Stay here" he advised. "The Warpgate will close and lock after we leave, so there's no point trying to escape."

"We'll stay here" Alexis promised as Starscream straightened up. He smiled and then said.

"Motors is just coming and clothe you in something. Be good now."

And with that he left. The kids glanced around, even as they buried themselves deeper into their blankets. The room was half filled with boxes and would have been perfect for climbing if they had any clothes on. It was actually even dimmer in this room than throne room, which was saying something. They were silent and then.

Wonder what's happening back on Earth" Rad said, looking at his friends.

"Dunno. Man, I wish could be there" Carlos said in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sure Megatron will give us a blow by blow account" Alexis said, wondering the same thing as the boys. What was going to happen between the Autobots and the Decepticons. But there was no point in brooding over it, so they settled down to wait for the Minicon Motors.

Sometime later.

The kids sat together as they watched in fascination as Motors worked. The Minicon had gotten together pieces of material and spare Minicon armour to create some outfits for them. To Carlos's delight, Motors was the Minicon who had helped escape from Cyclonus when the Decepticon had fallen asleep. To the kid's relief, Motors hadn't been punished, in fact he hadn't even been spoken to about the incident.

The kids were all dry and clean, and feeling much better for it, though it was still strange being naked underneath the cloth they were wrapped in. But they were still reeling from a certain conversation they had had with the Decepticons.

"Dude, I still can't believe it" Carlos declared but quietly, none of them wanted Megatron walking in on _this_ conversation.

"They like to around..._naked._ In front of each other."

"Apparently" said Rad. "But thankfully not in front of us."

There was a pause and then.

"Dude, do you think...They mentioned Femmes...So they must...have, you know" Carlos said blushing as he waved his hands for emphasis, not quite able to put what he was thinking into words.

Rad and Alexis all yelled in mock horror and playfully punched their friend who laughed.

"Too much information, Carlos" Rad groaned as Alexis said "We'd better not ever go into their washrooms when they're in."

The boys nodded sagely but then Alexis suddenly said.

"Considering they're all Mech's, no doubt they like to show off their..."

"Noooo" both Carlos and Rad howled, covering their ears hurriedly.

"Too much information" Rad yelled horrified but laughing at the same time as Carlos moaned.

"Aw, amiga, now I've got an image in my head, gaaaah."

"Sorry Carlos" Alexis giggled as Motors shot her a grin as he cut some light coloured cloth.

"But it makes you think..."

"No please, I don't want to think" Carlos moaned loudly.

"Not about that" Alexis said quickly.

"I meant what Megatron said earlier, about him and Optimus seeing each other without their armour."

"That is a good question" Rad mused along with Carlos who looked equally thoughtful.

"But there could be a perfectly innocent reason" Rad continued. "I mean, look at them, their walking armoured weapons, there's a lot of temptation to fight."

"I see what you mean" Alexis said eagerly. "So if they wanted to have a brief truce to talk or something, Otpimus would probably prefer to meet armour-less Megatron. And of course if Megatron did this, Optimus would have to show the same courtesy."

"Makes sense" Carlos agreed and there was silence for a moment.

And then they all burst out laughing, literally howling as the imagine of Optimus and Megatron talking came into their heads. It didn't matter that they had just shared a bath together watched by giant robots, some things i life were just too funny not to laugh at.

_Author's note. Just to be clear, in this story, Optimus and Megatron do not think of each other like that or have ever done, you know, anything like that. I just thought it would be funny and after all there would be bound to be things the transformers do that we would find very strange._

_The next chapter contains the encounter between the Autobots and the Decepticons, and find out what the kids look like in their new costumes. Till next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Readers should note that any affection Megatron feels for the kids as his pets, he will hide from Optimus because he wants Optimus to go mad with worry._

_With thanks to akirisan and Mrs Bumblebee for suggestions._

_Enjoy and please review._

On Earth: North Africa.

Megatron stood tall and proud as he gazed around the seemly deserted landscape. Demolisher and Cyclonus flanked him, each tense and eager for battle. As they scanned the surrounding area, Megatron heard Starscream Warp just behind them. He didn't bother to look around as he asked Demolisher.

"Have you got a fixed location on the Minicon's signal, yet?"

"No sir, but it's definitely around here somewhere," replied Demolisher.

"Right, Starscream see if those Autobots are about. When you find them, stay with them and get back to me," Megatron commanded with a grin. He couldn't wait to see Prime with his men to have a really good gloat.

"Remember, they will likely try to either capture you or attempt to follow you back to base, this cannot be allowed to happen. If they get hold of you and you are unable to break their grip, Warp to another location until you are rid of them. Understand?" Megatron said, still not looking around and they all answered that they did.

As Starscream flew off, Megatron ordered his men to spread out to find the Minicon. They all transformed and headed off in different directions. Megatron was thankful the Minicon wasn't buried in a sea of sand like last time, which made fighting quite difficult. Still, the landscape was seemed quite endless with rocky, scrub covered ground, the horizon only broken up with the occasional tree.

Organic animals galloped away as he drove along, his scanners searching for the Minicon signal. He fairly tingled with anticipation for the fight to come. He wondered how angry Optimus was going to be over those kids? But when Megatron thought about it, he'd actually done everyone a favour. Leaving them at his base meant they were safe from the up-coming battle. So in actual fact, that made _him_ the responsible one, not Optimus. Yes, he was really going to enjoy _meeting_ Optimus.

Finally, after what second an age, Starscream comm'd.

"Sir, I have the Autobots Hotshot and Red Alert and Red Alert in sight, they are near the base hill."

"Good, Starscream. Do not engage unless they find the Minicon, wait for Demolisher and Cyclonus," Megatron instructed and Starscream acknowledged.

As he set off in the direction Starscream had indicated, Megatron called his men and told them to join Starscream. He wondered where Optimus was, perhaps he was inside this hill while his men guarded it. Or maybe he was...

"Megatron."

...Lying in wait.

Megatron jolted to a halt and in one swift movement, had transformed into robot mode. Turning, he bestowed a tight smirk on the Autobot leader standing posed.

"Well, fancy running into you, Prime," he said by way of a greeting.

"Cut the pleasantries, Megatron," Optimus snapped back as the two started circling one another.

"Yes, your right, we shouldn't waste time," Megatron said, grinning in anticipation. "After all I do have some adorable little pets waiting for me back at base and I mustn't leave them too long on their own."

As he'd hoped, this spurred Optimus into action, and the two huge robots clashed. Locking hands, they strained to un-foot the other and for a few minutes just snarled at each other. Megatron managed to shove Optimus back an aimed a punch at him but Optimus dodged.

"If you've hurt those kids, Megatron," Optimus said as they started circling each other again.

"Oh they're perfectly fine, Prime," Megatron growled softly. "For now."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Optimus said with narrowed optics. Megatron bared his fangs in a grin.

"Merely that they are disobedient brats who require a very firm hand. But as I said, they are fine. At least they can sit down again."

The next second, Megatron was sprawled on the ground, Optimus's fist having put him there. The Autobot leader stood over him with his fists clenched as Megatron smirked, wiping a smear of blood away.

"My, my Optimus, you're very touchy where those children are concerned."

"They are my friends, Megatron," Optimus said as Megatron propped himself on an elbow, smirking. "How can you not have noticed how special they are?"

"All I've _noticed,_" Megatron sneered. "Is that the light skinned boy inspires the other to disobedience, the dark skinned boy is loud mouthed and the girl is smart mouthed. Traits they need curing of" he finished with a yell as he kicked Optimus's feet out from under him.

The two leader wrestled each other on the ground, doing as much damage as possible. As Megatron tried to pin his opponent, Optimus yelled.

"Don't pretend you don't know their names."

"What does it matter, Prime?" Megatron growled mockingly. "You will not get _Rad, Carlos_ or _Alexis_ until _I_ say so."

Meanwhile.

"Hey, Autoboobs, come and get it," Cyclonus cackled as he and Starscream heckled Hotshot and Red Alert.

Demolisher, meanwhile, was calmly forcing his way into a small cave in the mountain side. They had succeeded in driving off the two Autobots and now it was a simple matter of digging the Minicon out. The Minicon signal was becoming stronger, the deeper Demolisher went.

Finally, with a cry of triumph, he spotted it lying on the ground just up ahead.

"I got it," he yelled into the comm. "Keep those punks busy until I can Warp away with it."

But as he eagerly stretched out a hand to grab it, two Minicons came out of nowhere and got there before him. As they touched the jade coloured panel, it activated and now three Minicons stood before Demolisher. As his jaw dropped, they combined and took up a defensive stance. And he knew precisely who this upgraded Minicon was.

"Hey," he said, comprehension dawning on him. "Wait a minute, there is no Minicon."

Back at the battle between Optimus and Megatron.

"It's a set up" was the message Megatron received over his comm.

"What," Megatron roared as he punched Optimus off of him.

"Why you..." he snarled furiously as he leapt to his feet, Optimus doing the same.

"So," he said, optics flashing as he bared his fangs at Optimus.

"This was all a pathetic trick by you, Prime. Well, you're not getting to _MY _base today and certainly not those kids."

Stepping back, he said maliciously. "Those kids are going to feel my hand for this."

"Wait, Megatron," Optimus cried lunging forward and seizing the Decepticons wrist. Before Megatron could retaliate, Optimus held up his other hand.

"This wasn't a plot Megatron, I just want to talk."

"About what?" Megatron snarled.

Optimus couldn't help but roll his optics a little, his opponent could be so dense sometimes. But still he calmly but urgently said.

"We have to discuss the children, Megatron."

Megatron wrenched his wrist out of Optimus's grasp to stand back and fold his arms. Both leaders stood there, seizing the other up before Megatron spoke.

"I do not see that there is anything to discuss Optimus. They belong to me and that is an end to it."

Optimus just shook his head.

"Megatron, what do you hope to gain by this, more Minicons? We could be here a very long time before we find the rest, do you honestly plan on keeping the kids till then?"

"Perhaps," Megatron coolly replied.

"Be reasonable Megatron, those kids have a life outside of us, they have school and other commitments. Not to mention their parents will worry," Optimus said, trying not to get impatient.

Megatron simply sneered.

"So why do these kids always seem to appear on missions with you if you're so concerned? At least they are safe at my base."

"The only thing they're in danger from is _you,_" Optimus pointed out.

"That's right," Megatron smirked, baring his fangs. "But don't worry Optimus, they're far too entertaining for me to... permanently damage."

"Hmm, did they enjoy their meal?" Optimus asked, the question catching Megatron off guard so that he automatically answered.

"Why yes, they did."

Optimus smiled behind his mask, Megatron glaring as he saw his adversary was amused. Suddenly, Optimus drew something from sub-space and offered it to Megatron.

"What is this?" Megatron asked suspiciously as he took it.

"A comm. frequency for you to contact me," Optimus explained. "So I don't have to resort to this. Just in case you change your mind or what to talk about the kids."

"Hmm, well I suppose I'll take it," Megatron said, eyeing the chip in his hand before looking up at Optimus. "So that my valuable time is not wasted again."

"Primus forbid your time be wasted, Megatron" Optimus said dryly as he took a step back and opened a link to his men.

"Hotshot, Red Alert, we're going back to base."

"Hang on, aren't you going to offer me Minicons in exchange for those kids," Megatron asked. "I thought you were desperate to get them back."

"I am, but you're clearly not about to give them to me even if I gave up all the Minicons," Optimus said calmly though his optics were sad. "You're not getting anything till I know the kids are free."

Megatron scowled and turned his back, ordering his men back to base before warping away. Optimus stood there for a moment before opening a comm. link.

"Perceptor, were you successful?"

A sound of beeping was heard over the comm., to which Optimus said one word.

"Good."

Back at the Decepticon Base.

Megatron strode into his throne room, grumbling about meddlesome Autobots. Demolisher and Cyclonus followed, Starscream had been sent to retrieve the kids, who should be wearing something by now.

As he sat down with Cyclonus and Demolisher on either side, Megatron decided that now would be very good time for his little pets to perform. After wasting time with Optimus, he needed some entertainment. He hoped they put on a good show, if they did he'd reward them somehow. He was just idly wondering what outfits they were wearing, when Starscream entered, holding the kids in his hands.

As Starscream drew closer, he saw what they were wearing and it caused him to raise an optic brow as Demolisher and Cyclonus gaped.

The first noticeable thing about the kids was the metal bands at their wrists and ankles, each a shiny silver colour. Gauze like material covered their bodies, disappearing into the bands. The second noticeable thing was the material was very see-through and he could see they were wearing new undergarments, though only the girl had something on her chest.

Megatron smiled at them as Starscream put them as on his throne's arm rest. Gently petting them, he said.

"Now, don't you all look nice in your new outfits?"

The kids all grinned somewhat self-consciously, even though they knew the Decepticons were planning on giving them jumpsuits. The Minicon Motors seemed to be quite creative, it was all they could do to stop him going overboard with their outfits. Not that they weren't grateful, they just felt strange enough as it was.

"What happened on Earth?" Carlos asked eagerly, they hadn't been able to get a response out of Starscream.

Megatron frowned and then shook his head, why were children always so full of questions?

"Nothing much," he said lightly, knowing how much that answer would infuriate them when they were bursting with curiously.

"Come on, something must have happened," Alexis finally said. "Who got the Minicon?"

"No one" Megatron said stiffly.

The kids looked very confused for a moment before Rad said.

"What do you mean, no one?"

"There was no Minicon" Megatron replied."It was a trick by the Autobots so Prime could _talk_ to me."

"Oh" was the kids reply. Megatron glowered for a minute, thinking about Prime but then roused himself.

"Now, my little pets I think it's time you showed us what you can do," Megatron said, leaning back in his chair to get a better view of them. Starscream had joined Demolisher on Megatron's right.

The kids looked at each other and nodded. To the Decepticons mild surprise, Alexis moved away from the boys before sitting down, closer to Megatron. The boys were left facing each other at the end of the arm rest, and to the Decepticons bemusement, bowed.

Rad suddenly aimed a kick at Carlos who threw himself backwards onto his hands before hitting the ground. Rad swept his leg over Carlos who waited until it was past then pushed himself back up. As the Decepticons watched, Rad made chopping movements at Carlos who dodged before lightly running backwards.

With enough space between them, Carlos leapt into a handstand, as Rad continued demonstrating martial arts moves. Megatron was now grinning as he watched Carlos walk forwards on his hands towards Rad. When he reached him, it seemed like he was about to fall but Rad grabbed his ankles and shoved so that Carlos leapt back onto his feet.

"How's that?" Carlos said triumphantly as he and Rad turned to face Megatron, he knew it had been a good idea to team up. He and Rad grinned as the Decepticons and Alexis applauded.

"Very good," Megatron said approvingly before looking down at Alexis.

"I believe it's your turn, my dear."

Alexis nodded and moved to the end of the arm rest, the boys whispering encouragement as she passed. She gave small bow before raising her arms and begun her dance. It was a strange dance, at first it looked like ballet but somehow was much more exotic. As she moved her hips in slow circling movements, the boys became aware of just how see-through her clothes were.

Blushing, they glanced to the side and were astonished to see Cyclonus's jaw hanging as he watched the girl's movements. Quickly turning, they saw similar expressions on Starscream's and Demolisher's face Alexis spun, her eyes closed, head back.

She carried on for a good few minutes, by which time the boy's jaws had also dropped, they didn't know Alexis could dance like _that. _All too soon it seemed she had finished, and she turned to face them, blushing slightly. She saw that nearly all of them were gawking except Megatron, who looked thoughtful. And then he said.

"So that is dancing."

_Author's note. Next time, Megatron wants to see how the kids behave when he and the other Decepticons aren't around. How will that work out? Till next time._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. The kids get into big trouble with the Decepticons and end up punished. With thanks to Cutlass-Cougar the great suggestions for this chapter._

_Warning for some transformer style cussing and spanking._

_Enjoy and please review._

The kids were lying on Megatron's lap once again, having been told it was time for another nap. After they had entertained the Decepticons, Demolisher had taken them to get suited up in new jumpsuits. They were pleased to be wearing something proper again but were a bit annoyed that the purple suits had the Decepticon logo on it. There wasn't anything they could do about it however, and so they didn't complain.

They were meant to be asleep, Megatron had been stroking them for the past while, as he and his men talked about things in general. But then the conversation switched to the days previous battle.

"What did Prime want, sir?" Demolisher asked as he cleaned his blaster.

At this, the kids pricked their ears as Megatron snorted.

"He wanted to _discuss_ these kids," he said as he ran a finger down Carlos's back.

"Want did you tell him?" asked Cyclonus eagerly, hoping there had been some cursing and shoving.

Megatron smirked.

"That if he wanted them back, he'd better be prepared to pay. In the meantime, I had them well in hand."

Beneath his hand, the kids scowled, did he have to talk about them like that?

"Didn't he offer you any Minicons?" Starscream asked, raising an optic brow.

"He said he would only hand them over when these three were free," Megatron sneered. "Seems to think I might double cross him."

He, along with his men, laughed at this statement while unnoticed, the kids' scowls deepened.

"Well, I don't think I want to give them up quite yet any way," Megatron continued, smirking down at the kids. He looked up at his men.

"I intend to get as many Minicons as possible off Prime, before I even think of giving them up. I hope Prime doesn't think I'm being unfair," he said nastily before laughing.

His men laughed as well and for a while the Decepticons gloated about things in general before the three soldiers left. After stroking the kids for a bit more, Megatron got up with them in his hand and placed them on a table.

"Don't go anywhere," he sneered before leaving them.

As soon as he was gone they kids leapt to his feet.

"His never going to let us go," Alexis said angrily but with a touch of fear in her voice.

Rad scowled along with Carlos.

"Then we're not going to do what he says," Rad said grimly. He looked his friends full in the face.

"There's a chance they might not have locked the Warp Gate, I say we risk it."

"I'm with you, man," Carlos said hotly.

To the boys' mild surprise, Alexis rushed forward and in no time at all was on the floor. She looked back up at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go" and she made for the door.

And the boys simply followed.

Some time later.

Rad couldn't believe they'd gotten this far, they hadn't run into Megatron, Starscream or any of the other Decepticons, not even a Minicon had spotted them. Maybe they could do it after all.

"What do you reckon, amigos?" asked Carlos as they examined the Warp Machine.

"We just need to set the coordinates," Alexis said. "And get onto that platform before it activates."

"Hopefully, they've not locked it," added Rad as they stepped forward.

With Rad and Carlos's help, Alexis managed to get onto of the control panel and punch in some commands. She jumped down and they rushed onto the platform and waited. But something was wrong, the control panel started sparking madly.

"What's wrong?" yelled Carlos but the next second his voice was cut off as a blackness seemed to envelop them.

The kids yelled as they felt themselves being sucked into a vortex of energy. But the next second, something had grabbed hold of them and pulled them out. For a moment, they couldn't see, their heads were spinning too much but finally they were able to see what had happened. It was Starscream, he was bent over and panting, having just got to them in time.

For a minute, he just stared at them and they stared back, their hearts thudding rapidly. And then his face twisted.

"You little fools, do you realise what might have happened?" Starscream snarled, giving them a shake which caused their teeth to rattle in their heads. Without giving them a chance to answer, Starscream raised one of his legs and propped it against a box so that he had a bent knee. And before they knew it, they had been draped over said knee, and Starscream started spanking them.

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

"Never"

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

"Do something"

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

"Like that"

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

"Ever again"

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

"Do you understand?" he growled as he took hold of them and raised them to optic level.

"Y,y,yes," they replied shakily, Starscream smacked much faster than Megatron, they were still reeling in shock. Starscream glared at them before marching off with them held tightly in his hand.

They knew they'd be for it with Megatron, they were about to be severely punished. Indeed, when Starscream entered, Megatron had an expression of thunder as the kids were brought to him.

"Well," he demanded as Starscream stopped in front of him. "I'm waiting to hear why you were ever _near_ the Warp Room."

The kids hung their heads as Megatron growled.

"Not only did you disobey but you tried to escape and somehow managed to almost kill yourselves, what were you_ thinking?"_

"We just wanted to go home," Carlos said stubbornly.

"This is your home," Megatron snapped before saying. "Since you seem to have been relieved of your senses, I think a spell in time-out should sort that out."

With this Starscream placed Carlos in front of Megatron's throne, making him put his nose against the metal. He did the same with Rad and Alexis on either side of Megatron's throne. As they kids protested angrily, Megatron snapped.

"And no back talk or you'll be there for the rest of the night."

After this they fell silent. They didn't dare move, knowing Megatron's temper had been sparked. They heard Starscream stride out of the room but after that, there was a long silence.

"Time's up, come to me you two," Megatron ordered once they'd been there for what seemed like ages.

Grumbling Alexis and Rad did as they were told and joined Carlos between Megatron's feet. The boys in particular were fuming about the unfairness of it all, as Megatron leant forward and reached a hand down. To their horror, Megatron seized hold of Alexis and draped her across his knee. He then took hold of Carlos who protested.

"Hey, hey, Starscream's already done that," Carlos yelled as Megatron forced him across his knee.

"I know," Megatron said grimly as Rad was then laid next to his friends. The kids tried to struggle but Megatron held them down, while raising his other hand.

"But you obviously require some more discipline," he continued. "Not to mention this is what will happen if you ever try to escape again."

And he smacked them, hard. The kids yelped as he started spanking them, taking care not to damage with controlled smacks. He had every intention of giving them a much sounder spanking than he had before for being so foolish as to try and run away. However what he didn't take into account were the kids strained tempers, being spanked for a second time and the despair of not making it back home which caused them to suddenly snap.

Looking back, he would muse how they had lost their tempers in quick succession, meaning he heard exactly what the three of them said. First the 'leader' of the gang yelled.

"Stop it, you fragged-up motherboard of a glitch."

While the other boy decided to inform Megatron at the top of his voice.

"You're all a bunch of slag-spouting Decepticreeps."

Finally the girl, who had a more controlled temper, but a very smart mouthed screamed.

"Fraggingly ugly scrap yard rejects."

Megatron's jaw actually dropped, and though he didn't cease in his spanking he was actually stunned. Where in Cybertron had they learned such language? Certainly not from Optimus who was too conscientious for that, and not from him as he had been careful not to lose his temper too much in front of them. Soldiers were soldiers however, they wouldn't be as careful to curb their cussing in front of curious ears.

He wasn't overly bothered about if his men cursed but he wasn't about to let these children get away with in, especially considering the manner in which they were cursing. And he happened to know just how to prevent future outbursts.

"Leader-One, Swindle, Blackout, fetch me a bar of soap."

Funnily enough the kids were too wrapped up in their own anger and humiliation, not to mention pain to take in this order so they continued to protest his treatment of them. Finally he deemed they had been spanked enough so he released his hold on them. They pushed themselves up, wincing but stubbornly determined not to remain another moment across his knee. They contented themselves by glaring at him as they rubbed their sore bottoms while he merely looked sternly back at them. The stalemate was only broken by the arrival of the three Minicons.

Placing the kids on the arm rest of the Minicon's climbed up, he said sternly.

"I do not allow such impertinence, therefore I have found the perfect punishment to curb future outbursts."

Turning to the Minicons, he ordered them to cut chunks from the bar of soap and administer them to his insolent pets. The kids had protested, but he ended any arguments, by seizing them in his hand with their arms pinned to their sides. The Minicons, regretfully but unable to disobey, then inserted soap pieces into the kids mouths before placing a hand over them so that they couldn't spit.

Megatron had stubbornly made they stay like that for ten minutes, until tears flowed from burning eyes, then he had nodded to the Minicons as he had released them. The kids had immediately spat over the side of the arm rest, desperate to rid themselves of the horrible taste.

Above them, Megatron said menacingly.

"You will obey me in this, I assure you, you won't forget this punishment in a hurry. Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher, get in here."

Alexis's POV

Alexis lay miserably as Starscream finished spanking her. She'd never gotten so harsh a punishment before, her parents had never spanked her more than once for a single incident. She wondered if this was the sort of punishment a transformer child would receive or was Megatron making this up as he went along.

As she spat from a rapidly drying mouth, trying to rid herself of the horrible cloying taste, Starscream snapped.

"Don't do that."

"I can't help it," she rasped back, turning to face him. "I haven't had any water to wash it away."

With a grumble, the red Seeker handed her a bottle of water and a small container which he indicated she use to direct her spit. As she washed her mouth out, he shook his head.

"I can't believe you would have the gall to swear at Megatron, what could be more foolish," he said sternly. "He, like Optimus Prime I might add, does not approve of Youngling's cursing."

Alexis didn't answer, she just swilled some more water round in his mouth before spitting. It wasn't quite enough and she knew the taste would linger for a while longer. Starscream took her off his knee and with his other hand dragged over a small cage. He paused, seeing her utterly dejected expression and with a sigh, popped some clean cloths into the cage first before lowering her in. She miserably curled up on her front, tears leaking from her eyes as Starscream watched her from his berth. Finally he said.

"What in Primus's name possessed you to act so foolishly?"

"We just wanted to go home," Alexis said quietly, unable to prevent the tears flowing. "I miss my parents so much."

"You belong to Megatron now," Starscream said gruffly. "He won't give you up easily, he gets more out of having you here than letting you go. You must accept that."

With a moan, Alexis buried her face in the cloth, now sobbing. Starscream eyed her, a strange expression on his face.

"Why don't you just obey?" he asked finally. "You'd be much happier in the long run, what's the use of acting up then getting punished."

"Right, like you take everything he dishes out," Alexis said angrily. "I haven't forgotten that time in the forest when you won Swindle. He wasn't going to let you have him was he? Why didn't_ you_ obey him?"

Starscream lay there stunned, and unable to think of a comeback. He knew why, she was right and he couldn't argue against it. Propping himself up on one elbow, he examined the pitiful form of his charge as she continued to sob. It was going to be a long night.

Carlos's POV

Carlos could simply not believe it, Cyclonus had done it again. Though the helicopter transformer had certainly been awake to give him another severe spanking, right afterwards, he had fallen back onto his berth and started snoring.

Carlos growled and moved up Cyclonus's body, he was damned if he would sleep on his leg. He stopped when he reached the big robot's chest and lay down with a groan. Hell, he hurt all over now and he somehow doubted things would be any better in the morning.

Rad's POV

Rad gloomily lay inside an open box, wanting for the ache in his lower body. He idly wondered if there were bruises and thought there probably were, after all, Megatron had a hand of metal. He shook his head, why had they tried to escape, they had known they'd be in big trouble.

He heard Demolisher moving about, hoping the Decepticon wouldn't start lecturing him again, which was what he'd done while he'd been spanking Rad. The boy still couldn't believe that Megatron had ordered his men to dish out further punishment, but he had and now Rad aching from it. He hoped his friends hadn't gotten it too bad, he felt bad enough as it was. It was defiantly worse worrying about his friends than just himself.

He really hoped things got better somehow, and that Megatron wouldn't tell Optimus what had happened.

_Author's note. The kids somehow get into even more mischief. Till next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. __Anyway, despite getting punished, the kids still manage to find more trouble._

_With thanks to Cutlass-Cougar who gave me some great suggestions for this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

With a small grunt, Starscream awoke and on-lined his optics. As he sat up, his gaze travelled to a small cage next to his berth, inside of which was a small form. As he squinted at her, she shifted uneasily, her body curled tightly up as she clung to the material she was lying on.

As he watched, he felt his Spark twist slightly at the sight, knowing that he had caused most of her pain the night before. But he'd been so worried and _angry_, when he'd caught them trying to escape that he had reacted, and had punished them. But a part of him wondered if three spankings were really necessary, especially as he'd been made to give the third. But it was Megatron's orders and he had to carry them out, so there was nothing to be done.

But as he leaned over the cage Alexis was in, she gave a small whimper of pain and he saw the lines of pain etched in her face. This managed to make him feel slightly guiltier than he already was, but brushing it away, he said.

"Are you awake, Alexis?"

"Yes," she answered softly, still hugging her pillow tightly.

"I hoped you recharged well," Starscream said as he got up from his berth and stretched out his joints.

"Very well," she replied in an even softer voice.

Starscream frowned at the tone but shook it off. As he reached for a cup of Energon, he remembered that she needed to eat, it had been a while since the children had last been fed. He nodded to his Minicon Swindle, sending him an order over the comm., to get Alexis some food and to remind Demolisher and Cyclonus to do the same.

After finishing his cup, he got up and attended to his after recharge ritual of limbering up, so that he was fully prepared for the cycle ahead. After doing that, he sat down again, and taking a cloth gave his gun a quick polish, it didn't do to neglect his weapons.

As he finished, he saw that the young human still hadn't moved and this concerned him. Reaching over, he unlocked the top of the cage and reached in to gently lift her out. She sat up his hand, not smiling as he placed her on the table top. Shoving a small bowl of water towards her, he said.

"You can use that to wash up if you like."

"Thank you," she said with a very small smile.

Out of the corner of his optic, he watched her give her face and hands a scrub with the cold water. She shivered slightly but didn't seem to really mind that much. But then she lowered her mouth to the water and sucked some of it out. And after swirling it, she spat into the container she had used the night before, and he remembered how they'd been punished.

He couldn't help but give a small smile, they'd actually had the gall to swear at Megatron of all Mechs. Unfortunately for them, Megatron did not permit children to curse and had made the Minicons wash their mouths out with soap. Hopefully that would have cured them of their cheeky tongues, is not, his leader wouldn't hesitate to do the same again and again, until they learned their lesson.

When the girl had finished, she sat down with a sigh, now watching him. He pretending he didn't notice and starting tinkering with some computer components. There was silence until Swindle arrived back with the food.

After handing Alexis a bowl of food which resembled red porridge, Swindle beeped to his master, that he com'd the over Minicons to ensure the boys were fed. Starscream nodded, showing his Minicon he was pleased and the two of them started working on different bits of equipment together.

Eventually he heard the sound of something scrapping and saw Alexis mopping up the last few scraps with her fingers. She gave him a smile of gratitude as she finished and then went to wash her hands again. Considering the way she'd wolfed her food down, he'd have to make sure she was feed more often.

He suddenly remembered how the kids had entertained them all yesterday, he'd quite enjoyed it. But then he frowned, though Megatron had said he'd reward them, he still hadn't and was probably unlikely to do so now. But that didn't mean he could do something for the kids.

Some time later

"What do you want?" Demolisher asked as he answered the door and saw Starscream standing there with Alexis.

"I want your charge for something," Starscream said.

Demolisher rubbed his forehead and optics irritably, it was clear he wanted to go back to his berth. Though he didn't sleep like Cyclonus slept, he hated being disturbed when he was.

"What for?" he grumbled as Alexis craned her neck, trying to spot Rad.

"I want to show them something, I'll bring him back straight afterwards," Starscream said simply.

Demolisher gave another grumble but he disappeared into his room and returned a moment later with Rad in his hand. After handing him to Starscream , he said.

"Be sure to bring him back," and promptly closed the door.

Starscream next went to Cyclonus's room, but instead of knocking, just went in and took Carlos off the sleeping helicopter's chest.

"Huh?" said Carlos as he woke up. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," replied Rad. "Alexis?"

"I'm not sure..." Alexis suddenly gasped as Starscream stopped and held them up to gaze out of a window.

There in front of them, in all its shinning glory, was the Earth. The kids were all spellbound as they took in their home planet, it seemed both small and huge at the same time.

"Oh my," Alexis exclaimed as Carlos went, "Wow."

Rad didn't say anything but he was no less awestruck by the sight before their eyes. There, in all its glory, was the Earth, a shimmering jewel of blue and green. The kids couldn't say anything for several minutes, and then Alexis turned to Starscream with tears of happiness and said just two words.

"Thank you."

Later in the day

Carlos's POV

When you are punished, you normally back down and resolve to behave. However, if you were Carlos, you simply fumed about getting punished and tried to think of ways to get even. Earlier, after waking up, Carlos had moped a bit before Cyclonus had been woken by Swindle to remind him to feed his charge.

Grumbling, Cyclonus had done that, handing Carlos a bowl of dried food and a bottle of water, before going back to sleep. Carlos himself had then gone back to sleep, after eating his breakfast and seeing that Cyclonus wasn't going to be waking any time soon.

And then Starscream had come and had taken the kids to see the Earth from their position on the Moon and it had been one of the most extraordinary experiences of Carlos's life. Unfortunately, it hadn't lasted long and Carlos had found himself back in Cyclonus's room with nothing to do. That is until he decided to play a little prank on the sleeping Decepticon.

He'd put together a greasy ball of oil and some strange thick stuff that reminded him of lard. He'd even constructed a crude catapult so that he could launch it, all he had to was wait of the right moment...

"Cyclonus, are you just going to laze around all day?" a loud voice suddenly demanded as a large purple and green Mech entered the room.

Taken by surprise, Carlos accidently stamped on his launcher and the next second Megatron got the surprise of his life as an oily ball hit him right in the face.

"Opps," Carlos said as Megatron slowly turned to glare at him, oil dripping down his face. "Sorry man, I wasn't aiming for you."

Five swats later, Megatron stormed out the room leaving Carlos once again lying on his front, muttering about old grouches that couldn't take a joke. As he grumbled, Cyclonus chose that moment to finally wake up. Rubbing his optics, he looked at Carlos and frowned.

"Hey, what's with you?"

Carlos's reply was a curse which thankfully Cyclonus didn't understand due to that fact it was in Spanish. He got the jest however.

"Hey," he said sternly, giving Carlos a poke in the side. "Don't you get snippy with me just cause you woke up in a bad mood."

Carlos just growled under his breath, swatting away Cyclonus's poking finger. He swore that somehow he'd get his own back on that overgrown stag beetle. One way or another.

Rad's POV

Rad hummed slightly to himself as he scrubbed. After being taken but to Demolisher's after getting to see the Earth with his friends, he'd been forced to hang about while the large Decepticon slept. It wasn't too bad as it meant he could explore the room he was in.

That had actually been quite fun but finally he saw Demolisher waking up, and scrambled back to his place on the worktop next to the box he'd been made to sleep in. Once Demolisher had woken properly and had some Energon, he'd eyed Rad, obviously wondering what he was going to do with him.

In the end, the Decepticon had decided Rad could make himself useful and set him to cleaning several pieces of strange looking machinery. And Rad had actually been happy to do it, it was something to do and it wasn't too tedious.

But for some reason, Demolisehr got grumpy over something and told Rad he was taking a nap.

"I'm not having a nap," Rad said incredulously. "I've only been up for a few hours, there's no way I'm doing that.

"I said," Demolisher said in an ominous voice. "Go. To. Sleep. _Now."_

"No," Rad said stubbornly, glaring right back.

And the beige Decepticon had simply given him a good spanking. Surveying his limp chastised charge, Demolisehrt picked him up and placed him in the box he'd slept in before.

"And if you even move one muscle from there," Demolisher growled. "You'll get more of the same, understand."

"Yes," Rad muttered, now to sore to move anyway.

He buried his head in his arms, sometimes it really felt like he and his friends just couldn't get it right with the Decepticons. And somehow, he had a nasty feeling that said friends weren't getting off with anything either.

Alexis's POV

"Where are you taking me?" Alexis asked as Starscream carried her through the Decepticon base corridors.

"You're going to spend the rest of this cycle with Megatron," the red Seeker replied. "There are some things I must get from Earth and then I'm going to be spending some time practicing my sword thrusts."

"Megatron?" Alexis said with a grimace. "Can't I come with you, I'd be good."

Starscream just smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Alexis but you're staying here, where you won't escape."

"I wouldn't try to escape," Alexis insisted. "Not when Rad and Carlos are still here."

"Is that so?" Starscream chuckled. "Well, Megatron won't allow you to go in any case, so there's no point trying to convince me otherwise."

Alexis gave in, seeing that his guardian wasn't going to change his mind. They continued the journey in silence till they came to the throne room where Megatron was sitting, resting the side of his head on his fist. He appeared to be watching something but Alexis couldn't make out what it was.

The purple and green Mech smirked as they approached and held out a hand for Alexis.

"Ah Starscream, you've brought my little pet to entertain me, how thoughtful," he said, sneering down at Alexis as he took hold of her.

She grimaced as she was roughly stroked and petted, was it her imagination or did Megatron seem to have extra rough fingers today. Starscream gave her a quick pat and with a farewell, 'Be good', he left.

As Megatron continued to paw at her like she was some sort of doll, Alexis twisted round so that she could see what he'd been watching. To her surprise, it looked like some sort of Earth channel, was Megatron trying to learn more about human culture.

"You would think," Megatron now said as he ran her hair through his fingers, she really hated it when he did that. "That with the thousands of Minicons that landed on this Planet, there would be more clues as to their whereabouts."

Ah, that's what Megatron was up to, he was trying to find Minicons by searching through all the Earth channels in case one happened to mention something about the jade coloured Minicon shields. It actually made a lot of sense, and she decided that when she and the boys got back to Earth, that's what they'd do, hunt for clues on the web about the Minicons whereabouts.

Suddenly, she was placed on Megatron's arm rest but he wasn't even looking at her. As she stared, he reached out a finger to lightly caress her back.

"Dance for me," Megatron ordered offhandedly.

Alexis frowned, he hadn't even said please, but decided she should do as he had _asked_.

As she went through her normal routine, Megatron continued watching the footage, sometime glancing down at her and smirking. She ignored him until he said to himself.

"Pathetic."

She looked up and saw he was now reviewing battles with the Autobots here on Earth, she hadn't realised the Decepticons recorded their fights. She realised it was one of the few battles, the Autobots hadn't done well in and Megatron was currently sneering at Hotshot.

"What is Prime teaching those _soldiers_ of his, I've seen Femmes fight better than that."

"What do you mean?" Alexis said indignantly. "Are you saying girls can't fight?"

"Not at all, my dear," Megatron said in a voice dripping with condescension while he petted her on the head. "But surely you must admit that a _Minicon_ could fight better than the way he's fighting."

Hotshot wasn't a bad soldier, he'd suffered an accident before the battle and hadn't had time to get properly fixed up. But here was Megatron making out that this was how things typically went for the yellow Autobot.

"Hotshot is a brilliant fighter," Alexis said hotly, she was _not_ going to let Megatron belittle her Autobot friends, not when they'd done so much for her and her friends.

"I've seen him get the better of _you_ plenty of times,"

"Mind that tone, girl," Megatron growled, giving her a tap on the head.

As she simply glared, Megatron said contemptuously.

"I don't know what Prime was thinking, he's only got _two_ men and yet he's chosen the most useless of the bunch. What kind of a leader is _that?"_

"Optimus is a hundred times the leader you are," Alexis yelled back recklessly. "And he doesn't mistreat his own soldiers, unlike _you."_

"Right, that's it," Megatron said as he turned his rebellious pet over his knee for what felt like the hundredth time. "I've had just about enough of your sass girl, you _will_ learn."

And he started giving her a good firm spanking. However, it seemed she wasn't finished or about to let the subject drop.

"Is violence your answer to everything," the girl under his hand yelled. "Because if it is, then I question your overall ability to lead properly."

Megatron growled in frustration.

"If it's the last thing I ever do, I will cure you of your impenitent tongue, my girl," he informed her as he continued spanking her.

Ten hard smacks later, he stopped and lifted her up and made her sit in his lap, regardless of how uncomfortable it was to do so. With a forefinger and thumb he started stroking her head again, trailing her hair between his fingers. Alexis sniffed slightly from the pain she was in but determined not to cry.

"I do not understand why you children persist in disobeying," Megatron finally said huffily. "Especially as I have been very generous with you, mark my words, others would not do the same."

Alexis didn't say anything to this so Megatron continued.

"I have not made you do anything erroneous, all I want is for you to behave like proper pets, is that too much to ask?"

Before Alexis could reply, he said with a growl.

"I suppose you're little angels for Prime and his men."

Alexis gave a snort which made Megatron look down at her.

"You make it sound as though we're just pets the Autobots," she said with a sigh of annoyance. "But we're nothing of the sort, their our friends and they treat us as such. But yes, we do get on much better with them, can you figure out why?"

Megatron smirked.

"Oh Optimus maybe soft enough to call you that, but that doesn't change the fact that you're just children and the Autobots are full grown soldiers. I assure you, that pretty soon you will be left at their base, in order to keep you safe."

Before Alexis could retort, Megatron carried on.

"You think he won't? Oh just you watch the smothering the Autobots will do when they finally get you back, I doubt he'll let you within a hundred miles of us."

"So you are going to let us go"? Alexis said quietly.

"I have said I will," Megatron said impatiently. "In time, that is. Until then, you will all behave like good little pets, I don't want to have to resort to harsher punishments."

Alexis crossed her arms, but didn't say anything. That is until Megatron gave her a sharp tap in the head.

"I don't want to have to do that, do I?"

"No," Alexis sighed.

"No...?" Megatron said silkily.

"No, _sir,"_ Alexis ground out.

Megatron glared down at her, not missing the unwilling tone. Maybe it he made it a policy to give them a daily spanking, they'd learn. But why did he get the feeling that Optimus would get wind of that and would then go on and _on_ about it every time they met.

He hated it when Optimus started on some self righteous speech, which tended to drive him _more_ violent than if the Autobot leader just started hitting him.

As the girl squirmed under his stroking fingers, he wondered if threatening to record them getting punished and then sending it to the Autobots would curd there shenanigans. He knew his little pets would be mortified if the Autobots saw them getting spanked, it actually might just work.

He gave a small smirk, he'd keep it in mind, even if he had to endure Prime afterwards, the benefits gained could make it all worthwhile.

_Author' note. In the next chapter, there's a battle with the Autobots, and Megatron learns something very interesting, something that could help him defeat the Autobots once and for all. _

_Till then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Another chapter, enjoy._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Over the course of this half of the day cycle," Megatron begun as he surveyed his little pets who were lying on his knee, where he had made them go after the two boys had been brought to him.

"The three of you have been disobedient, insolent and naughty respectively," he continued giving them very stern looks. "This is intolerable and I won't allow it to continue. And as I said when you were first brought here, if one of you misbehaves, then all three of you get punished."

Placing one hand across their shoulders to hold them in place, he raised the other one ready to start. As the three of them tensed, he added.

"This time you're only getting a spanking. But the very next time I have to punish you, I will have Cyclonus record it, and then I will send it to Prime and his Autobots and let them see what is happening to you."

They immediately protested, but he was not to be swayed in this promise. They would learn and if he had to dish out a little humiliation, then so be it.

Bringing his hand down on their exposed rears, he started spanking them. They all yelped with pain as he did this, and continued to do so throughout the spanking. He gave them fifteen hard smacks, five for each misdemeanour.

At long last, too long in the kids' opinion, he finished and let go of them. They stood up shakily, their bodies protesting the harsh punishment. As they shuffled their feet, Megatron used his finger to raise their chins, forcing them to look at him. He looked sternly at them, ensuring they knew of his displeasure before he spoke.

"Demolisher tells me you were doing some chores for him earlier."

Rad nodded, that had been before Demolisher had gotten all moody and demanded he take a nap. He and his two friends wondered where this was going.

Megatron now gave them a tight smile.

"I think that's just the thing for you, a few chores will keep you out of mischief, now won't it."

"Yes," they all mumbled, however, Megatron wasn't satisfied with their response.

"Yes...?" he said delicately.

"Yes, sir," they said in tones that were respectful enough for him to drop the issue.

Letting go of their chins, he leaned back against his throne, and activated his comm.

"LeaderOne, bring the other Minicons into the throne room, it's time they were given a proper cleaning."

He then got up and placed the kids on a table. They stood there awkwardly, no doubt because they were still reeling from their latest punishment. But finally, the Minicons, led by LeaderOne entered, carrying cleaning equipment.

As the Minicons, stood to attention Megatron said.

"These children are going to clean and polish your armour," he announced, giving them a small smirk. "Think of it as a little treat for you all."

The Minicons beeped their understanding and thanks, and so Megatron turned back to Rad, Carlos and Alexis.

"I expect all of them to be shinning by the time I get back, understand," he said and the three of them nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you all them, I trust there will be no escape attempts, not with LeaderOne here,"

And with that he left, leaving the kids with the Minicons who had started climbing up to where they were. The kids breathed a sigh of release as Megatron exited the room, and went over to the cleaning materials.

"Dio," Carlos complained, rubbing his sore backside. "I don't think I'll ever be able to sit down properly after this, why does he have to smack so hard."

"At least he doesn't lecture as much as Demolisher, or fly of for no reason," Rad grumbled as he grabbed a tin of wax and a chassis. "You know he spanked me just because I didn't want to take a nap barely a few hours after getting up?"

"Why'd he what you to take a nap?" Carlos asked as he started working on LeaderOne.

"I dunno, he was in some kind of mood," Rad shrugged as he also set to work on a Minicon.

"What about you?"

"Ah….um," Carlos said blushing. "See Cyclonus was asleep and I was going to play a little trick on him but I ended up hitting Megatron."

"What," Rad and Alexis said together.

"Yeah," Carlos said, grinning in embarrassment. "I made this little ball of grease and stuff and I was gonna launch it at him when he woke up, but Megatron came in and he startled me and...splat."

Both Alexis and Rad stared in shock for a moment, before they dissolved into giggles. Soon, they where howling with laughter, causing even the Minicons to smile at the kids antics. Even Carlos managed a weak smile.

"Very funny guys," he mock grumbled. "But seriously, you should have seen the look on Megatron's face, it was priceless."

One of the Minicons giggled, and Carlos bestowed a big grin on him.

"I think I'll start on you," Carlos announced to the green Minicon and he sent to work removing a layer of grime on the Minicons armour.

"Was he scary?" Alexis asked, interested in how her friend would answer.

"Nah, not really," Carlos said, waving a cloth filled hand. "I mean when he comes at you with that look in his optics, you know, the your about to get it look, but it's no different from when I've played a prank my big brother or dad."

"Not that scary, am I?"

Unbeknownst to the kids, and Minicons, Megatron was watching their activities via a camera set up in the throne room. This camera wasn't normally on, but Megatron wanted to observe what his pets where like when he and his men weren't about.

He watched as they joked about, as they started cleaning the Minicons. It was one thing that intrigued by the fact they could recover so quickly from their punishments and act like they hadn't happened. Though he could see they clearly hadn't _forgotten_about the fact they'd been punished, not if those winces were anything to go by, but still.

"What about you, Alexis?" Carlos asked now. "What did you do?"

"I talked back," Alexis answered, throwing her head back as she carefully started polishing Blackout. "Megatron couldn't handle a little criticism."

Megatron's optics flashed as he heard this, a little bit of criticism, is that what his girl called her insolence. He'd have to have a_talk_ with her at some point over the joys of children being seen but not heard.

"Alexis," Rad groaned. "You know he always smacks if we do that, why you would do it."

"He was insulting Hotshot," she said indignantly. "Sneering away, saying how weak Hotshot was, they boasting that he was a much better leader than Optimus. I just set him straight."

"Amiga," Carlos said seriously as he scrubbed his friend Motors. "We love you and all, but I think Megatron's right, you're going to get in trouble someday with that smart mouth of yours."

"As if either of you would have stood for it," Alexis retorted. "Just like a boy to tell a girl something like that."

Megatron watched as the kids playfully argued, at one point throwing cleaning stuff as each other, but oddly not slacking from their task. He noted how at ease the Minicons where with the children, especially when they started making faces at each other.

Who knew that human faces were so...flexible?

At that moment, Starscream came into the room and Megatron realised that he had been watching the kids for quite a while now. The Seekr could spend hours practising his sword moves and fighting skills.

"How have they been?" Starscream asked as he saw what Megatron was doing, Alexis was currently chasing Rad while Carlos laughed. Starscream had asked about all three of the kids but Megatron knew what he really meant.

"Your charge was insolent, Starscream and I was forced to spank her," Megatron said cooly, noticing how Starscream's face fell a little. Interesting.

"But you know, Starscream, she made an interesting...comment while she was mouthing off."

Starscream looked at him, wary of where his leader was heading with this.

"And what was that, sir," he asked calmly.

"She seemed to be under the misguided impression that I mistreat my soldiers, Starscream," Megatron replied, his optics boring into his SIC's.

"Now where do you suppose she got _that_ idea?"

"I don't know sir," Starscream answered, his face not revealing anything. "I have certainly never complained within any of the kids hearing about anything concerning you sir."

"I should hope not Starscream," Megatron said, his optics flashing dangerously. "I would hate to think you had been giving my pets the wrong impression."

Thankfully for Starscream, the Minicon alarm sounded, ending the discussion.

"Fallout," Megatron ordered, getting to his feet. "I will be along shortly with the Minicons, tell Cyclonus and Demolisher to wait."

As Starscream rushed out to do as bid, Megatron left the room and hurried for the throne room. He stopped only to grab a cage so that he didn't have to worry about the kids getting into trouble.

They looked up as Megatron entered but he didn't have time for their questions. Quickly taking hold of them, he deposited them in the cage he had brought. He then gave them a stern look and said.

"Stay right there, do not even think of trying to escape and use the Warp Gate, it will be locked and if I find you have tried anything..."

He didn't bother to finish his threat, they got the message. Indicating for the Minicons to follow, he suddenly turned and stopped one, Motors that was his name.

"Be sure to watch them," Megatron ordered him as he left the room, leaving the three kids in their cage and the Minicon all alone.

Several hours later.

Autobot Base.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus," the newest edition to the Autobot team said, hanging his head sorrowfully.

"If I'd have known how much trouble, you'd guys would be in, I would have made more of an effort to get here sooner."

"It's not your fault, Smokescreen," Optimus said quietly as Red Alert worked on him.

"I'm afraid what happened to the kids could not have been prevented, even if you had been there."

"He's right, Smokescreen," Red Alert said as he reached for a tool. "There's no point dwelling on what might or might not have happened. All we can do is move on, and plan for the future."

"We have to get the kids back," Hotshot said hoarsely, he was lying in the next berth, having gotten quite a bad beating.

"How can they stand it, the way he hurts them, I can't get their cries out of my head," the yellow Autobot moaned softly.

"Hey," Smokescreen said gently, moving over to where Hotshot was lying. "It'll be okay, we'll get those kids back somehow, you'll see."

"And kick some major Megatron aft," Hotshot said fiercely, optics flashing.

"Indeed we will," Optimus said grimly, he too hadn't liked hearing the kids' yells of pain.

"We need a plan," Red Alert said grimly.

And need one they did, if they had any hope of ever retrieving the kids and bringing them safely home. Optimus could only hope they made it through the night without being punished, if he knew Megatron, he knew that the Mech would be gloating for all he was worth. Just as he equally knew the kids would stand up to him. And likely get punished for it.

Back at the Decepticon Base.

Megatron was in a very good mood as he strolled towards the throne room, his men trailing behind him. Not only had they successfully captured the Minicon shield but they had given the Autobots a sound thrashing.

Megatron grinned, the only reason they hadn't done worse to the Autobots was that a fourth Autobot had shown up out of nowhere and had saved them. Still, his appearance hadn't been enough to stop Megatron taking the Minicon, so all in all, it had been a very good battle.

And unlike Optimus and his men, he and his trooped were still in good shape, so much so that none of them needed to visit the Med Bay. He smirked, this couldn't be better, things had gone so well recently, first he had taken Prime's precious humans, and now he had beaten a Minicon off the Autobots, life was defiantly good.

"Well, hello my dears," he greeted as he entered the throne room. They had been chatting amongst themselves but stopped as he came towards him.

Their faces fell slightly as he approached, the look on his face enough to tell them that the Decepticons had won the day, meaning the Autobots had lost. Of course he could not resist gloating a bit as he took them out of their cage and set them on his lap.

But predictably, they protested when he said how utterly weak the Autobots had been this day, how it had been ridiculously easy to defeat them. This had resulted in a fair amount of backtalk.

"You know," Rad had said in disgust. "A sore loser's bad enough, but gloating when your rival's down is worse."

"Yeah, Carlos piped up. "We've never seen Optimus do anything like that."

"Have you any idea how vain you sound, and how utterly silly," Alexis had said contemptuously and that's when Megatron had had it.

"Silence, you little brats," he snarled picking them up and giving them a threatening squeeze. That had shut them up though they continued to glare.

No, he was not going to spank them that would spoil his mood. However, he was still going to give them a good punishment.

"You three," Megatron said sternly as he brought them up to optic level.

"Are grounded."

Some time later.

"Aw man, this totally sucks," Carlos growled as he kicked the bars of their cage.

They'd been put in this cage and in an empty room as part of their 'grounding' and were to remain there for the next few hours. It was storage cupboard that they'd been placed in with their cage, but there wasn't much inside it and no windows, so it was very boring.

The only light came from a flickering light in the ceiling which cast an orange glow over the room, and throwing a lot of shadows. It gave the place a very gloomily look to it, matching the kids' mood.

"Hmmm," Rad groaned, his stomach was starting to hurt a little, he was getting so hungry. Alexis threw him a sympathetic look.

"You too?" she said quietly. "I wish I'd eaten more at breakfast but I just didn't feel like it.

"I know what you mean," said Rad, though he wasn't sure if Demolisher would have given him anything more to eat."

"I have a feeling we might not be getting any food tonight," Alexis sighed heavily.

Carlos leaned against the bars, hunger and rage coursing through his body. It wasn't fair, Megatron couldn't treat them like this. And he wasn't going to let him.

"Yes," he said in response to what Alexis had just said.

"We are,"

Megatron's POV.

Megatron sat on his throne, happily contemplating the day's events. He had gotten a Minicon and utterly thrashed the Autobots, all in all, not a bad day's work. Even his little pets naughtiness couldn't mar things for him, they were after all children and that's what children did, get into mischief. It was simply up to him to correct that behaviour.

But as his mind drifted away from his charges, and refocused on the battle, he suddenly frowned. In the post battle exhilaration, he hadn't taken time to analyse the battle and what it could mean for future conflicts.

What was it about the day's battle that had got him thinking? Was it that Starscream had managed to best Prime, preventing the Autobot leader from engaging Megatron? Or how about how that young fool Hotshot lost his fight with Cyclonus and the Medic Red Alert hadn't fared much better against Demolisher how successfully retrieved the Minicon.

He of course felt pleased with the way things had turned out but he was annoyed that the Autobots hadn't put up a better fight. Really, it was almost as if they had lost the will to fight...

Megatron's optics suddenly widened as he realised something. After all, what was the one thing that had changed for the Autobots? The children, he had held them captive for quite a while now, not allowing the Autobots to see or even hear from him. And this meant that the Autobots were...disheartened.

Without the kids antics to cheer them up, the Autobots were falling apart with worry over their young friends. Well, well, this was a development and no mistake. To think that those kids held such sway over Prime and his men.

They were the Autobots weakness. And he was going to use that weakness to..._destroy them._

_Author's note. Can Megatron's plan succeed? Find out next time, until then._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. __And finally, we have the sneaky appearance of a new character but can you guess who he is. I'm pretty sure you can._

_With thanks to Prowsgirl and Cutlass-Cougar for their great suggestions._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Come on," Carlos whispered and the kids carefully crept along the deserted corridor.

The kids had been locked up for several hours and were now very hungry. However, the Decepticons showed no sign of coming to feed them, so they had decided to take matters into their own hands.

Luckily Carlos had had a screw driver hidden in his pocket, he's picked it up in Cyclonus's room. The Helicopter, for some reason, had a collection of human sized tools in his room and had several of them lying around. Bored, Carlos had been fiddling with one when Cyclonus had been woken up by Megatron over the comm.

Carlos had quickly hidden it in his jumpsuit as the Decepticon had gotten up and taken hold of him to take him to Megatron. This had been when Megatron had decided to punish all three of the kids for each getting into trouble.

This wasn't why they'd been grounded, the reason they'd been locked up for that they talked back when Megatron had started insulting their friends. The Decepticons had won a battle against the Autobots, and Megatron had been gloating about it. The kids had been unable to sit still and silent while Megatron insulted their friends so they had talked back, resulting in this punishment.

They were only lucky that Megatron hadn't decided to spank them, they'd had enough of that to last them a lifetime. Though they all had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time Megatron punished them like that.

What they were doing would certainly get them punished if they were caught but they didn't care, they were hungry and were not going to wait to be fed. So here they were, now crawling through a vent that led out of the room they were in.

The base was quiet and they weren't sure where the food was kept. But they were determined and after nearly an hour carefully searching through the base, they found it. Eagerly they opened the containers and helped themselves to the food inside.

"Hmmm," Alexis said in bliss as she savoured the meal.

"Dude, I really needed that," Carlos said with a moan of satisfaction, his face smeared with food.

"I can't believe Megatron tried to starve us," Rad said angrily as he munched on something crunchy and nutty.

"Maybe he forgot about us," Alexis said contemptuously as the boys snorted.

"Probably hoping we'll become more obedient if he let us go hungry," Carlos growled as he sunk his teeth into a sweet bar.

They ate as much as they could, then left unable to take any of the food as they had no way to store it. Once they reached their room and got into their cage and lay down next to each other and fell asleep, snuggled together.

Megatron's POV

"Why have you called us Megatron?"

The question was broached by Starscream as he and his two fellows stood in front of their leader who sat with a wide smirk on his throne. They had all been relaxing after the day's victory, indulging in either little projects or training.

A comm. suddenly started beeping on a nearby console making everyone turn around to look at it. As the three Decepticon soldiers looked curious, Megatron looked pleased.

"Dismissed gentlemen," he said with a wave of his hand, and reluctantly, they did as told.

Megatron now got up and walked over to the console and sitting himself down, he turned it on. Instantly a slightly grainy image appeared of broad shouldered Mech, who was swathed in a large dark cloak.

"Megatron," the cloaked figure greeted with a slight incline of his head.

Megatron smiled tightly back.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd call,"

He couldn't see the lower half of the Mech's face but he could tell he was smirking. Prime may have gained an extra solider since they last fought, but Megatron was about to...uneven the odds.

"This has been the first opportunity I've gotten to call you," the cloak Mech now said. "I've been out of range up till now."

"So I assume you're close to Earth," Megatron reasoned, his smile becoming wider.

"I'll be a few days yet," the figure replied without preamble. "And even then I might not show up straight away, I'd rather see you and Optimus in action first."

"You want to see how well I thrash Prime?" Megatron said with a sneer.

"Not quite," the figure chuckled. "It's his and your men I'm more interested in, I think you and Optimus Prime can take care of yourselves."

This made Megatron laugh out loud.

"Well," he said with a fanged grin. "I hope you won't be disappointed."

"So do I Megatron," the Mech replied with a smile as his cloak slipped down slightly. "So do I."

The kids' POV

To the kids outrage, the next morning when Megatron came to free them, he didn't feed them. Instead he lectured them about children knowing how to hold their tongues and simply took them to the throne room.

There, he made them entertain him while he sat smirking down at them. Alexis was forced to bite her tongue as she danced on his long leg while the two boys looked absolutely mutinous.

"Much better, my little pets," Megatron smirked as he finally let them rest.

"This is better than yesterday, isn't it?" he continued as he started stroking them.

They didn't say anything, just scowled. This caused Megatron to chuckle as his fingers played with their hair.

"Ah, can it be you've finally learned to keep silent? Well, I knew I would install obedience in you eventually," he said in a smug tone that really grated on the kids nerves.

Luckily for them, they kept their tempers and by the time Megatron was finished with the, they were still in the same condition they had come in. As Megatron stood up with them clutched in his hand, Rad asked.

"What's happening today?"

"I'm taking a trip down to Earth with the rest of my men," Megatron replied causally.

The kids looked up eagerly at this but before they could say anything, Megatron said.

"While you children amuse your selves in your room,"

"What," they all howled in outrage, they couldn't believe this.

"Why can't we go to Earth as well, it's our home," Rad asked indignantly as the other two glared.

"Because I say so," Megatron said smugly. "We have important stuff to do down there, we can't be distracted with watching you kids."

"What sort of _important_ stuff?" Alexis asked sceptically.

"Collecting supplies," Megatron said sternly. "Now mind that tone, unless you want me to leave you with a sore rear."

Megatron's POV

The kids grumbled but didn't voice any further protests. Leaving the Minicon Motors to once again guard them, Megatron left to round up the rest of his men. As he made his way to Starscream's workplace, one of the Minicon, Blackout came up to him.

Megatron frowned as the Minicon explained that some of the human's food had gone missing during the night cycle. Grimly, he concluded that there were three clear suspects but he admitted that it was possible that one of his men could have taken pity on them and snitched some food.

So instead of marching straight back to the room where he had deposited the kids, he ordered Blackout to set up a camera in the storage room so that he could catch the perpetrators in the act.

A few hours later, he and his men returned and while they went to store the supplies they had collected, he went to find the Minicon Blackout. And Blackout had plenty to show him.

Megatron watched in disbelief as his pets blatantly snuck into the store room and helped them themselves. Well, three certain miscreants were about to get some very warm backsides.

The kids' POV

"I think we lost him," Carlos panted heavily as he bent over to take a breath.

The kids had just spent the last while running and hiding from Megatron who was on the hunt for them. Somehow, he had learned they had taken food for themselves and now sought to punish them for it. Luckily, Motors had been warned by Blackout, and he had then warned the kids that Megatron was on the war path.

"We can't keep this up forever," Rad couldn't help but point out. "We've nowhere to go."

"Maybe but I think we'd still be better hiding to wait for Megatron to cool off a bit," Alexis said, sweat running down her forehead as they slipped into another room, this was one they had never been in before.

The boys nodded, they knew they were likely to be punished but decided they'd rather do that later rather than sooner. But as they crept into this new room, they noticed something odd.

"Hey, it's really warm in here," Alexis said in surprise, since they were on the moon it was always cold. Except for now.

As they crept along the wall, they suddenly realised it was getting even hotter as they neared another door. As they were mulling over what this could mean, they heard heavy footsteps nearby.

"Quick," Rad hissed and they ducked into a small ground level vent.

This proved to be a bit of mistake, as the heat was sweltering in the confined space. They rushed through it as quickly as possible, there was no way they could remain. But as they finally exited, to their shock they found themselves in a room of steam and the sound of flowing water.

As they stared they suddenly made out the a figure in the steam, under a shower of hot water. With a jolt they realised it was Starscream and he was having a shower. For a moment, they couldn't move, it was too much of a shock.

But then Carlos's gaze fell on something that made his eyes pop.

"Guys," he squeaked as he pointed and as they followed his finger they gasped.

A pile of red armour lay on a bench set to one side, which could only mean...

The even slimmer Seeker was carefully rubbing down his armour less form, his colouring a much paler red than his normal bright scarlet. His wings looked even larger against his body and looked quite beautiful.

But that of course wasn't what drew three pairs of eyes as their jaws fell open in total shock. Because the question that they'd been thinking ever since the issue of transformer being able to take off their armour and therefore be naked was finally answered.

With expression of horror, they slowly backed away, Starscream had thankfully not noticed the, and crept back into the vent. It was only once they were out and into the first room that they started running for their lives, somehow managing not to scream.

"Dude that was not cool," Carlos yelped as they ran as fast as they could away from the sight they had left behind.

"You're telling me..." Rad started to say but...

"_Ah ha,"_

They all screamed as a large and purple hand came out of nowhere and seized hold of them. They were brought up to look into the scowling face of Megatron, whose optics were flashing.

"So, I've finally caught you brats," he said giving them a little shake. "And just where were you off to in such a hurry."

"Anywhere but back there," Carlos said without thinking but this made Megatron narrow his optics in suspicion.

"Oh and what is so awful back there?" he asked silkily.

The kids looked at each other and then Alexis said.

"Um, we just noticed that Starscream has an awfully large..._gun."_

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in the next one, Megatron plots to destroy the Autobot while the kids work to stop him. Will they succeed and when is the cloaked Mech going to show up? Find out in the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. __Once again, thanks to Cutlass-Cougar for her great suggestions, if anyone else has one, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

_"So, I've finally caught you brats," he said giving them a little shake. "And just where were you off to in such a hurry."_

_"Anywhere but back there," Carlos said without thinking but this made Megatron narrow his optics in suspicion._

_"Oh and what is so awful back there?" he asked silkily._

_The kids looked at each other and then Alexis said._

_"Um, we just noticed that Starscream has an awfully large...__gun."_

"Big gun?" Megatron repeated his face wrinkled slightly in confusion. What an odd thing to say.

He eyed them suspiciously, when he'd caught them, they'd been running as fast as they could away from...something. And he was going to find out what.

Holding them tightly in one hand, he activated his comm. and barked.

"Starscream,"

"What?" came an irritated voice a few minutes later.

"What have you been doing for the last few breems," Megatron demanded, choosing to ignore Starscream's tone. For now.

"I've been in the wash room having a shower," Starscream replied suspiciously and with a little confusion. "Why?"

Megatron glanced down at his pets who were now blushing furiously and suddenly he understood.

"It's nothing Starscream," he now said as a grin slowly spread across his face. "I hope you haven't forgotten the task I set you earlier."

"No Megatron, it will be ready on time," Starscream replied, still sounding a little bemused at being called like that.

"Good, then I shall see you later Starscream, I'm going to be spending a little time with my pets in the meantime," Megatron stated before cutting the connection to leer down at his pets.

"So," he sneered. "You caught Starscream when he was in the shower did you?"

Their blushes deepened and they couldn't look him in the optic which made him laugh.

"I wonder what Starscream would think if he knew you had been spying on him," he added maliciously causing them to stare in horror at him.

"Dude, you wouldn't..." Carlos said horrified as Megatron's smirk widened.

"We weren't spying," Rad quickly protested. "We wouldn't have gone in if we'd known..."

"Please don't tell him," Alexis pleaded as Megatron started to walk along the corridor, causing Megatron to chuckle.

"Well, I suppose Starscream would be mortified," Megatron said grinning. "And it would be so cruel to do that to him, wouldn't it?"

It amused him that they had equal expressions of horror and outrage at the exact same time. He chuckled softly, even though they caused him no end of trouble, they were always good for entertainment.

Once they reached the room he had originally left them in, he barked for the Minicon that was supposed to have been watching them. The little robot appeared almost at once and threw the kids a look of sympathy causing Megatron to roll his eyes. Of course these kids would have the Minicons wrapped round their little fingers.

"Hey amigo," Carlos greeted as Megatron set them on the ground.

"Take them each over your knee and punish them," Megatron ordered without preamble.

The Minicon gaped at him as did the kids, though they were more surprised than anything else. The Minicon beeped in question and Megatron replied sternly.

"Because they have disobeyed, that is why. Now either do as I say or I will take _you_ over my knee,"

The Minicon looked like he would do the latter but the kids suddenly rushed over to him and exclaimed.

"Do it amigo," Carlos said fiercely. "He's just going to punish us anyway, you don't deserve to suffer."

Motors looked very miserable at this but he nodded and sat down on a bit metal leaving his lap free. The kids each ended up over it and he punished them until Megatron allowed him to stop. As he finished with Rad, he looked very unhappy but Rad gave him a smile, letting him know it was alright.

Alexis and Carlos also smiled, though like Rad, the smiles were slightly pained.

"Come here," Megatron ordered and with heavy sighs, they obeyed.

He quickly seized hold of them and flung them across his knee. They didn't say anything, they knew he was going to do that, so they simply braced themselves. He gave them five hard smacks and once he was done, he placed them back on the floor.

And promptly grabbed Motors and placed him over his knee.

"Hey," Carlos yelped, shocked. "You said you wouldn't punish him."

"He failed to watch you properly," Megatron said sternly as he raised a hand, ready to strike the Minicon. "That warrants punishment. And any more out of you and I will double it."

That silenced them and they could only angrily watch as Megatron proceeded.

After he had finished with the Minicon, he ordered him to attend to his duties. The Minicon beeped dutifully, having remained silent throughout his punishment. The kids watched him go with sorrowful looks, rubbing their sore backsides trying to make the sting go away.

They now scowled at Megatron as he picked them up before getting to his feet.

"Where are you taking us?" Carlos asked dully as Megatron strode along.

"To the Wash Room," Megatron said offhandedly.

"Not to tell Starscream? Alexis asked horrified.

Megatron chuckled.

"No my dear, to get a wash, you children could do with one after all your escapades."

They grumbled at this but didn't say anything else as he carried them securely in his hand. The Wash Room was empty when they arrived, Starscream had obviously finished up and gone back to work.

Megatron put them on the ground them withdrew something from subspace and handed it to them. The kids stared at the articles of clothing in their hands as Megatron turned to fill up the wash tub with water, he had a fancy for one.

"You got us bathing costumes," Alexis said in wonder as she stared at the modest two piece in her hands as the boys examined their short like trunks.

"Well, after the last incident I thought I'd better," Megatron said as the tub filled rapidly with warm water. It couldn't be as hot as he would normally have it but it would still be relaxing.

"Now go and change behind those boxes, and no dallying."

They glanced at each other but did as told, Alexis moving away from the boys so she could have some privacy. As they changed, they heard a strange clanging, like metal was being dropped on the floor, but they couldn't think what it could be.

They got their answer when all three of them emerged to gasp at the sight before their eyes.

Megatron was calmly removing his armour and dropping it on the floor. His body looked slightly less bulky but he still looked very muscular which made Alexis's face flame. To their infinite relief Megatron only removed the armour on his legs, arms and torso but left a certain part of himself covered.

He turned around as they finally worked up the nerve to approach the partially naked Deceptcion. He eyed them as they tried to look as though they hadn't been staring at his body and bent down, palm open. They quickly ran into it and he stood up and turned the tap off.

He climbed in, the kids clinging tightly to his fingers. Once he had relaxed into the full tub, he lowered his hand and realised them into the water and lent back. The kids floated for a minute, a little unsure but then Carlos splashed Rad and they started playing.

Megatron watched them idly as they played in the water. A sudden image of Optimus Prime rose in his head and he mentally snorted. While he would relish the looks of shock any other Autobot would undoubtedly have, he couldn't help but think that Prime's would be one of amusement.

Well, the Autobot leader wasn't going to find out so it didn't matter. He wasn't being soppy, he desired a bath and his pets had needed one as well, simple as that.

Finally they seemed to tire, and they swam over and climbed up his chest to lie down. He let them, he was too busy preparing himself for the upcoming battle with the Autobots. He had been wrapped up in his own thoughts, but all of a sudden became aware of his pets soft conversation.

"Hotshot would blow a fuse that's for sure," Carlos said quietly.

"Optimus would find it amusing though," Rad said softly with a small smile.

"He'd sneer if he saw Optimus doing the same with us though, he totally has no respect for Optimus," Alexis was just saying when Megatron decided to cut in.

"But I do respect him, my dear," Megatron said softly causing them to look at him in surprise.

"You do?" Rad said questioningly.

"Of course," Megatron said lazily, closing his optics and leaning his head back.

"He is the only Mech alive who can truly hold his own against me. He is a superb commander and is one of the most courageous bots I know," Megatron continued.

"Of course he was his flaws but then so do I," he added, opening an optic to see the kids give him incredulous looks.

"Only a fool would claim to be perfect," he told them softly. "And despite what you may think, I am no fool."

They all ducked their heads and Alexis said.

"We don't think you're a fool."

"I'm glad to hear it," Megatron said sardonically before adding.

"Should I defeat him, there are few who could take his place."

"He is...a worthy opponent."

The kids looked at each other, they had a feeling that that was the highest compliment that Megatron to pay anyone.

"Why do you fight?" Alexis asked quietly and Megatron glanced down at her. She blushed but continued.

"I think you two could've been good friends, maybe even best if this war wasn't going on, why don't you..."

"I don't think so, Alexis," he said and they jumped as he used her actual name.

"Optimus and I can never be friends, it's simply as that. Now, why don't you just relax and enjoy your bath, I don't do this often."

They took the hint and settled down, each lost in thoughts of possibilities.

Eventually, Megatron decided he'd had enough and gathering the kids in his hand, got up and out of the tub. After wrapping the kids in some cloth, he opened a comm. channel to Starscream.

"Have you finished, Starscream?"

"Yes sir, we're all ready for Operation Downfall," replied Starscream.

The kids all snapped their heads up, but Megatron didn't notice.

"Excellent. Starscream, I want you to come and put my pets in your room, I'm going to be getting ready."

"As you wish, what is your location?"

Megatron told him and then switched off the comm. before starting to get his armour ready. The kids couldn't stay silent, and Rad burst out.

"What's happening?"

"I'm going to destroy the Autobots once and for all," Megatron said calmly before grinning. "By using their own trick against them, a fake Minicon signal."

The kids gasped in horror but before they could start protesting, Starscream came in. He scooped them and their clothes up and took them away, leaving Mgatron all alone. He paused briefly in his dressing and murmured softly.

"A worthy opponent, indeed."

Optimus's POV.

"Come one men, let's show Megatron how we can fight," Optimus yelled through his comm. as he roared towards the entrance to the canyon.

Optimus, along with Hotshot, Red Alert and Smokescreen were heading as fast they could to where a Minicon signal had appeared. After the last disastrous battle, they were determined not to let the Deceptcions get away so easily this time. They had managed to respond quickly and hoped to bet the Decepticons to the location.

"Yeah," Hotshot yelled. "We'll show them whose boss."

"To right," Smokescreen hollered, filling Optimus with pride at his men's dedication.

Suddenly Optimus jumped as he received a sudden data stream from the Minicons they'd left back at the base.

"What...?"

"Sir, what's wrong?" Red Alert called through the comm., confused as to why his leader had suddenly skidded.

"It's a trap," Optimus yelled as he finished going through the data he'd just been sent.

"What!" Hotshot and Smokscreen yelled as they all neared the canyon entrance.

It was they noticed the precariously balanced rocks and boulders that lined the tops of the canyon walls, debris that could easily be rained down upon them. The Autobots all threw their brakes on, and came screeching to a stop.

And not a moment too soon, for an explosion rocked the valley and the canton they would have gone into mere moment before would have been destroyed. And they would have been destroyed with it or least suffered very severe injuries.

"Retreat," Optimus yelled, knowing that there was no Minicon and not wanting to give the Decepticons a chance to attack.

With that, the Autobots spun around and raced away before Warping out of the area. The Decepticons emerged from their hiding places, furious that they had been thwarted at the last minute.

Cyclonus was so mad, he dropped a spare explosion which caused a mini avalanche that the Decepticons had to jump out of the way to avoid. Cyclonus looked very sheepish as his comrades shot him death glares.

What none of them noticed was the cloaked figure standing in the shadow of a cave that overlooked the canyon. Scavenger eyed the Decepticons as they picked themselves up and lamented that the Autobots had gotten away.

"Looks like I got here in the nick of time,"

_Author's note. In the next chapter, find out how the Autobots were warned. Megatron contemplates why his plan didn't work and the kids plot to ensure that Megatron plans fail. Till next time._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. This chapter was written with the help of Mrs Bumblebee, thanks a lot._

_Also thanks to Cutlass-Cougar for her suggestions, they were great._

_I decided to remove the songs from this chapter, I just feel the chapter's better without it. You can still read the original chapter on Pets._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Oh man, what are we going to do?" Carlos cried in frustration as he paced about the room they were in.

Megatron and the others had just gone to Earth after setting a trap for the Autobots. And it was looking like it would succeed. The kids were nearly beside themselves, Megatron meant to destroy their friends and then steal their Minicons. But there was nothing they could do, they were locked in Starscream's room and had no way of warning the Autobots.

Or did they?

"Motors," Alexis cried, rushing over to the little Minicon, tears in her eyes. "You've got to warn the Autobots, please, just do this one thing for us."

As Motors looked hesitant, the boys added their pleas, until finally, he agreed. The kids watched as he contacted one of brothers in order to convey the message. They could only hope Optimus would get their message in time.

An hour or so later Megatron and his men came back covered in blast marks, scratches, and dents. Everyone was very upset but not nearly as upset as Megatron. The Decepticon leader was so angry that his clenched fist was stuck in a tight fist, his optics were bright red and as he stepped out of the Warp gate he punched the wall beside him. Rage just rolled of him affecting everyone around him to keep away or leave the room.

And that's what his men did, all of them hastily exiting the Warp Room and going to their respective quarters.

The kids looked up as Starscream entered his room, his body showing the hard sighs of battle. He started rummaging for something before he suddenly noticed they were there. It seemed he had completely forgotten about them. Rad gave a small cough.

"So," he said. "How did it go?"

Starscream frown and looked away.

"Not good. The Autobots somehow knew what was happening and beat us to a punch and to top it all off," he said before looking at the kids again.

"Megatron is slagging pissed."

"Oh," the kids all said quietly.

"You're...you're all still okay, aren't you?" Alexis asked timidly. "I mean, none of you was badly injured?"

Starscream looked at them and shook his head.

"No but that won't stop Megatron's anger for this loss."

"He's not going to hurt you is he?" Alexis cried with concern, taking a step towards him. The boys looked equally worried.

Starscream looked away and sighed.

"Hopefully if he doesn't call for me or I stay out of his line of view," Starscream said softly and resignedly.

"He shouldn't take his temper out on you," Carlos said angrily. "It's not your fault things didn't work out."

"Yeah," Rad said fiercely as Alexis said.

"Why does he do that?"

Starscream shook his head.

"None of us know. It's just the way Megatron is and always had been," Starscream explained in a sour tone.

The kids looked at him sympathetically, there was nothing to say to that. Just as Starscream looked like he was about to speak, his comm. flared to life and Megatron's rage filled voice burst from it.

"Starscream, bring those little brats here this instant,"

The kids all flinched at his tone and backed away slightly.

Starscream looked at the kids with great sympathy but did as Megatron had ordered. He scooped the kids up and started walking to the throne room. After a long and uncomfortable silent walk they reached the throne room entrance. Starscream stopped and looked down at the kids.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and walked into the throne room.

The kids trembled as they huddled in Starscream hand, from what they could see, Megatron looked ready to spit fire. They could barely look at him as Starscream finally reached him and held out his hand.

Even though Megatron was enraged he reached up and plucked each child from Starscreams hand by pinching the back of the clothes and putting them done in his lap. Once they were in his lap and gestured for Starscream to leave and looked down at the kids.

The kids looked up at him but then quickly ducked their heads. None of them wanted to speak in case they said the wrong thing and make him even angrier.

Megatron leaned back and rested his head on his fist. He reached up and started petting their heads.

The kids glanced at each other as he did this but still didn't say anything. Megatron was very unpredictable, like Optimus had always warned them, and this time he was angry. They didn't like to think what he'd do to them if they focused his anger on them.

"Those damn Autobots. Those fools are always getting in my way," Megatron snarled and let his fist clench tightly.

Alexis made a small choking sound as though she had suppressed something she'd about to say. The kids edged closer together, needing the comfort in such a tension filled atmosphere.

Megatron looked down at the kids.

"You have something to say?" Megatron questioned.

"No, I'm sorry," Alexis said quickly, she was determined that her smart mouth wouldn't get them into trouble.

Megatron raised his brow but didn't feel like pushing it.

Rad and Carlos smiled at Alexis and gave her hand a squeeze, they knew how much she wanted to defend their friends. Now however was not the time, unless they wanted a bad spanking. They wondered how long this awful silence would last though, it was starting to strain their nerves.

Megatron then sat up and reached down and plucked Rad up and moved him to the arm of the throne and put him there. Megatron poked his chest lightly.

"Entertain me," Megatron ordered.

Rad looked nervously at the others before looking back at Megatron. He would normally do displays of martial arts but decided that something calming was called for here. So he started to sing softly. Megatron raised his brow but leaned back and listened. He didn't expect the boy to sing but wasn't complaining. This boy had a voice.

As Rad continued, Alexis and Carlos softly joined in, though Rad was still the main signer. Megatron looked at the other two and smirked before looking back at the light headed child and relaxed as he listened. It appeared to be a song of hope, he could easily imagining the Autobots loving this. But it didn't matter, he was still content to listen to it.

The three children softly finished singing and glanced up at Megatron, wondering what his reaction would be to the song. Megatron smirked proudly and reached down and petted Rad, then Alexis, and finally Carlos.

'Very well done, my dears. You have made me very happy," Megatron chuckled.

"You even helped lighten my mood," he added.

The kids all smiled, looking exceedingly relived.

"That's good," Carlos said, voicing what the three of them were thinking.

Megatron then smirked.

"Now do another," Megatron ordered with a wide smirk.

The kids gave each other looks that said 'should have known' but they wanted to keep Megatron in a good mood so Rad started.

Alexis began signing softly a few moments later, her voice ringing out like Rad's. Lastly Carlos joined in, the kids were now singing together.

Megatron was confused by the song, it's meaning was harder to discern but listened as the children continued singing. Carlos's voice rose slightly before Rad and Alexis continued. Rad called out before the others joined him again.

Starscream was walking by when he overheard. He stopped and listened in. Soon Cyclonus and Demolisher came walking by and stopped to listen too.

Their voices rose as they became more passionate in their singing. They repeated these lyrics a couple more times before slowing finishing their song. They looked up at Megatron, wondering what he thought of it.

Megatron chuckled and clapped his hands, other clapping joining in.

The kids spun around in surprise to see the other three Decepticons hanging about the door, they had obviously been listening in. The three kids blushed but smiled and gave little bows of acknowledgment.

"So, you guys liked that?" Carlos asked with a grin.

Cyclonus chuckled.

"I've never heard anything like. How about you guys?"

Demolisher and Starscream shook their heads.

"It was sung by all these different artists in an effort to raise money for people in Africa," Alexis said proudly.

"Yeah, it kicked start a lot of those kind of charities like Children in Need and Comic Relief," Rad added. "That's where people do lots of different stuff in order to raise money to help others."

"What kind of music do you guys listen to?" Carlos asked curiously, they'd never heard Cybertrion music.

Everyone cocked their heads and looked at each other and then back at the kids.

"We don't have music," Starscream said.

The kids blinked then gaped in astonishment.

"You don't have music?" Carlos yelped in disbelief. "Seriously?"

They all shook their heads.

"We've never heard anything like until just now," Demolisher said this time.

"Whoa," Rad said quietly, that seemed pretty incredible.

"But I thought you had dancing, how can you have dancing without any kind of music?" Alexis asked, very confused.

The Cons' looked at each other and then down at the kids and shrugged. They didn't have an answer for them.

"What do you guys do for fun on Cybertron?" Rad suddenly asked, seeing that the Decepticons couldn't answer. If they didn't listen to music during downtime, then what did they do?

"Yeah, man," Carlos added. "What do you call a good time?"

They all then grinned.

"Inventions," Starscream said.

"Target shooting," Cyclonus said.

"Experiments," Demolisher said.

The kids all grinned at this that was a bit more like it. Alexis then looked up at Megatron.

"What about you, what do you do?"

Megatron shrugged.

"If I have nothing else to do I take a nap."

The kids all tried to keep straight faces but it was hard. That was just too funny for words, it sounded like the kind of thing a grandfather would say.

Megatron frowned at this and gave each of them a sharp tap on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Carlos cried, covering his head protectively.

"For making fun of me," Megatron said sternly.

"We weren't making fun," Rad said, wryly rubbing his head as Alexis said.

"We just...think it's nice you do other stuff apart from fighting."

Megatron just snorted and leaned back into his throne.

Starscream, Demolisher and Cyclonus all looked amused at the banter between their leader and the kids. They were all very relieved that Megatron had settled into a much better mood, they had been sure he'd go into a rampage for having his plan fail. But the kids had distracted him, and for that they were very grateful.

"Sir, do you have any orders?" Starscream asked after a moment of silence in which the kids had all relaxed against Megatron's lap.

Megatron looked up.

"Yes, start making a new plan to get rid of those accursed Autobots," Megatron said.

As the three Decepticons nodded, the kid's faces fell. They had really hoped Megatron wouldn't be doing something like that, not so soon after the last time. As the three Decepticons left, the kids remembered the horrible worry they endured while the Decepticons had been down on the planet.

They hadn't been sure whether Motors would be able to send a message or even if it would reach Optimus in time. That was one hour they did 'not' want to repeat.

"Do you really have to fight Optimus?" Alexis asked pleadingly, the memory of that hour had just been too much.

"Yes," Megatron said.

"But why?" Alexis persisted. "I don't understand."

Megatron glared down at the kids.

"None of your concern."

"It is our concern, we're part of this now," Rad said hotly.

"True but you best stop being so nosy for now or you will be punished," Megatron warned.

The kids all scowled at this, why did Megatron have to be such a grouch all the time? He really needed to learn to chill, why couldn't they ask questions? Especially as this was a matter that affected them all, they had a right to know.

"Why won't you tell us?" Alexis demanded. "Do you even know yourself anymore?"

Megatron snarled and slammed his fist on the arm of the thrown.

"Prime and I didn't agree on things back on Cybertron so it was war. There now you know and if you say another word of anything of this matter now, you will be punished."

"You mean this is all due to a squabble you and Optimus had?" Alexis burst out in disbelief.

"That's enough," Megatron roared, making the kids jump away.

"You've been warned twice, you won't be warned a third."

Alexis fell silent and neither of the boys said a word. They knew Megatron had been pushed too far, he was still clearly fuming over the battle and would punish them if they said any more. They looked away from his furious expression, their hearts still beating rapidly after his loud roar.

Megatron sat back and breathed heavily through his vents to calm and cool himself. The kids slowly settled down, not wanting to speak. Self preservation had taken over curiosity and so they remained silent.

After a long silence Megatron finally started to calm and his body started to relax into the throne. The kids saw this and breathed a sigh of thankfulness. It wasn't nice being next to a powerful and very angry robot. Alexis glanced at her friends and then said softly but clearly.

"I'm sorry for making you angry, I didn't meant to,"

Megatron glanced down at her and then snorted and rested his head on his fist and reached out and started stroking his pets. They lay down so he could stroke their backs, they were suddenly feeling very tired. The day had so far been very stressful, and they didn't want anything else to happen.

Megatron smirked down at them when they lay down and kept stroking their backs until one by one they fell asleep.

A short time after they'd fallen asleep, Starscream came back into the room. He raised an optic brow at the sight of the sleeping kids but didn't comment on it. Instead, he said.

"Sir, I've been speaking with Demolisher and Cyclonus about the...battle,"

Megatron looked up.

"Yes?"

"I had quite a good vantage point sir," Starscream continued. "And I could see the Autobots driving full speed, straight towards us. But then Prime suddenly swerved and then so did the others. That's when they run for it and Warped away. But I'm sure we were not detected or spotted, your plan was a good one."

"Yes but I'm still curious on how they knew we were there in the first place and turned and warped away?" Megatro said.

"That's what we were wondering Megatron," Starscream said quietly. "How could they have known we were there?"

Megatron leaned back and started to really think.

Starscream stood there politely, letting his leader think. He really was baffled by what had happened and hoped Megatron could think of an answer. After all, he knew Prime the best.

His optics drifted downwards to where the kids were sleeping peacefully on Megatron's lap. It made him smile a little to see them, he was starting to grow quite fond of them. They were so happy and so quick to bounce back from any misfortune, it made him feel almost jealous.

Megatron noticed Starscream looking down at the children and followed his gaze. He looked at them for a while before something clicked.

"Starscream, who all knew of the plan?"

"Only us, the Minicons who came with us and...the kids," Starscream said slowly, suddenly realising where Megatron was going with this.

Megatron frowned as he looked down at the kids.

"I think I know just how those fools found out," Megatron said.

"Surely not sir," Starscream protested. "They were locked up in my room all this time, and there's no access to any communication in there. Besides, I doubt they'd know how to use it anyway."

Megatron started to think gain.

'Maybe not but it's still very suspicious."

There was a long pause.

"What are we going to do?" Starscream asked quietly as Alexis shifted slightly on Megatron's lap.

Megatron looked up and said over their com link.

"Make another plan and wait for the bait to be taken and we will see who the culprit is," Megatron said.

Starscream nodded his agreement and after bowing, exited the throne room. He really hoped Megatron's hunch was wrong, otherwise those kids were going to be in for the punishment of their lives.

_Author's note. The kids are now suspected but will they be caught out? Also, what is Scavenger up to? Find out in the next chapter, until then. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee for helping me write this chapter and to Cutlass- Cougar who gave me some great ideas, thanks._

_In this chapter the kids get into trouble but how's Megatron going to punish them? Read on to find out, contains corporal punishment._

_Enjoy and please._

Rad shifted and opened his eyes. He smiled slightly as he felt his friends beside him, still sleeping. He settled his head on his arms, he realised they were still in Megatron' lap.

Megatron smirked to himself as he worked back over the plan he and Starscream discussed before.

Rad glanced up and saw Megatron smirking which meant he was in a good mood. He sighed and stretched, his movements rousing the other two.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Alexis asked sleepily as she woke.

Rad yawned too and stretched.

"No idea."

They all glanced up at Megatron who wasn't paying them any attention, he looked like he was doing a lot of thinking. Carlos tired not to snigger at the thought that it looked like hard work.

Sitting up, the dark skinned boy whispered.

"What now, amigos?"

Suddenly Demolisher comm'ed Megatron.

"Sir, we're ready."

Megatron smirked.

"Good, I'll be there in a few minutes," Megatron said.

The kids looked up.

"What's happening?" Rad asked.

Megatron looked down at them and smirked.

"There's a traitor abroad."

The kids eyes widened in shock.

"A traitor?" Rad exclaimed as Carlos said, "Who?"

"He's a newly arrived transformers. The Autobots may now him," Megatron said with a smirk.

The kids couldn't believe this, a Decepticon traitor here on Earth? They definitely weren't expecting that.

"Why's he come here?" Alexis asked, like the boys she was eager for more information.

Megatron smirked but didn't answer.

"Come on man, don't keep us in suspense," Carlos pleaded. "We wanna know."

"Why, so you can talk about it?" Megatron questioned with a brow raised.

He got up and picked the kids up and started carrying them to a room to put them in while he and the others were away.

"Well, it's not as though we've got anything else to do," Carlos said grouchily as they were carried.

"Too bad," Megatron said.

He arrived to the room and put them in.

"Behave." Megatron warned and was gone.

The kids looked at the empty doorway in surprise, they hadn't expected to be left on their own like this.

"So," Rad said, letting out a lond sigh. "What do you reckon?"

"Man, that's strange about a Decepticon traitor," Carlos said with a shake of his head. "Really strange, what do you think Alexis?"

"Well, the Autobots could certainly use some help," she replied. "I wonder how Megatron found out about it, though."

Megatron went to the monitor room that was monitoring the kid's and watched them as they talked amongst themselves.

"Man, I'm hungry," Carlos suddenly said. "When are we going to get something to eat?"

"Calros," Alexis chuckled. "You're as bad as Fred."

"I am not," Carlos said indignantly. "It's been ages since we ate, I need food."

He glanced slyly around the room.

"Do you reckon we could sneak out again?"

"Not if we want the same thing that happened last time to happen again," Rad said with a grimace.

Megatron smirked at hearing this and sat down in a chair and continued to watch and listen.

Carlos winced at this, the _'punishment'_ was still evidently fresh in his memory. He sat down with a pout, folding his arms creating the very picture of disgruntlement.

"It's not all bad news," Alexis said gently. "At least Optimus and the others are alright and now of the Decepticons got badly hurt."

Megatron cocked his head and listened closer as the kids talked.

"Yeah, that is good," Rad said quietly. "I'd feel really bad if any of them did get badly hurt, they're not so bad when they're in a good mood."

Alexis and Carlos chuckled.

"Heh, yeah, Cyclonus just likes to sleep and blow stuff up, he's a real character," Carlos said with a grin.

"And Starscream really considerate some of the time," Alexis said softly.

"Demolisher's okay as long as I don't annoy him," Rad laughed.

Megatron chuckled at this information and knew it was all true because he's seen them do all those things.

"And Megatron's all that bad either," Alexis said. "I mean he's as grouchy as anything but at least he didn't tell Starscream about...you know,"

She blushed as she remembered the incident. The boys all nodded their agreement, that was one memory they'd rather forget.

Megatron smirked and rested his head on his fist.

The kids chatted about some other things before the conversation turned to more serious matters.

"Dude, how long have we been here?" Carlos asked, running a hand through his hair.

Rad let out a breath.

"Dounno, a few days at least, it's difficult to keep track."

"Our parents must have missed us by now," Alexis said sadly. "i wish we could tell them that we're okay, they probably think we've been kidnapped by...sex predators or something like that."

Rad groaned.

"That's what my mom will be thinking, you can bet on that,"

Megatron didn't understand what the kids were talking about at first so he looked it up on the Earths World Wide Web and soon understood.

Alexis felt tears prick at her eyes, it was a horrible thought and she wished that she could tell her parents she was okay. Rad quickly put an arm around her and Carlos did the same.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Rad said softly. "You'll see."

Alexis nodded up at him and rested herself on Rad's shoulder.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Starscream had just entered. He saw what Megatron was watching and frowned.

"What's going on?"

Megatron looked up and then back at the screen.

"Nothing so far."

Starscream's brow furrowed and he stepped closer to the screen. He saw that Carlos and Rad were comforting Alexis who looked upset about something.

"What's wrong with Alexis?" he couldn't help but ask.

Megatron looked at Starscream.

'They're talking about their creators being worried about them."

"Oh," said Starscream softly, it never occurred to him that the kids creators might be worried about them.

"Haven't the Autobots dealt with that?"

Megatron looked at Starscream.

"I'm not sure but those kids are still upset about it."

"It's must be hard being separated from their creators," Starscream murmured softly before realising he'd said that out loud and Megatron was now looking at him.

"What do you mean Starscream?" Megatron questioned.

"Their very young Megatron, they still need creator care," Starscream said, now more convinced than ever that Megatron didn't know much about kids.

Megatron nodded at this and turned back to the screen, seeing the kids still comforting the female of the small group. Starscream suddenly remembered something he needed to get done, so he bade Megatron goodbye and left, leaving the large Mech all alone as he watched the kids.

"Maybe we could find some way to call them," Carlos was now saying. "Tell them we're okay."

"Oh Carlos, what would we say?" Alexis said bitterly. "How could we pretend we're not in danger, haven't been hurt or touched inappropriately?"

Rad looked at his friends.

"Yeah and what about the Autobots, how are we going to explain...Wait want about the traitor that's here? Do the Autobot's know?" Rad asked.

This snapped Alexis out of her depression and she frowned thoughtfully. Carlos meanwhile said.

"Didn't Megatron say they did,"

"No, he said he thought this bot was known to them," she said slowly. "That doesn't sound like they know he's actually here."

"Yeah you're right. We have to do something," Rad said.

Megatron sat up straight at this and leaned closer to the screen to hear.

"But dude, we don't know who it is, the information's pretty vague," Carlos couldn't help but point out. "And how are we supposed to get near a computer or whatever."

Rad looked around.

"What about a mini-con?" Rad suggested.

"Great idea man," Carlos said enthusiastically.

"Maybe one of them could teach us how to use their computers," Alexis suggested. "So we don't have to rely on them all the time. I'd hate for any of them to get into trouble."

"Shall we try and find one?" Rad said and the other two nodded.

Megatron raised his brow as he watched the kids get up and head for the door. Megatron leane forward and presses a button and then the screen he was watched changed to the hall camera.

The kids carefully walked down the hallway, listening for any sigh that one of the Decepticons was about to appear. But all seemed very quiet, which somehow struck them as strange.

"Where do you reckon they all are?" Rad said softly. The others shrugged.

"Starscream might be outside, he likes to practise," Alexis said softly.

"Cyclonus is probably sleeping," Carlos whispered with a grin. "We'd know if he was blowing stuff up."

"Well, at least we'll hear them coming," Rad mused. "They can't creep up on us."

Megatron was angry to see the brats had left their room but kept himself from going after them and continued to watch.

"Any idea where we are?" Carlos asked as they continued.

"I think we're near Starscream's room," Alexis said softly.

"That's no good," Rad muttered as they increased their speed a little, it was very nerve wracking wondering the Decepticon base when any moment they could be discovered.

"We need to get closer to the Throne room, I think there's a communication room there."

As the kids walked Megatron continued to switch to different cameras so he could watch their ever move as they got closer and closer to the throne room.

Finally, they reached the Throne room and peeked in, it wasn't hard to miss. To their relief, Megatron wasn't about but he could appear at any moment. But Alexis spotted the console tucked away in a corner and she breathed.

"Guys, over there,"

They looked very she was indicating and nodded.

"Good job," Carlos said as they started making their way over.

As they got closer, they could see it was quite old, possibly it was part of the original Minicon ship. But that was even better as they knew something about handling the Minicon equipment. At last they stopped in front of it.

"Do we really want to do this?" Rad asked. "Megatorn could walk in at any moment."

"I want to," Alexis said firmly. "I want to see Optimus and the others again."

"Me too" Carlos said and Rad nodded his agreement.

The two boys watched as Alexis climbed up it, and switched it on.

Megatron was becoming very enraged now. Seeing this had confirmed that those brats had ruined his previous plan and now they were at it again. Megatron started mentally planning on the perfect punishment for them as he watched.

Alexis pressed several buttons, praying that she had got this right. She then leaned back and waited for it to load.

And to the kids delight it did, and Hotshot's face appeared.

"Hotshot here...Alexis," he cried out as he saw her.

"Oh Hotshot, it's so good to see you," she said happily as the boys climbed up beside her.

"Oh kids, we've been so worried," Hotshot said, grinning at them though his optics showed his relief. "Do you want to talk to Optimus?"

"Yes please," the kids chorused.

Optimus came up. Megatron snarled at this.

"Kids," Optimus said, his optics twinkling. "We've missed you so much, how are you?"

"We're good Optimus, but what about you?" Rad said as Carlos burst out.

"You've been in at least two fights with the Decepticons, and Megatorn said you got pretty beat up in one."

Optimus chuckled.

"We've recovered fine, we've even got a new team member called Smokescreen, and I hope you can meet him soon."

The kids talked happily with Optimus for a few minutes, Megatron's anger slowly rising higher and higher.

Finally the kids came to the matter of why they called.

"Optimus, Megatron said earlier that there was a Decepticon traitor coming to Earth," Rad said which made Optimus frown.

"A traitor?" he repeated slowly. "Did Megatron say who?"

"No, he doesn't like to tell us stuff, just tells us to mind out own business," Alexis huffed.

This made Optimus chuckle slightly before he became serious.

"If this is true, then it could mean we're about to experience some changes," he said seriously as Hotshot suddenly cut in.

"Hey, there's no chance you kids can get away, you know escape?"

"Aw dude, we tried that and we got caught," Carlos groaned. "Megatron had us punished bad, we got about three spankings for that."

He suddenly blushed as he realised what he said. As the other two did as well, Optimus said soothingly.

"It's alright kids, it's nothing to be ashamed of,"

That did it. Megatron got up and started walking to the throne room to confront the brats in the act.

"Is he hard on you?" Optimus was now saying. "Does he hurt you?"

"Well, it stings for a bit but it soon goes away," Alexis said slowly as Carlos said.

"Yeah but once we got punished for taking food, he hadn't fed us in ages and we were hungry,"

Optimus's optics darkened at this but he simply said.

"Try not to anger him too much kids, I know it's tough but I want to get you all back in once piece..."

Optimus's words cut off when he saw something behind the kids. The kids followed Optimus's gaze and gasped when they saw a very angry looking Megatron standing at the doorway.

"Oh no," whispered Alexis in horror as Megatorn glared at them.

"Dude we are in such trouble," Carlos groaned as Megatron started striding over to them.

"You're not in just trouble, you're in heap loads of it," Megatron snarled.

The kids huddled together in fear as he glared down at them, looking even angrier than the last battle. Behind them, Optimus was looking very worried.

"Megatron, please don't over react, the kids meant no harm,"

Megatron glared at the screen.

"They disobeyed me and will be punished," Megatron said and then shot the screen, leaving in shattered and smoking.

He turned to the kids.

"Now as for you three..." Megatron said in deadly voice of ice.

He held up his hand and snapped his fingers and all the doors to the room slammed closed and locked.

They all flinched and braced themselves for whatever he was going to do, there was no point in running.

Megatron stepped closer, leaned down and scooped Carlos up. He walked over to his throne sat down and then reached up and pulled Carlos's pants down until his naked butt was exposed.

As Carlos cried out in shock and fear, Rad and Alexis rushed over.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Rad as Alexis cried, "No, please don't."

But it was too late. Megatron had already put Carlos over his knee, held him down, and raised his hand and brought it down on Carlos's naked rear.

Rad and Alexis begged him to stop but Megatron carried on regardless, giving Carlos the worst spanking ever. The Spanish boy clutched the edge of Megatron's knee as his unprotected rear was hit again and again, until finally tears started to flow. He broke down, crying as he was punished.

Megatron gave Carlos ten more swats before clothing him and putting him down on the floor and reached for one of the other two.

Rad stepped in front of Alexis so that he was grabbed and lifted up. As his leggings and underwear were yanked down, Alexis rushed over to Carlos who had sank to his knees, sobbing. She flung her arms around him and held him close as Rad was placed over Megatron's knee.

Megatron gave Rad the same amount of swats and everything until he too was sobbing from the pain and his rear was glowing red. Megatron then redressed him and put him down and reached for the girl.

By now Alexis was sobbing with her friend's pain and Megatron had to pull her from Carlos after putting Rad down on the ground.

"D-don't," Rad managed to choke out as she was lifted up.

Megatron didn't listen and repeated the process.

Alexis was now balling her eyes out as she was harshly spanked until Megatron was finally finished with her. She clung to his knee as he yanked her underwear and leggings back up. The boys stared miserably at her as this was happening.

Megatron picked her up and put her down and then looked down at them.

"There, now are you going to stop causing trouble?" Megatron growled down at them.

They stared miserably at the floor, tears running down their faces as their rears throbbed continuously. None of they could speak, they were too choked up with tears over their harsh and humiliating punishment.

Megatron then comm'ed Starscream.

"Bring me a cage," Megatron ordered.

"Yes Megatron," came Starscream's voice.

The kids continued hanging their heads, on their knees beside each other as they still sobbed with pain. Megatron simply sat back, surveying them sternly until finally Starscream arrived. He stopped dead at the sight of them, holding a cage in his hands.

"Sir?"

"None of your concern, now go," Megatron hissed and took the cage from Starscream who was forced to leave though he looked very worried.

He went to the kids and put the cage down next to them. He started picking them up one by one and put them in the cage.

The kids still didn't say anything, just collapsed in a limp heap as he locked the cage door. Megatron then lifted the cage up with them in it and after opening the locked throne room door, went out into the corridor.

He walked down the hall until he came to a door. He opened it and walked in.

"You're staying in my quarters for now," Megatron said and walks over to his desk and put them down.

The kids could barely raise their heads to stare at around at his room. It was large, with a big berth with several shelves containing strange objects. They then looked back at Megatron who was glaring down at them sternly.

"Your punishment is you will stay in my quarters and stay in that cage until I decide you may come back out," Megatron growled.

"You're not having any contact with any of my men or the Minicons. Any further disobedience and I will give you the exact same spanking, only this time I will let Optimus watch," he added nastily.

This statement only brought more tears to the kid's eyes as they sniffed loudly. Megatron growled and gave the cage a sharp tap, obviously wanting a response.

"Yes sir," they managed to choke out.

Megatron snorted at this and turned and went away from them and went into his private bathroom.

The kids watched him go before lying on their fronts in the now horrible familiar position. Rad and Carlos snuggled up to their friend who was in a lot of pain. This time they were sure there'd be bruises, Megatron had hit their naked skin after all.

"I'm sorry guys," Rad whispered.

"Not your fault," Carlos whispered back as Alexis shook. "Was bound to happen, least we got to talk to Optimus."

Megatron had taken a quick and hot wash before returning to his quarters. He glanced at the brats but then went to his berth and lay down.

They peeked over at him but he was ignoring them. They all felt very hungry by this point but knew he'd never give them something to eat, not when he was so angry. They tried to relax and go to sleep but they were so uncomfortable on the hard floor of their cage, not to mention they still had a burn in their rears.

It was undoubtedly going to be a long night.

Meanwhile back on Earth, a lone figure sitting in a cave had just gotten a call.

"Scavenger, I need you to go to the Decepticon base,"

"What's happened?" the old battle worn Mech asked softly.

"Megatron has been holding some human children prisoner and he just caught them contacting me," Optimus explained over the comm.

"They were the reason his last plan failed and I'm worried about them, I have to know he hasn't hurt them,"

"Don't worry I can do that," Scavenger replied calmly and he heard Optimus sigh in relief.

"Thank you old friend, this means a lot to me,"

"My pleasure," Scavenger said with a small smile. "I'll make sure those kids are okay, you can count on that."

Optimus thanked him again and then signed off. Scavenger sat back with a thoughtful expression. He had witnessed that last disastrous battle and had figured that Optimus had somehow been warned but had never dreamed by some human children.

Things were certainly getting interesting.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, we see the aftermath of the kids' punishment and Scavenger arrives at the Decepticon base. Until then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

After Optimus had called him, Scavenger had decided to wait until the nest day before he went to the Decepticon base. He knew personally that Megatron always needed time to cool off when he was enraged. So settling down in his cave, he slowly allowed himself to slip into recharge, wondering what state those human children were in.

Megatron woke and looked over at the brats and frowned at them. He sat up and went straight to his private bath, not caring at the moment if they were hungry or still hurting from their punishment.

Carlos groaned softly as he woke, his backside still burning. He hadn't had a good night and he knew his friends hadn't either. He lifted his head and saw that they were still sleeping though their faces were twisted in pain. He looked over at Megatron's berth and saw that the Decepticon leader wasn't that moment, his stomach gave a loud rumble and he moaned, he hadn't eaten or had a drink he ages. But he knew it was unlikely they were going to get anything.

Megatron finished up in the washroom and came out He looked at the kids and saw one was awake now, staring at him. Megatron snorted at him and left the room. But after a few minutes came back with a cube filled half way with cold water. He opened the cage and put the cube in with the kids and then left. True he wasn't going to feed them for a while but he was going to at least offer them liquid.

Carlos gasped softly; he didn't think they were going to get anything. But his throat was so he quickly dragged himself to the cube and started sucking from it. Presently, Rad woke up and blearily looked over at Carlos with dark ringed eyes.

"Carlos?" he croaked but his friend shushed him.

"Don't speak man, have some water first.

Rad nodded and came over, leaving Alexis on her own as he started to sip from the cube as well. It did little to elevate the raging hunger he felt but it did soothe his throat.

Alexis woke from the weird sounds and looked up to see what the guys were doing. She gasped but didn't say anything when she saw water. Alexis got up and went over to get a drink too.

She whimpered slightly as the movement caused pain to shoot through her but she ignored it as she settled down for a long drink. Eventually, they all finished and gingerly lay back down on their fronts. Finally Carlos spoke.

"How long you reckon he's going to be mad at us?"

"Who knows," Rad said tiredly as Alexis rubbed her stomach unhappily.

"I'm so hungry," she said softly.

Megatron walked through the base, passing his men but none of them dared to speak with him.

"Nothing we can do about that," Rad said softly as they snuggled up to each other.

"We just got to wait until he cools off."

"Megatron?" Starscream's voice broke through the silence of the quiet corridors. Megatron snarled and turned to Starscream.

"What?"

Starscream didn't even flinch from the tone in Megatron's voice.

"You have a call. A Mech by the name of Scavenager," Starscream informed him. Megatron smirked at this and went to talk with the mech.

Scavenger smiled thinly as Megatron finally answered. The Mech on the other end had sounded highly suspicious but he knew that is the old bot did know Megatron, he'd better let his leader know.

"Megatron," Scavenger greeted without emotion.

"Ah Scavenger so good to see you," Megatron said.

"Likewise," Scavenger said with a predators grin before going straight to the point."I've been thinking that now might be a good time for me to join you."

Megatron nodded.

"Agreed, do you still need out coordinates?" Megatron asked.

Scavenger nodded, it never hurt to make sure they were the same. A moment later Megatron had patched them through and the old Mech was on his Megatron sat there, waiting, Starscream causally approached.

"Sir, what's happening?"

Megatron smirked.

"We're getting some help."

The Warp gate started to fire up.

"And here he comes now."

A breem later, Scavenger stepped out of the Warp Gate. He smirked at Starscream and Demolisher who were eying him suspiciously Cyclonus was off doing something else in another part of the base. But Scavenger ignored the two and went over to Megatron who was now standing.

"Nice place you got here," Scavenger said offhandedly.

Megatron chuckled and nodded to him.

"Welcome Scavenger."

"Thank you Megatron," Scavenger said smoothly before Demolisher bit out.

"What's he doing here?"

Scavenger turned to him and said simply.

"To help you in your fight against the Autobots."

"What makes you think we need help?" Starscream demanded. Scavenger raised an optic brow.

"How about that last battle I witnessed."

Starscream and Demolisher winced from the memory of the last battle that left them pretty banged up.

Scavenger looked at them sternly before turning back to Megatron.

"I hate to say this but that wasn't the most organised of battles, the Autobots got away scot-free and you were left all injured."

Megatron growled at this.

"Yes well we fixed the problem that caused our defeat," Megatron said.

Scavenger gave him a look.

"What was the problem in the first place, it all looked pretty confusing from where I was."

"Have you been spying on us?" Starscream demanded but both Megatron and Scavenger ignored him.

Megatron snorted and frowned.

"It was just a few little nosey brats that needed to mind their own business."

Scavenger raised an optic brow.

"Didn't realise you were having trouble with your Minicons."

Megatron frowned.

"It wasn't the Minicons," Megatron said with heavy looked at Starscream.

"Starscream go get the trouble makers and make sure they are still in their cage," Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir," Starscream said with a sigh and he headed had a look of mild confusion and interest on his face but didn't say anything, he was too wise for at Megatron's quarters.

"Does it still hurt?" Alexis asked Rad gently as he shifted and winched.

"A bit, yeah," he replied softly, wriggling as he tried to get himself comfy.

"Looks like he really showed us," Carlos moaned, his face in his arms. "I don't think I'll be wanting a repeat."

They all agreed on that and then gasped when Starscream suddenly showed up and picked up their cage and took them somewhere else.

"Where are you taking us?" Alexis finally managed to ask as he strode through the corridors.

"To Megatron," was his only answer and the rest of the journey was in silence, the kids wondering what the Decepticon tyrant wanted with them.

Starscream arrived back in the throne room and walked over to Megatron and handed him the cage. Scavenger stared at the cage where three young humans were huddled, staring at him with wide, pain filled eyes. It seemed Optimus was right to be concerned.

"Who are they?" he asked bluntly.

Megatron held up the cage to show off the brats.

"These are the trouble makes that made our last plan fail."

Scavenger stared at them as they stared right back. Despite whatever punishment Megatron had bestowed on them, the fighting spirit hadn't been beaten out of them as they stared unabashed. He looked back at Megatron with a raised optic brow.

"These three really spoiled your plan? They seem very small and helpless."

The three of them looked very indignant at that but were smart enough not to say anything.

Megatron smirked and shook their cage slightly.

"Don't let their size fool you, they can be very smart and do things that can be as annoying as scrap metal."

Scavenger saw the kids smirk slightly at this even though they were also grimacing from being shaken. He looked away from them and into Megatron's face.

"Really? Well I must admit I don't know much about kids, especially human ones,"

Megatron chuckled and set the cage down next to his throne.

"Indeed, now let's get to more important matters." Megatron said.

Scavenger nodded and soon, he and Megatron were discussing training matters and other such things. The kids peeped through the bars of their cage, watching them. They were wondering where this Mech had come from, especially as it seemed Starscream and Demolisher didn't know much about occurred to them that this was the mysterious Mech Megatron had been talking about, the one they had told Optimus about. Judging by the conversation, Scavenger knew what he was talking about, which couldn't be good for their friends.

Megatron smirked at everything they talked about and leaned back to relax once they finished.

"Good, now that everything is settled let find you a suitable quarters, Demolisher.

"Demolisher didn't have to be told and started to lead Scavenger out of the room.

The kids watched him go and wondered if they dared to ask any questions. Their hungry and still sore bottoms reminded them that now was not a good time to get on Megatron's bad side. But at the same time, if they were right they knew Megatron wouldn't be able to resist a bit of gloating.

"Um, is Scavenger that Mech you were talking about yesterday?" Alexis asked timidly.

Megatron looked down and grinned.

"Yes he is," Megatron chuckled.

"Oh," she said softly as she glanced back towards her friends. She then looked back at Megatron.

"Who is he?"

"Scavenger? A very loyal and trusting ally," Megatron said.

The kids looked thoughtful at this, it was difficult to get a sense about the Mech Scavenger. He seemed neither interested nor disinterested in them, and obviously knew how to handle others. They wondered where he had come from and why he was here now.

"Did you ask him to come?" Rad said curiously.

"Yes and no. I called for him and told him to stay on Earth for the time being and then he called to come in."

They looked at each other, what had he been doing on Earth. And then it hit them.

"Has he been spying on the Autobots?"

Megatron smirked but didn't answer. He wasn't going to let these brats know anything. Not after their performance.

Their faces fell slightly when they saw Megatron wasn't going to tell them anything. It wasn't very surprising though, he didn't like to tell them anything at the best of times. This was a shame as they really needed something to take their minds of their hungry and soreness.

Carlos grimaced as he felt his hungry pangs grow, it really wasn't fair. It was bad enough being kept in a cage and spanked without being made to go without a meal. He could tell by his friends expression that they felt the same.

Megatron set their cage down and got up and without giving them a second glance walked out of the room.

The kids sighed again, snuggling up to each other as they tried to forget about their hunger. Hopefully if Megatron stayed in a good mood, he'd let them have something. Unfortunately it didn't look like any of his men would be allowed to feed them, and they didn't want any Minicons getting into they considered matters, their thoughts turned to the new Mech.

"Wonder what this Scavenger's like?" Carlos whispered softly.

"Dunno, we'll just have to wait and see," Rad replied just as softly as all of three of them pondered this question.

Suddenly the throne room doors opened and in came Scavenger. He looked around some and then looked at the kids and walked over to them.

The kids looked up, surprised but warily. They didn't have the measure of this Mech yet and weren't sure what he was going to do.

"Uh, hi," Rad greeted carefully, both he and his two friends waiting for Scavenger's response.

Scavenger didn't say anything but reached down with a closed fist and held it over their cage and opened it, dropped a few things into their cage.

"Here, I bet you three are hungry," Scavenger said.

They all gasped as the brownish objects dropped to the bottom of their cage, they were pieces of food. As they grabbed hold of the large nutrient bars, they stared up at him in shock and gratitude.

"Thank you so much," Alexis said, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah man," Carlos said seriously before taking a huge bite of his and munching eagerly.

"Why you'd do this?" Rad couldn't help but ask. "Megatron said we weren't allowed..."

Scavenger smirked down at them.

"Well I'm not Megatron and I'll tell you otherwise later but not now."

Scavenger said and turned and left.

They simply stared as he left but then they fell upon the food and started devouring it. They were so hungry but at first they could only gulp down barely chewed pieces but soon they slowed and ate their food properly. There was enough for all of them and soon they had eaten everything, even the crumbs so that nothing made sure of this, if Megatron found out about this, not only would they be in trouble but so would Scavenger. And after he had been so kind, they defiantly didn't want that. Now that their hungry was sated they could discuss this turn of events.

"I can't believe it," Alexis exclaimed, leaning against the cage wall, they were still to sore for sitting and didn't want to lie down while digesting.

"If Megatron had caught him..."

"Too right," Carlos said, nodding from his corner.

"He'd have blown a circuit. That Scavenger dude's obviously not afraid of him though."

"Yes but what a thing to do," Alexis said thoughtfully. "He doesn't even know us, not like Starscream and the others."

"But it sounds like he does have a reason," Rad mused. "And hopefully we'll find out what that is,"

Soon after they ate they started to feel tired. Alexis suspected that their bodies had eaten for a while that they had to sleep off their food. So they all went to a corner and snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

Scavenger smiled softly as he walked along the corridor back to his quarters. Demolisher had casually mentioned how hungry the kids looked and he had known Megaton was starving them. He couldn't reveal himself to them or free them yet but he wasn't going to allow them to suffer needlessly. So he had taken the risk and brought them smiling faces would remain a happy image for a long time in his processor.

_Author's note. What plans does Megatron now have in mind? Will he forgive the kids? Find out next time, until next time._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note. Not long until the brand new chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

With full bellies, the kids slept very peacefully in a much deeper sleep than the night before. Though still sore, the burning sting had gone meaning they were slightly more comfortable. and of course, they weren't starving any more. The three of them snuggled close to each other, keeping warm with the combined body heat.

Megatron walked into the throne and frowned when he didn't see the brats. He walked over to their cage, looked in and found them curled up together in a corner asleep. Satisfied with this he walked over to his thrown and sat down and waited for his men.

Presently Starscream walked into the room and went over to Megatron. Spotting the kids fast asleep, he cleared his throat and asked.

"Sir, when are you going to feed them?"

Megatron looked over to the kids and frowned and looked back at Starscream.

"Find them something small to eat," Megatron ordered. Starscream nodded and walked off to find the kids some food.

Scavenger was heading to the Throne room when Starscream past him.

"Where are you off to?" he asked. Starscream paused and looked at him.

"Getting the kids some food," he replied gruffly before setting off once again. Scavenger stared thoughtfully after the red Seeker, he had a feeling that it hadn't been Megatorn's idea to feed the human children. It seemed some of the Decepticons held affection for their small charges. Musing over this, he continued on his way to the Throne room.

Megatron looked up when he heard someone coming and smiled when he saw it was his new recruit.

"Ah Scavenger, good to see you're up and about," Megatron greeted.

Scavenger smiled and said."Nice to sleep on a proper berth again,"

He shot a brief cursory glance towards the kids before focusing on Megatron again.

"What are your upcoming plans?"

Megatron smirked.

"I have a pretty good idea but I'm not speaking of it when their present," Megatron said and gestured towards the kids.

Scavenger glanced at them again, they were still fast asleep."Think they'll try and warn Optimus again?"

Megatron gave the sleeping kids a side glance before looking back."I wouldn't doubt it."

"Hmm, that devious are they?" Scavenger said thoughtfully.

Megatron just growled.

"Maybe we should move them to a different room," Scavenger suggested but before Megatron could reply Starscream came back into the room.

Megatron frowned and was about to yell at him but stopped when he saw the food he was carrying. Megatron nodded and gestured for him to go ahead.

Starscream went over to the cage and opening it, before sticking his hand in and prodding the kids. They shifted and grumbled but didn't wake. Starscream gave a slightly harder poke and this time, they did wake.

"Hmmm, what's up?" Alexis murmured sleepily, gazing up at Starscream while the two boys grudgingly opened their eyes. Starscream gave a small smirk and retracted his hand to stick the other one in. The kids gasped at the three small food bars he was holding.

"This is for you," he said softly.

The kids instantly pounced and took their offered food. They thanked Starscream before they started eating the bars.

Starscream smiled, withdrawing his hand as he did so. He was glad he had suggested this; the kids had obviously been starving. He had to admit he had grown rather fond of them over the last few cycles even if they had a talent for getting into trouble. Scavenger meanwhile, was watching with a hidden smile. It pleased him to see one of Megatron's men acting like this; it showed he had a good Spark inside. He glanced at Megatron and saw the Decepticon tyrant was looking a little moody now.

"Megatron?" Scavenger said to get Megatron's attention.

This caught Starscream's attention at the same time it caught Megatron's. The Seeker quickly straightened and faced his leader while the kids, wide eyed, munched their food bars.

"Your dismissed Starscream, get back to your duties," Megatron said curtly.

Starscream nodded.

"Yes sir," And walked out of the room.

The kids were now looking warily as Megatron, they could sense he was peeved about something but they didn't know what. They glanced at Scavenger, hoping he could provide some answers.

"Is everything alright, Megatron?" Scavenger asked calmly, keeping his tone its usual evenness.

Megatron snorted.

"Fine, let's go," Megatron said and got up out of his throne and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Carlos whispered softly as they watched the two Mechs leave the room.

"Don't know," Rad said just as softly. "But I doubt Megatron's going to tell us any time soon."

"I'm going back to sleep," Alexis said quietly, she still felt very tired.

"Me too," Carlos replied and as Rad nodded, the three of them settled down once more. They had no idea what Megatron and Scavenger were discussing.

A couple hours later Megatron and Scavenger returned to the room, still talking among themselves.

"It's a good plan, sir," Scavenger was saying as they entered, he dimly registered that the kids were now awake and watching.

Megatron smirked.

"Good, do you understand what you are assigned to do?" Megatron asked.

"Of course Megatron," Scavenger said before adding. "But will your men be up for it?"

Megatron snorted and walked over to his throne and sat down.

"Of course they are," he snorted.

"You're trying to destroy Optimus and the others again, aren't you," Carlos queried wearily, this was getting very wearing.

"Why do you have to keep doing this?" Alexis asked, very upset at the situation.

Megatron snarled and slammed his fist on the arm of his throne.

"Be quiet you brats, I will not answer to you. I believe I made that very clear before."

They feel silent but still glared at them. Scavenger chuckled.

"Where did you get them again?" he couldn't help but ask in a teasing voice. "I still can't believe you keep them,"

Megatron snorted again and looked at Scavenger.

"We got them from the Autobot's, they were their pets and now they are mine," Megatron said.

"We were not the Autobots pets, we're their friends," Alexis said indignantly as the boys nodded.

Megatron growled and looked back at them.

"Will you brats be quiet, no one asked you."

The three of them huffed, folding their arms and looking very disgruntled. This made Scavenger inwardly chuckle but he kept a straight face. It was however hard when Megatron was having a glaring match with human children. The stalemate was only broken when Starscream suddenly entered, holding something cupped in his hand.

"What is it this time Starscream?" Megatron barked.

"I forgot to bring them a drink," Starscream said, holding out a large bottle of juice and three paper cups with straws. The kids' eyes lit up at the sight of them.

Megatron growled but allowed Starscream to go kids who eagerly went over to him and accepted their drink once Starscream had opened the cage and stuck his hand in. They then knelt and after unscrewing the bottle, started pouring the juice. Starscream watched with a smile before a growl form Megatron made him step back. He acknowledged his leader before exiting the room once more. Megatron eyed the kids with moody distaste as they started loudly sucking up their drinks through the brightly coloured straws. They simply smiled at him.

Alexis finished her drink and refilled her cup and started drinking again. She looked at her cup as she slurp up the juice and then got an idea. She stopped with a smirk and lifted her cup and looked it over, confirming that her idea would work.

As the boys happily sucked their drinks, she leaned over and whispered first Rad's ear and then Carlos's. They both grinned slyly and carried on drinking but now were doing it much quieter, waiting for the right moment.

Alexis checked to see if they were being watched. Once confirming they were in the clear so started tearing her paper cup into small pieces and put one in her mouth to chew and form into a tight wet ball.

Grinning, the boys did the same, popping bits of paper into this mouths and chewing. Once they had done that, they waited, making sure Megatron's attention wasn't on then. And then as one, they raised their straws to their mouth, aimed and at the back of Megatron's head.

Megatron jerked and whipped around searching for what hit him but all he found was the brats in their cage still drinking their liquids. He snarled but turned back around.

The kids gave it a couple of minutes, drinking their delicious juice. But then they tore some more paper and chewed it before loading up. And once again they aimed for their unsuspecting master's head.

Megatron snarled when he was hit once again and jerked around looking for who was responsible but all he found was those stupid brats.

As he glared, they merely looked innocently up at him, sucking their drinks. He growled and turned back to Scavenger who was now standing so he couldn't' actually see the kids. This meant he couldn't tell on them which boosted their confidence in their waited even longer this time before repeating the process but this time, they had double ammo.

_Splat, splat!_

_Splat, splat!_

_Splat, splat!_

Megatron was just about to start shooting randomly to get whoever was hitting him to stop but Demolisher, Starscream, and Cyclonus walked in to speak with Megatron about his plan.

"You called for us sir?" Demolisher nodded.

The kids immediately stopped their mischief, they wanted to hear this. They backed away slightly from the bars of their cage, hoping Megatron would forget about them as he talked.

"Yes, I want to make sure you all know what your parts are in the plan?" Megatron questioned.

They all smiled and Cyclonus cackled.

"Oh boy do we, don't worry sir, I got plenty of explosives,"

This made the kids gasp in horror but silently so that they could hear more.

Megatron frowned at this.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Megatron mumbled but turned his attention to Starscream.

"I separate Prime from the others," Starscream said quietly. "So that you sir can take him with ease,"

"We keep the other Autobots busy," Demolisher then said, gesturing at himself, Cyclonus and Scavenger.

"So that they don't interfere," he added as his fellows nodded.

Megatron smirked and nodded.

"And then he will be my prisoner," he said, a wide sneer crossing his face. "While his men do as I say and give me all of earth's Minicons."

The kids couldn't help but gasp at this.

"You can't do that," Alexis cried out in horror.

"You'll never take Optimus down," Rad said hotly as Carlos angrily agreed.

Megatorn just smirked.

"We'll see about that."

The kids couldn't say anything, Megatron would never change his mind about his plan. And there was nothing they could do about it while they were in this cage.

Suddenly the mini-con alarm when off, making Megatron smirk.

"Perfect timing."

The kids groaned at this, it looked like nothing was going to stop Megatron. They could only watch as Megatron ordered his men to get to the Warp Gate. But then he turned to then as he stood up and stared right down at them. They stiffened, wondering what he was about to say.

"You three best behave while we are gone. No escape attempts and if I find you've tried something, you'll be punished far worse than the last one," Megatron said sternly, glaring down at them.

"What could be worse than last time?" Carlos couldn't help but mutter, rubbing his backside.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Alexis said.

Megatron smirked.

"That's right, girl, you don't,"

And with that, he spun on his heel and headed out of the room. The three kids were left standing there, praying that the Autobots would find some way to foil Megatron's plan.

_Author's note. Can Megatron's plan work? Find out next time, until then._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee. _

_Enjoy and please review._

The kids stood miserably against the bars of the cage, contemplating the situation with the Decepticons. Megatron and his men had gone off some time ago to carry out Megatron's new plan. Only this time it involved capturing Optimus and forcing the other Autobots to collect Minicons for the unfortunately, with that new Decepticon Scavenger, it looked like the Decpeticons had a good chance of pulling it off.

"Do you think he can really do it?" asked softly. "Capture Optimus?"

"I don't know," Rad replied helplessly. "I really hope not but..."

His voice trailed off, they all knew what he was thinking.

Carlos spoke again.

"Do you think we should, you know, try and do something?"

"Maybe," Alexis said tiredly. "But the likelihood of use actually achieving something isn't very good. And if he finds out..."

She didn't need to finish that sentence as she unconsciously rubbed her behind. Even though their punishment had happened hours ago, they were all still feeling pretty sore. And Megaton had promised them worse punishment if they acted out of line again.

So the only thing they could do was to wait, and to hope.

Hours later back on the battle field...

Megatron stood over Optimus who was now tied up with Energon ropes and forced down on the ground. Megatron smirked down at the fallen leader.

"Well Prime how does it feel to be defeated?"

Mergatron didn't give Optimus the chance to answer when he signalled for the Warp Gate to open and teleport them back to base.

The kids had been lightly dozy in their cage, the long hours having finally taking their toll. But suddenly they heard a distance noise and this woke them up as they recognised the humming sound of the Warp gate being leapt to their feet, wondering how the battle went and hoping that Megatron had lost. Even if this meant they received Megatron's rage.

Megatron smiled when they reached their base and reached down and grabbed Optimus's shoulder, lifted him up and tossed him off the Warp Gate and onto the floor, making sure his landing would hurt.

Optimus gave a small grunt but otherwise didn't give an indication that that had hurt. He struggled to his feet as the Decepticons exited the Warp Gate. Nobody but Optimus saw the slightly pained look on Scavenger's face, as Megatron sneered down at his fallen rival.

Megatron walked over to Optimus but instead of hitting him again he reached down and grabbed his shoulder plating. He then lifted him up until he could stand and started herding him out of the room and started leading him the Throne room.

"Their coming," Rad muttered as the sound of approaching footsteps could be kids held their breaths, waiting to see who all was going to enter.

"Optimus," Alexis cried out in agony as she saw the Autobot leader dragged into the room by Megatron, his arms tied behind his swore and cursed in Spanish while Rad just glared grimly at the sight. Their worst fear had come true.

Optimus looked up when he heard his name and gasped when he saw the children.

"Kids," Optimus cried back to them but Megatron didn't let him go to was led more into the room before forced to kneel, facing the children. Megatron left Optimus and walked over to the children's cage.

"What's the matter?" Megatron asked in a gloating voice. "I thought you children were desperate to be reunited."

He laughed at their shocked and angry faces. Optimus however, twisted his head to give Megatron a glare.

"Don't taunt them Megatron, it isn't becoming."

Megatron snarled and turned back to Optimus.

"Don't try and order me around Prime," Megatron hissed.

"I'm not ordering you Megatron," Optimus said in a calm voice that seemed to infuriate Megatron.

"I was just offering a suggestion."

The kids couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the way Optimus was able to keep his cool, even bound and kneeling on the floor. Megatron, however, wasn't so impressed.

"I don't need any suggestions from you prime," Megatron snarled and walked over to the kids cage and picked it up.

Optimus watched warily as Megatron held the cage. As the kids held onto each other and the bars of their cage, he said.

"What are you doing, Megatron?"

"Just having a little fun Prime." Megatron said and then reached up and opened the kids cage and then set it back down in an angle for them to get out.

The kids were tipped out onto the table, and they managed to land on their feet. They glanced over at Optinus who was now flanked by Demolisher and Cyclonus before looking up at Megatron who was waited to see what he was going to do.

Megatron reached down and started picking each of them one by one off the table and onto the floor. Once they all were on the ground he gestured them to Optimus.

"Go on, I know you'll want to see him," Megatron chuckled.

They paused, in case Megatron was just taunting them. But when he simply smiled, they moved forward a fraction, and when he didn't react, rushed over to Optimus. The Autobot leader chuckled as they flung themselves on him, hugging his knees and legs.

"We missed you, Optimus," Alexis said softly, holding onto him tightly.

"I missed you as well," Optimus said gently, wishing he was able to hug them properly.

Megatron stood there and watched as the kids hugged and greeted Optimus. He knew they were supposed to being punished but he wasn't going to be cruel and not let them be near their friends. He was going to let them talk and all that...for a short while.

Scavenger hid a smile as the kids started chatting to Optimus, first asking if he was okay and then enquiring about the other Autobots. He was pleased to see Megatron allowing this, even if he knew the Decepticon leader was only being glanced to the side and saw that both Cyclonus and Demolisher had neutral expressions. But when he looked at Starscream, he saw a small smile there. the Seeker was happy that the kids were happy, confirming Scavenger's suspicions that he was very fond of them. This could prove to be very interesting.

Megatron let the kids and Optimus talk for a little longer before speaking up.

"Alright that's enough talk, back in the cage," Megatron said and walked over to the small group.

The kids grumbled but obeyed, they didn't want to get into any trouble. Especially when Megatron could take it out on Optimus. The Autobot leader smiled sadly behind his mask as the kids let Megatron pick them up before going over to put them back in their cage. He was pleased to see they seemed alright, he had been very worried when Megatron had caught them on the communicator. He didn't think it would be a good idea to ask what had happened to them, he'd put the kids back in their cage and locked it, Megatron turned back to Optimus with a smirk.

"Now then what to do with you, men, any suggestions?" Megatron asked.

"Tie him to some explosives," Cyclonus immediately suggested, earning a groan from Demolisher and a snort from Starscream.

"Right, that sounds like a great idea," the red Seeker said sarcastically. "Pity I can only imagine all of us being blow up with him the one left standing."

Megatron couldn't help but think this statement was probably true.

Demolisher now spoke.

"Sir, let's just tie him down in the brig, he won't bother us there."

Megatron nodded and walked over and forced Optimus back to his feet and started leading him out of the room, to the brig.

Optimus stole a glance behind him, none of Megatron's men were following. Apparently they thought Megatron could take care of the situation himself. As he was forced along the corridor, he asked quietly.

"What did you do to the kids after you caught them?"

Megatron snorted at Optimus.

"If you must know Prime, I punished them, that is all you need to know," Megatron said.

Optimus grimaced but let the matter drop, for now. he didn't like to think about how Megatron had punished. It was strange though, that the Decepticon leader didn't want to talk about finally reached the brig, and Optimus was untied only to be forced against the wall. Smirking grimly, Megatron forced his arms above his head and chained them there with energy chains. He then attached a chain to Optimus's waist before attaching that to the wall. Stepping back, he smiled some more and said.

"That should hold you, shouldn't it Optimus?"

"I'm sure it will," Optimus replied dryly.

Megatron chuckled and left Optimus in the brig.

When Megatron returned to the Throne Room, he found Demolisher and Cyclonus idly chatting about the latest battle. Or rather, Demolisher talked and Cyclonus cackled. Scavenger was standing by himself watching Starscream who was at the kids cage and murmuring softly to looked over as Megatron entered and raised an optic brow. Megatron smirked before turning his attention to Starscream.

"Starscream what are you doing?" Megatron asked his soldier.

Starscream jumped slightly before turning around to face Megatron.

"Nothing sir, I was just making sure they were alright."

Megatron frowned at this and walked over to him and looked down at the kids.

The kids gazed back up, their faces fairly neutral. Starscream had just been talking kindly to them, since he saw how upset they were about Optimus. But it seemed Megatron was suspicious of the Seekers intentions.

Megatron looked the children over and then looked at Starscream.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing sir," Starscream repeated earnestly in his raspy voice. "I was just checking them while you were dealing with Prime. I hope you've got him secure."

Megatron watched Starscream's body language as he spoke with him.

"Yes I do, he's not going anywhere without any of us knowing," Megatron said with a smirk.

"That's good, sir," Starscream replied his body showing both relief and saw his optics briefly flick to the kids before asking.

"What now sir, now that we have Prime, what are we going to do?"

Megatron smirked and chuckled.

"Oh I have plans," Megatron said.

The kids shivered at his tone, Megatron sounded altogether too gleeful. They hoped whatever plans he had, did not involve torturing Optimus. A thought suddenly struck Carlos and he voiced it at the same time Starscream asked.

"What kind of plans sir?"

"Are you going to let us go now?" the boy asked quietly.

Megatron looked at Starscream.

"I'll speak of the plan later,"

Megatron said and looked down at Carlos.

"And no, I'm not," Megatron said, starting to smirk.

"In fact you're part of my plans for Optimus," Megatron chuckled.

"What sort of plans?" Alexis asked suspiciously, she and the boys didn't like to think what that could be.

Megatron simply chuckled again.

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear."

And with that, he picked up their cage and started carrying them out the room. Pausing at the door, he turned to his still assembled men and said.

"You're all dismissed for now, refuel and rest for now, I will talk with you all later."

As they nodded and murmured thanks, he continued out the door and along the corridor. He didn't speak and the kids didn't ask any questions, they knew he wasn't willing to answer any. Finally, they reached the brig and Megatron entered it, walking along until he came to a certain cell. Inside, Optimus lifted his head at the sound of footsteps and his optics widened slightly.

"Megatron?"

"Surprised to see me back so soon Prime?" Megatron chuckled and entered the cell Optimus was being held in and locked the door behind him.

"Yes," Optimus said quietly before seeing what was in Megatron's hand.

"What are you up to now, Megatron?" he demanded, sitting up straight as the kids gazed sorrowfully at their bound friend. Megatron chuckled again as he opened the cage before tipping the kids out onto the floor.

"Why, I thought you'd like some company Prime."

Optimus was confused by this and watched as the children picked themselves up off the floor, groaning and rubbing their heads.

He then looked up at Megatron and narrowed his optics. Megatron, could on occasion, display a brief flash of kindness, letting the kids out of the cage to get him was an example. But this was a little too much.

"What are you up to, Megatron?" he asked slowly as the kids rushed over to his legs and clung to them for comfort.

Megatron chuckled again and walked over, leaned down, and picked one of the kids up.

"Oh just showing you what their punishment was since you asked earlier," Megatron said and then hooked a finger in the kid's pants before pulling them down enough to reveal the bruised rear.

Alexis gave a cry of pain as her pants were roughly yanked down, and then starting sobbing slightly at the humiliation of Megatron showing Optimus what had been done to her. As the boys loudly protested this, Optimus's optics went dark blue with rage.

"You Slagger," he snarled and tired to lunge at the laughing Decepticon but was pulled back by his chains.

Megatron laughed even more as Optimus struggled to his feet, still holding Alexis in one hand.

"Why so angry Optimus?" Megatron questioned leaning down and putting Alexis down. He reached out and grabbed one of the boys and repeated the same treatment to him.

Optimus was now simmering with rage as Megatron held Rad in front of him, the boy's face screwed up with embarrassment. Carlos was meanwhile trying to comfort Alexis who had pulled her pants up before crying into his arms. The Autobot leader longed to attack Megatron and beat him to scrap but knew it wasn't possible. Not when he was chained to the wall like this.

"Let him go, Megatron," he said quietly, his voice shaking with anger. "You've no right taunting them like this."

"Oh but I do," Megatron chuckled and pulled Rad's pants back up and held him upright to pet him.

"They are still being punished," Megatron said.

Rad winced, the petting wasn't nice on his sore body. Optimus saw this and said.

"If you have to punish someone, punish me, Megatron."

Megatron stopped petting Rad and looked at Optimus.

"Why should I do that? By doing that, these kids would think they could get away with anything now, knowing they wouldn't be the ones being punished," Megatron said with a snort.

Before Optimus could protest, Carlos said softly."It's alright Optimus, we can handle it."

"Yeah," said Alexis, now more calm. "We don't want him taking it out on you."

Megatron snorted at looks down at the two.

"Thank you for your concern kids, but you've three suffered enough," Optimus said.

The kids gave small, sad shrugs, they couldn't deny that. But they still didn't want to watch Optimus beaten in front of them.

"It's fine, Optimus, really," Rad said, trying to smile. "It stops hurting after a bit anyway."

Megatron raised his brow at this and reached down and very gently touched Rad's rear, making him cry out.

"Ouch,"

Rad suddenly realised everyone was watching him, Alexis and Carlos with pained expression.

"Uh," Rad said, rubbing his rear ruefully. "Well, maybe it's a little tender for a bit."

"Oh Rad," Optimus sighed sorrowfully.

Megatron chuckled, leaning down and placing Rad back down on the floor.

Optimus took a deep breath and then said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"Have you finished punishing them yet, Megatron. I think they've clearly had enough."

Megatron chuckled as he stood back up.

"Almost Prime, but they will be staying in here for the rest of their punishment," Megatron said.

Optimus nodded slightly, at least they'd be away from Megatron.

"Alright," he said softly.

Megatron smirked and bent down to pick up the kids. They tensed slightly but he just patted them on the head before placing them on Optimus's lap.

"Now, you three stay here and behave," he said sternly and they nodded silently.

He chuckled before leaving the cell, pausing only to say.

"I'll see you later, Prime."

Optimus groaned, making Megatron chuckle at this and left them be.

Optimus heaved a sigh and then looked down at the kids who were now snuggling into his lap. He was angry about the way Megatron had hurt them but conceded that in theory, Megatron was right not to let someone else take the fall for them when they had disobeyed. But still, he felt that hitting them hard enough to bruise was going too far.

"I'm sorry kids," he said softly, wishing he could comfort them properly. "I asked Megatron what had happened to you, but he didn't want to say. I was trying to spare you embarrassment."

"It's okay, Optimus," Alexis said softly. "I know we shouldn't make him mad, we just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Optimus smiled down at then and leaned his head back and started concentrating on a plan.

Out in the corridor

Starscream was just heading to the Med Bay to pick up a couple of things for minor wounds he had when he passed Megatron. His leader was looking very pleased with himself; a smirk was clearly visible as he passed. That was the first thing Starscream noticed, the second was that Megatron no longer had the kids with him and this worried the Seeker slightly. Clearly his throat, he called out.

"Megatron, what did you do with the kids."

Megatron stopped and turned around to sneer at Starscream.

"Their keeping Optimus company, Starscream."

Starscream inhaled sharply at this but kept it to himself so Megatrton didn't notice. Megatron turned and left him. Starscream looked down to the corridor Megatron came from and back at Megatron retreating back.

He heard a low chuckle from Megatron and though the large Decepticon didn't turn or pause, he still heard his next words.

"You should have seen how angry Prime got when I showed him those little brats bruises."

Starscream inhaled again sharply, barely managing to keep the sound to himself as Megatron laughed and then disappeared around a corner.

Making sure Megatron was gone, Starscream turned and headed down the hall to the brig.

Optimus was just thinking about how he should proceed next when he heard a noise. He looked up from his brooding and realised it was someone entering the brig. He frowned, surely Megatron wasn't returning so soon?

On his lap, the kids were stirring at the of approaching footsteps, they could tell it wasn't a Minicon. But it didn't sound like Megatron either, he didn't tread as softly as this person. They gasped when the figure came into sight, right in front of their cell.

"Starscream," Alexis said in deep surprise, the boys also looking shocked.

Starscream smiled at them. He opened the door and walked in.

"What do you want, Starscream?" Optimus asked warily as Starscream came over to him.

"Nothing with you, Prime, I'm taking the kids with me."

"Where to Starscream?" Optimus asked as Carlos groaned."Aw man, what does Megatron want now?"

Starscream shook his head.

"No Megatron, I'm doing this for you three and on my own free will. Don't worry, Megatron doesn't know what I'm planning," Starscream said and knelt down to get a better look at them.

He saw with regret their faces were drawn with the stress and pain they had gone through the last while. The lack of food hadn't helped either.

"Megatron said you had bruises," he said softly, extending a finger to lightly stroke Alexis's side.

Alexis smiled up at Starscream and patted his hand. Starscream smiled back and looked at the boys.

"I was planning to do something for you three to make you very happy," Starscream said.

"Show us Earth again?" Rad said with a small smile, remembering the time Starscream had down that to cheer them Starscream simply smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm going to take you to Earth."

All the kids gasped but then quickly covered their mouths so they wouldn't scream in excitement. Starscream chuckled at this.

"I'm going to take you down to Earth to get something to eat and maybe let you contact your family."

The kids squealed and grabbed Starscream's hand in a tight hold, nearly crying with happiness. As Starscream chuckled, Optimus felt himself smile behind his mouth. He knew he would remain here but at least the kids could get away from Megatron.

"Thank, thank, thank you," Alexis was now saying, she had been so worried about her parents and now she could tell them she was okay.

Starscream smiled but then frowned.

"But there's a down fall to this. I have to bring you back. If Megatron comes back to find all three of you gone, he'll go on a rampage and come after you and recapture you," Starscream said.

They all nodded, they knew this to be true. They would only be free when Megatron said so.

"We understand," Carlos said with a wide smile. "You need to get us back here before Megatron comes swaggering back. But how long do you reckon we have?"

Starscream smirked.

"An hour or two, by now I believe Megatron's in the Throne room drinking high-grade," Starscream chuckled.

The kids snickered at the thought, and even Optimus smiled behind his mask. That sounded like Megatron alright.

"Heh, he'll probably be too busy gloating to worry about us," Carlos said with a big and Alexis laughed before Rad said.

"So, shall we get going then?"

Starscream nodded and leaned down and offered his hands to the kids to climb on.

They eagerly got on, and he carefully straightened, with them cupped safely. As he started to back out of the cell, they looked over at Optimus a little sadly and said.

"We'll see you later Optimus,"

"Have a nice time kids," Optimus replied gently, his optics twinkling back at them.

The kids giggled happily and hung on as Starscream made it to the warp gate and left the base without being noticed.

In another moment, they had arrived on Earth, ready to for a couple of hours of fun.

To be continued.

_Author's note. How does the kids trip to Earth go, can they get back to base before Megatron discovers their gone? Find out next time, until then._


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note. Not much to say except it's freezing here. _

_Enjoy and please review._

The place they arrived in was a sunlit wooded area. The kids were already grinning in anticipation as Starscream gently set them on the ground. Starscream smiled, pleased to see them so had chosen this place because of its peacefulness. Also, they were only ten minutes from a small town where the kids would be able to get something proper to eat.

"Aw, man, I can't believe it," Carlos was now saying as he stretched his arms out. "We're really back."

"Yes we are," Alexis said happily as she tipped her face towards the sky. "And can you feel that sun; I'd almost forgotten what it feels like."

Starscream watched fondly as the kids ran around, enjoying the feel of being on their home planet once again. Alexis was running her hands over the grass while Carlos was leaping around a set of boulders. Rad meanwhile was climbing a fallen tree before flopping down on it.

The Seeker relaxed against a sturdy tree, he wasn't in a hurry. He was keeping an eye on the time, he knew they had to be back in plenty of time before Megatron went to check on Prime. Which of course meant also checking on the kids.

But he wasn't too worried, he had left Swindle to keep watch. If Megatron looked like he was planning to leave the Throne room, his Minicon would warn him and he could quickly spirit the kids back to Prime's cell.

But he was sure that wasn't going to happen any time soon, Megatron would want to enjoy himself in peace by doing a bit of gloating. Not to mention he would be knocking back the High Grade which would end with him having a good nap. The kids would be the last thing on his mind.

At that moment, Rad spoke and Starscream focused his mind back on the kids.

"Hey Starscream? Could we take these collars off?"

He indicated the black collar around his neck which helped him and his two friends to breathe on the Decepticon base.

"Just while we're on Earth," the boy added quickly. "I know we'll need them when we go back but can't we….Just…feel truly free for a while?"

Alexis and Carlos turned to look at him with pleading eyes, obviously not sure if he would say yes. He smiled.

"Oh course you may," he said softly. "It would look strange to other humans to see you wearing them. Come here and I'll take them."

They quickly ran over to him and one by one, he removed their collars. They ruefully and gleefully rubbed at their necks which had been collared for so long. Starscream quickly sub-spaced them for later use.

"Wow, that feels really different," Alexis said with a smile. "I got so used to them and now, it's like I never wore them."

"I know what you mean," Rad said with a grin.

"So dudes, what are we gonna do first?" Carlos said eagerly.

"Don't know," Rad said thoughtfully. "Maybe we could explore a bit first and then decide."

"There's a human town in that direction," Starscream now said with a nod towards what looked like a path.

"I thought you'd like to get some proper food from there."

Their faces lit up at this thought.

"That would be great, Starscream," Alexis said happily.

"Come on then," Starscream said, standing up properly. "I'll come with you till the edge of this forest and then I'll wait for you."

The kids grinned and they set off, trotting at his heels as he led the way.

They breathed in the earthy scent of the forest as they walked, wonderful sunlight warming their skin. All around them birds were chirping and they could also hear many different insects buzzing. These were very normal sounds, they had heard them there whole life.

But somehow, after spending all that solid time with the Decepticons, it felt like a completely new experience.

All too soon, they had reached the outskirts small town. The three of them ducked into a shaded area with Starscream as he cleared his throat.

"Here's some human currency," he said and held out his hand which held several dollar bills.

They took it but looked curiously up at him.

He smiled and said.

"Cyclonus picked this up by mistake, don't worry, I believe there was plenty more."

They nodded, there was no point protesting and they did need it. Starscream's expression now turned serious.

"Kids, I'm trusting you to behave appropriately. Now I know I said you can contact your parents but you must not, under any circumstances, tell them anything about this. The humans cannot find out about us, it would affect both us and the Autobots."

He looked them all squarely in the eye as he continued.

"This way we do not hurt anyone, we search for Minicons quietly and without fuss. You kids were there when we all first arrived and that's why you know about us. But no one else does and we all want to keep it that way. Do you understand?"

They all nodded solemnly, their expressions serious.

"We understand Starscream, we just want to let our parents know we're alright," Alexis said, coming forward and laying a hand on his.

"But we swear we won't tell them anything, not about all, Optimus or even where we are at the moment."

"Yeah," Carlos cut in grimly. "We don't want Megaron tuning into the local news and seeing that we managed to make contact. Man, he would go loco."

"He would," Starscream said quietly. "And you would be severely punished, worse than the last one."

He sighed and shook his head, murmuring.

"You haven't seen him truly angry yet, hopefully you never will."

"We won't say anything," Rad promised before adding. "We don't want you punished for your kindness."

Starscream smiled and gave them each a small device that looked like a phone.

"I will call you when I think you should return. Or if something comes up. Be safe and enjoy yourselves kids."

"We will," they all said and after thanking and bidding him goodbye, they set off.

They happily walked through the town, it was a normal quiet place where everyone simply went about their business. A few people gave them curious looks but didn't stare and just carried on.

"It's these outfits," Carlos muttered, tugging at his purple jumpsuit.

"Looks a bit weird."

"Can't do anything about that," Rad said regretfully. "We'll probably be flagged as tourists doing some camping, something like that."

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a busy area with several shops and cafes. The kids paused, wondering what to do first.

"Why don't we just have a little look around?" Rad suggested. "We can split up and meet back here in maybe half an hour or so and have a bite to eat?"

"That sounds good," Alexis said with a small smile.

Even thought the two boys were her best friends, they had spent an awful lot of time together over the past few days. It would be nice to do her own thing for a while, get her own personal space as it were. She knew the boys felt the same; it was a much needed break for them all.

They separated and Alexis started wondering down the street. Spying a book shop, she grinned and rushed in for a quick look. She spent a happy ten minutes looking over all the stuff she had to offer. Regretfully, she knew she couldn't buy anything, she had no where to put in.

And even if she did, she couldn't risk Megatron finding it and demanding to know where it came from. He wasn't stupid, he'd soon figure out what had happened.

So with a sigh, she put down the text she'd been looking at and exited the shop. Browsing was good but when you weren't buying anything, it lost its appeal after a while. As she continued along the street, she suddenly spotted a phone box and her heart gave a painful thud in her chest. Her parents must be so worried…..

She quickly rushed into the booth, fumbling for the change she'd gotten from a nice lady at the counter. Breathlessly, she shoved the money in and then typed her home number.

She stood, twisting the cable in her hands as she listened to the dial up. As it rang, she tried to calm herself down but it was hard. She was so nervous; she couldn't only imagine what her parents had been thinking all this time.

Her heart nearly broke as her mother tearfully answered the phone.

"Mom, it's me," she began quietly.

"Alexis? Oh my God are you alright, where are you, are you with Rad and Carlos?"

"Yeah mom, they're with me," Alexis replied, trying not to cry at her mother's tone.

"They're….they're just contacting their parents."

"Alexis," her mother said voice trembling. "What happened to you, you were camping with Billy and Fred and then you never came back."

"We..," Alexis started to say but her voice broke. She cleared her voice and then said.

"Mom, a gang took us when we were going back home, and we've been with them ever since."

"A gang?" her mother repeated, horror entering her voice. "W-what kind of gang?"

"I…I can't say mom," Alexis said sorrowfully. "I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry."

"Alexis," her mother said, sounding like she was gripping the phone in a death grip.

"Have they hurt you? Have they t-touched you?"

"No mom," Alexis yelped, she really didn't want to think about that and Megatron in the same thought.

"Alexis, you can tell me if they have,"

"They haven't, they're not interested in that kind of thing, at least not with us," Alexis said earnestly.

Her mother made a noise of disbelief so the girl said.

"Look mom, they did spank us a couple of times but only because we tried to get away. But apart from that they haven't hurt us."

She didn't see any need to mention how Megatron had starved them a couple of times. Or the fact he had spanked them so hard, they still had bruises.

"Spank you? Why the nerve, they have no right to do that,"

Her mother was now angry and a small part of Alexis chuckled at the dressing down she knew her mother would give Megatron if she could.

"How could you let them do that to you?" her mother now demanded.

"He's too strong for us to stop him," Alexis answered quietly.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry,"

Her mother was now regretful and sounded close to tears again.

"Of course you couldn't stop….him?"

Her mother paused and then asked.

"Who is he?"

"The leader," Alexis explained. "He's the one who usually deals with us when we're in trouble."

"Tell me who he is," her mother now said. "Your father's out with Rad's father, I can contact him and he can tell the police…"

"I can't mom," Alexis cut in gently.

"Alexis, no one would know…"

"He would, trust me," Alexis said wearily. "Mom, the only reason I'm talking to you is that one of the gang's members is really nice and he felt sorry for us. He's taken us out for food and fresh air, his leader would go nuts if he found out he'd done that."

She took a deep breath and then said.

"It doesn't matter mom, even if I told you where we are right now, it wouldn't help you find us. We're hidden too well."

"There must be something we can do," he mother said softly.

"I-I sorry, mom," Alexis replied tearfully. "There really isn't. I know you don't understand but please, just trust me on this."

"Will I ever see you again, baby?"

"Yes mom," Alexis said firmly. "Meg…..he said he would let us go, he just doesn't want to at the moment. And you can't tell him anything, he'll do the opposite just out of spite."

"A-and your sure he isn't hurting you or the boys?"

"I'm sure mom," Alexis said, putting conviction into her voice.

"Mom, I-I don't know when I'll see or talk to you again. I just wanted to let you know I love you and dad."

"Oh baby, we love you too, we love you so much," her mother replied, her voice choking up.

"And don't you ever forget that or doubt it."

"I won't mom, thanks."

Alexis took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be very hard.

"Mom, I know you've probably got people out looking for us. But they won't find us and actually…..I-it would be better if you didn't tell anyone we called."

"What!" her mother exclaimed. "Alexis, honey, we have to tell, we can't pretend…"

"You have to," Alexis pleaded but keeping her voice sincere.

"Mom, if he watches the news and sees that we made contact, he'll go ballistic. And not only will he punish us, he'll punish the one who's letting us out. And Mom, I can't let that happen, he gets picked on enough as it is."

"I-I'll have to talk with your father about this,"

"You do that, Mom," Alexis said. "And talk to Rad and Carlos's parents about this too. But I know the boys will be saying the same things I've said."

She glanced over a large clock, it showed nearly half an hour had passed since she'd left the boys.

"Mom, I gotta go, my times up,"

"But you only just got on, stay longer darling,"

"I can't Mom, I'm really sorry," Alexis said, tears running down her face. "I love you Mom."

"Alexis," her mother cried but she simply said.

"Goodbye,"

She put the receiver down, knowing that at the other end, her mom would be crying. She hated having to do this, absolutely loathed it. But if she hadn't, her Mom might have kept her on for ages and she just couldn't do that.

Dashing away her tears, she rushed out of the phone box and run along the street, trying to find the boys. She spotted Rad up ahead, and sped towards him.

"Alexis?" he began but she flung her arms around him, cutting him off.

He patted her back and she released him, trying to hide the fact her eyes were red.

"Did you have a nice time exploring?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had a look in a couple of stores," he said with a smile before it disappeared.

"And then I called my parents."

She nodded in understanding and Rad didn't need to ask her if she'd done the same. The evidence was written all over her face.

"Go well," he asked finally as they looked for Carlos.

"As well as expected," she replied softly. "It was my Mom who answered, and I had a hard time putting her off the idea of trying to find us. They just can't understand what's going on."

"No," Rad said softly and didn't bother to say how it had been his dad who had answered. And how difficult that phone call had been.

"Hey guys,"

They turned to see Carlos running up to them, he didn't look as unhappy as they did.

"Did you call?" Rad asked but Carlos gave a small grimace.

"I did but there was no one home, I had to leave a message."

"I'm sorry, Carlos," Alexis said but he simply shrugged.

"I was kinda dreading talking to them over the phone, they'd have chewed my ear off. A call just doesn't seem enough, you know."

"We know," they both said and nothing more was said on the matter.

They went to a fast food bar, and treated themselves to some junk food. They chatted about what they'd seen, stuff they'd liked to have bought.

But finally, they decided that they wanted to return to Starscream, it was hard to act normal when the circumstances were anything but. They headed back to the forest, making sure not to attract attention.

The red Seeker looked up as they entered the little hollow he was in, he'd been lightly dozing.

"Back so soon?" he said with mild surprise.

"Yeah," Carlos said with a small shrug. "It was nice for a while but..."

He shrugged again, there were no words.

Starscream nodded.

"Why don't I carry you for a bit?" he suggested. "We can explore this place together."

The kids eagerly nodded and he bent down and gently scooped them into his hands. Clinging on, they peered down as he started walking. He smiled sadly as they relaxed, it was clear they had been tense for a while now.

He only hoped that depression didn't set in.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron sat comfortably on his Throne, a nearly full cup of High Grade in one hand.

He was enjoying himself thoroughly, the thought of Prime as his helpless prisoner was almost too much. Oh, he had plans for Prime, and he couldn't wait to carry them out. He would great take pleasure in their _talk_ later this cycle.

Thinking of Prime reminded him about those brats of his.

He mused that they had probably been punished enough, they'd surely learned this lesson. And if not, he could always reapply it. But he doubted he'd need to.

He maybe take them for another bath, he quite enjoyed the last one with them They were amusing to watch as they played in the water, and the warmth seemed to make they more docile. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

He gave a small sigh, he was starting to feel tired. It had been quite a day, and it never hurt to have a quick sleep. Downing his cup of Energon, he settled back into his chair and closed his optics, ready for a good nap. He briefly wondered what his men were up to but didn't really care.

It wasn't as though any of them would be doing anything he wouldn't like.

_Author's note. Will the kids get back in time? Find out next time, until then._


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note. An exciting chapter for everyone._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream chuckled softly as he watched the kids enjoying themselves. When they had first got back from the human town, they'd been a little depressed. But now they were back to their usual cheerful selves and happily messing around.

They'd explored the forest for a while, the kids trying to spot different organic creatures. It had been interesting, more so than Starscream would have thought doing this. He'd never had much interest in animals, especially organic ones.

But ever since Megatron had captured the kids, he'd found himself becoming more fascinated by the cycle. This planet and its inhabitants were something else.

Of course it helped that they were a small force in this systems with a surprising amount of free time. But there was only so much training they could do and if no Minicons were about, they didn't really engage the Autobots. Unlike Cybertron where virtually every cycle was a new battle and there was never time for rest, or so it seemed.

He suddenly noticed Carlos was munching on something and couldn't help but ask.

"What is that you are consuming, Carlos?"

"Hmm? Oh this is some wild garlic I found," Carlos replied with a grin. "It's really nice."

"Carlos, I hope you've got some gum or something," Rad said with a laugh. "Otherwise, your breaths going to stink."

Starscream raised a brow; the idea of food that made you smell was a foreign concept. Alexis saw his look and laughed.

"Garlic's very good for you, Starscream, even if it does smell. It helps prevent colds and stuff."

"Oh," he said in understanding though it was still a little strange.

The kids laughed again at his obvious confusion but in a friendly way. Starscream relaxed, it was nice to do this. Though a part of him could admit it was also nice to do something Megatron would expressly forbid. He was a Decepticon after all.

Rad was messing around near a small stream while Alexis reclined on a mossy mound, soaking up the sun. Carlos was still chewing but he had now brought out a small package of something and was offering it round.

"I actually do have some gum on me," he explained with a laugh. "I couldn't resist when I saw it."

"I'll have some," Rad could and Carlos tossed him some before tossing some to Alexis.

Alexis caught it but suddenly paused and ran her tongue across her teeth. She then made a face.

"Oh gross, my teeth feel so furry," she complained.

This made the boys copy her and they also grimaced. Carlos looked up at Starscream.

"Hey man, I don't suppose it would be possible to get us some toothbrushes and toothpaste? Our teeth really need a good brushing."

"I'll look into it," Starscream promised. "I'm sure Megatron wouldn't begrudge me some free time in order to go to Earth."

"Thanks dude, that would be really great," Carlos said seriously, now trying to clean his teeth with his tongue.

Starscream was about to reply when he suddenly froze.

_"Starscream, Megatron has woken up and he looks like he's planning to leave the Throne room."_

_"Thank you, Swindle, we're on our way."_

"Kids, to me," Starscream barked out, getting to his feet and striding over to them.

They obeyed, running over to him and he scooped them up even as he activated the Warp Gate. Quickly, he handed them back their collars and they put them on hurriedly as the Warp Gate powered up. They all clung tightly to his hands as they were whisked away.

The Decepticon Base

Starscream hurried along the corridor, praying that he wouldn't met anyone. And also praying that he would get there before Megatron. Oh Primus, if they were caught…..

He rushed into the brig and skidded to a halt in front of Optimus Prime's cell. The chained Autobot looked up and his optics brightened with relief. This was enough to tell Starscream that everything was okay.

"Kids, you got back safely," the Autobot leader said warmly. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah Optimus, it was great," Carlos said enthusiastically. "We had meal together, we got to explore and stuff."

"We had a really nice time," Alexis said softly as Starscream opened the cell door and walked in.

"We even got to call our parents."

"That's good kids," Optimus said seriously as the kids' faces briefly clouded.

"We've all been worrying about that, I'm afraid we couldn't come up with a way to contact them."

"That's alright, Optimus," Rad said quietly. "We had a hard time trying to put their questions off."

He sighed before smiling as Starscream carefully deposited them on Optimus's knee.

"But it really was great, none of us regret it. We really needed a break."

Optimus nodded in understanding and he briefly lifted his knees up to gently hug them against his body. They clung to him tightly and then he let them down again. Looking up at Starscream, he said simply.

"Thank you Starscream."

Starscream nodded a tiny smile on his face plates. He bent and gave the kids quick pats on the head before stepping back.

"I'm sure I'll see you later, good bye for now."

"Bye Starscream, and thanks," the kids all called as he left them.

Optimus smiled behind his mask as the kids settled down on his lap, trying to look as though they had been there for ages. He was happy that they had gotten home, even for a short while. But even happier that not all of Megatron's soldiers were as cold sparked as he.

Megatron's POV

Megatron strode out of the store room, a smirk on his face. After having a refreshing nap, he had gotten up and taken a stroll. At first he had been heading to the brig but then an idea occurred to him and he instead headed for the storage section of the base. It had actually taken him a while to find what he was looking for, but he didn't mind. He was in such a good mood that the mundane task didn't bother him. It meant he could spend even more time gloating over Prime's fate.

But now he was finally heading for the brig to where Prime and his little pets were safely stored. Hopefully, this last punishment had finally moulded them into obedient pets. And if not…

He smirked; he doubted that would be necessary. Besides, what he had planned for Prime should curb any more behaviour problems.

"Ah, Optimus," he sneered, his tone mockingly friendly.

Optimus Prime raised his head; it looked like he'd been napping. On his lap, the three children were curled up and fast asleep. Prime narrowed his optics as Megatron continued.

"I hope you had a good nap Optimus, I'm sure you needed it after the day's battle."

"It was nice yes," Optimus replied evenly. "Did you enjoy yours,"

Megatron grinned.

"Oh yes, Prime, I did. But I see you've taken my favourite leg warmer so I think I'll take them back."

He reached forward and scooped the sleeping kids into his hand. They didn't wake, though they shifted slightly before settling back down.

"Megatron," Optimus began softly. "I know you hate it whenever I suggest anything.."

Megatron smirked.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"You're not going to punish them even more, are you?"

Optimus's voice was pleading though his optics showed only calm. It was actually one of the things he admired about Prime, his ability to remain calm and collected even in a situation like this. But back to the matter at hand.

"Don't worry Optimus, they've served their punishment. Let's hope this one stick, eh?"

Optimus didn't say anything making Megatron chuckle again.

"I was going to have our little _chat_ now, but I think it'll have to wait a bit," Megatron continued.

"I have a couple of things to take care of first."

"I can hardly wait," Optimus replied dryly.

Megatron laughed out loud as he left.

In no time at all, he was back in the Throne room and making his way over to his Throne. But as he went, he felt one of the kids stirring and glanced down to see it was the girl. He smiled, perfect timing.

"I hope you had a nice sleep, my dear," he said silkily as Alexis yawned and stretched her arms.

She started at his voice and stared up at him in surprise.

"Megatron?"

"Indeed, my girl, who were you expecting, Optimus?"

He chuckled at the look on her face.

"I just collected you from him," he explained as and spun on the spot and sat himself down on his Throne.

"Oh," was all she said as he gently deposited her and the two sleeping boys onto his lap.

But then she gave a small squeak of surprise as he suddenly pinched the back of her jumpsuit and lifted her up. She dangled from his hand before he placed her on his raised hand, his elbow braced against the arm rest.

"Since you're awake girl, I thought we might take this opportunity to have a little chat," he said with a tight smirk as she clung to his fingers.

"What sort of talk?" she asked warily.

"About that smart mouth of yours," he said delicately.

She looked up into his optics, frowning.

"But…I haven't said anything," she finally said, looking very confused.

"No?" he said as his free hand started to tap the arm rest rhythmically.

"How about when you and those two other brats were cleaning the Minicons?"

As she frowned even more, trying to remember what had been said, he continued.

"Something about me not being able to handle _criticism,"_

"You were _spying_ on us?" she burst out indignantly, now glaring up at him.

"I was observing you," he corrected, reaching up to give her a light tap on the head. "And mind that tone of yours."

"We never get any peace from you," she said angrily, folding her arms and looking away.

"And that is precisely the kind of attitude that I can't stand," Megatron growled, taking her chin under a fingertip and making her look at him.

She glared at him and he bared his fangs ever so slightly.

"Can I not have my own opinion?"

Megatron snorted.

"You can but you keep it to yourself," he growled as he gave her a very stern look. "You don't go behind my back, giving others your opinion of me."

She huffed, and though she couldn't move her head, her eyes darted away.

"Well, I'm sorry. But you had just spanked me _twice_ and I wasn't feeling very _complimentary_ of you, especially after you insulted my friends."

Megatron snarled at this and changed his grip so that she was now clutched in his closed fist.

"By Primus I swear, if you'd been my daughter, you would not have grow up with such a cheeky attitude."

"Well, I'm not," she snapped back, tears now starting to enter her eyes. "You took me away from my parents, remember."

"May I remind you," he said in a low voice as one of the boys on his lap shifted.

"That you three were the ones running around with the Autobots, _behind_ your parents backs. I took you from the _Autobots,_ if you had stayed at home where you belonged I certainly wouldn't have taken you."

She bit her lip but didn't have a comeback for that. He carried on, his voice a little less low.

"Do you insult your own parents? Do you talk back to your father?"

"No but…"

"But nothing," he said, cutting across her.

"While you are here, you are _my_ charges and you will not disrespect me. Understand?"

"Y-yes," she said in a small voice before looking at him and asking.

"Are you going to punish me now?"

He looked at her for a long moment before saying.

"No, I'm not. But you are going to have a good think on what I said, on your own."

And with that, he leaned down and placed her on the ground. He then nudged her against the Throne side so that her nose was pressed against it. She was officially in timeout.

After a while, the other two kids started to stir and wake up. Megatron idly stroked them, contemplating with glee his planned _talk_ with Optimus. Finally, the boys awoke and sleepily looked around them. They seemed surprised to be on Megaron's lap but they quickly got over this. What shocked them however was….

"Alexis!" Rad cried out, sitting up in alarm as he saw his friend was nowhere to be seen.

"What have you done with her?" Carlos demanded angrily.

"Nothing, she's having some timeout," Megatron replied, not bothering to look down at them.

"Timeout? But why?" Carlos now said but a voice called up.

"Guys, I'm down here."

The boys scooted to the edge of Megatron's knee and peered down to see Alexis standing there. But before they could say anything, Megatron said sternly.

"No talking until I say."

Alexis didn't say anything else and they two boys glared at Megatron.

"Why'd she in timeout, what happened?"

"She's contemplating the virtues of being respectful as well as why it's a good idea not to be cheeky," Megatron said with a sneer.

The boys looked indignant on their friends part but to Megatron's gratification, the girl didn't make a smart comment. Perhaps she was learning.

The boys now sighed and settled back down, there was obviously nothing they could do. At least Megatron didn't seem to have hurt their friend.

Eventually, Megatron decided that she had been down there enough so he bent to retrieve her. Hooking two fingers under her arms, he lifted her up and put her back with her friends. The two boys immediately flanked her, in case Megatron did something else.

Megatron smirked down at them, it was now time.

"Demolisher, you and Scavenger go down to the brig and get Prime. Secure him and then bring him here."

The kids looked up at him.

"What's going on?" Rad asked.

Megatron just smirked even wider.

"Oh, dear Optimus and me are going to be having a little chat, that's all."

"What kind of chat?" Alexis said with narrowed eyes.

"You'll see soon enough," Megatron replied evenly as he withdrew something from sub space.

Taking hold of Rad he placed him on the arm rest before selecting a couple of things from his other hand. He then looked at Rad.

"Place your arms flat against your side."

"Why?" Rad asked suspiciously.

"Do not question me boy, just do it," Megatron snarled.

Looking very warily, Rad did as told. And Megatron promptly snapped a band around his shoulders and another around his elbows.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Rad cried out, struggling as Megatron started to fit a third one, this one at his wrists.

"Stop that," Megatron growled as he finished leaving Rad bound helplessly.

He then turned his attention to the other two who back away from him.

"Oh man, no way we're letting you do this," Carlos said with a glare.

"Oh yes you are," Megatron said with a grim sneer. "Or you'll end up over my knee after I've bound you. Now come here and cooperate."

The two friends glanced at each other but they really didn't want another spanking. And they knew they couldn't escape Megatron even if they abandoned Rad. Sp they simply stood there, arms flat against their sides.

With a triumphant smirk, Megatron proceeded to bind them so that it was just about impossible for them to move their arms. They stood swaying on the spot, trying not to topple over. It was surprisingly difficult with their arms so tightly pinned to their sides.

Megatron chuckled and gently picked them up before helping them to sit down. He then started petting them as he waited for Prime to be brought before him.

"Why are you doing this?" Alexis asked, it was horrible being tied like this.

"It's for your own good," he replied, running her hair between his fingers. "This way you won't be able to interfere."

"Interfere with what?" Rad demanded.

"You'll see," Megatron sneered.

"Why don't you just stick us in a cage?" Carlos asked grumpily, squirming on the spot, trying to loosen the bonds.

"Hmm, I felt like doing this," Megatron said offhandedly.

The kids all scowled at him.

Presently, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to see who it was. It turned out to be Demolisher and Scavenger who were leading Optimus into the room. Optimus had brightly glowing Energon ropes tying his arms tightly behind his back.

Both Decepticons looked serious but their comrade, who was trailing behind, didn't. Cyclonus looked like he'd just arrived to see his favourite show. Megatron got up, with the kids in his hands as Optimus was shoved onto his knees. Placing the kids on their fronts on the ground Megatron made his way over to Optimus.

Optimus glared up at the smirking Decepticon leader, his optics briefly taking in the bound kids. He seemed resigned for what was going to happen now.

"I am sorry for taking so long to get to you, Prime," Megatron sneered, cupping Optimus's chin in his hand. "But we've plenty of time to make up."

And he punched Optimus across the face.

The kids cried out as this happened, but Megatron ignored them and hit Optimus again. He hit him a third time and the Autobot leader crashed to the floor before being hauled up by Demolisher.

Megatron started to thoroughly beat Optimus, mostly using his fists but sometimes a foot. Optimus repeatedly crashed to the floor before being hauled up again. Cyclonus jeered the bound Autobot leader while encouraging his leader, Demolisher joining in with this.

The kids loudly protested this but Megatron ignored them. He had placed them on their fronts so they were struggling to get back on their feet. Carlos had managed to roll onto his back but wasn't able to sit up. They couldn't bare it; Optimus couldn't even fight back as Megatron cruelly laid into him.

"Stop it you Fragger," Alexis screamed, angry tears flowing from her eyes.

But this just made Megatron laugh, he was enjoying taunting them far too much to scold.

But now he changed tactics with Optimus. With an evil grin, he clenched his fist and it crackled with electricity as he loomed over his fallen foe. Rad, Carlos and Alexis all cried up as he seized hold of Optimus and held him as the Autobot jerked with pain. Small grunts of pain escaped his mask but apart from that he barely made a sound.

"Please stop," Rad called out, tears of frustration and exertion at his eyes.

But Megatron simply laughed again, his hand looking for weak spots in Optimus's armour so that he could hurt him more. Optimus's face was twisted with pain and his soft moans were starting to become louder. The kids couldn't stand it.

Rad saw Alexis struggling to stand; their cries weren't doing anything but egging Megatron on. And bound like this, they just couldn't stand. So instead of trying to stand, Rad started to try and free himself. He wriggled and strained against the unyielding bonds, he wasn't going to simply watch as Optimus was tortured.

His arms were burning, the tight bonds rubbing against his jumpsuit as he strove to free his arms. Megatron had stopped electrocuting Optimus but now he was drawing a vicious looking whip from sub space. Rad was only barely aware of the look of pain on Scavenger's face but he didn't think anything on it.

Suddenly, he felt his arms shift slightly and triumphantly he was able to wriggle. But he had to act fast, Demolisher and Cyclonus were forcing Optimus to turn around and bend over, exposing his back. He strained at the bonds and all of a sudden, they started to move up his arms. In another moment, the shoulder bit was loose around his neck and the elbow bond closely following.

But Megatron was raising his whip and throwing caution to the wind, Rad charged forward, ripping the bonds from his body.

"Leave him alone you Slagger," he yelled as he did so.

He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to do something.

"What," Megatron yelped as he heard Rad's footsteps. "Get back you little brat."

But as he turned to abolish Rad, the whip came flying round and hit Rad. With a sickening whack, it lifted the young boy up and threw him away. He hit a broken piece of rubble and slid to the ground, blood trickling from his face.

Everyone froze in horror and for a few minutes could only stare at the broken figure lying slumped on the floor. Megatron's whip had caught the boy full across his front and face.

And he wasn't moving.

To be continued

_Author's note. Will Rad be alright? Find out in the next chapter._


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note. With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee and Kaitamis for their suggestions._

_BTW, Bumblebee is a Femme in this story._

_Enjoy and please review._

There was a ringing silence as everyone stared in horror at Rad's still body. They were all in shock, especially Megatron who's mouth was slightly open. And then there was sound.

"_RAD!"_

Both Alexis and Carlos yelled their friends name as they struggled to reach them. Carlos had finally managed to reach his feet while Alexis was crawling forward on her knees. Both were still tightly bound, they hadn't been able to free themselves.

The Mechs still didn't move as the kids managed to reach their friend and tried to see if he was alright. As Alexis gently pressed her head to his chest, Carlos rounded on Megatron.

"Look what you did, you bastard."

"Is he still functioning?" Cyclonus asked as Megatron didn't say anything.

"Yes," Alexis exclaimed, tears falling from her face as she raised her blood smeared face.

"But he needs medical attention, now."

"Take Prime back to the brig," Megatron said quietly.

"Scavenger, you can clean him up. Cyclonus, go with Scavenger."

"Yes sir,"

Optimus didn't say anything as he was hauled to his feet but the cold fury in his optics was enough. And they all knew the only reason he didn't let rip was there was no time to delay in getting Rad to the Med Bay. He went quietly with Scavenger and Cyclonus.

"Oh Rad," Alexis whimpered as Carlos continued to glare at Megatron, tears of anger in his eyes.

Megatron still didn't respond but walked over to them and bent down. He examined Rad carefully before saying in a low voice.

"Demolisher, go to the Med Bay and get it ready."

"At once, Megatron," Demolisher replied and quickly left.

Megatron nudged Alexis out of the way so he could very slowly and gently wrap his fingers under Rad's body. The boy didn't respond in the slightest, just hung limply as Megatron started to raise him.

"You need to support his head," Alexis said and Megaron actually did as she suggested, to their surprise.

He scooped the young boy up and held him close. He looked down at them.

"You two will stay here, do not attempt to move from this room. I will send Starscream to collect you," he told them sternly.

They nodded and Carlos then said.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"He should be," Megatron said shortly as he rose to his full height.

He started to walk away but then paused and said softly.

"He will be well taken care of."

And then he walked away.

They were left, staring after him. After a moment, they both collapsed on the floor, it was too much of a strain to remain upright when they were so tightly bound. A short while later, Starscream entered the room, looking very confused.

"Alexis, Carlos," he said in shock as he spotted them lying on the ground.

He rushed over to them but then stopped dead as he saw the blood on Alexis's face.

"Alexis, your injured."

He took hold of her quickly but carefully and lifted her up.

"I-it's not my blood, Starscream," she said tearfully, looking into his optics.

"It's Rad's."

"Rad? What….what happened here?" Starscream asked, looking very confused.

"Megatron happened," Carlos said angrily. "He was torturing Optimus in front of us, after tying us up. But Rad got free and tried to stop him and that's when.."

Carlos broke off, pain flashing across his face.

"Megatron hit him with his whip and sent Rad flying into that block."

His fists were clenched against his sides as he angrily glared at Starscream.

"Did Megatron mean to hit him?" he said slowly, in total shock.

"No," Carlos said bitterly. "But he still ending up hurting him."

Starscream didn't say anything, just looked grim.

"Do…do you think we could see Rad later?" Alexis asked in a very small voice, causing Starscream to look down at her.

"Maybe," he said quietly before reaching up to undo the bands on her.

He then bent and scooped Carlos into his hands with Alexis. And there he undid the young boy's bands. He started to walk out of the room, away from the blood and chaos.

In the Med Bay

"Well Demolisher?"

Megatron asked this question tightly as he stood with folded arms in the Decepticon bases Med Bay. His loyal soldier was standing in front of an examination berth which also included some busy Minicons.

"He's stable now, sir," Demolisher answered as he turned to face Megatron, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth.

"But he'll need to remain here for a few days, till he's fully recovered."

Megatron nodded and his optics fell on the small form of Rad. The boy was lying on a Minicon sized berth, covered in gauze. His eyes were closed and for the moment, he was sleeping peacefully. He had been given a sedative to ensure he slept for quite a while until the shock had gone from his body.

Megatron felt a brief, very brief pang of guilt as he examined Rad. He honestly hadn't meant to hit him in such a fashion, just tell him to get back. But now the boy lay with black eyes, a bruised face and a vicious gash on his front. It would take time for him to recover but recover he would.

"Have one of the Minicons near him at all times," Megatron ordered Demolisher.

"I'm not losing one of my pets."

Demolisher nodded and glanced at Rad. The beige Decepticon had been Rad's carer and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even if he'd been pretty distant and stern with him.

Megatron gave Rad another long glance before turning on his heels and marching away. Primus, but he needed a good stiff drink.

Sometime later

"Have something to eat," Starscream coaxed gently to the two kids lying gloomily side by side.

Starscream had taken them back to his room after removing them from the Throne Room. He had carefully cleaned them up before settling them on a comfy pile of clean cloths. They had huddled up to each other, needing comfort as they worried about their friend.

Starscream had let them rest for a while but he had decided that they needed something to, even briefly, take their minds off what had happened. So he had chosen some nice pieces of food for them and was now trying to get them to eat it.

They looked miserably up at the food but didn't seem very inclined to eat it.

"Come on, you need something," Starscream persisted.

Alexis reached out a hand and took one of the offered bars. She stared a it for a bit before starting to chew slowly. Carlos however, shook his head.

"No thanks, man. I really don't feel like eating at the moment."

Starscream sighed but before he could persist, his door chime went. He laid down the food and quickly went to the door.

"Megatron," Starscream said in surprise as he saw who it was. Megatron gave him a tight smile.

"Starscream, what are you doing at the moment?"

"Um, I've been looking after Carlos and Alexis for you," Starscream said slowly.

Megatron smirked.

"How good of you Starscream but I believe you have duties to attend to."

Before Starscream could answer this, Megatron continued.

"Give the boy to Cyclonus and I'll take the girl. That will leave you free to get on with stuff."

Starscream didn't look very happy about this but he couldn't argue. So with a sigh, he went and got the kids who glared at Megatron. Megatron merely smirked and plucked Alexis out of Starscream's hand.

Without another word, Megatron turned on his heel and strode away, leaving Carlos sitting in Starscream's palm.

"Oh well," Carlos sighed. "Back to the crazy copter."

In the Throne Room

Alexis sighed as she sat in Megatron's lap. The large Decepticon had barely spoken a word to her, just told her to sit quietly. She was angry, very angry at what he'd done to Rad, to Optimus. But after such an emotional day, she just didn't have the energy to get worked up and shout at Megatron.

But as she relaxed, she gradually became aware of an ache growing in her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she recognised the familiar ache. She felt panic rising, what was she going to do?

Though she and the boys had access to certain necessary facilities, she knew for a fact they didn't contain what she needed at this moment. And though she didn't need them at this precise moment, she would soon.

She looked up at the brooding Decepticon. Dare she ask?

"Um, Megatron?"

"Hmm, what?" he growled, glaring down at her.

"Can I see Starscream?"

His optics narrowed.

"Why?"

"I uh, need to talk to him. About something."

"And what might that be?" Megatron asked.

"I just..," she began but then stopped, blushing furiously.

"Look, I need to ask if he can get something for me, nothing bad or anything."

"And what do you need him to get?" Megatron said, narrowing his optics at her.

"Just…just some girl stuff."

But Megatron wasn't to be put off; he wanted to know actually what she wanted Starscream to get.

"Stop dodging the issue girl, what is it you want and for what purpose."

She looked at him, her face flushed. But then she set her jaw and said.

"I'm going to be having my period, okay."

Megatron's brow wrinkled with confusion.

"Your period? What in Primus name is that?"

She blushed before giving an odd giggle.

"You don't know, Megatron?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"Suppose not," she said with a small smile.

"Well, you see, girls of a certain age get periods; it's a sign that we can have kids."

Megatron looked even more confused so Alexis continued.

"Well, having kids isn't easy, our bodies need to prepare for it. So every month before an egg is released; our wombs become lined to protect the egg when it's fertilised."

Megatron's lip had curled.

"How….interesting," he said silkily. "But what has this got to do with Starscream?"

"Well, you see," she began with a blush. "If we don't get pregnant, our body doesn't have any need for the lining. So…we get rid of it."

As Megatron continued staring at her, she said with a small shrug.

"I need Starscream to get me something that deals with the excess blood."

"Blood," he said slowly. "I thought that was your life liquid?"

"It is but that's what the lining is made of. It doesn't affect us or anything," she explained, hardly able to believe she was having this conversation with him.

He raised another optic brow.

"So you bleed out of your pores? How revolting and typically _organic."_

She gave him a tight smile.

"Actually no, we don't secrete them out of our pores."

"So how _does_ it come out?" he demanded.

So she told him.

His jaw slowly dropped in shock and horror as he simply stared at her. And then his face twisted in absolute disgust.

"Urgh, that is disgusting,"

"It's Mother Nature," Alexis said simply with a shrug and a small smile.

"Can't do anything about it, I'm afraid."

"And are you leaking right at this moment?" he demanded before suddenly realising what he had just said.

He took hold of her and quickly dangled her at arm's length, making sure she wasn't over him. She rolled her eyes and said.

"Megatron, I'm not having it now, I'm going to have it. But not yet,"

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure, trust me, I'd know," she said with a sigh. "Now will you let me talk to Starscream?"

He eyed her with distaste for a moment before growling.

"Yes, alright girl. You may speak to Starscream about getting what you need."

He then promptly dumped her on the arm rest before turning away from her, a sulky look on his face. She suppressed a giggle at this, he really was something at times.

"Don't worry, it doesn't last long," she assured him but he only grunted in response.

She watched him for a bit, feeling much better for some reason. Megatron shot her an annoyed look as she began to giggle.

"What is so amusing?" he demanded grumpily.

"Oh, I was just wondering," she said with a smile.

"How does sex work, for you?"

"For me…..What-what?" Megatron spluttered, looking utterly shocked.

This only made her giggle even more.

"Not you personally," she assured him and he scowled with embarrassment.

"Well," he finally said silkily.

"We Mechs have something called a Spike."

He leered down at her as he said.

"And I believe you know what that looks like."

It was Alexis's turn to blush, causing him to laugh.

"Femmes have something called a Port, which is what we insert our Spike into," he continued, suddenly enjoying himself.

His leer widened.

"Shall I describe a typical meeting?"

"No, that's okay," Alexis said with a deep blush but still smiling.

She didn't think her imagination could take it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked instead.

"Not at the moment," he said offhandedly. "But it isn't difficult to find plenty of willing Femmes."

He gave an almost dreamy smile.

"More than one in your berth is certainly enjoyable."

"Hmm," Alexis responded with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look," he said, giving her a firm nudge.

"It is how things work in our society, the strongest and most talented Mechs typically end up with more than one mate. And I'm talking about both sides."

As she looked up at him, he said.

"Although I have no actual mate yet, Prime has two."

Her jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Megatron said with a smile before adding.

"It is expected of him as Prime to have more than one. I believe the Prime before him had at least five."

"_At least five?"_Alexis though in total shock and wonder. She'd need to ask Optimus at some point about that, she was really curious now.

"What are their names?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Elita One and Bumblebee."

He considered something for a moment before saying.

"Elita One was his first and is actually in charge of the Femme faction of the Autobots. The other, Bumblebee is quite young I believe."

"Wow," she said softly.

"Don't they mind, um, _sharing_ him?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"I don't think so," Megatron said with a shrug before adding with a chuckle.

"I suppose you could say, there's plenty of _Mech_ to go around."

Alexis was just absorbing this information when Cyclonus suddenly burst into the room.

"Megatron sir," he said as he skidded to a halt.

"What _is_it, Cyclonus?" Megatron asked, annoyed at the interuption.

"It's my human, I think he's broke," Cyclonus explained, holding out Carlos for Megatron to see.

The Mexican boy was lying on his side, clutching his stomach and groaning.

"Carlos, what happened?" Alexis said in shock.

"Yes, boy, what happened?" Megatron growled.

"Cyclonus was messing about with some food," Carlos moaned. "You know, adding stuff to it, and mixing it up. He wanted me to try but I said no. So he dared me to eat it all and…"

"You did," Alexis finished in exasperation. "Oh Carlos."

"Cyclonus, you fool," Megatron roared as Cyclonus ducked his head and looked sheepish.

"Now I've got _two_sick brats to worry about."

Just as Alexis was about to angrily protest this, Carlos suddenly retched and threw up on Cyclonus's hand.

"Ewww," Cyclonus gasped but he couldn't get rid of Carlos.

Megatron slapped a hand to his face.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have added those chilli things," Cylonus mused. "The really spicy ones. Or the liver. Or the mustard. Or the tuna. Or the.."

"Enough," Megatron barked.

He stood up and plucked Alexis off the arm rest. Glaring at Cylonus, he said.

"I'm going for a wash, clean that brat up and then bring him to me. After you've given him something to settle his tanks, I don't' want him purging on me."

"Yes Megatron," Cyclonus said mournfully as Megatron marched away.

Glancing down at the still groaning Carlos, he sighed and said.

"I never get it right,"

_Author's note. How is Rad doing in the next chapter? Is Megatron forced to discuss more about biological functions? Find out next time, until then._


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note. Kitamis has requested a Alexis/Megatron moment, so watch out for that though it may surprise you._

_Though I should point out I still consider Megatron more a father figure in this story, just to be clear._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megaton sunk into the hot water with a groan. He'd had something of a stressful day, not only had he accidentally hurt one of his pets, but Optimus had given him a hard time about it. And those other two accursed brats of his had gotten ill.

Cyclonus had given Carlos a weird mixture of food which had given the boy a bad stomach ache. The boy had been so sick in fact, that he'd purge all over Cyclonus's hand, disgusting.

And as for that girl, Primus, the trouble she'd gotten herself into. She was having something called _a period,_a disgusting cycle that fertile Femme like her apparently went through. He still shuddered over that, she had told him exactly what happened when a human Femme had a period and it wasn't pretty.

He hoped he could soon purge all those imagines he now had with some serious High Grade.

He sighed, slowly allowing the water to seep into his stiff joints, he really needed this.

"Did you really ask him that?"

Megatron grimaced as he suddenly remembered the two children currently snuggled on his chest. They'd played around in the water for a bit before deciding they'd rather lie on him. He'd been ignoring them so it hadn't been a problem.

Until he became aware of their conversation.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, it's Megatron, Alexis," Carlos said with a grin as he lay propped up on Megatron, his feet dipped into the water.

"I can't imagine asking him something like that."

"Boys," Alexis said with a laugh.

"You're so shy and squeamish sometime, you know that?"

Carlos shrugged, still grinning.

"So," he said. "What did he say?"

"Well," she began with only a slight blush and a very wide grin.

"Mech have something called a Spike."

Megatron growled as Carlos broke into a fit of giggles, really what was so funny about that?

"And Femmes have something called a Port," Alexis continued before breaking off with a grin.

"I think you can work out what happens next."

Carlos nodded, still unable to stop sniggering.

"I think so too,"

They both started giggling and Megatron decided that he'd had enough.

"Are you two quite done yet?" he asked irritably.

They looked up at him, still grinning.

"Just explaining how sex works for you, wouldn't want him to be ignorant," Alexis said blithely.

Megatron scowled.

"It's no laughing matter young lady, just wait until you try it, you'll not be so light about it then."

Alexis rolled her eyes causing Megatron to growl again.

"Okay, okay," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Geezo, you really need to learn how to chill out."

"No cheek from you, girl," Megatron said sternly, tapping her head sharply.

"And mind your manners," he added as she scowled.

"Sorry," she said, lowering her eyes.

She didn't want to get anyone into trouble.

Carlos smiled wryly, and patted her arm. She smiled back and the two relaxed again. Megatron idly took his hand out of the water, and started stroking them. It felt odd when their hair was plastered to their heads but he did it anyway.

"Did you know that Optimus has two wives," Alexis said suddenly.

"What?" Carlos said in astonishment.

"Really?"

"Yeah, their names are Elita One and Bumblebee."

Megatron groaned softly, she'd successfully if unintentionally reminded him of her conversation with Prime.

He'd gone to see his prisoner after ordering Cyclonus to take Carlos and Alexis to his room after comm'ing Starscream. He'd told the Seeker to go to Cyclonus and talk to Alexis, about her needing something. It was then he'd gone down to see Prime.

"Megatron," Optimus growled as Megatron entered the cell.

"Prime," Megatron greeted curtly. "I just thought I'd let you know that boy's going to be okay."

Optimus's optics narrowed as Megatron continued.

"It'll take a couple of cycles or so but he'll recover fine."

There was silence between them.

"You are a fool, Megatron."

Megatron snarled with fury and in another moment, had his claws wrapped tightly around Optimus's neck. He pulled the Autobot leader's face close to him, or as close as the bonds would allow.

"What did you call me Prime?" he hissed.

"I called you a fool, Megatron," Optimus snarled back.

Megatron let out a curse of rage, and smacked Optimus across the face. Optimus grunted but then pulled his head back to glare at Megatron.

"You could have killed him, Megatron."

"But I didn't," Megatron growled.

"But you could have," Optimus repeated, his voice rising uncharacteristically for him.

"You may have tied them up but they were still free enough to try and help me. Why did you do it Megatron, why were you taunting them in that fashion?"

"None of your concern Prime," Megatron snarled back.

"You knew how much it would hurt them," Optimus continued regardless.

"And yet you still did it."

Megatron hadn't answered, just looked away, a scowl on his face.

"Were you still punishing them for warning me?" Optimus now asked quietly.

"Because I thought you had given them enough to for _three_betrayals."

Megatron snarled in fury, he hated being reminding of _any_ mistake he had made, no matter how small.

"There was no need to whip me right in front of them, you could have easily spared them that torture."

"Well you needn't worry about that, because in future I'll whip you raw _right here_."

And with that, he stormed from the cell.

He silently growled again before closing his optics and trying to forget. He also did his best to also ignore his pets who were once again splashing around in the still hot water.

While Megatron was brooding, both Alexis and Carlos were thinking over things.

Alexis was remembering her brief conversation with Starscream when she'd requested the stuff she desperately needed. He, like Megatron, had wanted to know why she wanted them but had quickly realised he didn't want to know. This had made her giggle slightly, guys could be so shy about that sort of thing.

Though she had to admit, there was good reason for it but still. Laughing about it helped.

Carlos meanwhile was wondering about Optimus and Rad, but mostly Rad. They still hadn't seen him, just been made to hang around with Cyclonus until Starscream came for them. He'd heard what Alexis had asked Starscream and had grinned at the way the Seeker's optics popped when Alexis explained why she wanted what she wanted.

He gave a heavy sigh as his mind was brought back to Rad. Alexis noticed and said softly.

"You thinking about Rad?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"He…he just looked like he was hurt so bad."

"He'll be okay," she said, swimming over to him and patting his shoulder.

Her lip quivered slightly as she said.

"He has to be."

They glanced over at Megatron who looked like he was napping. It didn't seem like a good idea to disturb him at the moment. But the second he woke up, they were going to demand he take them to Rad. They just had to see him with their own eyes.

So after a good while of splashing about, they finally noticed Megatron rousing. And immediately swam over to him.

"Hi Megatron," Carlos called as he clung to the large Mech.

"Hmm, what?" Megatron asked, slightly sleepily.

"Can we go and see Rad?"

Megatron now looked down at them properly, a frown on his face.

"Please," Alexis now said and they both gave him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and rolled his optics.

"Fine, I'll take you too see him, you can remain there if you like."

They both grinned up at him, that was fine by them.

"Thank you," the both cried and hugged his hand which was lying nearby.

Megatron grumbled under his breath but didn't protest their affection.

"Let's go then, the water's getting cold," he muttered and took hold of them.

They clung tightly as he suddenly rose from the tub, water cascading off him. He climbed out and wrapped them up in some cloths before putting them down on the ground. He then started drying himself off.

A short while later, the kids were dressed and he had replaced all of his armour. He picked them up and headed off for the Med Bay where Rad still slept.

Rad's POV

Rad came awake very slowly. His mind was fuzzy, it almost felt like he was floating. There was a strange feeling deep inside him, as though a powerful sensation was being blocked.

This confused him and made him want to wake up even more but it was difficult. He couldn't move, it felt like all his limbs had lead weights attached to them. He struggled to overcome this weakness but it was no good. And so he gave up and simply concentrated on his gradual consciousness.

"Alexis, he's waking up."

"Rad, oh Rad."

"Dude, you in there?"

"Whuh, huh?" Rad mumbled, his lips felt oddly puffy.

He finally managed to crack open his eyes and wished he hadn't. They were swollen and hurt, a lot. Now he knew what that strange feeling was, it was pain masked by anaesthetic.

"Ow," he groaned softly as he blearily took in his two best friends.

"Hi man," Carlos said softly with a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over, repeatedly," Rad said, trying to smile but only managing a grimace.

"Rad," Alexis said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" he asked, a little confused at to how he got like this.

"Megatron happened," Carlos said grimly.

"He was going to whip Optimus and you tried to stop him and…..he hit you with his whip."

Rad blanched. Now he remembered, the fear and the desperation they had felt. He remembered being tied up but managing to free himself before running forward and…

Nothing.

"I remember now," he said softly. "Not one of my best moments."

His friends grimaced.

"Heh, no," Carlos said softly.

"And yet, we'd have probably done the same if we'd been bale to get free."

"So how bad is the damage?" Rad asked quietly, he was too tried and sore to even check out his own body.

"You've got a big gash on your front," Carlos told him gently. "And your face is pretty bruised. But you were lucky, you were just knocked up when you went flying, so no permanent damage."

"Heh, I'm very lucky aren't I," Rad said with the barest of a chuckle.

"Indeed, you are," drawled a voice from right behind them.

Rad looked up and saw Megatron loaming over the table the three of them were currently on. He wore a tight smirk on his face as he surveyed Rad.

"So boy, are you functioning?"

"I guess," Rad mumbled, though the truth was far from it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alexis stir, she'd been surprisingly quiet.

Megatron smirked.

"Good, I wouldn't want one of my little pets to be off-lined."

"Then maybe you should take better care of them."

Rad and Carlos both stared, utterly shocked at the words that had just come out of their friends mouth. Had she just snarled at Megatron?

The large Mech himself looked equally surprised.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, you should look after those under your care better," she retorted, eyes flashing.

It seemed all the pent up anger and fear she'd had was now spilling over. No one hurt her friends and got away without at least a good earful.

"It was bad enough that you were hurting Optimus in the first place, especially as he couldn't even fight back. But then you thought it would be a great idea if you made us watch, after tying us up."

Megatron's optics were wide as she yelled at him about how irresponsible he was. Frankly, Rad and Carlos were surprised he was just standing there, not doing anything.

"And now look at him, take a good look," Alexis was now angrily pointing at Rad who smiled weakly.

"How long do you think it'll take him to recover from this? And he could have been scarred for life if that whip had gone just a bit deeper."

"Young lady," Megatron growled, taking hold of her but she didn't stop.

"You really are the most selfish, unthinking, cruel, god damned maniac I have ever had the miss fortune to…."

But she never managed to finish her sentence as Megatron suddenly brought her to face level, leaned her forward and….kissed her.

The boys jaws dropped in utter shock as Megatron continued pressing his lips against Alexis's. Alexis herself was rigid with astonishment, her eyes wide as she stared at Megatron.

Finally, Megatron released her and placed her back on the table. For a moment, no one spoke and then Alexis managed to find her voice.

"What…..What….why did you just do that?"

Megatron smirked.

"It got you to be silent, didn't it?"

"Uh….," she stuttered making him chuckle.

"Ah, my dear," he said as he patted her head.

"You amuse me no end."

The two boys glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. Alexis's face, meanwhile, was flaming bright red.

"Well, I'll see you later then," he said, still smirking widely.

He then turned on his heel before they could answer and strode away. He left three, very stunned children behind who were could not believe what had just happened.

To be continued

_Author's note. Rad continues to recover while his friends wonder about their situation. Also, the Autobots on Earth are getting desperate and try to concoct a plan to free their leader and their human friends._

_Until then._


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's note. I've just realised I've barely mentioned the Autobot's Minicons and it seems strange. I confess I forgot about them but I'll try to feature them more._

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron sat smugly on his Throne, a small smirk on his face. He was still remembering the look of absolute shock on his girl's face when he kissed her. _That_ had certainly got her to be silent.

He had to admit that his actions had taken _him_ slightly by surprise, never mind those gawking brats. It had been a very spur of the moment thing, but he wasn't sorry he'd done it, quite the opposite.

He considered Alexis's reaction to his kiss. Of course she'd been surprised and shocked but he thought he'd detected something else as well. She had been blushing furiously, her face turning actual bright pink colour.

In fact, her face had turned that interesting shade on several occasions. Like whenever he's stripped off for a bath or when they'd talked about any sexual. Not to mention that time she and those other two had caught Starscream in the shower, when all three kids had had red faces.

Of course, she was a young Femme so it perhaps wasn't surprising that she had such a reaction, especially as he was a fully grown Mech.

This thought made him smirk.

_All_ Femmes tended to swoon when he was around, even those who thought they were above a Mech's charms. It wasn't just because he was strong, handsome and obviously very brave. He could get a Femme in his berth without even trying and not only because he was a commander.

It seemed there was just something about him, and Optimus incidentally, that made Femmes go wild. Both of them just had _IT._Megatron couldn't quite explain what _IT_was but he knew he had it.

It was his opinion that there two types of this _IT_ factor. One was _good guy/hero_and that's what Optimus had. Just something about Optimus's Spark felt nobility made Femmes want to offer themselves to him in droves. Optimus's kind refusal only made it worse.

Megatron's _IT_factor was much more bad boy/villain. Naturally, Decepticon Femmes loved him for it but this attitude also secretly attracted Autobot and Neutral Femmes. They all, even Bonded ones, would watch as he went into battle, loving his body and presence. Though of course, for the Bonded and most of the others, this was just little fantasies they indulged in.

But he didn't care if many wouldn't _actually_ sleep was him, it was enough that they daydreamed about it.

Besides, plenty of Femmes did sleep with him, and sometimes there was more than one in his berth. This made him remember the time he'd seduced an Autobot Femme, later getting her and a Decepticon Femme at the same time.

He hadn't been to obvious about it, otherwise the Femme would have resolute ignored him, no matter how painful that may be. And contrary to what anybody said about him, he had never forced himself on an utterly unwilling Femme. Only weak, desperate Mechs did that and he was neither.

But back to the Femme, she had been so delicious. So brave and yet so shy. He'd taken his time with her, letting her see what she could have. And when her resolve had crumbled, he'd pounced.

"Mmm," he hummed softly as he recalled glorious victory.

She'd been a wonderful interface, just liked he'd hoped. Somehow, her being an Autobot made it even better, Decepticon Femmes were just too accessible, even though they didn't all say yes. An Autobot was a bit of a challenge, a chase and he loved it.

He was starting to grow a little hot as he pictured the scene that had then unfolded, him carrying the young, exhausted Femme to his quarters where one of his consorts awaited. What a time they'd had and by the end, he'd been cradling two _very_ tired but none the less _satisfied_ Femmes.

He decided he'd better return to his quarters, it was getting late. His men had already retired, and his pets were sleeping in the Med Bay with a Minicon guard. Thinking about them reminded him of the girl.

Once he'd set his sights on a Femme, he'd nearly always end up having her. Perhaps it would be fun to see if this held true for _other_Femmes.

Of course, nothing was going to _happen_, not only was she the wrong species but she was too young. Never mind, it would still be fun seeing if he could get her to blush again.

Megatron grinned at this thought, it was always fun thinking up new things to do involving his pets, be it entertainment or obedience lessons. Yes, he was looking forward to this little experiment.

As he started making his way towards the door, he suddenly paused as a thought struck him. Prime's men were probably desperate to find out how their leader was doing. Thus making them more likely to give in to his demands.

Megatron's red optics gleamed maliciously, yes, now was the perfect time to call. So without another thought, he headed straight to the Control room to make a call.

Carlos's POV.

Carlos sighed softly as he lay curled up beside his best friend. Rad had fallen asleep sometime ago, worn out by his injuries. On his other side was Alexis, who was snuggling up to him, also asleep.

Carlos suspected they'd be here for a while, Rad was going to need time to recover. He and Alexis would need to think up ways to entertain their bedridden friend, who would soon become very bored.

Maybe they could convince Megatron to let them watch a movie or something.

Thinking about Megatron made him remember what had happened earlier.

Alexis had been given the large Decepticon a piece of her mind, which Carlos couldn't fault her for. He'd do it himself but she did it so much better. Though he had been briefly worried that she's end up getting punished, Megatron rarely tolerated insolence.

But to his extreme shock, Megatron had reacted by _kissing_ her, actually pressing his lips to hers.

No body had been more shocked than Alexis of course, she'd been almost too stunned to say anything after he'd placed her back down. Megatron had looked very amused, exactly like the Peacock Alexis had once secretly called him.

The thought made him giggle, he could just picture Megatron strutting around, cooing.

"Dude, that was plain loco," Carlos said softly, earning a curious look from the nearby Minicon.

Megatron had left a Minicon to guard them, and also make sure Rad suffered no complications. Though thankfully, the possibility of this was decreasing with each passing hour. And hopefully Rad wouldn't suffer any problems as a result of his injuries.

Carlos gave a sigh, it was getting late and these serious thoughts didn't do well for you if you wanted to drop off. So instead he thought a bit more about what Alexis had told him about Cybertroian society.

He had to admit it was pretty overwhelming to think that Optimus and Megatron and women, um, Femmes falling over themselves to get at them. He supposed they were pretty awesome and all, but it was funny to think of them as babe magnets.

"Heh, babe magnets," he muttered quietly with a grin.

It was a silly thought, with them being made of metal but it was very late. He couldn't be blamed for thinking odd things when his head was heavy with longed for sleep.

"Hmm," he mumbled, snuggling down against Rad, whose body was very warm with it's coverings.

He was getting really sleepy, maybe he'd think about this tomorrow. Yeah, sleep seemed a really great idea right about now.

The Spanish boy closed his eyes as his breathing started to become deeper. The watching Minicon glanced over and smiled when he saw the boy had slipped into recharge. Making himself comfortable, the loyal Minicon settled down to watch over the three children as they gently slept.

At the Autobot Base.

"What are we going to do?" Hotshot asked in a defeated voice.

The other two looked grim but they had no answer. Their leader was gone, a prisoner of war to Megatron. They had no idea what sort of condition their Prime was in but it was unlikely to be good.

"No doubt Megatron will have demands," Red Alert said quietly.

"I'm sure he won't wait too long to give them to us."

Hotshot snorted with agreement.

"Yeah, he never misses an opportunity to gloat."

As if the Decepticon leader had actually heard this statement, there came a sudden beeping from the comm.

They all rushed for it and Hotshot quickly answered the incoming call. Megatron's sneering face appeared on screen and the young Autobot had to resist the urge to punch said screen.

"Well, well, if it isn't Prime's little band," Megatron began, his sneer widening.

"What do you want Megatron?" Red Alert asked tiredly.

Megatron's sneer, if possible, increased.

"Why, I thought you might like to know the state of your leader."

"Aw, what have you done to him?" Hotshot burst out, unable to keep his cool.

Megatron only laughed, which only made Hotshot angrily. However, he didn't say anything as Smokescreen laid hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"In answer to your question," Megatron finally said after he'd stopped laughing.

"Prime is perfectly fine. For now."

"What does that mean?" Red Alert asked coldly.

"It means," Megatron stressed. "That unless I get a Minicon within the next cycle or so, your Prime is going to get _very_ hungry."

"Your going to starve him?" Smokescreen said in disbelief. "If we don't pay?"

"That was the basic idea, yes," Megatron said with a smirk.

"But what if no Minicons show?" Hotshot asked desperately.

"Then he'll starve," Megatron replied harshly.

"Unless you subsidise with your own Minicons."

"No way are we giving you any of our Minicons," Hotshot said hotly.

"It's your decision," Megatron said with another shrug.

"Of course you don't' have to give me anything. But know that Prime will suffer if you don't."

And with that, he broke the connection.

"Damn it," Hotshto yelled, punching the wall in his frustration.

The others just hung their heads, what were they going to do? Of course they would do anything for their leader but Megatron was blackmailing them into giving up free Minicons. And they'd sworn to protect those Minicons, not hand them over to be used as slaves.

A sudden beeping caught their attention and they turned to find Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor staring up at them.

"Highwire?" Hotshot said curiously as the three Minicons stared at him.

"What's up guys?"

"_We've been thinking about Rad and the others,"_Highwire replied simply.

"_And we want to do something about it,"_Grindor added.

"I know how you feel guys," Hotshot said tiredly. "I'd love to be able to do something to. But we can't, there's just no way we can get to them."

"_That's why we wish to offer ourselves,"_Sureshock said softly. _"To Megatron if you cannot give him any Minicons."_

"What?" exclaimed both Hotshot and Smokescreen.

Red Alert just looked serious.

"Highwire, thanks for the offer but we don't want to lose you," he said gently. "As much as I hate handing any Minicon over to Megatron, none of us wants to lose you."

"_We know but we do not want Optimus to go without Energon,"_Sureshock said seriously.

"_Besides, this way we would be close to the ones we sworn to look after,"_Grindor added.

"_And perhaps our presence will make a difference,"_Highwire said firmly.

"I still don't know," Red Alert began but Highwire held up a hand.

"_There is something we must show you."_

The Minicons led the way to the Rec Room which had a large television screen for watching human stuff. The three Autobots were curious as to what the Minicons were up to but they didn't have to wait long. Grindor pressed a couple of buttons and they were greeted by a police broadcast.

And they froze when they saw who was on it.

It was the kids mothers, all three looking very tearful and stressed. It made Hotshot's Spark almost freeze with pain, he could barely stand seeing them like that. And being reminded of how he had failed his three friends.

"If anyone has seen our kids, please let us know, we miss them so much," the woman with the light hair and skin was saying. Hotshot guessed she was Rad's mother.

"We just want to know their alright," the other light skinned woman added, she must be Alexis's mother.

"And if the ones holding them are watching this," the dark skinned woman, Carlos's mother, now said.

"Please, please, please let them go. Their just three happy kids, who've never done anything or hurt anybody."

"Or at least let them contact us," Alexis's mother added. "So that we can hear their voices and know their alright. And tell them how much we love them."

The broadcast ended as adverts started to show. The small group was left staring at the screen, utterly silent.

"That's it," Hotshot said quietly.

"I don't care how we do it, one way or another, we are getting those kids back. Whatever it takes."

_Author's note. How does Megatron's little experiment go? And can the Autobots do anything? Find out next time which also features how transformers deal with a girl whose on her period, hee. Until then._


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's note. Heh, I know I gave a summary in the last chapter how this chapter would go but I'm afraid it hasn't gone to plan. But rest assured, what I've said will happen, just not in this chapter._

_It's been pointed out the story was becoming slightly M. I'm just going to say I have no plans for it to become so and will ensure it doesn't go that way too much._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Alexis was the first to wake that morning. For a moment, she enjoyed the warm, sleepy state that first accompanied waking up. Unfortunately, this did not last long as she was rudely jolted awake by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ohh," she groaned as she forced her tired eyes open as the pain continued to throb.

A beeping caught her attention and she raised her head to see the Minicon assigned to watch them, regarding her with concern. He had just asked her if everything was alright and she smiled despite herself. The Minicons were always so kind and helpful.

"I'm fine," she assured him as he moved closer.

"It's just cramps," she explained, rubbing her abdomen ruefully.

"I just need to get a drink..."

Before she could get up, the Minicon had scooped up a bottle of water and brought it over to her. With a small smile, he offered it to her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully as she took it.

After drinking her fill, she realised she needed to go and freshen up. With a chukle, she removed the blanket someone had covered her and the two boys with and got up. Her two friends were sleeping soundly and would likely stay that way for some time.

She scooped up a little toiletry bag Starscream had gotten her, containing all the necessary things for a girl on her period. And as she had discovered last night, it also had a new tooth brush and toothpaste.

Starscream had remembered Carlos's request and had gotten some for each of them. It had felt so good to finally give them a proper clean, she hadn't realised how furry her teeth had been until then.

Ten minutes later, she was finished and heading back to where Rad and Carlos were, still feeling tired.

Sometime later, Cyclonus came stomping in, apparently looking for something. But he was making so much noise that she feared the boys would wake.

"Will you be quiet!" she snapped at Cyclonus who stopped dead.

"Huh," he said blankly, staring at her.

"You're going to waken them with your clomping," she hissed, angrily pointing at the boys who had shifted ominously.

"Sorry," he replied deciding not to argue with this small glaring Femme.

He quickly found what he was looking for and carefully exited. Only when he was gone, did Alexis flop down again, dimly registering she'd cost her temper pretty easily.

This made her groan, she had a feeling that her short temper was going to get into trouble this wreck. She'd just have to try her best at remaining relaxed.

Eventually the boys started to stir and waken. When she noticed this, Alexis quickly got up and grabbed a couple of bottles of water for them.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly as Rad mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Mmm, okay," he said, his voice sounding raspy.

She quickly gave him some water and he gulped it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said with a smile as Carlos woke up.

Stretching as high as he could, Carlos yawned widely before turning to sleepily grin at his friends.

"Hey amigos," he said sleepily.

"How's it going?"

"Heh, only just woke up," Rad said returning the grin.

Carlos chuckled and then sat up a bit more, accepting the water bottle Alexis handed him. He drank greedily from it, draining nearly half the bottle before putting it down.

"Thirsty much?" Rad teased before suddenly grimacing.

"What's wrong, dud?" Carlos said in alarm.

"Need to go," Rad said through gritted teeth. "But I can't get up."

"We'll help you man," Carlos said with concern as he and Alexis started to help Rad to his feet.

But suddenly the Minicon was at their side and carefully scooped Rad into his arms. As Carlos and Alexis scrambled to their feet, the Minicon said softly.

"He should move as little as possible, I will assist you."

"Thanks dude," Carlos said as he followed NikNak.

Alexis watched them with a small smile, she wasn't needed.

Starscream's POV.

Starscream walked into the Throne room, idly wondering why he had been called. No doubt Megatron had some task he wanted to bestow on Starscream. The question was, did it involve the Decepticon cause or the kids.

A small smile graced his features as he thought this. He wouldn't mind if that was the latter, he'd really become fond of them. Especially Alexis.

She actually seemed to understand him like no other, not to mention, she could make him laugh. He actually found himself regretting the times he'd spanked her for the simple fact it had caused her pain.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it, he needed his attention on his smirking leader. To Megatron's left was Scavenger, impassive as always. He did wonder where precisely this Mech had come from, he'd never heard of him before.

"Ah, Starscream, good of you to join us," Megatron said, his smirk widening.

"What do you want Megatron?" Starscream asked evenly.

"I contacted the Autobots last night," Megatorn began, which Starscream guessed was the reason his leader looked so pleased with himself.

"And told them that unless I get a Minicon, Prime will go hungry."

Starscream's optics widened slightly as he stared at Megatron, not noticing Scavenger's grimace.

"You're planning to starve Prime?" he asked in disbelief, trying not to think how the kids would react once they found out.

"Only until his men pay up," Megatron said with a shrug. "Once they do, I want you to go and collect it, so you'll be on standby for today."

Starscream nodded, that made sense. Though he wasn't looking forward to meeting the Autobots when the time came, they would be raging mad. Of course, he could take care of himself, Autobots didn't scare him. Still, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Is that all Megatron?" he said softly.

"Yes, you may amuse yourself until then," Megatron said in an offhand way, as he suddenly stood.

"Scavenger, why don't you check on Prime, find out what kind of state he's in."

"I'll do that," Scavenger said simply, making Megatron smile.

"Good."

As the three Mechs started walking, Megatron added.

"I do hope they send a Minicon soon, I rather fancy sparing with Prime."

He smirked coldly.

"Not much point when he's likely to collapse from hunger."

And with a short harsh laugh, he proceeded them and was soon gone from sight.

"Think the Autobots will pay?" Starscream asked Scavenger as they continued walking together.

Scavenger snorted.

"What do you think?" he said flatly and Starscream didn't reply. There was no need.

As they parted, he briefly debated going to see the kids but decided he'd go later. Right now he wanted to get some sword practise in. Before the inevitable meeting with the Autobots.

Optimus's POV.

"Optimus?"

Optimus looked up as he recognised the gruff voice saying his name. He smiled behind his mask at the sight of Scavenger standing inside his cell.

"Scavenger, good to see you," he said warmly.

"Likewise," Scavenger said before asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like slag but I'll live," Optimus said with a small chuckle before turning serious. "How's Rad and the other two kids?"

"As far as I'm aware, he's recovering and the other two are fine," Scavenger said. "I think Megatron allowed them all to sleep together in the Med Bay."

"That's good," Optimus said before breaking off slightly as his tanks gave a rumble.

"Hmm, is Megatron going to allow me any Energon?" Optimus asked lightly.

"Yes, but only if your men hand over some Minicons," Scavenger said, his tone grave.

Optimus nodded, that sounded like Megatron all right.

"And we both know they'll do it," he said with a sigh.

Scavenger nodded.

"You know, the Minicons aren't treated too badly here," he said softly. "Megatron likes them to be all doing stuff but their fed and he doesn't ever beat them."

"I know that but it's not the point," Optimus said, just as softly. "He doesn't think of them as equals, merely tools. He treats them well because he treats all his weapons well. And though he doesn't beat them, other Decepticons cannot say the same thing."

He paused and then added.

"To be fair, I don't mean any of the current Decepticons on this base, they do all seem treat their Minicons well."

"Indeed," Scavenger said.

There was silence for a moment and then Scavenger said.

"If it helps, I'll ask Megatron if I can have the Minicon, I'll look after him."

Scavenger smiled ruefully.

"I'm the only one without one, I doubt he'll begrudge me."

"I'd certainly feel a lot better about that," Optimus agreed as Scavenger suddenly brought something out of sub space.

"Something to keep you going," Scavenger said softly as he held the tiny ration of Energon out for Optimus.

"Megatron will be suspicious if my energy levels aren't low," Optimus pointed out but Scavenger just smiled.

"This won't bring them up that high, just make things a little easier. Trust me, you'll burn it through it pretty quickly, Megatron will never know."

He held it close to Optimus's masked face and the blue and red Mech laughed.

"You know me too well, old friend," Optimus said as he retracted his mask in order to drink.

Carlos's POV.

Carlos was chilling next to his sleeping friend when Megatron walked in. The Decepticon leader came over and barked a question at NikNak. The Minicon quickly responded that Rad was doing fine and well on the road to recovery.

Megatron nodded and then turned his attention to Carlos.

"Where is the girl, I thought I left you all together?"

"Ah, she's here but a little, ahem," Carlos gave a little cough. "Indisposed."

"Indisposed," Megatron repeated, wrinkling his brow slightly.

Carlos sniggered and then said.

"One word Megatron, period."

"Oh," Megatron said in a tone of understanding and disgust.

He eyed Rad for a moment, the boy was currently under the influence of painkillers. Apparently, humans healed better if allowed to recharge a lot. He then realised that Carlos was eying him up and growled

"What?"

Carlos just grinned.

"Sorry, just thinking about stuff."

"And that involves gawking at me, does it?" Megatron asked silkily.

"Kind of, yeah," Carlos said with a shrug. "I mean, I can't help thinking about all that sex stuff you told us."

Megatron grimaced as he said.

"I have no interest in your immature thoughts."

This really made Carlos laugh.

"No man, I'm not thinking about how gross it is thinking about you and Optimus doing it."

Megatron's optics seemed to bulge with shock and utter rage so Carlos quickly said.

"I mean, not you and Optimus doing it together, just doing it in general."

Megatron growled and turned away from the small, irritating boy. How was it these children always seemed to throw him whenever the subject of interface was brought up? They were just so...impertinent.

"And then it got me thinking," Carlos continued, seemingly not bothered by how flustered Megatron was.

"Well, when you kissed Alexis, it seemed a bit, you know, weird."

This made Megatorn frown and turn back to face him.

"What do you mean weird?"

"Well, for starters, you're really, really, _really_ old," Carlos explained. "And we're so young, so it's kind of odd."

This made Megatron huff slightly, he wasn't _that_ old. Obviously, by human standards, yes but not so much by transformer. Carlos now cocked his head slightly.

"You didn't kiss her because you..._liked _her, did you?"

"Liked her, do not be foolish boy," Megatron immediately said, his lip curling into a sneer.

"Why would I, the supreme overlord of all Decepticons, be interested in a slip of an organic like her when I can take my pick of any pretty Femmes back home. Especially as interface is impossible between us," he added for good measure.

Carlos sniggered, it figured that's all Megatron would care about.

"I don't know, you seem to spend an awful lot of time with her, and you didn't look that repulsed when you kissed."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Starscream had been about to head into the Med Bay when he heard their voices. Pausing to listen, his optics widened at the turn their conversation had taken.

"_Megatron has kissed Alexis? When did this happen?"_

"I was amused by her reaction, nothing more," Megatron said coldly. "And you know perfectly well boy, I only did it in the first place to silence her."

"Heh, couldn't argue with her, could you?" Carlos laughed. "Not when she's like that. My pa always told me never to do that, you just need to give in cause you just won't win."

Megatron looked very annoyed at the implication he couldn't handle a hormonal Female. Starscream meanwhile, was getting angrier by the moment.

It was typical of Megatron to show interest in something Starscream liked and then try to take it from him. Well, he wasn't going to allow that to happen. With a snarl, he stalked off, determined to think of something to thwart Megatron.

"So you're sure you don't like Alexis?" Carlos teased, glad the girl in question wasn't here or she wouldn't be happy. He really didn't want her wrath turned on him.

"This conversation is pointless," Megatron announced.

"I merely came in to make sure you brats were behaving."

"Sure you were," Carlos said with a sly grin.

Megatron simply growled and stalked out of the room. Carlos waited until he was gone and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" came a voice from behind him.

Carlos turned to see Alexis looking at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Carlos said with a grin. "Just thinking about some stuff."

"Boys," she chuckled affectionately.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron growled as he stalked into the Control Room, grumbling over that ridiculous boy's observations. It was all nonsense of course. Sure, he enjoyed teasing her in such a manner but that hardly meant he _felt_ something for her. As if a transformer could ever fall for such a weak organic.

A beeping snapped him out of his mood and he managed to smile. Ah, this must be the Autobots surrendering a Minicon, at long last.

"Well, well," he sneered as he opened the channel and was greeted by the sight of Hotshot.

"I take it you have a Minicon for me."

"Um, yeah, we do," the young Autobot said a little uncertainly.

"We just found one."

"Excellent. And you're going to hand it over to me," Megatron said smugly.

"Hmm, there's just one thing," Hotshot began, causing Megatron to roll his optics.

"Spit it out Autobot, you're beginning to bore me."

"It won't activate," Hotshot said in a rush. "The Minicon Shield, it's just staying dormant for some reason."

"But it is a real Minicon," he said quickly. "We just...don't know what to do with it."

Megatron considered him thoughtfully. The Autobot didn't seem to be lying and it made him wonder why a Minicon wouldn't activate.

"I'll still take it," he said finally. "And if it's genuine, Prime will get a cube. But if this is some kind of trick, I'll want _two_ Minicons in exchange for Prime being fed."

"We're not trying to trick you," Hotshot protested.

It didn't matter, they soon worked out where the handover was going to take place. They knew that if the Minicon was for real, Megatron wouldn't bother contacting them. So they couldn't only pray that he accepted it.

As Megatron switched off the computer, he suddenly got an odd feeling of foreboding. Something told him that things were about to change for all the Transformers on Earth.

To be continued.

_Author's note. The appearance of a new transformer changes things for everyone but who will it affect the most? The Autobots or the Decepticons? Find out next time._


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note. Phew, it's been a while since I updated but now I'm back._

_There is another Alexis/Megatron moment as requested by Kiatamis but it is brief._

_Also the new character only appears briefly at the end, the next chapter will feature him properly._

_This chapter includes what has to be Cyclonus's finest moment, read on to find out what that is._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron frowned thoughtfully as he examined the small, jade coloured shield sitting in the palm of his hand. It had been delivered to him some time ago by Starscream who had then sloped off somewhere. Megatron didn't know what his Second was in a bad mood about, but he didn't really care.

All he cared about was why this Minicon Shield didn't activate.

"Curious," he murmured softly.

He was pretty confident that this wasn't a trick by the Autobots. They had looked genuinely confused by the fact it wasn't activating. Plus, he'd done tests on it and knew it wasn't a fake.

Needles to say, he was very intrigued.

"Leader-One," he suddenly barked out and his Minicon hurried over.

"Why won't this Minicon activate?" he asked without preamble.

Leader-One climbed up into the throne and examined the shield closely. Megatron waited impatiently for a response. Eventually, Leader-One spoke.

"_He won't activate until he is reunited with his brothers,"_

"Brothers?" Megatron repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"_He has two brother and they make a combiner team,"_ Leader-One explained.

"Like Perceptor on Earth."

Megatron looked interested at this.

"So they can combine? Into a larger Minicon?"

Leader-One hesistated.

"_Actually Megatron, I believe this particular team forms into a...shield. The SkyBoom Shield."_

_Now_ Megatron looked _very_ interested as he bared his fangs into a grin.

"Really?" he said silkily. "The SkyBoom Shield."

He considered this for a moment, idly patting Leader-One. And then he laughed.

"Well, this is just perfect," he growled in pleasure. "Not only will I soon have a powerful weapon, but with Optimus as my prisoner, I can simply get the Autobots to collect the other Minicons."

He luahged again, simply loving the situation he was in. Patting his Minicon again, he said genially.

"Thank you Leader-One, you may go now."

The serious faced Minicon inclined his head and hurried off. Megatron stood up and went over to a special container and carefully placed the Minicon Shield within. As he drew his hand away, a protective energy field came to life, surrounding the container and protecting it.

The Warlod stood back, admiring his handy work.

Then, suddenly in a very good and generous mood, he turned on his heels and walked away. He only paused to collect and fill a cube of Energon before continuing on his way.

Optimus's POV.

Optimus stirred at the sound of approaching footsteps. As Megatron emerged from the darkness, Optimus's optics were drawn to the large bright pink cube he was carrying. His tanks rumbled at the sight but he ignored them.

Megatron grinned down at him and said.

"Optimus, how good to see you."

"Megatron, what a surprise," Optimus replied, playing the game they always played.

Megatron grinned and entered Optimus's cell.

"Isn't it, Prime," Megatron now replied conversationally as he reached up and released the chains around Optimus's wrists.

The Autobot's arms feel and he grunted slightly as they limply lay in his lap. He started to move his shoulders, allowing feeling to flow back through them until he could move them. Megatron chuckled as Optimus started to tub them.

"A bit stiff, eh, Well, this should help."

He offered Optimus the cube of fresh Energon and the blue and red Mech took it, his hand only slightly unsteady.

"You know Optimus, I'm impressed at how quickly your men came up with the goods," Megatron said as Optimus started to drink from his cube, his hand obscuring his bare face.

He chuckled again.

"Let's hope they keep it up."

"Indeed," Optimus said wryly pausing between gulps.

"So who's got the new Minicon?" Optimus now questioned.

"No one," Megatron said which made Optimus look up at him.

"It won't activate," Megatron explained.

"Apparently, it requires the presence of two other such Minicons before that will happen."

Optimus frowned thoughtfully, he'd never heard of that happening. But then a thought struck him.

"And what happened when these three Minicons meet up?" he asked softly.

Megatron grinned widely in delight.

"That's the best part Optimus," he said just as softly. "When they combine, they form a weapon known as the SkyBoom Shield."

Optics gleaming, Megatron leaned forward and whispered.

"Think how powerful I will be when I have that weapon within my grasp, Optimus."

Optimus could only imagine and it wasn't a pretty picture.

"You don't have them yet, Megatron," he pointed out quietly but Megatorn only grinned and pulled back.

"True but I've only just got the first one, I can afford to wait."

He now straightened, surveying Optimus with a smirk.

"I'll leave your wrists unbound fro now Prime, we're sparring later and I don't want you stiff."

Optimus raised an optic brow but merely said sardonically.

"Thanks."

Megatron chuckled as he left the Autobot leader alone.

Optimus sighed softly as he drank the remainder of his Energon. He had to admit it wasn't bad, though it had a stronger taste than the stuff he was used to. But still, it was decent Energon and he was grateful for it.

He wondered if he'd be able to see the kids or had Megatron learned his mistake in gloating in front of them? He chuckled, the answer to the latter was probably not.

The kids POV.

The kids were lightly dozing together when they were woken by a loud shout.

"Come on, wake up if you want to be fed."

"Cyclonus," Rad grumbled with a groan as he forced his eyes open.

The helicopter Decepticon grinned down at him before extending a finger and poking Carlos. The boy grumbled and buried himself under the blanket.

"Come on," Cylconus said, looking gleeful as he poked Carlos again.

"I made you food and you're gonna eat it."

"Man, I was sick the last time I had your cooking," Carlos moaned, still not emerging from the covers.

"You'll like this one," Cyclonus insisted, now prodding Alexis in the stomach.

"Ow," Alexis cried out, clutching her abdomen in pain.

"Get lost, you big lug," she snarled, looking very grumpy as she glared at him.

Surprisingly, Cyclonus didn't get angry but said.

"It's got chocolate in it."

Alexis stopped glaring and looked interested. With a grin Cyclonus continued.

"It's also got strawberries and honey on it."

The boys were also looking pretty interested now as their mouths started to water. Looking exceedingly smug, Cyclonus produced a large covered disk and placed it in front of them.

"I was looking up stuff about what humans kids eat and I found these."

And he lifted the cover off to reveal a massive stack of steaming pancakes. And as Cyclonus had said, were covered in strawberries, honey and melted chocolate. And it all smelled absolutely wonderful.

"What do you think?" Cyclonus asked innocently.

"I'm dreaming," Carlos whispered, eyes wide.

"So am I," Rad agreed as Alexis tentatively reached forward and tore a piece off.

She raised it to her lips, fat droplets of honey threatening to fall and took a bite. The boys held their breath, waiting for her verdict. She chewed once and then closed her eyes as an expression of ecstasy came across it.

"Mmm, she mumbled.

The boys didn't need telling twice and tore into the pancakes with gusto. Alexis had joined them a moment later. Cyclonus cackled as they demolished the delicious pancakes.

"So, you like them?" he asked slyly and laughed when they made noises of approvel.

"Thought you would," he said proudly.

"Dude, this is so good," Carlos said wiping away a dribble of chocolate from his chin.

"Mmm, totally," Rad mumbled mouth full as Alexis grinned.

Cyclonus couldn't be more puffed up then he already was. His face actually looked like it would crack from the amount of smiling he was doing.

"I heard Megatron wants you kids later," he now said as the kids finished up.

Thanks to their wonderful breakfast, this news didn't bother them that much. They did hope Megatron was in a good mood and wouldn't do anything mean. They didn't want such a good start to end badly.

"You've got ten minutes to get ready and then I'm taking you to him," Cyclonus announced, taking the now empty dish away.

"I'll be back in a minute," Alexis said as the Decepticon left, her face slightly smeared.

This made Rad remember the first time they had been fed, their faces had been pretty messy. This had prompted Megatron to take a cloth and wipe their faces clean. Looking back, it was funny situation though at it hadn't been at the time.

Carlos was now grinning and Rad just had to ask.

"What's so funny?"

"Eh, just thinking about Megatron," Carlos said with a slight shrug.

He hadn't told Rad yet about his conversation with the Warlord as they hadn't been alone together up till now. He didn't want to upset Alexis or embarrass her.

"See, I asked him about why he kissed Alexis," Carlos explained after making extra sure Alexis wasn't about.

"He claimed he just did it to shut her up but I don't know. I think he enjoyed it more than he's letting on."

Rad stared at him in disbelief.

"What, you think he actually_ likes_ Alexis?"

"Maybe," Carlos said with a shrug. "He couldn't completely deny it."

Rad suddenly smiled.

"Did you fluster him a bit?"

"A bit," Carlos agreed with a wink.

Rad chuckled before sighing.

"I don't really think _he_ thinks of her like that. I just think he loves taunting her like that because she gets so embarrassed. She's the one who always have a smart retort for him so he can get his little revenge this way."

Carlos nodded thoughtfully.

"You're probably right," he said before grinning.

"But you really should have seen him, he nearly had a fit when I asked about him and Optimus doing _it."_

Rad stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. Carlos joined in, it had been such a funny moment, especially with the expression on Megatron's face.

Rad was still laughing when Alexis returned. She asked what the joke was, and once she'd heard it, laughed as well.

Some time later.

Alexis gasped and grabbed Carlos's arm as Megatron aimed a kick at Optimus's mid section which the Autobot leader managed to dodge. Her friend looked tense as they watched the two goliaths fight it out on the Moon's surface.

But they apparently weren't fighting, but simply sparring with each other. Optimus had no choice since Megatron was bored and wanted to fight someone, that someone being her prisoner. And even though they knew this wasn't a real fight, it still looked like one.

"Can they do anything together that doesn't involve fighting?" Alexis couldn't help but questioned as the two large robots strained against each other.

"Mmm, I think it's a robot thing," Rad muttered softly, they were sitting in Demolisher's hand as he, Scavenger and Cyclonus watched the match.

"Or a guy thing," Alexis said but to herself.

The battle was brutal and seemed to go on forever but finally the two broke apart and collapsed back. Megatron was panting slightly but looked utterly exhilarated. He grinned as Optimus looked up at him, kneeling like the Decepticon.

"Not bad Prime, I'm glad to see sitting around all day hasn't dulled your abilities."

"Don't worry Megatron, there's no chance of that," Optimus said firmly as Scavenger approached him, apparently making sure nothing happened.

"Good," Megatron said with a fanged grin before saying loudly.

"Now, I hope I can trust you to allow Scavenger to escort you back to your cell?"

He looked pointedly over at the kids who stiffened at the implied threat.

"You can trust me, Megatron," Optimus said quietly as he allowed Scavenger to help him up.

Megatron smirked as Optimus was led away, he'd really enjoyed that. He looked again at the kids who looked disappointed that they hadn't been able to talk to their friend. He now stood to his full height and walked over to them.

"And how are my little pets doing?" he asked, grinning down at them.

"Good," Rad said with a light shrug.

The boy was still bruised and looked a bit weak but he was healing nicely. However, it looked like he'd need another rest, his eyes were drooping, sign Megatron had learnt meant tiredness.

"Demolisher, take your charge back to the Medical Bay, he needs recharge," Megatron ordered even as the boy groaned.

"Cyclonus, you spend some time with your charge," he added to Cyclonus who grinned and nodded.

Megatron looked for his other solider but couldn't see him.

"Where has Starscream got to?" he demanded.

"I think he's taken a short trip somewhere sir," Demolisher replied, holding Rad carefully in his hand.

Megatron growled with annoyance.

"It seems I'll be having words with that Seeker," he said softly before turning his gaze on Alexis.

"Very well, I'll take my little pet for now, you two get going."

"Yes sir," they both replied and left, leaving Alexis alone with Megatron.

She glanced at him but then looked quickly away, blushing as she thought of last time they'd been together. Oh damn, even that wording was weird, it made it seem so much more than it was. She really hoped he wouldn't mention that incident, she didn't think she could bare it.

Unfortunately for her, Megatron caught her blush and chuckled.

"Something the matter, my dear?"

"No not at all," she said mildly, still not looking at him.

He chuckled again and caught her chin with the tip of his finger. Turning her face to look at him, he said with a smile.

"You're not shy around me, are you Alexis?"

"No," she said, putting some annoyance into her voice but still blushing.

"Good," he said softly. "I know an immature Femme like yourself must feel some shyness around mature Mechs but I wouldn't want you to be afraid of me in such a way."

"I'm not afraid," she said firmly, the blush disappearing slightly as she glared at him.

He grinned and suddenly raised her to optic level so that she was very close to his face.

"The prove it, my dear," he said just as softly as her eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked with a stutter as he grinned.

"Show me you're not afraid of me Alexis."

His meaning was clear but she didn't know what to think. She didn't want to back down but also didn't want to be tricked. What was the worse option?

"_Damn it,"_ she thought as the leaned forward and peeked him on the cheek, like she might do a distant relative come to visit.

He sighed and said.

"Now, you know that's not what I meant."

"So?" she said with a smile and a shrug. "You should be clearer when you ask someone to do something."

"Hmm but that wasn't a proper kiss, my dear Alexis," Megatron said with a smirk.

"This is a proper kiss."

And he pressed her close, his bottom lip brushing against hers. He did it so fast, that she couldn't stop herself gasping. His lips travelled lower so that his to lip was pressed to both of hers.

And then he had released her and was holding her out again.

Her face was aflame with embarrassment as he lightly chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said, stroking her head with one finger. "I don't think of you that way. No matter what your little friend speculate."

She didn't say anything, just bowed her head.

But then footsteps could be heard and a moment later, Starscream had entered the room. He still looked a bit grumpy and his scowl only increased with he saw Alexis with Megatron.

"Starscream, where have you been?" Megatron demanded as the Seeker neared.

"Forgive me Megatron, I lost track of time," Starscream said softly, optics flicking downwards at Alexis.

"Well, now that your here, you can take your charge."

"Of course Megatron," Starscream said, gently taking Alexis from Megatron's hand.

Megatron smirked at him and said.

"I want her back in the Medical Bay in a while, you may have her until then."

And then he strode off without another word, probably back to the Throne Room for a nap.

"What happened?" Starscream gently asked his charge who looked a little miserable.

"Just Megatron messing with me," she said softly and he suddenly lifter her up to press her against his cheek.

She hugged him tightly for a long moment before he finally said.

"I have a gift for you, Alexis,"

"Really?" she said, surprised.

He smiled and dropped a glittering object into her hands. She gasped when she saw what it was. On a sliver chain, was the most beautiful emerald coloured rock she had ever seen, it really looked like a jewel. IT was quite big but would still hang easily enough from her neck.

"Where...where did you get this?" she asked as she examined it with awe.

"On a planet not too far from here," he said with a smile. "I thought it would cheer you up, I hear human Femmes value such things."

He broke off as she flung her arms around his hand.

"Oh thank you, thank you, it's a wonderful gift,"

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a gentle smile as she continued to hug him.

What never of them notice was a watching shadow, which hid within the true shadows. One that didn't like the direction the War was taking.

"With Optimus Prime as his prisoner, Megatron is not feeling as much hate as normal," this shadow thought to its self.

"And while Prime's grows, it is still not enough. The balance must be restored."

And restored it would be. He would not allow anything to prevent this, not even some meddling brats would stop him.

These Transformers were about to get a very rude wake up call.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Who is this mysterious shadow and what are his plans? Find out next time, until then. Suggestions welcome._


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's note. Well done to everyone who guessed correct about the mysterious shadow, although it probably wasn't that hard._

_And yes, you will notice he likes to talk to himself. I figure he would do this as he basically only has his own company most of the time, not counting Unicron. And he wouldn't really be moaning to Unicron all the time._

_Sorry for the short chapter, next will be longer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The watching shadow eyed the pair speaking in the Throne room for another few minutes before departing. He'd seen enough to know that he had to intervene and now. He still couldn't believe the turn of events, it was utterly unprecedented.

He shoved these thoughts away as he drifted outside of the base and away from it. Although he was certain they couldn't detect him, he wasn't going to take a chance. Because who knew when the day might come that there was a being powerful enough to do just that. So he continued until he had sunk below into a crater, out of sight of the Decepticon base.

With a small sigh, he made himself a bit more_ solid_ before sitting down on a bit of rubble. Judging by the scorch marks, this crater was often used as target practice. Meaning he needed to have his sensors on high alert, just so he wasn't surprised if one of the big lugs decided to come here.

"Things have taken an unexpected turn," he muttered to himself.

"And not for the better."

He'd been expecting the Autobots and the Decepticons to perhaps be at a bit of a stalemate and needed a little push to get things going. What he hadn't been expecting was things to have ground to a complete and utter halt.

"And it's all thanks to those worthless human brats," he growled softly, his optics suddenly burning with hated.

He didn't know how it had happened, but somehow, having those human children had enabled Megatron to capture Optimus Prime meaning the Autobots couldn't fight anymore. Not unless they wanted their leader beaten and tortured, which they'd never risk. So things had become very unsatisfactory.

"Now I must reveal myself earlier than I had planned," he said softly, his voice not so angry anymore.

He'd been planning to wait until one side had one of Minicon Weapons before he made himself known. But that was the worst thing he could do at this point, this war might be over before that point.

So what was he going to do?

"The Autobots are the ones in most need of my help. But first they must regain their leader."

The problem was how to go about this. Optimus Prime would be suspicious if a stranger turned up out of nowhere and offered to help get him out. And how would he explain knowing about where Optimus was in the first place?

"No doubt I will need to encounter his men first, convince them I'm on their side and can help them," he said thoughtfully.

He'd have to do that carefully, it would be a mistake to assume they were utterly gullible. On the other hand they were probably so desperate to get their leader back, they'd likely be more inclined to trust him. Or at least give him a chance to prove himself which wouldn't be hard to do.

And once Optimus was back among them, the Autobots could carry on searching for Minicons. And the war could continue, maybe even escalate. Because Megatron would be angry his most hated rival had escaped from his clutches and thus would fight even more viciously. And no doubt Optimus would hate his nemesis even more, which would make this whole thing just a bit sweeter.

But there were still those...little factors that he needed to take into account. What were their names again.

"Rad, Carlos and Alexis," he said, hissing the names out like a serpent.

Creatures the Autobots cared a great deal about. And creatures a couple of the Decepticons were starting to care about. They were little more than pets for the far superior race of Transformers and yet they seemed to have an incredible amount of influence.

Primus, Megatron had actually _kissed _the female. Granted, it was because he was humiliating her but still. He had still kissed an organic and willingly so. He couldn't allow feelings, no matter how small to develop inside the Decepticon leader. Not those kind of feelings anyway, hate and rage were fine.

Should he destroy those little annoyances? No, someone he felt this wouldn't be a good idea. Sure, it would likely cause the Autobots to go into a complete and utter rage but the problem with that was they might actually slaughter the Decepticons. And he definitely didn't want that.

But should he free them along with Optimus Prime? Things would probably revert to how he saw them working out in the first place. No doubt those mascots would help boost Autobots morale, which would be needed when he turned on them.

But somehow, that idea didn't appeal to him. Megatron enjoyed having these useless brats as his pets and may waste valuable time trying to get them back. No, far better to leave them to their fate here, where the Decepticons could look after them.

He smiled underneath his mask, yes that sounded like the perfect solution to his problem. He chuckled nastily, he was going to enjoy himself over the next few cycles.

"Beware, Earth, Sideways is here," he said quietly as he dissolved away.

Alexis's POV.

Alexis was in a really good mood a start contrast to how she felt just a little while ago. She hadn't liked watching Optimus and Megatron fighting, even though it was just sport. Because despite this, they had gone at it like their lives depended on it and it reminded her of how easily they got hurt.

And then Megatron had taunted her, making her kiss him before kissing her himself. She hadn't liked how he'd laughed at her, he'd made her feel so worthless. If Starscream hadn't come in when he did, she probably would have cried.

At the thought of Starscream, she smiled and fingered the emerald like rock she was currently holding. Starscream had found this rock and made it into a beautiful necklace for her and she was so grateful. She was a little surprised at his thoughtfulness but naturally she wasn't about to complain.

She was humming slightly as Starscream carried her to the Med Bay where Rad and Carlos should be. She hadn't done much with Starscream, mostly just enjoyed his company. He'd told her a little about Cybertron which she'd found fascinating.

How she'd loved to visit the Transformers planet but it wasn't very likely. On the other hand, a couple of weeks ago, she'd have said she'd_ never_ end up on the moon. And yet here she was, running around on a moon base and interacting with alien robots.

"Here you go," Starscream said softly, lowering her to the table so she could jump off.

She could see Rad and Carlos chatting over by the bed, they had given her grins when she'd first entered. She'd smiled back before looking back up at the red coloured Seeker.

"Thank you Starscream," she said softly, fingering her necklace.

"For everything."

"My pleasure," he said just as softly before straightening to his full height.

"I'll see you later, don't let Megatron get to you Alexis. If you do, he wins."

"I won't, thanks," Alexis said with a grin.

He nodded and then turned and strode away.

Alexis watched him go before sighing happily and going over to her friends.

"Hey Alexis everything okay?" Rad said with a smile before he spotted her necklace.

"Wow, where'd you get that?" he asked as Carlos gaped.

"Dude, that's one big rock."

"Starscream gave it to me," she said softly. "Megatron was being kind of a jerk and he gave it to me to cheer me up."

"What did Megatron do?" Rad asked quietly.

Alexis blushed slightly but her voice didn't waver as she said.

"Made me kiss him."

"Dude, what's that guy's problem?" Carlos demanded.

"I don't know, but I wish it wouldn't do it," Alexis said angrily. "And if he does it again, I'll...I'll..."

"We know," Carlos said softly, slinging an arm around her.

"But hey, least you got Starscream to protect you."

"Yeah," she said softly, gazing down at the necklace resting on her chest.

The boys didn't mind that she had a gift, it was really cool. Carlos shuddered to think what kind of gift Cyclonus would give him, it would almost certainly blow him up. Since Rad wasn't close to Demolisher, he wasn't bothered either. And it was nice to see their friend so happy.

"You might what to hide that when Megatron's about," Rad now advised and Alexis looked up at him with a frown.

"Why?" she asked.

"He strikes me as the jealous type," Rad said which made Alexis shriek.

"_What!?"_

"Not that that kind of jealous," Rad said quickly.

"But you know how he sees us, as his property. If he sees one of his soldiers given us gifts and especially if we really like them, he'll do something about it. Maybe take that present away and punish both us and the Mech in question."

Alexis looked utterly appalled.

"That slagger, he really is just that full of himself."

"Pretty much," Rad laughed.

"But I'd still hide it when he's about, just tuck it into your jacket."

She nodded, knowing it was good advice. As they chilled, Carlos said slowly.

"You think we can visit Optimus sometime? I really want to see him and I mean see him."

"Me too," Alexis said wistfully. "I hate to think of his all alone in that horrid cell."

"I doubt Megatron will let us, not unless he's in the mood for some gloating," Rad said regretfully.

"We could still ask, he might be in a good enough mood to let us," Carlos pointed out.

"Maybe," Rad said softly, touching his face which was still bruised.

"How's it looking?"

"Not too bad," Alexis said gently. "You're healing up really well."

He smiled, though he still suffered from flashbacks from when Megatron smacked him right across the face. That was an experience he never wanted to repeat ever again. It was just as well his parents hadn't seen him like this, they'd go crazy.

He sighed as Carlos and Alexis made plans to convince Megatron to let them see Optimus. He was feeling tired again, a sign that he still needed to heal. He settled back onto the blanket covered bed, feeling the need for a nap. He knew his two friends would likely have a plan by the time he woke up.

For now, he just wanted some sleep.

_Author's note. The kids talk with Megatron and Sideways puts his plan into action. Find out how that goes in the next chapter, until then._


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's note. It's exam time so I won't be able to update very often. But once their done, I'll be back updating my other stories more regularly._

_This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

It was early morning on Earth when Sideways arrived. The Autobots may have been able to hide from the Decepticons, but they couldn't hide from him. He knew where their base was already. However, it wouldn't do to go bursting into it, not when he wanted to make a good impression. He needed to win their trust and for that he must appear to be one of them.

But how to go about it was the thing.

As he arrived when the Autobot's base was he saw movement above the entrance to their base. He looked up and saw a small group of mini-cons playing around. He watched them for a few seconds until he saw one of them lose his footing and start to slip down the rocky side.

Its fellows didn't notice and when they did, he was already tumbling towards the sharp, rocky ground. As they, and the unfortunate Minicon cried out, sideways acted. Transforming into a motorbike, he sped forwards, using a boulder to propel himself into the air.

As he fell, he transformed back into robot mode and seized the falling Minicon. Holding it protectively, he kicked out from the rock face and landed heavily some feet away on a ledge. They all watched as a resulting land slide thundered down on where the Minicon would have landed. Without a doubt, he would have been crushed if Sideways hadn't saved him.

"You okay?" Sideways asked roughly.

The mini-con looked up at him shakily and nodded and then hugged his Chassis in great thanks.

Suddenly the entrance to the base opened.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hotshot asked as he rushed out.

"We heard yells...hey, who are you and what are you doing with that Minicon."

He looked ready to shoot Sideways but the Minicons quickly surrounded him, protesting Sideways innocence. Hotshot stared dumbfounded at this. Finally, he said.

"They said you saved him?"

Sideways nodded.

"He fell off that cliff," he said, nodding towards the landslide.

Hot shot looked up and saw how high the cliff was and a mini-con falling from that height could offline him. Hotshot turned back to the Sideways.

"I appreciate you helping him. What's your name?" Hotshot asked.

"Sideways," the Mech replied as he carefully put the Minicon down. The Minicons still crowded around him, in case Hotshot tried to hurt their new friend.

"What's your name, friend?"

"Hotshot," Hotshot said softly, looking sheepish.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry for the rude greeting, we're only used to enemies calling.

Sideways chuckled and nodded.

"It's okay, I know just how you feel. I have to deal with the slaggers 24/7 at where I use to be," Sideways said.

"Oh, where was that?" Hotshot asked with interest.

"Beta 7 near Alpha Prime. I worked there for a while, always seemed to be under attack," Sideways said with heated passion.

"I heard of that colony, they're near a trade route," Hotshot said slowly.

"Yeah, and sadly that makes them a prime target for the Decepticons," Sideways said with a nod. "I work as a sort of freelance bounty hunter, I helped them fend off quite a few attacks.

Hotshot then smiled and motioned Sideways in.

"Well best come inside so everyone else can meet ya," Hotshot said.

"Thanks," Sideways said warmly but behind his mask he was grinning. Everything was going perfect so far.

"Hotshot?" Red Alert said in surprise as Hotshot led Sideways into the Rec Room with the Minicons bringing up the rear.

"Who's this?"

Smokescreen also looked up.

"This is Sideways. I thought he was intruder at first but he's one of us, I guess he's here trying to get away from the Con's that keep trying to fight him," Hotshot said.

"You're an Autobot?" Red Alert questioned to which Sideways shook his head.

"I'm actually a Neutral but I'm no friend to the Decepticons. They drove me from my head a long time ago so I like to repay the favour when I can."

"So then what are you doing here?" Smokescreen asked.

"I wandered into this Solar system and this was the only habitable planet I could find," Sideways explained.

"I needed to try and gather some supplies so I came here. And then I detected some of my own kind of I sought you out."

Red Alert and Smokescreen just stared at Sideways and didn't say anything.

"I know it seems kind of odd," Sideways said softly. "I'm sort of a loner mostly but...it's been so long since I've had company, I couldn't help myself."

Smokescreen then smiled and walked up to him.

"Well then let's get you comfortable no shall we," Smokescreen said.

"Thanks, sorry to crash in like this," Sideways said but Smokescreen only smiled.

The Minicons beeped in delight that he was staying with them and did a little dance. Hotshot laughed as he indicated that Sideways follow him.

"You've sure made an impression on the Minicons," he said, chuckling.

"Apparently," Sideways agreed with his own chuckle.

"I haven't seen a Minicon in ages, I didn't realise they'd established colonies of their own."

"There's a lot more you'll have to learn about these guys," Hotshot laughed.

"I bet," Sideways said with a laugh. "They certainly seem very friendly, makes a nice change from the louts I normally have to deal with."

The Bots laughed at this as they lead Sideways to the area where he could get some Energon.

Once there, Hotshot poured the newcomer a cube of fresh Energon and handed it to him. Sideways accepted gratefully and started to drink it.

"So, how long were you planning on staying?" Hotshot asked interestedly.

"Not sure yet, need to get a feel for the place," Sideways said simply.

"Well then, make yourself right at home," Hotshot said and his friends agreed.

"Thanks," Sideways said and he took a sit in order to enjoy his Energon more.

Pausing between a gulp, he asked causally.

"Is it just the three of you or is there more, if you don't mind me asking?"

The other bowed their heads and growled.

"Our leader but those slagging Con's captured him." Hotshot snarled.

"What?" Sideways said in shock.

"How?"

"They used dirty tricks to separate him from us and took him back to their base," Red Alert told them.

"Those damn Cons," Sideways said heatedly, shaking his head. "They never play fair."

"They sure don't," Hotshot said hotly. "And it gets worse than that."

"How?" Sideways asked curiously.

"They kidnapped way before they got a hold of Optimus, three of our friends that live on this planet," Smokescreen said.

"Minicons?" he questioned. When they shook their heads, he said.

"Not organics?"

"Three human children," Red Alert said sombrely. "They'd been helping us so Megatron took them."

"And what does he think he'll gain by doing that?" Sideways asked.

"He knows how much we care for them," Red Alert said quietly. "We thought he'd try and force Minicons from us, but it was in fact a plot to ruin our morale."

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same since he took them," Hotshot admitted, looking anguished.

"Even before he took Optimus, things weren't looking good."

Sideways looked grim.

"Only cowards use children as weapons," he said angrily.

They all nodded in agreement and growled at the thought.

"If only there was a way to get them all back," Smokescreen said softly. "We've tried to think of a way to save them but nothing will work."

"And what's worse is that Megatron's forcing us to give him Minicons in return for Optimus being fed," Hotshot said angrily.

"The slagger," Sideways hissed.

"Yeah," Hotshot agreed, glad to have an ally.

"So far, we've had to give him one, even though it wouldn't activate, he took it."

"But we don't know what he's doing to Optimus in the meantime, even if he's feeding him," Smokescreen said gloomily. "And we've no idea what's happening to those kids."

"We can only hope and pray to Primus that they are well." Red Alert said with his head bowed.

They all nodded solemnly though Sideways appeared to be in thought. Finally, he said slowly.

"Perhaps...I could help you."

Meanwhile, on the Decepticon base the kids were lying around bored. They'd just finished a long nap and wanted to be doing something.

"This blows," Carlos complained grumpily as Rad sighed.

"I wish Megatron would let us do something instead of stay in here all day," Rad huffed.

"Yeah," Carlos grumbled as Alexis said.

"I think we should tell him, this is so boring."

"Hmm, think he'll listen?" Rad questioned but Carlos simply said.

"Dude, anything's better than this. I'll go loco if we stay here."

Suddenly, speak of the devil, Megatron walked into the room the kids were staying in.

"Hello my pets," Megatron greeted them.

"Hi," they greeted back as he grinned down at them.

"Why the long faces?" he questioned, tipping Alexis's chin up with his finger tip.

"We're bored, man," Carlos complained. "Can't we do something?"

"Like...visit Optimus?" Rad suggested hopefully.

Megatron raised his brow at this.

"And why should I let you see him?" Megatron questioned.

"Uh, so he'll..." Carlos said, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"So he'll see how well your treating us," Alexis said quickly.

Megatron cocked his head to the side but then nodded.

"Very well then," He said and offered them his hand.

Alexis and Carlos were able to get on with no problem but Rad needed help since he was still sore. Megatron didn't have any problem in holding Rad with his other hand instead of making him climb into it.

Once they were safely in his palm, Megatron set off. They clung on, eagerly looking around to see if anything was going on. To their disappointment, they didn't see anyone, not even a Minicon.

"Where are the others?" Alexis asked.

"Training," Megatron said simply.

And a loud boom was the answer to prove it. Megatron walked to the brig and walked to Optimus's cell and stood out in front of it.

Optimus had been resting in his cell but soon stirred when he sensed Megatron's presence. He on-lined his optics and smiled behind his mask at the sight of the kids.

"Kids' how are you?" he greeted warmly.

"We're fine, Optimus, how are you?" Alexis said with a big grin, happy to see the Autobot leader again.

Megatron typed in the code to the cell and once it opened he walked in and placed the kids on the floor but had to move Rad to Optimus's lap since he didn't want him moving too much so soon.

Optimus gently cupped the boy to him and Rad smiled gratefully. He still felt really stiff, especially as he was healing. His friends were able to climb up beside Optimus and lean against him.

"You're looking much better Rad," Optimus said softly, pleased to see Rad had far less colourful bruises on his face now.

Rad smiled up at Optimus.

"Have you been getting fed?" Alexis asked.

"I have, don't worry," Optimus said gently as Megatron sneered.

"Yes don't worry as long as those Autobots keep handing over Minicons."

The kids glared at him but Optimus didn't react. At least Megatron hadn't been given one of their free Minicons, he'd have hated that. He wished he and the kids could escape but at the moment, he couldn't see how that could be accomplished.

The kids looked up at Optimus.

"Hey Optimus can you do something for me?" Rad asked, almost like he was shy about it.

Optimus looked down.

"Hmm, what is it Rad?"

Rad rubbed his arm nervously.

"Can...can you rub my back? It's still sore and last time I had a back ach you gave me a good back rub and well it made me feel better," Rad said.

"Of course Rad," Optimus said with a smile and he gently took hold of Rad with one hand. With his other hand he began to gently rub and massage Rad's back.

Megatron rolled his optics at this but did not object.

Rad smiled at this and relaxed into Optimus's hand, sighing under the wonderful back rub. Alexis and Carlos chuckled some at their friends.

Getting bored, Megatron decided to leave. Aloud, he said as he locked the cell door.

"You may stay with Optimus for now, I shall come and collect you later."

"Okay," the kids said cheerfully, causing him to snort and stalk off.

"Mmm, thanks Optimus," Rad murmured as his tense muscles relaxed under Optimus's fingers.

Optimus smiled behind his mask and leaned back against the wall.

"My pleasure Rad," Optimus said

Alexis and Carlos now climbed onto his lap and settled down against his abdomen. Alexis looked up at Optimus and said.

"You didn't get hurt when you were fighting Megatron?"

"Not Alexis, it was just a bit of sparring," Optimus assured him. "No different than if I'd done it with Hotshot or Red Alert.

"Hmm, I'm surprised. I would have expected Megatron to at least get some dent or scratch on you at that time," Alexis said.

"Who said he didn't try?" Optimus said a twinkle in his optics. "But he wasn't actually trying to bring me down so there was no harm done."

Carlos scoffed.

"So that was Megatron being gentle?"

Optimus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, in a way," Optimus said.

Alexis chuckled.

"It's odd to think of him being gentle in any way, especially when it comes to you, Optimus,"

"Indeed," Optimus chuckled as he continued to rub Rad's back, ridding it of the tension.

Carlos looked up at Optimus.

"Hey Optimus, do you ever imagine Megatron and the other Con ending the war and you guys live in peace?" Carlos asked.

Optimus sighed heavily.

"I don't know Carlos."

He sighed again before saying.

"What you have to understand is that the Decepticons have always been something of a fighting faction. Even when we all lived in peace on Cybertron, there were often incidents between our two groups. The Decepticons loved finding other worlds that they could conquer and fight while we liked to make new alliances."

He paused and then said.

"Then one day it all seemed to fall to pieces and we were at War with each other. Things might have died down and turned to peace but then the Minicons appeared. Suddenly, the Decepticons had a real reason for wanting to defeat us and so did we. So we've fought for the last few million years."

The kids all looked very serious at this and then Alexis said.

"So you don't think Megatron is ever likely to declare a truce?"

"It's very unlikely, I'm afraid," Optimus said sadly. "He loves fighting so much and hates admitting defeat. He would see himself as weak if he even considered patching things up between out factions."

Rad snorted at this and looked up at Optimus.

"It doesn't make you weak if you don't win. It just shows you need to learn from your mistakes and try again," Rad said.

Optimus chuckled sadly.

"Megatron hates admitting he's made a mistake and he's extraordinarily single minded. It's nearly impossible to get him to change his mind about anything."

"We know what you mean," Alexis said seriously. "We tried to ask him why you guys fight, he just got mad and told us not to be nosy."

"I don't think he's really knows why you guys fight," Rad said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so either. I think he's just in it for the fighting," Carlos joked.

Alexis rolled her eyes as Optimus and Rad laughed.

"I suppose he'd find it hard to live in peace if he loves fighting so much," she said slowly.

"He's addicted to it like an addict on drugs," Rad chuckled.

This made Carlos snort with laughter. As they all looked at him, he grinned, still laughing as he said.

"Just trying to imagine Megatron in rehab, wouldn't that be a sight?"

Alexis and Rad now laughed as they got the joke.

"Or in an AA meeting for addicted to fighting," Alexis suggested.

"I think he'd also need a session in anger management," Rad added.

Suddenly Optimus got all their attentions and placed his finger over his mouth a sign to be quiet and pointed at the door. They didn't understand until they heard and saw Megatron step in front of the door.

The kids all went still instantly, wondering how much he'd heard. Or if he'd heard. His face was in shadow, so they couldn't tell.

"Time to go," Megatron said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

The kids glanced up at Optimus but he didn't say anything. He did however scoop them up before carefully placing them on the ground so they could run over to Megatron. He unlocked the door so that they could climb onto his hand and then he straightened. He locked the door and without a word to Optimus, turned and walked away.

Megatron didn't say a word as he walked back to the throne room but the kids stiffened up when they saw the cage sitting on the table across from the thrown. Megatron walked right over to it and put them inside.

He then stalked away to an Energon dispenser to pour himself a cube.

"I think he may have heard us," Carlos hissed, very quietly to ensure Megatron didn't hear that.

"I think you're right," Rad said just as quietly back as Megatron returned.

"I did," Megatron growled making the kids jump.

He was glaring down at him and they ducked their heads apologetically.

"Sorry," Alexis said in a small voice.

"Too late for that," Megatron said.

They hung their heads again, Megatron hadn't raised his voice but he sounded far from happy.

"A-are you going to punish us?" Alexis asked in a whisper, knowing he could hear her fine.

The boys flinched at this question, trying not to think of whatever punishment Megatron would likely bestow on them. They braced themselves, waiting for Megatron's answer.

"No, you'll just be staying in that cage for a long time now," Megatron said.

"Okay," Alexis said softly.

Like the boys, she didn't relish the idea of being locked up but at least he wasn't giving them another spanking. They never wanted to go through that again.

Megatron gave them a side glace before walking out of the room.

They sighed heavily as they settled on the floor of their cage.

"Well, that could have been worse," Carlos said softly. "I thought he was going to go ballistic."

"So did I," admitted Alexis.

Rad however looked thoughtful.

"Maybe this is his way of showing us he can control his temper. I mean if he spanked us, that would have just confirmed what we were saying."

Meanwhile, Megaton walked back to the brig and stood in front of Optimus's cell.

"Is it true?"

Unsure of how much Megatron had heard, Optimus said gently.

"Which bit?"

"That you all think I'm addicted to fighting?" Megatron asked.

Optimus paused for a moment which seemed to confirm this view but then he said.

"That's probably the wrong word Megatron. You have to admit you enjoy it a lot, and it's hard to imagine you not fighting."

Megatron sighed and looked away. He almost looked ashamed as he did this.

Optimus wasn't sure what to say, he didn't think his nemesis would welcome comfort. So instead he said.

"The kids weren't trying to mock you Megatron, it's just their type of humour. I've heard them say things that seem disrespectful but apparently aren't."

Megatron looked up at Optimus and glared.

"But that does not give them to right to judge," Megatron hissed.

"No, it doesn't," Optimus said softly.

"But I'm sure they didn't mean to, they just got a little over enthusiastic. I know they'll be sorry for their words."

"Sorry they got caught, you mean," Megatron said bitterly.

He sent Optimus a sideways glare before suddenly stalking away. Optimus sighed heavily, Megatron really did have issues. And though he hoped the kids weren't about to get punished, he realised he'd need to talk to them about respect and things.

If he got the chance, that is.

To be continued

_Author's note. What does Megatron do after leaving Optimus? Will the kids end up getting punished? Find out next when we also find out what's happening with Sideways and the other Autobots. Until then. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's note. With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee and Akirisan X for their suggestions, they've been a big help for this chapter._

_Sliverblaze belongs to me, all the other characters belong to Hasbro._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron fumed as he stomped along his base's corridors. He could feel his anger growing as he thought about those little brats insolence in assuming that he was just a mindless thug who was only capable of violence.

"Frag it," he hissed, kicking aside a piece of debris.

He passed an open window which looked out onto the rocky moon surface. Outside, his men were training and seemed to be getting on well. Scavenger was getting on better with them now and had started overseeing their training. So far, everything looked to be going well, at least they weren't fighting each other.

He paused at the window, watching them.

Cyclonus was grinning as he aimed at a target that was darting about. But a burst of laser fire from his blaster managed to obliterate it. Scavenger nodded his approval before gesturing towards Demolisher. The beige coloured Decepticon loaded up his cannon before aiming it as well.

Starscream he noted was cleaning his gun but he also looked pretty focused. Megatron felt a brief flash of pride before anger swept through him again. Though he and Starscream didn't always get on but at least the Seeker was never insolent, none of his men were. Unlike those three children with their quick tongues and over active imagination.

His optics flashed a fiery red, the more he thought about them, the angrier he became. How dare they judge him when they had no idea why he was the way he was. Alright, so he liked fighting, the heat of battle but there was more to it than that.

Unbidden, the image of a beautiful, smiling Femme rose within his processor. He'd already stalked past that window that showed his men but now he stopped again. Pain flashed across his Spark as he thought about her.

Her name had been Sliverblaze and she had been his Spark Mate. With a streamlined body and a glowing silver colour streaked with blue, she'd truly been beautiful. She'd been one of the best Decepticon Warrior Femmes, able to hold her own against much larger Mechs, even him.

Her skill had been with blades, twin sabres that she kept on her back, ready to draw at a moment's notice. She'd had a special attack where she swirled them and herself in a spinning circle and could pretty much take out most others. Her brilliant red optics had always sparkled with mischief as she teasingly rid you of your weapons. It was enough to make any Mech's jaw drop.

Courting her hadn't been easy, she'd had many suitors, all vying for her affection. She'd rejected them all until it came to Megatron. Not that he'd had it easy, _she_ hadn't made it easy. She was a no nonsense, independent Femme. But once he won her Spark, she was the sweetest, most loyal mate he could have hoped for.

Not that both of them really changed, she was still no nonsense and he was still a rather rough character. The difference was that they now had each other, to support and love. Megatron had a tangible reason to become the best, to prove that he was worthy of her Spark.

And when he'd finally been named leader of the Decepticons, she'd been so proud. That had been the best moment of his life, the triumph of beating his rivals, the feeling of incredible power and the love of his mate. They'd made love so many times in those days and each one had been beyond wonderful.

Life had been utterly perfect.

But then it had all gone wrong. Relationships had been getting strained between the two factions, there were many confrontations. Sliverblaze had urged him to keep the peace, she'd believed that War between the Autobots and Decepticons would only be disastrous. So for her sake and that of his troops, he'd done his best to tone it down.

Sadly, the Autobot leader hadn't been as accommodating.

Megatron had always believed that Optimus wasn't as saintly as everyone seemed to think. He had an inner rage and thirst for battle that was normally hidden from the outside world. Only Mechs like Megatron ever glimpsed it and knew that it was only waiting to be unleashed.

Despite this, Optimus Prime was still a brave, noble Autobot. He was incredibly kind as well as clever with a very cunning streak. So for all his faults, he was the absolute perfect model of an Autobot leader. He was truly good. His predecessor wasn't.

Nova Prime had been a large, unpleasant Mech who had enjoyed his power and prestige a bit too much. When things became strained, he'd done nothing to soothe things over, he'd actually encouraged it. In the end, it was almost as though he _wanted _all out War.

Megatron had done his best to ignore his insults but in the end, enough for enough. Hostilities were announced though it wasn't yet War. The two factions started to engage in skirmishes which resulted in a lot of casualties. But even then, there was a chance they could have worked things out.

And then something happened that was utterly unforgiveable in Megatron's mind and in most of his soldiers.

His beloved Spark Mate, his precious Sliverblaze was brutally killed. By Nova Prime.

She'd gone to defend some younglings from marauding Autobots with the Prime leading them. She managed to protect them but Prime had taunted her. She cut him down with her sharp glossia and embarrassed the mighty Prime. So he'd duelled her and...she'd gone down.

Nova Prime had apparently sneered as the life had left her body and left her in a pool of her own Energon. She'd given him enough wounds to make an impression but sadly, not enough to finish him off.

A part of him had died that day with her and he'd never been the same without her bright smile lighting his days.

Instead, a fire had been light within him, a dark burning fire that would not be sated until he had his revenge. But he never got his revenge for Nova Prime was killed by an old Decepticon rival, though not before leaving the Matrix of leadership onto a successor, who became Optimus Prime.

His anger and grief had only increased with his loss of closure over Sliverblaze's death. And with the introduction of the Minicons, things came to ahead and War was declared. The two factions of Cybertron had fought bitterly ever since with no end in sight.

He often mused that was why he hated Optimus. If only he'd been as corrupt, as hateful as Nova Prime, then Megatron could have killed him and gotten his revenge. But no, Optimus was a noble bot so that even if Megatron succeeded in destroying him, he wouldn't have avenged his mate's death.

But no, that damn Prime had to be reasonable, honourable and downright _likeable._

He growled, storming into the Throne Room, now very mad. His optics fixed and narrowed on the lonely cage sitting next to his throne. By the looks of things, the three kids had settled down for a nap. Somehow, this only annoyed him even more, they should be utterly repentant for their actions.

So he stamped over to them and glared down at their sleeping forms. The fact they looked uncomfortable didn't mellow him in the slightest, he needed an outlet for his anger and they were going to be it.

"Wake up, you little brats!" he roared and they all woke up with cries of shock.

He watched them scramble to untangle themselves and stand. Finally, they stood before him, looking very sheepish as he stared imperiously down at them. To his satisfaction, they looked nervous and a little scared about what he was going to do to them.

All the better.

"So," he began, in a cold voice of fury.

"You thought it would be funny to mock me with Optimus, did you?"

"We didn't mean to," Carlos muttered softly but didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"And yet you still did it," Megatron said sharply.

"And I do not appreciate being taunted behind my back," he continued before adding.

"Would you like me to make fun of you with my men behind your backs? Or even right in front of you?"

"We wouldn't," Rad said quietly.

"Too right," Megatron growled.

He now dropped heavily into his throne, the vibrations making the kids stagger about in their cage. He now rubbed a palm across his face before glancing at them again.

"I have done my best to install some respect into you three but it seems that they have been in vain."

The kids burst out with protests but he quickly silenced them with a look.

"Now I'm going to say this once and once only," he began, his tone as serious as it had ever been.

"I have my reasons for the way I am, reasons that do not in any way concern you. I suppose you didn't even stop to think there might be another reason why I fight so much other than the fact I'm _addicted?"_

"No," Alexis whispered quietly, hanging her head in shame.

"No," Megatron agreed. "And despite what dear Optimus says, I don't think you're sorry enough."

Their faces paled considerably as he said this. They knew what he meant.

"So as well as grounding, I think you three could also do with a good spanking."

"No, please, not that," Alexis begged as he opened the cage in order to stick his hand in.

"Dude, Rad's still sore," Carlos protested, backing away from Megatron's grabbing hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Megatron sneered, tapping them against the bars and drawing them out.

He pulled Carlos out and dumped him on his lap. He then took Rad out albeit slightly gentler. He then went for Alexis, grabbed her and started to lift her out. But as she was pulled out of cage, her necklace suddenly went tumbling out of her pocket and it bounced nosily along the cage's floor.

Alexis froze in her struggling as her precious necklace skittered away from her.

"What," Megatron said in a chillingly cold voice as he held her limp body. "Is that?"

"Nothing," Alexis said quickly, wishing she could reach it but unable to get out of Megatron's grasp.

"Nothing?" Megatron repeated, moving his hand to hook the necklace's chain up with a finger.

He pulled his hand out with both Alexis and the bright green stone trapped. Still holding her, he dropped the necklace into his other hand so that he could examine it. Alexis trembled as he held it in front of his optics, looking it over.

"Where did you get this?" he asked finally, his optics fixing onto her face.

"I...," she stuttered, swallowing as he glared.

She didn't want get Starscream into trouble for his kind gift, especially as he'd done it just to cheer her up. She remembered how he'd told her that Megatron took whatever he liked and that sometimes included what Starscream liked. She hadn't pressed him for details but she suspected this would be one of those occasions where Megatron took something away from his Seeker.

"It...it was a gift," she finally said, knowing she couldn't delay any longer.

"From who?" Megatron demanded, before his optics narrowed. "Or perhaps I can guess who."

She looked away as he started to toss the emerald jewel up and down in his palm. He followed its progress for a few moments before turning back to her again.

"Let's see, who the one, apart from these two,"

He indicated Rad and Carlos who were on his lap.

"That you have spent the most time with? Who'd be most likely to give you something?"

She swallowed again, nervously biting her lip as he said this very sarcastically.

"Starscream gave you this," he concluded with a hiss, his expression one of thunder.

"Yes," she mumbled, hating how she had to tell him.

"I thought so," he said coldly, now catching the necklace in his palm.

As his fingers began to curl back as though he was planning to crush it, Alexis cried out.

"Please no, don't destroy it."

He paused, his hand a half formed fist.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked to which Rad suddenly said angrily.

"Why do you want to destroy it in the first place, Starscream hasn't done anything wrong."

Megatron's optics flashed.

"I didn't say he could go around giving any of you gifts," he snarled before sneering. "But why is it he only gave something to Alexis and not you two."

He looked down at them pointedly and they shrugged in an unconcerned way.

"Eh, I don't think jewellery my thing," Carlos said with a grin. "Girls would look at me funny if I had a bigger rock than them."

"Heh, yeah," Rad said with a small grin.

He looked back at Megatron and said.

"Can you honestly see Demolisher giving me something, I'm happy when we get on."

"Yeah, and I'd be worried about it exploding if Cyclonus gave me something," Carlos said cheerfully.

Megatron paused and for a moment it looked like he might smirk. But then he got stern again and said.

"Nevertheless, I don't like this and I'll be keeping this."

Megatron closed his fist and when he opened it again, the necklace had gone.

"What did you do with it?" Alexis cried out in horror.

"It's in Sub Space," Megatron said unconcernedly, now placing Alexis with her friends.

"And it will stay there until I say so."

Alexis looked utterly miserable about this but at the same time relived that he hadn't destroyed it. Rad took her hand and gave it a squeeze, comforting her. She gave him a grateful look before looking up at Megatron.

The Decepticon leader was just sitting there, leaning on his fist. He seemed to be lost in thought and had apparently forgotten his intention to spank them. Not that they complaining about that but they did wonder what he was thinking.

After a few minutes, they slowly settled down on his lap. He didn't react, just continued to think. His free hand lightly rested against their back, occasioning rubbing their backs. They slowly relaxed but were still a little nervous.

Eventually Alexis asked cautiously.

"Megatron?"

His optics focused and looked in her direction.

"You're not going to punish Starscream, are you?"

"Hmm," Megatron murmured, still pondering.

He actually wasn't thinking about Starscream, he was still thinking about the kids. He remembered when he and Sliverblaze had talked about having Sparklings. When he'd become leader, they'd actually had a serious discussion about it. But when War threatened, they'd put those plans aside, to wait for a more stable time.

But of course, things hadn't gotten unstable they'd ended up in War. And his beloved mate had been killed and all his hopes of a family with her had been destroyed. Since then, though he'd been with numerous Femmes, he'd never thought of settling down and having Sparklings.

But over the past few cycles, he'd started to think about it again for the first time in millions of years. When he'd first captured them, he'd only thought about holding them for Minicons. And then he'd kept them to taunt Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. However, time had passed since he'd caught Prime and still he kept them.

Why did he keep them? Was it possible that they were worming their way into his Spark and causing...affection?

He suddenly snorted, making the children jump.

Affection? For these naughty, insolent, trouble making human children. They regularly caused him grief, he'd punished them many times already and they hadn't even been here a month. And as for those smart mouths of theirs, Primus, he didn't even want to think about that.

And yet, he enjoyed watching when they slept, played and expressed delight over new things they were shown. He'd started to get used to having them around even if they caused him to feel more emotions in a single cycle than he would normally even in a single stellar cycle.

Realising that they were still waiting for answer, he turned his thoughts to his Seeker. He had felt angry when he'd found out just how close Starscream was getting to that human girl. Was it jealousy he felt? Starscream had all the time in the world to find someone and settle down, he hadn't had his Spark smashed to pieces by the violent death of his mate.

Then again, did he really want to cause a rift with his Second over this? All he'd done was give that girl a little trinket, it didn't necessarily mean anything. So why stir up bad feeling?

"No, I'm not," he said and they all sighed in relief.

Alexis grinned delighted and hugged his hand, saying.

"Thank you, thank you."

He huffed but felt a sense of pride trickle into his Spark. He did prefer their expressions of happiness to those of misery. However, he didn't show his feelings and asked.

"Are you going to behave properly?"

They nodded rapidly.

"We won't do that again," Carlos assured Megatron who smiled tightly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that,"

But he was stroking their backs as he said this, so they knew it was alright. They leaned against him, showing some affection to reinforce their remorse.

After a while, he sighed and said.

"If I take you back to Optimus, can I trust you three to behave this time?"

"We will," Alexis promised.

Megatron nodded.

"If you show me you can keep that promise, we'll say no more about this incident. But if not, not only will you go back in that cage, I really _will_ give you a spanking."

They all nodded solemnly and he smiled slightly, still stroking them. And then he said.

"Alright then, let's go."

Optimus was very surprised to see Megatron walk into the brig, particularly when he saw the kids in his hand. And even more surprisingly was that they didn't look miserable or even much chastised.

"They've promised to behave themselves this time, Optimus," Megatron said by way of an explanation.

He went in and gently handed them to Optimus who set them on his lap. He then turned on his heels and quickly strode away. Instead of lingering near the brig, he went straight to the Control Room, determined to see if they kept their promise.

After he'd activated the brig's camera, he found Optimus comforting the kids who were hugging his hands. Megatron settled on his seat, leaning his head on his fist as he started listening to their conversation.

"I'm glad to see your alright kids," Optimus was saying.

"I think we learned our lesson," Rad said seriously to which Megatron smirked.

"We sure have, though he took away Alexis's necklace," Carlos said, giving his friend a regretful glance.

She sighed.

"At least he didn't destroy it or punish Starscream. It's just confiscated."

Megatron felt a small pang about that but he quickly brushed it aside. He'd made his decision and he was sticking to it. He went back to listening to their conversation, wondering what they were going to talk about.

"I'm sure you'll get it back Alexis," Optimus said gently, stroking her back lightly.

She smiled and nodded.

"Hi Optimus, since we have to be good can we ask you something?" Carlos piped up with a big grin.

"Of course, what is it?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron said you've got two wives, how does that work?" the boy asked innocently.

"Megatron said...?" Optimus said, stunned.

Megatron threw back his head and roared with laughter.

_Author's note. Next time features Sideways and what he's up to with the Autobots, how does that go? Find out next time, until then._


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's note. This will be the last update for a while as I'm going on holiday for two weeks. But here's a nice long chapter for everyone to make up._

_Suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter

_"Megatron said you've got two wives, how does that work?" the boy asked innocently._

_"Megatron said...?" Optimus said, stunned._

_Megatron threw back his head and roared with laughter._

Optimus stared at the kids, Carlos's question had utterly thrown him. He dimly wondered whether Megatron was enjoying this. In that aspect, he was right, Megatron was eagerly leaning forward in his seat with a wide grin. He wanted to hear more.

Recovering himself, Optimus managed to say sardonically.

"And just what did Megatron tell you?"

"Well," Alexis began. "He was explaining how sex works for you."

Optimus goggled at her, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Meanwhile, Megatron laughed out loud, really enjoying himself now. Optimus closed his mouth from behind his mask and said with a raised brow.

"And how did you all end up talking about that?"

"Well, he was teasing me about blushing when we, erm, saw Starscream naked," Alexis explained, though the last part was said very quietly.

Optimus stared but didn't comment. Megatron snickered.

"Well, I asked him how you and him do it," Alexis continued cheerfully causing Optimus to choke and Megatorn to scowl.

"Not you and him personally man," Carlos added with a grin, as Optimus relaxed again.

Megatron rolled his optics, why did those kids always manage to shock him?

"Ah, so he explained everything then?" Optimus now said, sounding amused.

"Yeah and that's when he said you had two wives," Alexis said eagerly. "Called Elita One and Bumblebee."

Optimus smiled behind his mask.

"Yes, they are my two Spark mates," he said fondly. "What is it you wish to know about them?"

"Well, it just seems a little strange to us," Alexis explained. "Aren't they jealous of each other?"

"Yeah dude, I mean, no girl I know would want to share a boy with another girl," Carlos added to which Rad nodded.

"They'd go crazy."

Optimus chuckled at this.

"I'll admit that some Femmes hate sharing their Mechs but the taking of more than one Femme Spark partner is a common practice."

The kids nodded and Alexis said.

"Megatron said that it tended to be well off Mechs that had more than one."

"He's right," Optimus said gently. "The strongest, wealthiest or the cleverest can earn the right to have more than one."

He hesitated before saying.

"As Prime, it is my automatic right to take more than one."

"The last one had about five didn't he?" Rad said and Optimus grimaced slightly.

"Yes but I think he did it more for prestige than anything else, I'm afraid."

The kids wrinkled their noses and Megatron growled under his breath. Unicron curse Nova Prime, may he burn in the Pit. What Prime said was true, his mates had been little more than dolls for display.

"But yours aren't, are they?" Alexis asked before suddenly saying.

"I-if you don't mind us asking that is."

"No, I don't mind," Optimus laughed, stroking their backs. "I know our culture is strange to you and I believe you should be informed about certain things. So that you're not ignorant about us."

"Thanks," the three of them said and Megatron settled down, forcing the old Prime from his mind.

"Elita is want you'd call my chief Spark Mate, I Bonded with her first," Optimus began. "She is very high ranking and commands the Femme section of the Autobot army."

"What does she look like?" Alexis asked interestedly and Optimus produced a small disk from Sub Space.

He pressed a button and a picture of a female robot materialised out of nowhere. She looked tall with long legs and twin antennae on her head. She was light pink and blue with a few white highlights. She had one hand on her hip and the other was causally holding a blaster. She was smiling in a confident way without look making her look arrogant.

"She looks lovely," Alexis said with a smile and the two boys agreed.

"She is," Optimus agreed proudly.

Megatron stiffly eyed the grainy image the camera was making of the holo picture. It was true Prime's mate was lovely but she wasn't a patch on his own beautiful mate. She had been beyond perfection, there was no one who could replace her.

"She's everything I could want in a mate, we've been together a long time," Optimus said before clearing his throat and saying.

"It was only recently I decided to take on another mate."

He clicked another button on the disk and the image of Elita One disappeared to show a smaller, younger looking Femme. She had bright yellow armour with black stripes on her armour. Her face was white and part of her chassis was as well. Her though her arms were yellow, her hands were black, giving her strong resemblance to a bumblebee.

"She looks nice," Carlos commented on while Alexis said.

"She looks young."

"She is, in human terms I'd say she's in her late teens while Elita is in her early thirties," Optimus acknowledged.

Realising he'd need to explain this, he quickly said

"She is like a little sister to Elita and in turn looks up to Elita as a big sister. Elita's taken her under her wing and they make a great team."

"So they're not jealous of each other?" Rad questioned and Optimus chuckled.

"Not at all. While that does sometimes happen with Femmes vying for the top position, it is not the case with them."

He considered something and then said.

"Has Megatron explained the difference between interface and Spark Bonding?"

They shook their head and Megatron half smiled. Obviously Optimus was going to explain to them and he didn't have to deal with their questions and comments. Primus but could they ask the most absurd, random questions that always ended up flustering him.

"Interfacing is something any Mech and Femme can do with each other. But Spark Bonding is something quite different," Optimus said slowly with the kids listening eagerly.

"It is when we open out chest and join Sparks. It is very sacred and involves sharing out very being with our partner and only those who are Bonded do it. Spark Bonding is an incredible and forever binds a Mech and Femme forever even when they leave this existence."

"Sounds cool," Carlos pronounced and Megatron snorted. That was a complete understatement if ever there was one.

Optimus merely chuckled, he knew they'd understand better when they were older.

"So you...Spark Bond in order to marry?" Alexis questioned and Optimus nodded.

"Yes, that is how we, as you say, _marry._ I have Spark Bonded with both of my mates but I've only interfaced with Elita."

The three of them looked surprised at this.

"Bumblebee's not ready to have her seal broken yet," Optimus explained gently. "At the moment, I am more her protector than..._husband."_

The kids all thought about this, it was a lot to take in. They couldn't imagine having more than one wife and all of them getting on perfectly. The Prime with golden optics simply stroked them gently, allowing them to process all the information.

Megatron just smiled, resting his head on a fist. He was feeling much better than he had earlier.

"Man, that's...amazing," Carlos declared and the other two nodded.

"It's really interesting," Alexis said with a big smile. "Your culture's so different from ours, I'd love to see it."

"Me too," Rad said excitedly. "I want to see what Cybertron's like."

"Maybe someday," Optimus said a twinkle in his optics.

"And I'd like to meet Elita and Bumblebee," Alexis said, almost shyly. "They sound really nice."

"If you ever make it to Cybertron, I'll be sure to introduce you," Optimus promised. "I think you'd like Bumblebee in particular, she loves anything organic. And considering her age, she'd probably make a good playmate."

Megatron sometimes wondered about this young Femme. Some Mechs took young, virginal Femmes to use as trophies but that would be completely out of character for Optimus. Perhaps she'd simply needed someone and the Prime had offered to take her on. As his mate, she would be more protected then a simply ward. At least Prime was being honourable and not forcing her on his berth until she was ready. Others would not be so kind.

He decided that the children had spent enough time with Optimus and got to his feet with a slight groan. At least they'd kept their promise and not insulted or made fun of him while they'd been with Prime. Despite what others might think, he was happier not punishing them. The sound of their crying and the sight of their miserable faces were not pleasant.

He glanced at the screen one last time and then set off to the brig. A short time later, he was approaching it with heavy footsteps which Optimus heard. He looked up sharply before bending and whispering to the kids.

"Kids, there is something I must ask of you, don't ask if Megatron's getting a mate of his own."

"Why...?" Rad started to ask but Optimus said.

"Please, trust me on this, I will try to explain another time but you must promise me on this matter."

They promised but continued to frown at Optimus. Alexis said.

"He didn't have any problem talking about Femmes or the fact he interfaces a lot with them."

Optimus chuckled as he said.

"That he isn't bothered about, it is the issue of Spark Mates. Don't ask him about this or mention it when he is within earshot. And don't forget, he had very good audio senses whatever impression he gives that says otherwise."

The kids were still a little confused but they nodded anyway. A few minutes later, they realised why Optimus had said this sounded so urgent as a heavy tread could be heard. And there was only one Mech who walked like that.

And sure enough, Megatron appeared a moment later, striding into the brig area and towards them. He gave them a tight smile as he reached the cell door and unlocked it.

"Well children, I trust you behaved better this time?"

They nodded solemnly, remembering their promise to the Decepticon leader. His smile grew tighter and he beckoned for them to come to him. Optimus scooped them up and placed them on the floor where they quickly ran over to Megatron. He bent and took them into his hand and straightened with them safely held.

He shot Optimus a smirk before turning and striding off without another word.

"Enjoy yourselves?" he asked lightly as they held onto his fingers tightly.

"Yeah, it was really good," Rad said, sharing a smile with his friends.

"We uh, learned some new things," he added to which Megatron smiled slightly.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Uh, just about Optimus's wives...I mean mates," Rad said, careful not to say Spark Mates.

But Megatron merely grinned and then chuckled.

"I wondered when you'd be integrated poor Optimus about that. I hope you didn't embarrass him too much."

"We didn't embarrass him at all," Alexis said indignantly, causing Megatron to laugh out loud.

"Ha, I don't think I can believe that. When it comes to things like interface and the like, you children always ask the most ridiculous questions."

The three of them scowled and pouted but didn't protest this. Megatron chuckled and wondered what he could do with them now. While he'd decided they'd spent enough time with Optimus, he hadn't thought about what he was going to do with them.

His mind suddenly recalled what he'd been thinking earlier, how they were little more than Sparklings. And Sparklings needed Creators.

"You children are going to have a little nap while I take care of something," Megatron said as he took them into the Throne Room.

They groaned, though this was probably more the sight of the cage than the thought of a nap.

"Now, now, I'm not punishing you," Megatron said, pausing to scoop up a soft cleaning cloth.

"I'm just removing the temptation to misbehave," he added, shoving the cloth into the cage before gently popping them in after it.

They were deposited onto cloth and Megatron withdrew his hand to lock the cage door. He smiled as they looked annoyed at being locked up.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll let you out when I'm ready. There are a couple of things I need to take care of."

They sighed as he walked away but settled down on the bed of cloth. At least he wasn't making them lie on the hard metal floor of the cage, it wasn't at all comfortable for a nap. Not sure if he was using this opportunity to spy on them to ensure they were keeping their word, they decided just to do as he said. They were a bit tired anyway.

Meanwhile, Megatron had gone back to the Communication Room and had sat himself down. He typed in a few commands and brought up the local news for the area the kids came from. He watched the article about the three missing children and how their parents were desperate for word of them.

He listened for a few minutes before typing in even more commands. And then sat back to wait.

"_This is the Amber hotline, how may I help?"_

Megatron smirked and then said aloud.

"I have information about those three missing children from Portland."

There was a pause and then the female voice said.

"_Okay and what information is that sir?"_

"I have them," Megatron said causally and there was an even longer pause this time.

"_You have them with you sir?"_ the voice finally said.

"Yes, I've had them since they went missing. _I_ took them."

"_Okay sir, would you mind holding on for a moment?"_

"Go ahead," Megatron said, amused.

He waited and then a male voice said.

"_This is Detective Carling, may I ask who I'm speaking to."_

"My name is of no concern of yours," Megatron drawled, he had no desire to tell this human anything.

"I'm here to talk about those three kids, Alexis, Carlos and Rad."

"_Where are they?"_ Carling asked, obviously deciding to let the issue of Megatron's name slide.

"_Are they okay?"_

"Their perfectly fine," Megatron said evenly. "I just left them a few minutes ago, their sleeping."

"_Sleeping?"_ Carling said slowly. _"It's the middle of the day?"_

Megatron chuckled.

"Not here it isn't."

There was a pause and then Carling said.

"_You must be quite away then."_

"Oh yes, we are," Megatron grinned, this puny fleshing had no idea just how far.

"But I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you, you wouldn't be able to reach them even if I did."

He sounded so confident about this fact that Carling paused again before saying.

"_Alright, I understand. Is there a chance I can talk to the kids, make sure their alright."_

"No," Megatron said firmly.

Before Carling could protest, Megatron said.

"I've called you to arrange for the brats to talk to their...parents."

He almost said Creators but avoided the slip up at the last moment. But Carling didn't seem to notice this.

"_That can be arranged, they are all very anxious to hear from their kids."_

"Good," Megatron said. "But don't think these kids will be telling you anything. I'll be there and if they say anything that they shouldn't, they _will_ be punished."

"_Punished how?"_

"Nothing permanent," Megatron said silkily.

"But it's not something they want to experience again."

"_Again? How many times have you had to punish them?"_

"I don't keep count," Megatron said dismissively. "But that's not the issue here, I am merely warning you to warn the kids parents not to question them. I'm only doing this so they can reassure their parents that they are unharmed."

"_I'll make sure they know that,"_ Carling promised. _"But can I ask you why you're holding them in the first place? What do you hope to gain by this?"_

Megatron chuckled.

"Let's just say those three little angels meddled in matters that don't concern them. As to what I gain, well, they make for amusing company."

"_What...do you mean by that sir?"_ Carling asked, his tone suddenly with a hint of coldness.

"I mean exactly that," Megatron growled. "And don't suggest otherwise, I have not touched them in an inappropriate way and neither have my men."

"_Are you sure they haven't?"_ Carling quickly asked, seizing this new information.

Megatron snorted.

"I'm sure and you can ask those little brats yourself, they'll tell you nothing's wrong."

This he was confident about, while he might be in a grey area, his men defiantly weren't.

"_I'll do that,"_ Carling said sardonically. _"And I can have the kids parents ready within the hour."_

"Good," Megatron said before a thought struck him.

"If they wish to be utterly reassured as to the condition of their offspring, they can speak to them over a live web if you have the technology."

"_We do but we'd need to have your location for that,"_ Carling said in a slightly hopefully voice.

Megatron grinned.

"No you don't, I just need yours and I can set it up."

"_How would you do that?"_ Carling said in surprise and slight disbelief.

"Because our technology is more advanced than yours," Megatron replied with a sneer.

No human on this planet had better technology than a Transformer.

"I would advise you not to argue this point, I _can_ do this very easily."

Carling sighed.

"_Alright, if you just give me a minute, I'll come up with the relevant details."_

Megatron waited and sure enough, a few minutes later, Carling had told him all he needed to set up a connection. Once this was done, Carling repeated that in an hour's time, they would all be ready to talk and would be waiting for Megatron to call.

"_Are you...planning on letting the kids go any time soon?"_ he now asked, keeping his voice steady.

"No, I'm not," Megatron said coldly. "I'll let them go when I see fit to let them go."

"_I'll inform their parents about that,"_ Carling said heavily, not sounding happy at the prospect at all.

"If you like," Megatron said and he disabled the connection.

He sat back in his seat, considering how he was going to set this up. He had no doubt that the humans down below would try to discover his location. Well, let them try, they'd never get past his firewall. On the other hand, it wouldn't do for them to come across it, there was a chance that one might realise that this was too advanced for them.

At this late stage, he couldn't afford other humans finding out about them. Starscream was good with computers, he could lay a false trail for the humans that they'd never unravel. So, that aspect of this little communication was covered, but what about the others?

He need to set everything up so they kids could talk to their creators without revealing where they were. Hmm, didn't Cyclonus have a little spy cam? They could use that to set up a link between the computer and whatever location he placed the children.

He'd need to inform his men of this development, he'd need their help. Thinking about them reminded him of that he'd confiscated Starscream's gift to that girl. He wondered if his Seeker would notice and ask about that. Well, he was hanging onto it for now until he could make up his mind about it.

With this thought in mind, he headed off to find his men.

Sometime later

"Where are we going?"

Rad asked this question as Megatron strode along, carrying the three children in his hand. A short while ago, he'd woken them up and said he was ready for them now. Although they still didn't know what he'd been getting ready for.

"I've arranged for you to speak with your creators," Megatron said causally as the kids stared in shock at him.

"R-really? You'll let us speak to them?" Alexis said in disbelief.

"Yes," Megatron said, slightly impatiently. "But there are some conditions to this."

They nodded, eager to speak to their families.

"Firstly, you are not to mention _anything_ about the Decepticons, Autobots or Minicons," Megatron began imperiously.

"And that includes our names."

"We understand," Rad said quietly, his tone serious.

Megatron nodded and continued.

"You are not to reveal our location or even hint at it."

"They wouldn't believe us anyway but we won't," Carlos promised firmly.

"And you are to keep details of what's been happening to you to a minimal," Megatron finished sternly. "I will be there and you can look at me if you're unsure but I hope you can be sensible about this."

"We will," they all said.

"Good," he said before slightly hesitating. "That human I spoke to asked if any of you had been touched inappropriately. Do you think I've done that?"

They hesitated, Carlos and Rad glancing uneasily at Alexis. She considered this question and then said.

"Did you...feel anything towards me when you kissed me?"

"Certainly not," Megatron said immediately. "You're just a child and a human one at that. I will never see you in a romantic _or_ sexual sense."

No one could ever replace Sliverblaze.

Alexis nodded slowly.

"Then...no you didn't, but it was a bit mean."

Megatron smiled slightly.

"I'll try not to be so mean again."

The kids grinned slightly at this, though they doubted he'd never be mean again. They continued the rest of the journey in silence.

They came into an empty room that had a table against one wall. On it, facing the wall was what looked like a web cam which was attached to several wires that disappeared into a large box. The box had several flashing lights on it.

Starscream was fiddling with something near it but stopped as Megatron entered.

"Thank you Starscream, you may leave now."

The Seeker nodded, shooting a strange look at the kids. He left without a word.

Megatron now placed the kids carefully on the table and pointed to a long pipe that was in front of the camera.

"You may sit on that," he said and they did as told.

"They're going to be able to see us," Rad guessed as they sat on the slightly cold pipe.

"And you them," Megatron said, and a screen suddenly activated in front of them.

They jumped but it was only a blank green screen. They looked again at Megatron who had positioned himself in front of them but behind the camera. This meant he'd been able to signal them if they were doing something they shouldn't.

"Prepare yourselves, it will activate in a few minutes," Megatron said calmly, arms folded in front of him.

The kids nodded, their hearts starting to beat faster in anticipation. After all this time, they were finally going to see their parents and have a proper chat with them. The minutes ticked by, but they continued staring at the screen.

And then it suddenly activated.

"Rad!"

"Carlos!"

"Alexis!"

To be continued

_Author's note. Find out how the conversation goes with the kids and their parents. Also, we're back with Sideways and the Autobots, how are their plans going? Find out next time, until then._


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's note. Big thanks to ZabuzasGirl and Akirisan_X for their great suggestions, they were a big help._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron watched as his pets tried valiantly to calm down their over emotional Creators. He'd graciously allowed them to contact them, with the promise they wouldn't reveal anything about the ongoing search for Minicons or the transformers. He'd warned them there'd be dire consequences if they disobeyed.

But so far, they really hadn't had a chance to even try to disobey him, their Creators were barely allowing them to get a word out.

"Rad baby, I've been so worried about you."

"Alexis darling, what's been happening, please tell us your okay."

"Carlos, you look so thin, are you not eating right there?"

It pretty much continued down this vein, with the Creators, mainly the females, firing off questions at their offspring. However, they weren't giving them a chance to answer, instead asking even more ridiculous ones. And it was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Madre, we're fine, don't worry."

"No dad, I'm okay, really."

"Mom, please don't cry, everything going to be alright."

"Primus, how long are they going to do that," Megatron muttered to himself, this was getting tedious.

Honestly, if they didn't move onto a different topic soon, he'd do it for them. But before he could do anything, a new voice suddenly speak.

"May I speak to Rad, Carlos and Alexis?"

It was Detective Carling, the human he'd spoken with about an hour ago. Well, perhaps he'd knock some sense into these silly, hysterical humans. At least he was calm and collected when he spoke, unlike them.

There was garbled agreement from the numerous humans, he couldn't see them as the screen was facing the kids but he could hear them. He could hear their very _annoying_ voices.

"Thank you," Carling now said, apparently facing the kids now.

"Kids, my name is Detective David Carling, you can call me David."

"Hello David," Alexis said with a small smile, looking relived to be talking to someone sensible.

"We're pleased to meet you."

"I'm very pleased to meet you at long last," he replied, a smile in his tone.

"I've been hearing a lot about you."

"I'll bet," Carlos muttered to Rad who grimaced.

"Everyone's been very worried, as you just heard," Carling continued briskly.

"It's lucky you...contacted us."

"Eh, yeah," Carlos said with a small grin. "Ah, we didn't have much to do with that though, it was pretty out of the blue."

"Yeah, we just got told we were talking to you guys and...that was it," Rad added.

"He's a very domineering personality?" Carling questioned, and Megatron sneered at the way the human was fishing for information.

Well to be fair, he'd heard much worse attempts. It would be interesting to see how much this human got out of those kids. He'd be keeping a close optic on what those kids gave away.

"Boy is he," Carlos said with a laugh, avoiding Megatron's gimlet gaze.

"Goes mental if anyone does anything without his say so."

Rad nudged Carlos and the Spanish boy quickly said.

"But uh, he does let us do fun stuff sometimes."

He shot Megatron a nervous look and received a smirk in return.

"Oh like what?" Carling said curiously.

"Um, just different stuff," Alexis now said cautiously. "Like he once let us have some fun outside."

"Yeah man, that was really cool," Carlos said with a grin, remembering being taken out onto the moon's surface.

Megatron suddenly heard a frantic sounding whispering and he guessed that someone was telling Carling something. Perhaps they'd agreed to let him speak to the children so that the facts could be ascertained more easily. They certainly weren't getting anywhere with their jabbering.

"Kids, I need to ask you some serious questions," came the calm voice of the detective.

"Will you be allowed to answer?"

They all glanced at Megatron and he gave them a stern look. They focused again on the screen and Rad said softly.

"We'll let you know if we can't say something."

"Alright, that's fine," Carling said smoothly. "Now kids, your...captor mentioned that he'd punished you a few times. What did he mean by that?"

The kids glanced at Megatron but he simply shrugged. They could say what they wanted about that.

"Well he uh, grounded us a few times," Rad began cautiously. "That meant locking us up in a...empty room with nothing to do for a while."

"For a long time," Carling asked shrewdly and the kids shrugged.

"It's sort of hard to tell time here but it was only ever a few hours at most," Rad said lightly, deciding not to mention the fact they'd also been starved a couple of times as well.

"Did he ever punish you physically?" Carling asked gently and Megatron heard several female gasps coming from the screen.

The kids winced slightly at this question, no doubt remembering their most severe punishment when he'd given them bare bottomed spanking. He idly wondered whether they'd reveal that little detail.

"Yes, he did," Rad said quietly. "When we'd done something really bad like try to escape, he spanked all three of us."

Megatron heard more gasps and a few cries of outrage. And he was pretty sure someone cried out, "That awful man."

"It wasn't that bad," Carlos quickly said before his parents could start ranting about the unfair treatment.

"I mean, we were a bit sore for a while but it's not like he ever beat us."

"Are you sure about that?" Carling said shrewdly and Megatron saw Rad look a little guilty.

This caused the Decepticon leader to scowl that had been an accident.

"This wasn't him," Rad said, indicating his still slightly bruised face.

"I had an accident, I was running and this bit of equipment whacked into me. He made sure I got some treatment for that."

Despite Rad's assurances, there was still a lot of angry muttering going on and someone said.

"Rad, you don't have to lie, you can tell us if you were hurt deliberately."

"I wasn't dad, honest," Rad said earnestly to someone Megatron assumed was his Sire.

"Really, it was my own fault for charging into it."

Megatron guessed that nobody was very convinced by this statement but it seemed they didn't want to dwell on it. He heard a sigh and then Carling asked.

"Alright, if you're sure Rad."

There was another sigh and then he said softly.

"Alexis, am I to understand you're in an all male environment?"

"Yes," she answered softly, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Have you been treated in any way that's inappropriate?"

Alexis briefly thought of the times Megatron and kissed her and when he'd spanked her unclothed rear. But then again, he had closed his optics when she and the boys had been forced to bathe naked and after that, provided swim wear. And he'd never touched her in a sexual way either.

"No, none of them have touched me," she said firmly, Starscream and the others had definitely never done something like that.

"And any time I was...spanked, I was still clothed."

"Oh baby," a female wailed, making Megatron wince.

Damn, how did they manage it?

"How could they do something like that, you're just a little girl."

"Mom, I'm not little girl," Alexis protested with a groan. "I can take care of myself."

She glanced at her friends, sitting either side of her and grinned. Slinging her arms around them, she said.

"Besides, I've got these guys to protect me."

"Well, that's something," Carling said with a laugh.

"Alexis, are you sure your okay, with all those horrible men?" the female voice questioned.

"Horrible men?" Megatron questioned softly, though only the kids heard him.

"I'm fine, really," Alexis insisted. "Some of them are quite nice."

"Alexis, you know what we've told you about strange men...," a new male voice now began.

"I know dad but really, none of them are interested," Alexis assured him. "I know it must be hard for you to believe that but it's true. If you were here, you'd understand."

"Lexie," her Sire said with a heavy sigh. "I don't understand and that's what I hate most. You can't tell me anything and it means my mind goes crazy with horrific scenarios."

"I'm sorry," Alexis said tearfully. "But I promise you, I'm absolutely fine, really."

"Darling," her male Creator said with a loud sigh.

Megatron was starting to get bored with the way this conversation was going. It would have been easier for him to send these ridiculous humans a message from their kids, an electronic one. There was no need for all this nonsense, they were basically repeating themselves.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you kids are okay," Carling now said in an encouraging tone.

"But the most important we'd all like to know is, how can we get you kids home?"

The kids again looked at each other and then Megatron. They then looked sadly back at the screen.

"I don't know how we can get home," Rad said softly before looking straight at Megatron.

"Are you going to let us go anytime soon?"

"No," Megatron said curtly.

The kids looked sadly back at the screen, they hadn't expected him to say anything different. However, their parents didn't take this news so well.

"Want does he want?" one wailed brokenly. "Is it money, what?"

"No mom, he doesn't want anything like that," Rad said tiredly. "He doesn't want anything from any of you guys."

"Everyone has their price," Carling said slowly and Carlos chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't have anything he wants, and chances are he wouldn't let us go anyway."

"Is the group your with traffickers or dealers?" Carling suddenly asked and the kids stared at him before shaking their heads.

Megatron was a little confused by the question, though he was pretty sure he was neither of those things. He'd look up the references later.

"They're not involved in anything like that," Alexis said firmly before adding. "And he's not planning on selling us."

This cool statement was met by a certain amount of alarm, but thankfully they calmed down.

"I'm relieved to hear that," Carling said grimly. "You understand I had to ask."

"It's okay, we know how much your trying to help us," Alexis replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah, we're sorry we can't be of better help," Carlos added.

"But ya know...,"

He waved his hand in Megatron's direction, causing the Decepticon to roll his optics.

"I understand," the detective said smoothly. "But we're still going to do everything we can to get you kids home."

"Thanks you," Alexis said gratefully as the boys nodded.

"Now," Carling said in a voice that was both teasing and serious.

"I don't suppose there's any way you could give us a clue as to your whereabouts?"

At this point, Megatron sneered. Even if those children gave them a hint like 'we've got a really great view from where we are', it would do the detective no good. He could search all the surrounding mountains to his heart's content, he'd never find them. Although even if the kids outright revealed where they were, again, there was nothing to be done.

Though if they did say that they'd quickly find themselves over his knee with sore bottoms.

"We're not allowed to," Rad now said unhappily. "But it wouldn't matter, you can't reach us. And...we don't want you wasting your time and stuff trying to look for us."

"Are you that far away?" Carling asked quietly and Rad smiled sardonically.

"We are very far away."

"Alright," Carling started to say but at that point one of the fathers said angrily.

"Is bastard going to show his face at all?"

"Dad," Rad said hurriedly, seeing the look of anger on Megatron's face.

"Don't say that."

"You don't want him to show his face," Carlos added. "Seriously, we'd been in a lot of trouble."

"Why can't we see him Carlos?" his mother asked. "He's not afraid?"

"No, trust me, he isn't Madre," Carlos assured her. "But...damn, I can't explain, just...just trust me."

"I think we'll have to," Carling said grimly, more to the parents than the kids.

He shot the kids a small smile and said.

"Well, just so you know, we won't be giving up, no matter how long it takes, you'll get home someday."

"Thank you," Alexis said with an almost tearful smile. "At least we got to see you all."

"Yeah, and you know we're not...well, we're okay," Carlos said with his own smile.

"Don't worry too much about us," Rad said gently. "We know this doesn't look good but we are fine, I promise."

There was a scattered murmur of reply from their Creators, but Megatron wasn't listening. He'd decided that he'd been generous enough and it was time to get back to business. So he took a couple of steps forward and before the kids could say anything, switched off the connection.

The kids stared at him, mouths open in shock. And then they got their voices back.

"Why you'd do that?"

"Dude, you didn't give us any warning."

"I didn't get to say goodbye."

"You'd have taken a ridiculous amount of time to just say _goodbye,"_ Megatron sneered, marching over to pick them up.

"You didn't need to cut us off just like that," Alexis said angrily.

"You've no idea how worried our parents are, they think you selling us on the black market or something."

"Selling you?" Megatron questioned as he took them out of the room.

"As sex slaves," Carlos said grimly. "It happens sometimes."

"But your mere children," Megatron said in confusing.

They gave him sad, grim looks as Rad said quietly.

"Some people _like_ kids."

"Hmm," Megatron murmured softly, catching the boy's meaning.

That did sound horrible.

But he still didn't feel at all guilty about cutting the kids off and as they continued to protest, felt his temper rise. Eventually, he snapped.

"Silence you little brats."

They fell silent but kept glaring at them. This annoyed him so much that he marched straight to the Throne Room and headed for the empty. Dumping them inside, he closed it with a bang and snarled.

"You three can stay there until you've learned to be more grateful."

And he marched away without another word.

Back on Earth

"So Sideways, how do you think we can rescue Optimus and the kids?" Hot Shot asked his new friend seriously.

Sideways nodded, he was sitting at table with the other Autobots. After his rescue of the Minicon, the Autobots had accepted him as a friend and let him into his base. He'd then convinced them that he was no friend of the Decepticons and they'd eagerly accepted his offer to retrieve their leader.

"I have a small Warp Gate," Sideways said quietly. "It can take me across small distances and I can use it anywhere. The only catch is, I can only use it twice every few cycles as it needs time to regain power after being used. Basically, I can Warp somewhere and the back again.

"Just how far can it take you?" Red Alert questioned and Sideways named a distance that was still quite impressive.

"Wow, that's something," Smokescreen said, very impressed.

Sideways nodded before adding.

"The other thing is, I can only carry one passenger. Well, I could manage more than one Minicon, but if I'm to rescue your leader, I'd have to go alone so we can come back."

"What about the kids?" Hot Shot asked.

"I...could take them as well," Sideways said slowly.

"But I must be frank, if I am to go on this mission, Optimus Prime would have to be my priority."

"But the kids...?" Hot Shot began but Sideways held up a hand.

"I'm not saying I won't rescue them if I have the chance," he explained gently.

"But while Megatron has your leader, he has power over all of you. And as I understand, while the children's situation is unfortunate, at least their imprisonment is not entirely intolerable."

"So you wouldn't risk going after the kids until you've got Optimus?" Red Alert said shrewdly.

Sideways nodded slowly.

"If they're with Megatron, I won't be able to risk it but I will certainly try and find them. But I will have to go for Optimus first."

"I suppose that's the best we hope for," Smokescreen said sadly.

"Thank you so much for doing this, we're sorry for putting so much pressure on you."

"It's alright, I'm glad to help," Sideways said even as he inwardly smiled.

This was all going perfectly.

Alexis's POV

Alexis sighed as she lay on the soft cloth. She couldn't believe Megatron's attitude. Okay, so he had let them see and talk to their parents so they could reassure them. But then he'd simply cut them off, meaning they hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. Why did he have to be so confusing?

The boys had been taken away by Cyclonus and Demolisher, apparently, Megatron had ordered this. Well, at least they weren't going to go hungry this night. She hoped Starscream would come soon, she really needed some company, she felt so depressed at the moment.

She looked up as she heard approaching footsteps and eagerly looked up, hoping it was her guardian.

"Starscream," she cried happily as he entered the room.

"Alexis," he said with a wide smile, coming straight over to her, opening the cage and lifting her out.

"Are you well?"

"I'm very well, now that your here," she said with a grin, hugging his thumb tightly.

He chuckled but then frowned.

"Where's your necklace?"

She gasped as she remembered it.

"Oh Starscream," she said, now upset again.

"Megatron found it and took it away, I don't know when I'm going to get it back."

Starscream didn't look at all happy about this but when he saw how distressed she was, smiled. Stroking her lightly, he said.

"Don't worry, Alexis. Once Megatron's gotten over the fact, he'll likely return your necklace. You just have to be patient."

"Okay," Alexis said softly, smiling up at him again and he smiled too.

A thought suddenly struck her. When Optimus and Megatron told her how interface and courtship worked, neither of them had mentioned how Sparklings were formed. Surely Starscream wouldn't mind answering her questions on the subject.

"Starscream, can I ask you something?" she said brightly and he nodded, not suspecting a thing.

"Where do transformer babies come from?"

"Where do...whu?" Starscream said in utter disbelief.

Right outside the door, came the sound of heavy laughter as the poor red Seeker stuttered. And Alexis realised that Megatron had been listening right outside the Throne Room door.

To be continued

_Author's note. Alexis has questions and she wants some answers but does she go to far when she asks Megatron? Find out next time, until then._


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's note. I thought I wasn't going to get this chapter up, there are still problems with Fan fiction but I've found a way around it. However, I still can't publish new stories, anyone got any ideas about getting around this? Thanks._

_With thanks to Kaitamis, Zabuzas, ColourGuardSweetHeartHottieFury and Akirisan_X for their suggestions._

_Suggestions welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron grinned as he watched Starscream stand with his jaw wide open. Earlier, he'd told his men to take their charges for a while but had found he was actually bored. So he decided to have a wander through the base and see what his men were up to. He'd discovered from a Minicon that Demolisher and Cyclonus had actually gone onto the moon surface for a while, taking their charges with them.

So Starscream was the only one still in the base so he'd sought him out.

He eventually found them and had paused to listen to their conversation. The girl was telling Starscream how she'd lost his gift and how sorry she was. Starscream had then reassured her, telling her she'd likely get it back in due course. Megatron felt a slight twinge of guilt but he quickly dismissed it.

He'd give it back to her when he was good and ready.

He was a bit annoyed at how affectionate those two sounded with each other, he knew they were rarely like that with him. And for some reason, this bothered him more than it should have. He grumbled, wondering whether he should just leave when Alexis suddenly asked Starscream something.

"Where do transformer babies come from?"

"Where do...whu?" Starscream said in utter disbelief.

Megatron roared with laughter, utterly enjoying that fact that his Seeker had been asked by this question. Still laughing, he entered the Throne Room where Alexis was staring at him while Starscream just gaped at her.

"Well Starscream?" Megatron said with good humour, making his way over to them.

"Aren't you going to answer her question?"

"I...uh...um," Starscream stuttered, he didn't look like he could answer anything at that point.

Chuckling, Megatron extended a hand to stroke Alexis's head.

"Maybe Starscream doesn't know the answer, hmmm?"

Starscream scowled at this as Alexis looked outraged on his behalf.

"I'm sure Starscream knows lots ont he subject."

"No doubt," Megatron said, giving his solider a Mech like leer.

Starscream blushed and looked away as Megatron chuckled.

"Never mind Starscream, I'll tell her all she needs to know."

Starscream looked both relieved and disappointed. He was probably hoping to spend time with his little friend but he knew better than to argue.

"Very well sir," he said softly, giving Alexis an apologetic look before departing from the Throne room.

"Why you'd have to send him away?" Alexis complained as she was picked up by Megatron.

"I was sparing him further embarrassment," Megatron said with a smirk.

"Such a young Mech shouldn't have to explain these things to you."

Alexis huffed and crossed her arms but to Megatron this just made her adorable. Sitting on his Throne, he placed her on his lap and started stroking her. She sighed heavily and relaxed against his hand.

"So...where do they come from?" she asked quietly.

"Firstly, their known as Sparklings," Megatron said softly.

"And they come from our Femmes, who are the only ones who can Carry them."

"How do they Carry them?" Alexis asked curiously.

"In their Chest Compartments, next to their Sparks," Megatron answered.

"Their Spark protects the Sparkling Orb and gives it energy to grow. Once the Spark is big enough, it moves away slightly from its mother's Spark and their body begins to form. First all the wiring and internal components form and then their actual structural form."

"Doesn't that take up a lot of room in the mother's chest?" Alexis couldn't help but ask.

With human mothers, they got a baby bump that allowed their baby to grow but she wans't sure about transformer Femmes.

"Their Chassis extends to allow more room for both the Sparkling and the mother's internal parts," Megatron explained softly.

"This is a dangerous time for Femmes however and it's the reason why twins or even triplets are very rare. There's simply not enough room for more than one Sparkling to grow safely."

"That makes sense," she said softly.

"So how do they...get them out."

"At birth, the Sparkling becomes disconnected from wires that attach it to its mother. Her Chassis is opened up and the Sparkling is taken out where it is incubated until its strong enough to survive outside."

"So they're really helpless at birth?"

"They are, the mother always needs to be at a Medical Centre so her Sparkling can be delivered safely. And to ensure that nothing has gone wrong during the procedure that could place either the Sparklings or the mother's life in danger."

Alexis nodded, this made a lot of sense. But then another question occurred to her.

"So, how do you make Sparklings in the first place?"

"Hmm, I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Megatron said with a grin.

"There are two ways Sparklings can be created. The first way is I believe similar to how you humans conceive, we interface with Spikes and Ports."

"Oh," she said, blushing at this but still wanting to know more.

Megatron smirked at her blushing.

"A Mechs transfluid contains Coding that mixes with a Femme's and that can lead to the formation of a Sparkling. But if you're trying to conceive, this isn't the most reliable way to do it. A Femme needs a lot of Coding from a Mech in order for her Sparkling protocols to be activated so a Femme rarely becomes pregnant from a onetime interface."

"That's...that's good," Alexis said softly. "So does that mean there aren't unwanted Sparklings."

Megatron cocked his head at this, he couldn't remember a time where there were too many Sparklings for them to be unwanted. But he could still see her point, it wasn't good if two Creators didn't want to be together.

"No, it is a sort of safe guard," he agreed softly. "It means Mechs and Femmes can interface without the worry of creating accidental Sparklings. But that's only if their interfacing without any protection, we do have ways of preventing a Femme's Sparkling Protocols from activating. Nethertheless, generally a Mech and Femme have to interface an awful lot in a short space of time in order to create a Sparkling."

She nodded, entranced by what he was thinking.

"Now the second and more common method is a Spark Merge. That is where we bare our Sparks to each other and join them together. This is also our method of Bonding but for that you have to go much deeper than just a Spark merge."

"So um, your Coding it in your Sparks?" Alexis questioned, making Megatron chuckle.

"Of course, our Sparks contain all the information on us. So when we merge, the Femme receives a certain amount of her partners coding, the more attracted she is to him, the more she gets of his Code."

He smirked down at her as she considered all he'd just said.

"That is how Sparklings are Created Alexis and we consider it an important time in a transformers life."

"That sounds great," she said with a smile and completely forgetting the warning Optimus had given her, eagerly asked.

"Have you ever thought about Bonding and having Sparklings?"

Megatron's expression froze, the smile slipping from his face. Realising her mistake, Alexis hurriedly said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that, Optimus said..."

"What did Prime say?" Megatron demanded harshly, his expression now furious.

"What has he been telling you?"

"Nothing, nothing about you," she protested quickly, scared of how angry he looked.

"H-he just said that we shouldn't mention..."

"He had no right to tell you anything," Megatron snarled, not listening to her at all, his clawed fingers curling around her as she started to shake.

"Damn it, I thought he was more discreet."

Alexis had no idea why he was so angry and refusing to listen to her. What she did know was that this was rapidly becoming a dangerous situation to be in. As he glared furiously at a spot on the opposite wall while muttering threats, she tried to pry herself lose from his grip and sneak away.

She nearly managed it, she'd gotten free but then he closed his fist and realised she wasn't in it any more. That got his attention right back on her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, his claw catching the back of her jumpsuit and dragging her back to him.

"Nowhere, I'm sorry," she said pleadingly, tears starting to form as she gazed up at him.

"I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't," he snarled, dragging her back until she was on his knee.

"I swear I'm going to give you the Spanking of a lifetime."

"No," she cried, realising what he was about to do. "Please, not that, I'll take any other punishment, just not that."

"Too bad," he said viciously, ignoring her pleas as he roughly yanked her pants and underwear down.

"No," she shrieked as he laid her across his lap, and tried to yank her underwear back up.

"Hands front," he barked out before she could and whimpering, she did as told.

Making sure he had a firm hold of her, he raised his hand about to bring it down on her unclothes rear. How dare she ask about Sliverblaze, she had no right. And how dare Prime interfere in something that didn't have anything to do with him.

He should have known better than to tell the girl about Sparklings.

Suddenly, unbidden, a half forgotten memory rose up inside him and he paused, hand still raised above the weeping girl. He and Sliverblaze had wanted to have Sparklings so they'd discussed what that would mean. How Sparklings would change their lives and the effort that would be involved in raising them.

Flashback

"_I want a Mechling."_

"_Of course you do," his mate agreed with a chuckle as she polished a sharp sword._

"_But I want a Femling."_

"_We'll have one after you've given me a few Mechs," Megatron said with a wave of his hand._

"_Oh really?" Sliverblaze said with a raised brow._

"_Well, maybe all I'll give you is Femmes," she said in a serious tone as he looked horrified._

"_You can't do that," he exclaimed and she smirked._

"_Watch me, big boy," she said with a purr, turning her back on him._

"_Blaze...," he said in a wheedling voice as he came up behind her and nuzzled her shoulder._

"_I would love having a little daughter, I've just always dreamed of having a Mech who'd take after me, someone I can teach and train into a powerful warrior."_

"_So you wouldn't do that with our daughter?" she questioned and he chuckled._

"_No, because that's what you'd be doing," he said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her._

"_You'd bring her up to every better as deadly as you are. All I'd do is be an overbearing father and chase away any Mechs I saw near her."_

_She laughed at this, she could just imagine him doing that._

"_Alright my love, I'll give you as many Mechs as you're Spark could desire."_

"_Thank you," Megatron said in relief. "You know I'll treasure each of our little Sparklings."_

"_I know," she replied softly, kissing his hand before turning serious._

"_Megatron, I know they'll need discipline otherwise they'll be spoiled."_

"_I'm not going to harsh on them," Megatron said gently._

"_I'll just teach them respect and that sort of thing."_

"_I know that and I won't be against it, it's just..."_

_She broke off, apparently gathering her thoughts._

"_Will you promise me one thing, Megatron?"_

"_Of course, my dear," he said softly, "What is it?"_

"_They will make mistakes and you'll need to punish them," she began quietly._

"_But I want you to promise that if they've done something to make you mad, really mad I mean, that you won't punish time until you've cooled off a little."_

_She turned and smiled up at him._

"_You have a rather hot temper, my dear."_

_He looked indignant for a moment before accepting that she was right. He smiled and kissed the top of her head._

"_Alright my dear, I promise you I won't punish our children if I'm angry."_

"_Hmm, thank you," she said happily with a sigh._

"_Now, why don't we practice our...Sparkling making skills?"_

"_With pleasure," Megatron purred before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss._

End of flashback

The memory faded as suddenly as it had come, leaving Megatron brooding. His mate had knowm him so well and could explain things to him without him getting angry. Thinking of her and the promise he'd made her long ago made him pause in his punishment of the young girl.

His optics focused on her again, she had her head in her arms sobbing away as she waited for him to start. He'd only been pausing for a few moments but it felt longer. He thought about her words before he'd turned her over on his knee.

He'd assumed that Prime had told her and the boys something about his past but would Prime really do that? And surely, if they knew, they wouldn't dare ask him anything on the subject?

But thinking back on her words, he realised it had been a very innocent question, born out of curiosity. After all, she knew about Prime and his mates, why shouldn't she ask Megatron if he was interested in getting one.

But Prime had told her something about him, something related to Sparklings and Bonding. But what if it was just a warning not to mention to Megatron had he ever considered doing it. It would explain how she knew something was wrong so quickly, she'd realised her mistake.

This was all a misunderstanding.

With this thought, he lowered his hand slowly, his temper disappearing as he did this. He saw Alexis flinch as she felt his approaching hand but all he did was pull up her underwear and pants. She gasped in shock before trembling as he lifted her up with one hand.

Her eyes were shut but there were tears running down her face as she clung onto him. He sighed heavily before placing her against his cheek. She jolted in shock, her eyes flying open to see what he had done.

But as he held her there, gently rubbing her back with a thumb, she whimpered and hugged his cheek, more tears pouring down her face.

"I'll try and listen next time," he said softly as she cried against him.

"You didn't deserve that Alexis."

"I tried...," she gasped out but he simply rubbed her back some more.

"I know," he said just as softly.

He was a little too proud to actually say he was wrong and that he was sorry, so he showed it. He moved her slightly to one side and kissed the side of her face before pressing her against his cheek once more.

She sniffed but seemed to be calming down quite well. He smiled at this, pleased he'd managed to comfort her. He gave her another little kiss, this time on her head where he felt her warm, sweet smelling hair.

He'd learned a lesson today, a hard one but he had learned it.

Being a parent wasn't easy at all.

Back on Earth

"Will you be ready soon?" Hotshot questioned his new friend Sideways.

Sideways nodded.

"Very soon, I'm sorry for the delay but with the virus, I can't risk travelling yet but it won't be long."

"It's okay," Hotshot assured him. "It's enough that you're willing to do this, we can wait a bit."

"You're a good Mech, Hotshot," Sideways said softly making the yellow Mech smile.

"Thanks Sideways, that means a lot."

Sideways was sure it did, he could tell Hotshot sometimes didn't feel very confident at times. There was no harm in giving this Mech a little confidence boost, it would be good in the long run. The Decepticons needed strong willed and talented Autobots to fight them and to keep the fighting going.

He wasn't lying about that virus, despite his abilities, he could still pick them up from time to time. This one would pass soon enough once his systems took care of it but it meant he couldn't risk Warping. So they'd need to wait a few cycles before they could put their plan into operation.

He could only hope nothing happened at the Decepticon Base while he was stuck on Earth.

_Author's note. Megatron has a new plan involving the kids but what is it? Find out next time, until then._


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's note. Woo, I just had my first exam today, was up at five for it but I think it went pretty well. 4000 words in three and a half hours is pretty good I think, chopped up into three essays._

_With thanks to Kaitamis, ZabuzasGirl, ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury and Akirisan_X frothier suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron sat there, gently rubbing Alexis as he held her against his chest. She was sniffling as she cuddled against him but wasn't crying any more. A short time ago, he'd been about to harshly punish her for a slip of the tongue but a memory of his Spark mate had stopped him. He'd managed to calm down and forgive Alexis for accidently bringing up a painful subject.

Now he was just comforting her, she'd gotten a huge fright and needed to be reassured.

He briefly toyed with the idea of telling her why he'd reacted like that but decided against it. He just couldn't speak of the pain he'd gone through when he lost Sliverblaze, it was just too much. Alexis was far too young to understand something like this, especially if she'd never lost anyone.

However, he wanted to make sure she was taken care of so he decided to comm. Starscream and have him look after her. Lifting her up for another gentle kiss, he laid her down again on his chest and activated the comm.

"_Starscream, I need you to come and take your charge."_

"_Is everything alright Megatron?" _Starscream replied, sensing something was wrong.

"_Alexis needs you, I...mistook something she said and scared her. She needs you Starscream so I want you to come now."_

"_I'll be there,"_ Starscream said softly before the connection was gone.

"Starscream's coming for you," Megatron said softly to the trembling girl.

"He'll take care of you."

She nodded shakily before saying.

"I-I'm sorry for asking you that, it was stupid and..."

"You were just curious," Megatron said softly before she could continue.

"I understand that, you couldn't know how I'd react. Just try and listen to Prime next time."

"I will," Alexis promised, snuggling into his armour.

He smiled.

"Good girl," he said softly.

He continued rubbing her back as he waited for Starscream to appear. But as they waited, he suddenly remembered something and reached into Sub Space.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you," he said with a slight smile as he offered Alexis her emerald necklace.

"My necklace," she cried in delight, reaching for it and hugging it against her body as soon as it was in her hand.

"Oh thank you, Megatron."

"My pleasure," he said softly, lightly stroking her head as she slipped it back on.

They had only a few more minutes before Starscream arrived, wearing a very concerned look on his face.

"Alexis are you alright?" he questioned as he came over.

"I'm fine," she replied, her face lighting up at the sight of Starscream.

Oddly enough, Megatron didn't even feel a twinge of jealously, he just wanted to forget what had happened. So he held Alexis out to his Seeker who gently cradled her against his chest. As she snuggled against him, the red Seeker gave his leader a look and Megatron simply jerked his head in the door direction, letting Starscream know he could go.

Starscream did so, and Megatron knew he'd take care of the girl. But know he was left all on his own with only his thoughts for company, he felt his mood plummet even more. All he could think about was how scared and upset Alexis had been and how Sliverblaze would have been disappointed in him.

He growled, gripping his Throne hard enough to cause cracks in the rough metal. Why did these things always seem happen to him, he could never catch a break? And it occurred to him that if human children were this much trouble, how much would his own have been?

He'd rather not think about it.

But he had to find something to focus on, he knew that he'd only end up taking his temper on the other occupants of this base if he just sat here brooding. But what could he do, he somehow didn't feel like any training.

"_I'm sorry, Optimus said we shouldn't..."_

His brow contracted, he'd thought that Prime had told those nosy children all his secrets but it seemed he hadn't. Still, he decided he wanted to have a talk with the Autobot leader, find out exactly what he'd told the kids.

So without wasting another moment, he rose and set off to the brig.

When he got there, he found Optimus asleep but as soon as he entered the cell, the Autobot leader's optics lit up and he raised his face to Megatron. He immediately saw Megatron's slightly thunderous expression and his own became wary.

"What has happened?" he said seriously as Megatron stared down at him.

"I want to know what you told those children about me."

Optimus frowned, no doubt wondering why he was asking this.

"I...haven't said very much about you," Optimus began cautiously.

"The only important thing I can think of is...I warned them about asking you if you had a Bond mate."

Megatron grimaced and his optics shifted to one side, which confirmed Optimus's fears.

"They asked, didn't they? I made them promise..."

"It was a slip of the gloassia," Megatron snapped irritably.

There was silence before Optimus asked quietly.

"Who was it and what happened?"

Megatron's optics slid back to Optimus and he said.

"Alexis."

Optimus closed his optics with a small sigh before looking back up at Megatron.

"She was curious about how Sparklings were formed and I told her. She got overexcited and asked if I ever considered having them. I thought you'd been telling tales on me."

Optimus nodded slowly before asking.

"Did you punish her, Megatron?"

"I almost did," Megatron said with a very heavy sigh, turning and leanied a raised arm against the bars of Optimus's cell.

"But I...recalled something my mate once said, so I didn't."

Optimus nodded again, not pressing for details, that was Megatron's business.

"Is Alexis alright?"

"She's better," Megatron said shortly.

"I gave her to Starscream to look after and returned that necklace of hers."

"She would like that," Optimus said approvingly. "It would have cheered her up a lot."

His back to Optimus, Megatron gave a swift nod.

"You did the right thing," Optimus now said softly. "I never knew her but I think she would be proud of how you handled the situation."

"No, she wouldn't," Megatron growled softly, glad that Prime didn't mention Sliverblaze's name. "You don't know how close I was Prime, I was just about to give her a bare spanking, I yelled at her, she was terrified out of her wits."

Optimus shifted at this, no doubt displeased at the punishment Megatron had been about to dispense but he still said.

"Nevertheless, you stopped before you could hurt her, you admitted your mistake. I know my predecessor would not have done the same."

"Do not speak to me about him," Megatron snapped angrily. "That piece of slag started this whole damn war, if not for him, I might have considered ending it long ago."

"I know, he was a corrupt fragger who only cared for himself," Optimus said darkly.

"Thank Primus, the council saw fit to take the Matrix of Leadership away from him."

"So that they could give it to you," Megatron sneered though his tone did not contain as much venom as usual."

"Essentially," Optimus said quietly. "With War looming, they thought it would be a good idea to find Sentinel's heir, should the worst happen."

"Worst," Megatron sneered. "I rejoiced when I held he was killed and cursed that it wasn't by my hand."

"I can imagine," Optimus said softly. "If either of my mates were killed, I...,"

He couldn't quite finished, he didn't want to think what he'd do to their murderer. It wouldn't be a very Autobot solution, he was fairly certain about that.

Megatron now turned back to face him and said.

"The children were very curious about your mates."

Optimus chuckled.

"I know and shocked by the fact I have two mates."

Megatron smirked slightly.

"I know, I was watching, they seemed most intrigued by young Bumblebee."

Optimus nodded.

"I know, it's understandable, she is quite young to be Bonded. But she has a lot of potential and I wanted to give her that chance. She's not a trophy mate."

"I know," Megatron said softly.

"You wouldn't be bothered with some slip of a thing dangling on your arm and...," he added with a smirk. "I hear your first mate wouldn't tolerate it."

Optimus laughed at this.

"That she wouldn't, she is formidable," he said dreamily. "She is hopeful that I will Sire some Sparklings with Bumblebee, when she's older of course."

"Doesn't she desire her own?" Megatron questioned with a raised brow.

Optimus chuckled.

"She does but she is still very keen for her little sister to have some so she can mother them. She is...nervous about having her own with all her responsibilities. Plus, Bumblebee very much does desire them so Elita wants to encourage her to fulfil her dreams."

Megatron nodded, feeling a twinge of jealously. Optimus had two loving Femmes for mate who wanted to start a family with him, something he couldn't. Prime had the luck of Primus it seemed.

Optimus saw Megatron's look and said quietly.

"Don't give up so easily Megatron, there could still be someone for you."

"There was someone for me," Megatron snapped back. "But she's dead and no one can replace her."

"I didn't say that," Optimus said gently. "But you're a powerful Mech, its customary to take another mate."

Megatron snorted.

"I would only have taken another if..._she_ had suggested it and wanted it to happen. I'm not taking another just because I _should."_

"I'm not saying that," Optimus said earnestly. "I just mean, if you ever see a Femme who could be the one, you should at least consider it."

"What would your men think, giving me _dating_ advice?" Megatron sneered as Optimus chuckled.

"They'd probably hope you'd find someone to calm you down, so you don't rip them apart during fights."

Megatron snorted and turned away again.

"They shouldn't act like fools during battle, war is a serious business."

Optimus shrugged, he didn't really have anything to say to that.

"So," Megatron now said, his back to Optimus.

"You only told those children that they shouldn't ask me about having Sparklings or getting a mate?"

"That's correct," Optimus said firmly. "I knew they might ask so I tried to warn them not to, I'm sorry Alexis forgot, I know she wouldn't have meant to."

"I know that," Megatron said shortly. "But I hope she remembers next time."

"After what happened, I think she will," Optimus said meaningfully.

Megatron grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything more on the subject. He didn't know what to say to his arch rival now, they rarely talked so causally. It made him briefly think that if they'd been on the same side, or even in times of peace, they could have been quite good friends.

He brushed this thought aside, there was no point dwelling on such things. What was done was done.

"Here," he suddenly said, sub spacing a cube of Energon and shoving it Optimus.

"Megatron?" Optimus questioned as he took the cube.

"Never mind," Megatron snapped before striding out of the cell and out of the brig.

But as he went he heard a soft but audible.

"Thank you."

Alexis's POV

"What happened, Alexis?" Starscream asked softly as he lay on his berth gently stroking her.

"I said something stupid," Alexis said softly, snuggling into his warm armour.

"He was telling me all about Sparklings and I...I asked if he wanted to have any."

Starscream stilled, his optics widening in shock.

"You asked him _that?"_

"I know," she moaned.

"It was so stupid, it just slipped out. I was thinking of Optimus and his mates and...oh God."

"Hush," Starscream said, recovering from his shock and stroking her some more.

"You didn't know its okay."

"O-Optimus warned us not to ask him about Bond Mates or Sparklings but I forgot."

"It's alright," Starscream repeated gently. "You're lucky Megatron managed to control himself though."

"I know," she said in a whisper. "He...he was going to give me a bare spanking...but he didn't, I don't know why."

Starscream shrugged, he had no idea either, Megatron was normally unstoppable when someone was foolish enough to mention his mate to him. Maybe he really was fond enough of the kids to forgive them. It was an incredible thought, he never thought he'd ever see Megatron _fond _of anyone.

But it had happened and he was pleased that it was these children, Megatron needed something that wasn't directly involved with the war.

"He must have realised you didn't deserve that," Starscream now said softly.

"But...he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain," Alexis said, now sounding upset again.

"He was yelling at me, he'd pulled down my leggings and pants, put me on his knee. And the he was just about to hit me and he...stopped."

Starscream frowned, now that was really strange. He wondered what had gone through Megatron's processor as he'd stared down at his helpless charge. But before he could dwell, Alexis now cried out.

"Why? Why is he like that about Sparklings and Bond Mates, why can't we ask him anything?"

"Alexis, no one is allowed to say anything, not even though closet to him. I doubt even Prime would dare say anything."

"I need to know," Alexis said, looking up at him tearfully.

"Please, tell me so I understand and don't make the same mistake again."

"I...," Starscream said before sighing heavily.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you must not repeat this to anyone or let Megatron know I said anything."

"I won't," Alexis said, snuggling into Starscream's hand.

"Well," he began.

"It all started just before the War..."

Megatron's POV

Megatron was laying on his berth, a cube that had contained High Grade held loosely in his hand. It had been several hours since he'd talked with Optimus, everyone was probably in their own berths asleep. The children would be back in the Med Bay, snuggled up together with a Minicon to watch over them.

He'd gone to the shooting range and blasted several targets before tiring of that and slouching back to his quarters where he'd remained ever since. He'd had a hot shower to rid his armour of the clogging dust that seemed to infect this small moon.

After that, he'd collapsed on his berth with a fresh cube of High Grade and stayed there the whole evening. This was his third cube, he'd nursed all of them while immersed in memories. Oddly enough, if he took his time with High Grade, it tended to have a bigger affect on him.

Head swimming, he leaned his head back, as the cube fell from his hand.

"Frag it," he growled as he slipped into a dream like state induced by his High Grade consumption.

Colours swirled, lights seemed to flash, and he could hear a distant echo of loud noise as he lay there. He grumbled, he hated sitting through dreams like this, it was like being at a bad nightclub.

Shapes moved past him, some large, some small. But then there seemed to be a glow right in front of his optics and as he squinted, it grew larger and brighter and seemed to be moving closer.

"Primus, what now?" he said irritably.

There was light laughter which made him freeze on the spot.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Sliverblaze?" he croaked as a glowing figure of a beautiful sliver Femme came towards him.

He was literally rooted to the spot on his berth, he couldn't move as she came closer and closer. She laughed again as he gawked at her, climbing up onto the berth and moving between his legs to come even closer.

"I...you're here?" Megatron stuttered, utterly dumbfounded.

"I am," she said softly, reaching up to lightly caress his cheek.

"I...Blaze," he gasped, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

She laughed again and her laugh was light and full of such lift it lifted up his whole being. He breathed in the scent from her armour, it was just as he remembered it, polishing wax and Copper Candy. She even felt the same, he just couldn't believe it.

Had Primus granted his dearest wish? Had he returned his beloved mate, the one he'd dreamed about all these Stellar Cycles?

"I missed you so much," Megatron said huskily, not wanting to let her go in case she disappeared.

"Blaze..."

"Shh," she said, twisting so she could place a finger on his lips.

"I missed you too my strong Mech but I've always be there, watching you."

"You have?" Megatron questioned and she nodded against him.

"I have, I saw you come to planet Earth and what you've been doing."

"Oh," he said, now feeling guilty. "You saw...everything?"

"I have," she said quietly.

"I saw you make mistakes, do wrongs but..." she said before he could say anything.

"I've also seen you display great kindness and caring, and the goodness I've always seen has started to grow again."

"For earlier...," he began. "I know I overreacted, I scared that young girl but I thought of you and stopped. How you wouldn't want me to hurt a child like that, especially when I was angry."

"I know and I'm proud of you Megatron," she said softly, stroking his horns as she snuggled up against him.

"You remembered your promise and you honoured it, even after all this time."

"Of course," Megatron replied quietly as he stroked her back.

"Anything for you Blaze, I'd do anything."

"Then promise me one small thing," she said gently, nuzzling his neck.

"Continue being kind to those children, you light up when they smile though you may not realise it. I know you've grieved so much for me but they can help you. Just be patient and try to keep your temper."

"I'll try," he said with a small chuckle. "But they can drive me up the wall sometimes, the things they say..."

"Like all children," she laughed,, hugging him tighter.

"Apparently," he teased before saying. "I will do my best, Blaze, you can count on that."

"I know you will," she said warmly, before saying seriously.

"Megatron, you know I can't stay long, I wish I could but I must go back."

"Why?" Megatron croaked, he couldn't bear to lose her again.

"Primus's will," she said softly. "But I was allowed to see you briefly, because there's something I must tell you."

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"I...can't tell you much, it is forbidden," she said with a knowing smile, he hated mysteries.

"But there is a danger coming, a great danger that threatens our whole race."

"What is it?" Megatron demanded. "Whatever it is, I can handle it..."

She sighed as she nuzzled him again.

"I don't doubt you Megatron but you will need help for this, from a source you'd rather not ally with."

Megatron frowned and then scowled.

"You mean the Autobots, the ones who killed you?"

"The one who killed me met his end," she said coolly. "Optimus Prime is not your true enemy Megatron, you haven't met him yet."

"So it's a Mech?" Megatron questioned and she chuckled.

"Of sorts. I can let you know the threat it from a Mech but the kind of Mech...oh my dear, you've no idea."

"So give me one," he probed and she sighed again.

"If only I could. But you will find out soon, you will come face to face with the first danger very soon."

He felt her start to draw away and knew her departure was near. Grumbling, he said.

"Tell Primus, I'd like at least a few hours with you next time, alone."

"You," she said, giving him a light slap. "That is all you Mechs think of, why did I Bond with you?"

"Because I'm hot," he rumbled with a wide grin and lapped up her laughter.

"Before I go, let me leave you something," she murmured in his audio and leaned over his face now.

He drank in her beauty, not caring if this was real or not, she looked so clear. He wanted to burn this memory into his processor so he'd never forget her.

Her lips lightly brushed against his and he shivered, Primus, it felt like a small electric shock. He licked them as she smiled down at him, tracing his strong jaw line with a delicate finger.

Normally, he'd grab her and crushed their lips together but he couldn't move he just couldn't. It was as though something held him in place though he knew if he wanted to, he could move. She seemed to be drinking in the sight of him, as though she too never wanted to forget this moment.

"My love, my Spark, my eternal," she whispered, the same thing she used to say before they made love.

"My Megatron," she whispered before bending and placing her lips against his.

Immediately, a shock rushed through his whole body, more powerful than the strongest shot of High Grade. His lips burned like they'd been splashed with acid and yet it didn't hurt, it felt better than he'd ever tasted before.

His hands suddenly lifted and they were cupping her head as she kissed him with such passion, his Spark was literally slamming against his chest, begging to be released. But it couldn't so it continued hammering as they shared this one moment of love and lust all rolled into one.

He actually thought he was going to fall unconscious, so many emotions were rushing through him, pain, glee, fear, anger, triumphant, every single emotion he'd ever felt.

It all seemed to last for an eternity but at the same time only seemed to last a moment. And then she was letting him go, a last touch of her glossia on his lips as she lifted away from him. He kept focused on her face, not paying attention to anything else.

As she melted away, still smiling with happiness and love, the strange glow went with her until Megatron was left in darkness. This didn't last long, he was slipping into true recharge now. He didn't know if this had been a High Grade induced dream or a gift from Primus but quite frankly, he didn't care.

_Author's note. Megatron's plan is put into action in the next chapter as is Sideways. How do they both go? Find out next time, until then._


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's note. This is where the story differs from the original, hope you all like._

_Suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron woke up with a groan that morning; his processor appeared to be pounding against his head. He shouldn't have drunk so much last night but he needed it. For a moment, he just lay there, rubbing a large hand across his face, trying to wake himself up.

And then he sat bolt upright with a start as he remembered all that happened.

Blaze, his sweet beautiful Sliverblaze had visited last night when he'd lain in a drunken stupor. Primus but it had been like she'd never left; she had felt and smelt so real. But had she been real, that was the bit he was unsure about.

He touched his lips gently with one finger, tracing where her lips had brushed against his, sending electric shocks through his whole body. Oh yes, it had felt oh so real at the time but he'd never heard of anything like this ever occurring. Once a loved one went to the Well of the Allsparks, they stayed there.

You were only reunited with them once you yourself were sent to the Well and not a moment before. But she had mentioned she'd been sent by Primus so...maybe she really had been there. She said she'd been sent to warn him about an approaching threat though she'd been vague about what the threat actually was.

She'd told him that she couldn't tell him much, just to keep on his guard. He wished that she'd been able to stay longer, what he wouldn't have given for an interface with her. Primus, if they'd been able to Spark Bond, he'd probably have ended the War there and then, that's how much he would have wanted that.

But all they'd been able to share was a single kiss and what a kiss it had been.

He felt a smile curve his lips as he recalled it, what a moment that had been. He would never ever forget it, not for as long as he lived. He relaxed back on his berth, allowing memories to wash over him, wave after delicious wave. Mmm, he could almost lie on his berth all day, just enjoying himself with the echo of his mate.

But that would never do, his men and those naughty children could easily run riot while he day dreamed. He smiled rather wryly when he thought of the children; Blaze would probably have loved them. But as he thought about his mate and the kids, a sudden idea occurred to him.

It was a little crazy and not the sort of thing he usually did but hell, he felt like doing something spontaneous. He chuckled as he imagined what his men and the children would say when he proposed his idea, it would be extremely amusing.

"Yes, it's a perfect idea," he said to himself, slotting an arm behind his head as he began planning.

Back on Earth.

"How are you today?" Red Alert asked the Autobots guest kindly and received a positive response.

"I'm feeling great, we can put our plan into operation today," Sideways said firmly as he nursed some Energon.

"Hotshot will be pleased," Red Alert said with a smile. "But we don't want to pressure you, make sure you will fine for this."

"Don't worry, I'm always careful," Sideways assured him. "I'll go in, find your leader and then take him back to Earth. All you guys have to do is be ready in case the Decepticons manage to follow us, though I'm hoping they won't."

"And you'll try to rescue the kids?" Red Alert now asked hopefully.

"_Why are they so obsessed with those brats?"_ Sideways thought even as he said. "I'll do my best but my priority has to be Optimus, while Megatron has him, you're helpless."

Red Alert flinched but he couldn't deny this.

"But I will try," Sideways said quickly. "But if they're with the Decepticons, I won't be able to risk it; I must be able to Warp back here with your leader."

Red Alert nodded, he understood.

"I'll just go and see what Hotshot and Smokescreen are up to," he said, giving Sideways another smile before leaving him in peace.

Sideways continued nursing his drink, thinking over his plan. Oh yes, he was going to free Optimus Prime and leave those children right where they were. They weren't going to spoil his plans and if they continued to interfere, well, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Alexis's POV.

Alexis slowly munched on her breakfast, her mind mulling over the previous day's events. It was still frightening to think that Megatron had almost given her a bare spanking, he'd sounded so angry, she'd been sure she'd be badly bruised. The last time had been bad enough, if he'd gone through with her punishment, it would have been unbearable.

She ruefully rubbed her bottom, even though she hadn't been spanked, she still felt a little phantom pain from all the other times. She hadn't told the boys what had happened, by the time she'd been taken to the Med Bay for the night, she'd calmed down enough. Starscream had been a big help, he'd comforted her and explained why Megatron had reacted so badly.

It was a sad story and she felt very sorry for the large Decepticon. No wonder he could be such a grouch at times, he'd lost his wife...or mate as Starscream said. He'd apparently loved her very much and just couldn't bear to hear her name any more. Which was why no one dared to ask him if he was getting Bonded or having Sparklings.

She hoped she understood him a little better, though she did wish he could find someone for himself. It sounded like he really needed someone to make him happy again.

She suddenly chuckled, she couldn't believe she was thinking of match making and Megatron all on the same thought. It was such a silly thought; she could just picture Megatron holding a big bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates, trying to smile in a _nice_ way.

Okay, that was a bit too much but she couldn't help herself, she wanted to focus on the positive rather than the negative. She glanced over at her friends, they were chatting with Motors the Minicon, and they'd already finished eating.

None of them had any idea what they'd be doing today; none of their guardians had come in for them yet. It wasn't late but normally something would have happened by now. Alexis hoped she could see Optimus again, although she was a little shamed of herself for forgetting her promise not to mention the forbidden subject of mates to Megatron.

She hated disappointing him but she didn't want to avoid him either.

"Hey, someone's coming," Carlos suddenly said, his head turning in the direction of the exit.

Alexis paused and listened, sure enough she could hear a heavy tread. She mentally sighed, she knew that heavy tread, it was Megatron. She hadn't seen him since he'd given her to Starscream and she wasn't sure how she'd react around him.

"You okay?" Rad asked, seeing her expression.

"Yeah," she said quickly. "It's nothing."

"If you're sure," he said just as Megatron entered with a smirk on his lips which never seemed to bode well for them.

"How are you my dears?" he asked, coming right over to them and gently stroking their heads in turn.

"Fine," Rad said with a shrug which was imitated by Carlos.

"Alexis?" Megatron asked his tone a little softer.

"I'm good thanks," she said quickly, he may have gone a little crazy the previous night but he had done his best to make it up to her.

He looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"I thought we would do something fun today," he told them and they stared at him in amazement.

"Really, you want to do something fun?" Carlos said in disbelief.

"Why yes," Megatron chuckled. "I have Prime, his Autobots are helpless and there are currently no Minicons activated. I believe we can take a little time off as it were."

The kids grimaced at the reminder that Optimus was a prisoner but there was nothing they could do for him. At least if Megatron was with them, he'd leave the Autobot leader alone. So Rad said bracingly.

"So what kind of thing do you want to do?"

The Decepticon leader just offered them a smirk and said. "You'll see."

He held out his hand and they climbed onto it, clinging tightly as he lifted them up. Without another word, he began walking as the kids tried to think of what he might be doing with them. There had been that time he'd given them space suits and allowed them to play outside on the moon surface, would it be something like that?

Sometimes he would have a bath with them and that was usually fun but somehow they didn't think it would be that. Megatron had made it sound like they were going to do something totally different today and they were rather excited at the thought of it.

They didn't see anyone in the corridors, not even a single Minicon as Megatron marched along. After spending so long in the Decepticon moon base, they knew it fairly well and quickly realised what room Megatron was heading for.

"We're going somewhere?" Alexis said excitedly as they neared the Warp Room.

"We are," Megatron agreed, smiling at their excitement.

"Where are we going?" Carlos cried, almost bouncing up and down on Megatron's large palm.

"You'll see," was the mysterious reply making them all groan.

"Come on man, you can tell us," begged Carlos as Megatron laughed.

"No, no, that would spoil the surprise," he told them, entering the room and going over to the Warp panel, typing in several commands. He then stepped onto the Warp platform, waiting for it to power up.

The kids held onto his fingers, breathlessly waiting where they would end up.

The Warp whined and they were whisked off the moon in a single moment. When they reappeared in their new location, they yelped and threw up their hands as a blinding light hit their eyes. They could hear Megatron chuckling and felt annoyed before they realised that warmth was playing across their skin.

"Where...where are we?" Alexis murmured, shielding her eyes as she squinted against bright sunlight.

"Dudes," Carlos gasped as he realised where they were. "We're on a desert island!"

"WHAT!?" the other two yelped, desperately shielding their eyes as they adjusted and they gazed at awe at where they were.

Almost pure white sand lay before them, only broken up glittering aqua Blue Ocean which was seemingly endless. The kids stared in delight before quickly looking eagerly about; they did indeed appear to be on an island. When they looked away from the sea and up the beach, they saw a wall of bright green and knew it was a luscious rainforest.

It clearly wasn't a tiny island they were on, the beach with its forest stretched out and curved away but it also appeared to be deserted. There was no sign of human habitation, no boats could be seen on the water and while there were some distance islands, there were no obvious indications that those were inhabited either. Megatron had essentially taken them to their own personal tropical island.

"I don't believe this," Alexis gasped, staring up at Megatron. "You've really taken us here?"

"I have," he said with a smile. "This is your own little island to play on for the day, my dears. No one will disturb us, this island is one of a cluster that is miles from the mainland and it is very quiet."

They stared at him, they really couldn't believe it. But Rad said.

"Guess it's a shame we're not really dressed for it."

Instead of frowning, Megatron chuckled.

"Ah but I've come prepared."

With his other hand, he brought forth from sub space several items which included their bathing costumes, new t-shirts and shorts, sandals and what looked like snorkels. Megatron had actually acquired everything they needed to enjoy a day out. Placing them on the ground, he offered them their new things and they eagerly grabbed them.

"Go on," he encouraged. "Have your fun, I'll just be there."

He gestured at some rocks where it would be possible for him to sit down.

There was a pause and then Carlos whooped.

"Last one in is a jellyfish!"

He went haring off for the tree line, probably to change out of his rather dirty jumpsuit. Laughing, Alexis and Rad copied his action and aimed for their own trees for some privacy. Megatron smiled as he sat down, he'd gotten this idea from trolling through human media when he'd see young humans having 'beach parties' and he figured that his pets would enjoy their own.

Soon enough, the children emerged from their changing areas dressed in their swimming outfits and headed straight for the sea. They shrieked with laughter as their feet hit the water, Carlos actually fell over with a loud splash in his rush to get faster. They were soon up to their waists and happily splashing about. This continued for a while until Rad attached his snorkel and goggles to his face and slammed it into the water, and soon enough the others copied him.

Megatron chuckled as he watched them, faces in the water as their snorkels bobbed about in the waves. Even though they hadn't been there long, he was feeling quite smug about the fact the kids would be very happy after this. He might even show off to Prime about this, which would show the Autobot leader that he could be a good master to his pets. Yes, he would enjoy that conversation.

Activating his comm., he called Demolisher on the moon base.

"_Demolisher, what is the status of the base?"_

"_Everything is secure Megatron sir," _Demolisher replied. _"Do you have any orders?"_

"_Have someone research possible Minicon locations, I don't care who,"_ Megatron commanded after a brief moment's thought_. "And make sure everyone spends at least part of this cycle training and I want someone to check up on Prime at some point."_

"_Yes sir," _Demolisher said respectfully.

"_Very good, report to me if there is any trouble,"_ Megatron ordered before disconnecting.

He glanced back over at the children; they were still swimming in the sea. Relaxing against the rock formation, he continued watching them, certain that all would be well.

_Author's note. While the kids enjoy their little break, Sideways puts his plan into action. How does it all go? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
